Stronger Than Pride
by immabehappy
Summary: Tom & Judy's marriage facing new challenges when Booker & Judy become partners after Booker's separation from Jackie. Can she help Booker cope and hold on to her marriage? Same characters from 'New Deal' Set in 2010 Tom/Judy/D. Booker
1. Chapter 1: Talk To Him

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Chapter 1

Dennis hunched over with his back against the cold brick wall at the edge of the dark alley, his gun was in front of his chest, pointing toward the midnight sky, waiting for her signal. When he finally saw her materialize from the shadows of a similar brick building directly across the alley from him, he held up two fingers before pointing his thumb to the dumpster pushed against the building serving as temporary shelter for their targets. She flashed her index finger before holding it up as she pointed it to the roof above her. He nodded in acknowledgement. Booker moved his index finger to his lips in a shushing manner as he shifted his eyes upward. He took one shot at the man on the roof. They heard him moan before falling out of sight. The two suspects immediately darted down the ally with Dennis and Judy in close pursuit. "Police!...Stop…You idiots!" The suspects pulled down metal trash cans and threw garbage bags behind them to slow Dennis and Judy down. "Damn it!...I hate chasing…" He leapt into a football tackle, falling on the suspect as they hit the hard asphalt. Dennis chuckled in frustration. "You are ssssoooo under arrest." He handcuffed him and walked him back to the car while lifting his arm a few inches to assess the damage of his sore arm. "I oughta kick your ass for scuffing my jacket."

"Police!...Stop where you are!" Judy continued chasing her suspect until they ran into a dead end. "There's nowhere out, except through me." The suspect started to reach into his jacket. Judy fixed her gun onto the suspect taking it off safety. "I don't think that's a chance you want to take." She warned him as red and blue lights lit the dark alley as they flashed behind her. Uniformed officers began to flood the area. "It's about time you showed up." She smirked making sure the suspect was cuffed before putting the safety back on, lowering her gun and then holstering it.

"Great job L.T." A uniformed officer patted her on her back as she smiled, turned and walked away.

"Thanks" She answered before spotting Dennis coming back her way.

"What's a beautiful woman like you doing lurking in a dark alley?" Dennis threw his arm around her shoulder as he walked her to her car.

"Dying to go home" She tried to pull away, but she maintained his hold. "Did you tell them about the kid on the roof?" She managed to break free from his hold.

"Yeah" Dennis nodded as continued to walk beside her. "Why don't we get a drink Lieutenant, and celebrate a good collar?"

"Oh…I'm going to celebrate." Judy chuckled as she unlocked her car door and Booker's face lit up. "With my husband" She flatly stated causing the smile to fade from his face.

"Just one drink?" Dennis innocently shrugged with a hint of disappointment in his voice. "Between friends?" A sly smile crept across his face.

"You know I can't." She got into the car.

He motioned for her to roll down her window and she did. "Why not?" He leaned over resting his forearm on the window sill of her car as she put her seatbelt on. "If he already thinks we're cheating…." He put his other hand to her cheek. "I'd hate to disappoint him."

"He doesn't think we're cheating." Judy put her hand on top of his and moved it out of her car. "He thinks you're trying to sleep with me."

"Who said anything about sleeping?" He playfully asked as he backed away from her car.

Judy shook her head. "Goodnight Booker!" She chuckled as she drove off rolling her window up as she headed to her house.

The door opened before she could put her key in the lock. "It's after midnight."

"Tom, are we really going to do this tonight?" Judy pushed pass him as she entered the house. "Baby, I really don't feel like arguing with you." She kicked off her shoes and headed to the kitchen.

"Then re-assign him." He calmly requested as he combed his fingers through his long wavy locks while following her.

"He's one of your best friends." Judy reminded him before taking a long drink of water.

"He trying to get you into bed." Hanson raised his voice. "He has been ever since, him and Jackie split."

"Correction." Judy leaned back against the counter and giggled. "Baby, he's been trying to do that since I met him."

Hanson took her glass from her and set it on the counter behind her. "That's not funny." He placed his hands on the counter around her. "Jude, look at me." He sweetly asked in a serious tone. "Have you and him…ever…"

"No" She narrowed her eyes while the anger started building up inside her. "You need to let this go, before…"

"Before what?" He frowned as he searched her eyes. "Before what?"

"Let's just go to bed." Judy put her hands against his smooth bare chest and pushed him away. "I'm not doing this with you."

"Doing.." He scoffed as he watched her storm off into their bedroom. Hanson stopped by their daughter's room and cracked the door open to make sure she was sleeping. He stopped by their son's room to repeat the act before going into his and Judy's bedroom, closing and locking the door behind him. "Jude?" He called out before realizing the water was running. He fought the urge to join her, because he was still upset and he knew she was too. Tom hesitantly stood in the bathroom doorway. He caught a glimpse of her silhouette and found himself hypnotized by the way she moved. He cleared his throat to focus. "Ju..Judy"

"What?" She yanked the curtain back and met her eyes with his.

"I wanted to…uh..em..I want…" Hanson ran his hand over his mouth and bit back a smile before clearing his throat as he admired the beauty of his wife standing in their shower with soapy lather hanging on to random places on her body as she waited on him to get over his insecurities about the fact that her and Booker were working together again, but this time they were partners and Hanson wouldn't be there to keep Booker at a distance.

"You coming?'" She smiled coyly. "Or not?" She flirtatiously lifted a brow. He dropped his pajama bottoms in one quick movement and stepped out of them.

"This isn't over." He warned as he entered the steamy shower.

A small smile appeared on her face before brushing her lips against his prompting him to kiss her back while her hands roamed over his body as the water sprayed onto his back. He slipped his arm around her waist, pressing his body firmly against hers while kissing her with lustful intensity while closing the shower curtain.

After they finished celebrating in the shower, and then in the bed, she laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat while allowing her fingertips to lazily glide over his bare chest. Thoughts of how to get Tom to understand that her love for him has only gotten stronger through the years floated through her mind, conflicting with the feelings she had about Tom's increasing jealousy and insecurities about her working with Booker again. She sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too." He closed his eyes while gently stroking her long, straight, brown mane as he thought about how he was going to get Judy to understand how working with Booker made him feel. It wasn't that he didn't trust her. It was that he didn't trust Booker. He knew Dennis too well. "Will you at least consider reassigning him?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Judy abruptly answered.

"I'm sorry, baby" He took her hand in his, sweetly kissing one finger at a time. "We have to."

She shook her head while gradually pulling herself up. "I said….I don't want to talk about it."

"Jude?"

"Don't" Judy snatched the covers off of the bed wrapping them around her while leaving him the sheets. "Hanson, we've been for married sixteen years and you were my best friend for five years before that….you _know_ me." She got a better grip on the blanket when he tried to pull her back down by tugging on the comforter that she fashioned around her. "I wouldn't cheat on you."

"I never said you would." Hanson frowned in curiosity as she picked up an outfit that was draped on the chair and took it into the bathroom with her. "Where are you going?" He quickly changed into his boxers and jeans. He was in the middle of pulling his shirt on when she came out of the bathroom without saying a word to him. He raced over to her and grabbed her arms. "Baby…talk to me." He bent his knees to look into her eyes while she stared at the ground.

"You need to trust me." Judy looked into his eyes. "You need to know that I would never ruin what we have."

"I trust you, but I hate being disrespected." Hanson could feel his temperature rise. "Look, I'm sorry that I have a problem with my wife working with her ex, and I'm sorry that I have a problem with him calling here at all hours of the night for no reason." He ranted before throwing his index finger up. "Wait…I'm not sorry. Baby, you're my wife and I love you more than life itself…It infuriates me that he thinks that he still has a chance with you. I can't apologize for loving you." He slid his fingers through his hair stopping directly in the back making a temporary ponytail as he tilted his head toward the ceiling. "Jude he's constantly flirting with you, and…" He dropped his hands to his side allowing the hair to fall into place. "You keep telling me that you'll handle it." Hanson took her hand in his. "Baby, it's been weeks and it's only getting worse."

"I know, baby…but" She shifted her weight. "If I let you handle it."

"He'll straighten up." He quickly added.

"You'll end up in jail." She predicted as she placed her hands at her hips.

Hanson shrugged. "If it gets my point across."

"Hanson!" Judy snapped, surprised by his answer.

"I won't end up in jail." He smiled as he touched the side of her face. "Listen, ever since Booker came to work for you in Major Crimes, we keep having the same argument." He pointed to the ground while stressing his point. "Every….day." The look on Judy's face let him know that Judy knew he was right. "I don't want to argue with you anymore." He confessed. "Let me talk to him."

Judy shook her head. "No" She whispered. "I have to do it."

"Then do it!" Hanson accidentally snapped. He kissed her forehead to let her know he didn't mean to. "Or I will." He softly confessed.

She lifted her head to look into his eyes. "I really do love you. You're my heart."

"I know." He stepped closer to her when he noticed how still she was. "I love you too." His voiced softened as his hand brushed her cheek. "Just fix it." His hand slid down her neck, her chest and around her waist as he pulled her close. "I'm sorry, for making you think I don't trust you." He placed his soft lips on hers prompting her to kiss him for several minutes until her cell phone rang. Tom slowly pulled away from her. "(Sigh) Go ahead." Their eyes met after they glanced at the phone in unison. Hanson shook his head when he saw Booker's name flashing across the screen. He gave her a knowing look before walking over to sit on the arm of the couch.

"What?" She listened to Dennis in irritation as he rambled on and on about some girl he just met at the bar.

Hanson overheard Booker's ramblings and grabbed the phone from her. "You and I need to talk."

"Tommy, man, you gotta come down here it's like a hoochie buffet!" Dennis yelled excitedly into the phone before hearing the dial tone.

"He's drunk" Judy stated the obvious as Hanson cut his eyes at her. She walked away in defeat. "I'll talk to him in the morning."

"No," Hanson looked at the time and set her phone down before marching back into their bedroom. "It's two O'clock in the morning….That shit's uncalled for…. I'm talking to him tomorrow."

"But, Tom…I don't need you fix my problems." She somberly blurted out before crawling into bed with little on, but his t-shirt and her panties.

"_Our _problem" Tom corrected her and flipped over to face the opposite direction. "Whatever Jude….you deal with him then." He pouted.

She studied the bumps on the ceiling. "I don't want to re-assign him. I trust him to have my back as my partner in the field."

"What about Penhall?" Hanson suggested knowing it was a long shot.

"Tom" Judy rolled her eyes and smiled. "He's not going to leave Intelligence and Harry loves working Cyber Crimes." She traced the muscle definition in his arm, since he laid with his back to her. "Are you going to give up Jump Street to work with me?"

"If you want me to." Hanson rolled over and smiled. "Or, you can come back and work for me."

"I could..." She giggled. "But, I enjoy the challenge of what I'm doing." She moved his hair out of his face. "Just give me time to work this out with him. It's only been a few weeks."


	2. Chapter 2: A Simple Misunderstanding

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Chapter 2

Judy sat in her downtown office, reading and returning emails while occasionally glancing up to see if she could catch Booker before he went into his office. She placed her elbow on her desk and rested her chin on the palm of her left hand while tapping the fingers on her right hand against the mouse, forcing herself to focus on the email she received giving her more detail about a couple of the perpetrators that her and Booker were targeting. But, all she could think about was Hanson. She spotted Doug talking to Dennis as they entered the room. Judy saw Penhall look in her direction, but he didn't acknowledge her. Even though she watched them share a laugh before going their separate ways, she prepared herself for the inevitable. Penhall tapped on her bulletproof glass door as he looked at her through the bulletproof walls which surrounded the door. "Can I come in?" A crooked smile spread across his face.

"Of course." She stood up and smiled back.

He kissed her temple as they shared a quick hug. He sat down in the chair across from her and she sat down in her chair. She started to feel uneasy about the uncomfortable silence that filled the air as they stared at each other for several minutes. "You wanna tell me what's going on with you?" He leaned back in his chair waiting on her reply.

Judy shifted her eyes up in thought before looking back at him. "Meaning?"

"Meaning…You went out to dinner with Dennis and you didn't tell Hanson." He tilted his head back, exhaled and brought his eyes back to hers. "You didn't tell him you were hiring Booker. He found out about it through a department email from H.R."

"I…" Judy put her finger up to explain.

"Then.." He put his hand up letting her know he wasn't finished. "You're letting him call you at all hours of the night." He pointed to toward the door. "He backed you up against the wall and tried to kiss you the other day." Penhall sat up as his tone increased and Judy's eyes widened in shock that he knew that. "So, I'll ask you again…" He clenched his jaw and spoke through his teeth. "What the hell is going on with you?"

"How did you…" She frowned in curiosity and a little fear.

"Intelligence" He tapped his forehead. "I know and have access to things you wouldn't believe. But, that's not important." He closed his eyes and shook his head before looking at her with genuine concern. "What's important is that Hanson doesn't know about the kiss, but he's more pissed off at you about the other stuff than he's letting on."

"I know" Judy softly admitted while dropping her head in guilt. "And I didn't kiss Booker." She raised her head.

"Doesn't matter" Penhall honestly stated as he lifted his brows. "You should've him get that close."

"You're right." Judy put her elbow on her desk and smoothed her fingers back and forth over her forehead. "I know." She turned her head to the side and glanced at Penhall. "Dennis told me about the way things ended with Jackie, and then he told me how he still loved her and how she broke his heart, and then he reminded me about the way I broke his heart." Judy sighed as she reclined in her chair crossing her arms over her chest. "He told me that he wanted to move back here, because staying in L.A. with her was too hard." Judy gave Penhall a saddened look. "My department had the only opening that met his qualifications." She shrugged. "And listening to him made me feel like if I told him that he couldn't work here….I'd be rejecting him….again." She looked off to the side in thought. "I don't regret my decision." She put her hand to her chest as she met her eyes with Doug's. "I love Hanson so much…and our kids…Doug, our life together is amazing. But, Dennis has a way of making me feel like I owe him….like I took something from him."

"Jude." Doug rubbed his forehead. "You can't fix his problems, by creating your own."

"I'm not." She slowly dropped one hand to her desk and the other in her lap. "I told Hanson I'd fix it and I will." She flicked the corner of her mouse pad. "I'll fix it."

"Just be careful with him." Doug warned. "Booker's not himself." He leaned closer to her. "He's running through women like water and hitting on everything that moves." Doug peeked behind his shoulder to make sure Dennis wasn't coming. "He's looking for someone to take Jackie's place and you're the only other woman he's loved."

"It's not like that with us." Judy squinted her eyes in thought. "Yeah, he's stepping out of line right now…But, he knows that if he steps too far…"

"Hanson will get involved." Penhall added. "The way Hanson sounded this morning…"

"He's gonna." She nodded as she stood up.

Doug stood up and sighed. "You alright?"

"I will be" She stated with uncertainty as she followed him to the door.

"Jude?" Penhall turned around and she looked up at him. "You don't owe Booker anything."

"Thanks" She answered as she watched him leave. Once he exited the department she turned her attention to Booker. He got up and made his way to her office before she could say a word.

"Good Morning" Booker cheerfully greeted her as he entered her office.

"Well," Judy smiled, sat in her chair and used the edge of her desk to pull herself closer to the desk. "That depends on you."

"Me?" Booker put his hand to his chest and nodded. "Why?...Hanson still mad about last night?" Judy raised her brow and Booker shifted in his seat as he chuckled. "I'm sorry, Judy." He shrugged. "I just figured I'd call and let you know that I wasn't upset about you leaving me to celebrate…alone." He smiled. "I was letting you to know I was okay."

"Dennis, I don't care who you celebrate with." Judy sneered as she used her fingers to count. "As a matter of fact…I don't want you to flirt with me or call me in the middle of the night unless it's about work, or someone is hurt or dead." She saw his finger shoot up. "Actual police work, not celebrating or sulking over collars….and physically hurt, or dead." She firmly gave him specifics leaving no room for misunderstandings. "I'm not going to tell you again, Booker…next time Hanson will." She threatened.

"Hanson…huh?" Booker smirked as he got up, placed his hands on her desk while leaning in as close as he could. "He doesn't think I'd seriously try to take what's his like he took what was mine does he?" He gradually pushed himself away from her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She thought she knew what he meant, but she wasn't positive.

"Ask Hanson" He lowered his tone before leaving her office.

Judy looked at her watch and thumbed through some of the files on her desk trying to find one that she could mask as a reason to pay Hanson a visit. "Ah..ha" She smiled as she pushed herself way from her desk. "I'll be back!" She announced as she rushed out of the department and into her car with the file in her hand. She sat in her car a few moments trying to get her thoughts together when she arrived at the Chapel. Judy wished that she could take back some of the choices she'd made the past few weeks, but what's done is done and there was no turning back.

"CAPTAIN!" A voice yelled from across the bullpen. "Line 1"

"Take a message!" He instructed when he saw a woman with a sexy, low cut, form fitted denim jump suit with wide leg pants enter the room.

"Hi, I'm Lorenz" An attractive younger man held out his hand as he approached her.

"Hi" She smirked as she shook his hand and continued to walk toward the Captain.

Lorenz stopped her again. "What's your name?"

"Married." She pushed her hair behind her ear and chuckled before continuing her stride.

"Wait…wait..wait…" Lorenz stopped her again. She glanced at his hand on her arm. "I mean, what's your husband have to do with me?"

"That's my wife goober…sit down" Hanson growled as he pointed to a nearby chair. "Hey" He laughed before giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Judy kicked her head in Lorenz's direction silently questioning Hanson's recruit. "He's new." Judy nodded and headed into Hanson's office.

"Daaaaamn, Captain Hanson." Lorenz checked out Judy's bootie as she entered the office. "You got it like that?"

Hanson narrowed his brows as he studied the look on Lorenz's face. "What'd you say?"

"I said…" Lorenz cleared his throat as he nervously shifted his weight. "I…I…uh…like your hat." He smiled.

Hanson nodded. "That's what I thought you said." He went into his office and shut the door, knowing Lorenz was lying but not really caring at the moment. "What brings you to Jump Street Lieutenant?" He asked as he tossed his hat on the couch.

Judy smoothed her hand over the file in her lap as Hanson walked around her and sat on the edge of the desk. "I wanted to let you know that I talked to Booker this morning."

"Yeah?" Hanson clasped his hands together. "You think it worked?"

"No" She honestly stated.

"You gonna to let me talk to him now?" He slouched over fixing his eyes on hers. "Or, are you going to keep playing his game?"

"It's not a game." Judy sweetly answered. "Tom, he's really hurting."

"He's hurting, so he wants everyone else to hurt." Hanson slipped off of the desk and offered her his hand. "Come here." She tossed the file on his desk before standing in front of him. "Him and Jackie aren't really speaking right now, so he's going after every other female that'll have him. He also knows your heart…he knows that you'll feel sorry for him and you'll let him get close." She wrapped her arms around his waist as he rested his arms on her shoulders. "He's playing you, baby…and you're letting him." Hanson kissed her forehead before hearing a knock at the door.

"Captain Hanson" A familiar voice called out from the other side of the door. "Can I come in?"

"Come on" Hanson smiled as he and Judy pulled out of their embrace.

"Hey Aunt Judy" Clavo hugged her. "Did you finally come to take me to lunch?" He smiled brightly.

"Sure, sweetie….where do you wanna go?"

"I can't go today." Clavo admitted. "I'm working on a case."

"Then why…" Judy put her hand on her hip.

"I was just checking to see if you remembered." Clavo smirked as he perched himself on the arm of the chair. "I'm kinda glad you're both here, because I have something to ask you." Clavo took a deep breath and let it out. "Do you think that I can stay with you guys for awhile?"

Tom and Judy exchanged looks. "Clav..I don't want to get involved." Hanson moved his head from one side to the other.

"Come on…Uncle H" Clavo whined. "Dad says that since I graduated from college and then the Academy that I should be a man and get my own place."

"I agree" Hanson walked around to sit in his chair behind his desk. "I'm not going against what he says just because you're too cheap to pay rent."

"Aunt Judy" Clavo turned his attention to her as she stood between them. "Can you please talk to them?" He pointed in Tom's direction before dropping his hands to his sides slapping them against his thighs. "I already have my own room at your house. I'm over there almost every weekend." He gave Hanson a pitiful look. "I just want to save up for about a year, so I can get a better ride and a tight crib."

"What's wrong with the car you have now?" Hanson frowned. "You just got that car."

"When I was eighteen." Clavo stressed. "That was five years ago."

"We'll talk about it later." Judy laughed as she walked around to kiss Hanson. "I have to go." She gave him a quick kiss and Hanson pulled her collar to deepen the kiss.

"Geeez…Stop it!" Clavo demanded. "You know that freaks me out."

"Then leave" Tom suggested while his mouth was still on Judy's.

"Ugh.." Clavo shuddered before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Judy pulled herself away from him. "I have to go." She kissed him once more. "I love you."

"I love you." Hanson watched her leave before calling Booker, but he didn't answer. He tried to get in touch with him off and on all day with no luck. Things were a little slow around the Chapel, so he decided to leave after his after-school debriefings. He got home and tossed his keys and the mail on the table. He saw Judy's car in the driveway and was about to call out to her when he heard her call out to someone else.

"Oh my God, Dennis!" Judy breathlessly called out. "That's it!"

"It's about to get better." Dennis smirked as he repositioned himself.

"Yeah?" She wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Yeah" Booker grunted. "I just need a… few… more… minutes."

"Don't rush" Judy exhaled. "Take your time…we don't have to leave for another hour."

"Umpf!" Dennis pressed her body against the wall as she tightened her grip on his dampened shirt trying to maintain her balance.

"My arm's not in the best position, Dennis be careful." She grimaced in slight pain.

"Sorry" His breath danced across her neck as he moved over an inch. "Umpf!...Now, that feels good." He moved his head around to face her. "Do you feel it?"

"Oh, yeah" She exhaled. "That's it, keep it right there."

"I can go deeper." He whispered in her ear.

"Uh…uh…it'll hurt." She tightened her grip on his shirt pulling his body closer to hers.

"It'll be worth it." He lowered his voice. "Believe me, you'll thank me for it." He smiled when he saw the satisfied look on her face. "We have to stop for awhile…I can't feel my arms."

"We need to finish, before Tom comes home." Judy lifted a brow.

"Judy, I can't." He kissed her temple. "We're sticky and sweaty and I need something to drink."

"Don't you want to finish what you started?"

"There's nothing I'd rather do, than spend the afternoon doing this with you." He chuckled as he backed away from her.

Hanson slammed the door open narrowing his brows in anger as he raced over to Booker and punched him in the face with fierce aggression. Hanson snatched a dazed Booker up by his collar and threw all of his weight into shoving Dennis against the wall. "I thought we were passed this." Hanson gritted his teeth. "But, I'll tell you again….Stay away from her."

"Take your hands off of me." Booker angrily grumbled.

Hanson slowly released his grip and backed off. When Booker ran his hand over his hair and straightened his clothes, Hanson hit him again. "HANSON!" Judy yelled as she pulled Tom away from Booker. She placed her hands on Tom's chest and pushed him back with some resistance from Tom. "Hanson, look at me!" She demanded as Hanson glared at Booker as if looks could kill. "Baby, please!" The look on his face was terrifying her. "Look at me!...baby, please look at me."

"What the hell is he doing in our bedroom?" Hanson got into Judy's face as he pointed to Dennis who was wiping the blood from his nose.

"We were trying to fix the vent." Judy pointed to the vent in the ceiling.

Hanson angrily squinted his eyes. "The what?"

"The vent was stuck and wouldn't open, so it's not shooting any air out. The screws are stripped, so we can't take it off and he's been working with a screw driver to open it. That's why it's so hot in here." Judy pointed to Booker who was glaring back at Hanson. "He came to pick me up, so we could do a little recon before we infiltrate this couple. I told him that I was going to call the air conditioning company, but Booker offered to help. He got a little air going, but it's not enough to cool the room."

"Riiiight" Hanson slowly nodded. "You expect me to believe that?"

"Believe what you want to believe Hanson, I really don't care anymore." Judy strutted toward the door and opened it.

"Judy, I heard you two from the hallway." Tom turned to look at her.

"Okay," She placed her hands on her hips. "Then explain to me how we got dressed so fast if…"

"Don't give me that." Hanson licked his lips as he sized her up. "How many times have we..."

"Hanson you knocked him off of the step latter when you hit him." Judy pointed to the step latter.

Booker was struck by laughter as he strolled over to Hanson. "Hamburger, you need to get some help."

"If you'd stop trying to sleep with my wife, I wouldn't have a reason to jump to conclusions." Tom frowned as he moved closer to Booker.

Booker rested his thumbs in his belt loops as he lifted his shoulders. "If you were handling your business then you wouldn't have a reason to worry."

Hanson ran his hand over his mouth as he bobbed his head. "You know…you're right." Tom punched Dennis in the gut knocking the wind out of him and causing him to double over in pain.

"Tom!" Judy raced over to stand in between them. "Stop it!" She scolded him as she put her hands to his chest pushing him away against his resistance.

"I'm not going let you get another bitch hit in Hamburger!" Dennis stood upright trying to catch his breath. "As soon as she moves I'm beating your ass."

Judy quickly turned around pressing her body against Hanson's in an effort to hold him back while keeping an eye on Booker. "Look,…Number 1: Not that it's any of your business Booker, but our sex life is mind… blowing…every time.….Number 2: Stop provoking him….you're messing with my marriage."

"That's what he's trying to do." Hanson interjected.

"And you" She turned to face him in one rapid motion. "Tom, please tell me that you have more faith in me than that." She placed her hands on her hips and frowned.

"I do, but…You didn't hear what I heard." He reached out to touch her and she backed up.

"I can't believe you." Judy dropped her hands and stormed off.


	3. Chapter 3:What's Eating Dennis Booker?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Chapter 3

Judy grabbed her keys and her phone from the table on her way out the door, slamming it in the process. Booker strolled out of Tom and Judy's bedroom massaging his jaw. Hanson remained frozen in place trying to not to follow Judy. He was getting tired of apologizing when he wasn't the one at fault. After a few minutes, he raked his fingers through his hair, sighed and plopped down on his bed. Booker made his way out to Judy's car and opened the passenger side door. "Not a word, Dennis." Judy warned as Booker closed the door. They sat in silence while Judy drove and Booker stared out the window as thoughts about the day his world came crashing down flashed through his mind.

***** Dennis entered the kitchen in his pajama bottoms exposing his bare chest and ripped abs while Jackie was preparing breakfast. "Good Morning" He embraced her from behind, kissed her neck and she smiled.

"Good Morning" Jackie answered as she placed the plates on the table. "Did you wake Evan up?"

"Yes, don't I get him up every morning?" Booker dropped his arms and popped a piece of bacon in his mouth as he leaned against the counter and watched his son enter the room somewhat ready for school. "You have everything done?"

"Yes" Evan quickly answered as he started shoveling food into his mouth. "All I have to do is…"

"Chew your food first and then talk to us." Jackie chuckled as she sat down at the table beside him. "So, Dennis what's on the agenda for today?"

Dennis shifted his eyes up in thought as he brought the drinks to the table. "I have a new client that I'm supposed to start surveillance on today." He frowned in thought. "I'm not sure who he is, but I know he's a major player."

"How do you know?" Jackie asked before taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Hey…slow down." Dennis placed his hand on Evan's before turning his attention back to Jackie. "Because, I was told that there was a list of places that I need to check out and they wouldn't tell me who it was over the phone."

Jackie grinned from ear to ear. "You know…you're going to have to tell me when you get home."

Booker rolled his eyes and laughed. "I know."

"I gotta go." Evan hurried to the kitchen to put his dishes up. Jackie got up and combed her fingers through his hair. "Stop, mom…I'm going to be late."

"Make good choices!" Jackie playfully called out.

"You too!" Evan yelled back.

Once she heard the door close, she walked over to stand behind Booker. She smoothed her hands over his chest and whispered in his ear. "I don't go in until later this morning." Jackie slowly stood up and started to walk away.

A huge smile spread across Booker's face as he threw his arm out, wrapping it around her waist and guiding her over to him. She straddled him and tossed her head back in laughter. "How late are we talking?"

"Late enough" She lifted a brow before kissing him. *****

Judy parked, turned the car off and reached in the back seat for a small black bag. "Here" She handed Dennis the camera bag.

"I'm sorry about the way I've been acting." Dennis confessed as he took the camera out of the bag and put it together.

"Let's just get the info we need, so I can go home." Judy dropped her hands to her lap and leaned her head back against the headrest.

He turned to her with a saddened look on his face. "Look, I've been a jerk and I never meant to pull you and Hanson into my crap."

She swung her head around to face him. "Then why did you?" She hit the top of the steering wheel in agitation. "What did Hanson ever do to you, that was so bad that you want to ruin what we have?" Judy placed her hand at the top of her head a she leaned her elbow against her window sill. "What did I ever do to you?" She frowned. "Besides help you."

"I appreciate every thing you've done for me." Booker lowered his tone and fidgeted with the camera. "And my son." He sulked. "You went out on a limb for me and you didn't have to. It's just that when Evan called me a couple of months ago and told me that…" Booker paused in thought as he struggled to get his words out.

"He's a teenager, Dennis." Judy sympathetically answered. "Whatever it was that he said, just know that they say stuff they don't mean all of the time." She briefly lifted her head from her hand. "Besides you have to understand where he was coming from. You and Jackie were arguing a lot."

"You and Hanson argue a lot." He snapped.

"But, we never _really_ argue." She chuckled. "I get lost in those amazing brown eyes that seem to look into my soul." She smiled as she seemed to go into a trance. "I'm mesmerized by the beauty of his features and how they draw on every nationality that went into creating him…And then he licks those soft lips before flashing that sexy smile." She blissfully smiled. "And then when he touches me… most of the time I forget that I was supposed to be upset with him." Judy started to fan herself with her hand. "Is it hot in here?" She glanced at Booker who had a disgusted look on his face. "What?" She shrugged. "I'm in love with my husband….Sue me." Booker rolled his eyes while bringing the camera to his face, so he could check and adjust the focus. He pointed the camera at the multi-story hotel that they were watching as he moved the camera from room to room looking for their suspects. He came across a familiar scene causing him do drop the camera to his lap. "What's wrong?" Judy asked when she noticed the change in his demeanor, like he'd seen a ghost.

"Nothing" Dennis took a deep breath and let it out before trying again. But, he couldn't do it. "Judy,"

"Yeah" She gave him a concerned look.

"Nothing" He shook the thoughts of asking her to leave from his head, as he handed her the camera. "Why don't you take the pictures and I'll take notes."

"Alright" Judy frowned in concern as she took the camera from him. "You okay?"

"Yeah" Dennis lied through his teeth as he slumped over in his seat while allowing his mind to drift back to the afternoon that changed his life.

*****Jason sat in the front seat of the van taking pictures of the government official that he and Booker had been assigned to investigate for signs of corruption. They had been parked in front of the luxury hotel for hours watching a few members of the mafia enter and exit the hotel room after visiting with the government official. Booker was in charge of listening, recording and tracking the conversations conducted in the room, on their cell phones, text messages, emails, and hotel phones. Jason was in charge of getting it on camera and keeping track of everyone who entered and exited the building. They sat around compiling data for about a half an hour before Booker heard a familiar voice enter the room. "Dennis" Jason softly called out as all of the taste left Booker's mouth. "You might want to see this." Jason handed the camera to Dennis who wasn't paying attention to him. He was too busy listening to the conversation going on in the room. He slowly rose from his seat as his stomach felt like it was tying itself into knots. He took the camera to see what Jason saw. He felt nauseated as he watched the events that were taking place. He handed the camera back to Jason and rushed back to the desk to scan the phone and internet data that he hadn't been able to read yet, because he wanted to get it all downloaded first. "Booker, man, I'm sorry." Jason somberly stated as he snapped a few more pictures just in case Booker would need them later.

Dennis could feel the rage building up inside him while his heart felt like it was slowly breaking with every moan, and every yell of the government official's name. "I've heard enough." He yanked his ear pieces out and threw them on desk of the van before quickly slamming the back door of the van open. He crept out of the van as Jason quickly exited out the driver's side door.

He ran to catch up to Dennis. "Wait-wait-wait" Jason pleaded as Dennis trudged his way to the entrance of the hotel. "You can't go up there. …We're on a case."

Booker stopped and glared at Jason. "What?" His scowled deepened as he stepped closer to Jason causing the man of equal size and height to step back. "My wife is cheating on me, and all you can think about is the case?" Booker pushed Jason at his chest causing him to step back further. "Get away from me" Dennis growled.

"At least let me have your piece." Jason pleaded as Booker continued his mission to the lobby of the hotel. "Booker, man I don't think this is a good idea." Jason whispered as he followed Dennis to the elevator. "Booker"

"Then don't come." Booker grimaced as he pushed the number to official's floor.

"If I don't, you'll do something stupid." Jason confessed.

Booker and Jason stood outside of the official's door for awhile before the door opened and Jackie came out fully dressed with her briefcase in hand. She closed the door and Booker swiftly placed the barrel of his gun against her temple. "Hi, sweetheart" Booker greeted her with sarcasm through his pain. "You…uh…you wanna tell me why you're here."

"I had to drop off some papers for Todd, and…" Jackie held her hands up and quickly explained.

"Before you finish that thought, let me warn you that I have a berretta aimed at your skull and I'm afraid that I'm a little tempted to use it." Booker shifted his weight as he gritted his teeth. "The truth."

"I've been seeing him for a few weeks." Jackie's eyes started to water when she realized how much pain she was causing Dennis. "I'm sorry." She turned to him. "I made a mistake." Her tone softened and her voice cracked. "I'm so sorry….I'm so sorry, baby…I'm sorry." She cried.

Booker gradually dropped his gun. "Me too" He looked at her in disgust before walking away leaving her to lean back against the wall before sliding down into a squatting position as she sobbed uncontrollably. *****

Judy pulled into her drive way and began to gather the things that she was going to take into her house when she noticed Booker gazing into her living room window from the passenger side of her car. "You really should talk to him."

Dennis shook his head. "He doesn't wanna talk to me."

"Of course he does." She smiled. "He's just prideful, like his father."

Booker chuckled. "He's a good kid." He nodded. "Hanson's been doing a great job with him."

Judy kicked her head back. "And what I am? Invisible." She playfully asked.

"No" Dennis smiled. "You've been great too, it's just…" He shamefully dropped his head before looking into her eyes. "He thinks Tommy's a better father to him than I was."

"He's only been living with us for a couple of months, Booker." Judy placed her fingers underneath his chin. "If he's a good kid, it's because of you and Jackie."

"Thanks"

"You're welcome." She smiled as she started getting out of the car. "Dennis?" She called out as he made his way to his car.

"Yeah?" He turned around shoving his hand in his pocket.

"He loves you." Judy raised her brows. "You know that don't you?"

"Then why did he tell Hanson that he wanted to stay here and live with him?" A somber look washed over his face as he looked off at nothing in particular. "He doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Hanson will work that out and he'll talk Evan into making it right between you two." Judy reassured him.

"You think so…huh?" Booker nodded as he put his key in the door. "Then why'd Hanson tell him that he could stay with you as long as he wanted?"

Judy narrowed her brows in confusion. "This is the first I'm hearing about this."

"I lost you to him, I lost Jackie to that ….that idiot and now I'm losing my son to Hanson." Booker scoffed. "I'm sleeping with a different woman every night, because I can't be with the woman I love." He placed his hand to his chest. "I'm inside out and barely holding on." He scratched the back of his head before getting into the car and backed out of the drive way. "I'll see you tomorrow!" He yelled before driving down the street.

Judy entered the house to the sights and sounds of a room full of teenagers fighting over dinner. "Hey C….Toss me the bread!" Tommy put his hands in the air ready to catch the loaf from the other side of the kitchen.

Clavo threw the bread to Tommy. "Ty…dump those chips in the bowl."

"Mom!" Madilynn's face lit up as Judy put her stuff down by the door before thumbing through the stack of mail in his hands. "You're home!"

"Hey sweetie" Judy hugged her before entering the kitchen. "Hey, I want this kitchen cleaned after you're done tearing it up."

"Yes, ma'am." They all answered.

"Aunt J!" Ty called out. "Can I spend the night? We have a science project that…"

"Ty-Q Ioki….You're asking to spend the night?" Judy placed her hand on her hip. "How much is this science project going to cost me?"

"Well," Ty sighed. "It was Tommy's idea." He looked at Tre and smirked.

"Mom, can you please talk to dad about the car situation." Madilynn used her sweetest voice.

"Well, you don't have a car…or a license…so, there's no situation." Judy playfully answered.

"That's not funny." Madilynn answered. "We're turning sixteen soon, and we want separate cars."

"Kori, I already told you both" Hanson reminded her as he walked into the room. "You shared a womb…you can share a car."

"Daaaady" Kori rolled her eyes and whined.

"Dad," Tommy wiped his hands on his jeans as he rushed to greet Hanson as he entered the kitchen with his eyes fixed on Judy. "I need to ask you about…"

"Tre…respect your elder, son." Clavo joked as he bumped Tommy over. "Aunt Judy, Uncle H… we need to talk about…"

"Wait a minute," Hanson held his hands up as he looked at the needy faces before him. "Let me get a minute with your mother first and then we'll say 'no' to whatever it is you're asking us for today." He took Judy by the hand and guided her out of the teenage infested kitchen. "How'd it go?"

"It went" Judy answered as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"Me too"

"No, your not" Judy shook her head and giggled.

He playfully rolled his eyes. "Alright, so I'm not sorry about all of it." He slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her slowly and with intent.

"Get a room!" Tommy whined as he sat on the couch.

Tom and Judy pulled out of their embrace. "We have a room. As a matter of fact…we have a house full of them." Tom slapped his son on the leg making him move over, so they could continue their video game. "How much do you want put in on these bills?" Hanson raised his brows at his son while Tre smiled back.

"Baby, can I talk to you for a minute?" Judy stopped Hanson from sitting down before guiding him to their bedroom.

"What's up?" Hanson's face was steeped in curiosity.

"Did you tell Evan he could stay here as long as he wants?" Judy sweetly asked.

"Jude, what was I supposed to say?" Hanson started to slowly pace. "He doesn't wanna stay with Jackie, because of the scandal of her being the 'other woman' and he doesn't want to stay with Booker, because he's unstable. He said Booker has a different chick over there every night…and he does!"

"Hanson, you're supposed to encourage him to want to spend time with Booker." Judy added.

Hanson stopped pacing and pointed at the door. "No, Booker should be doing that."

"He thinks your taking his son away." Judy confessed.

"Baby, we have a son, a daughter,…and a Godson that won't move out." He shrugged. "Why would I want to take someone else's kid?" Tom paused in thought as he rubbed his forehead. "Besides, why would he make us his Godparents if he didn't want us to be there for Evan?"

"I'm just telling you what he said." Judy stated as she sat on the edge of the bed.


	4. Chapter 4: Late Night Phone Calls

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! You challenge me to do better. About Hanson's features… I have to give credit where credit is due. Johnny Depp does. lol I have to say you guys are on the right track with this story…great job with that. I love to explore a lot of emotions…so heads up, it's about to get deep. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Booker walked up to the door of his apartment, put the key in the lock, and turned the knob hesitating to go inside, when he noticed that the 'Welcome' mat had been tampered with. He cautiously pushed the door open causing a whiff of her perfume to pass through his nose, sending waves of pain and pleasure crashing through him. He casually strolled into the dark apartment tossing the mail on the table when he caught a glimpse of her sitting in his chair out of the corner of his eye. She had her denim covered legs spread open and her sweater pushed up exposing her forearms which rested on her thighs just before her knees. "I gotta find a new hiding spot for my spare key." He muttered loud enough for her to hear as he walked into the kitchen barely acknowledging her.

"I need to talk to you." She lowered her head while shifting her icy blue eyes upward to look at him. "You won't return any of my calls. You won't answer the door when I come over." She brought her head down to lightly scratch the top of her forehead with the tip of her index finger. "We need to talk."

"Okay…so, talk." Booker opened the refrigerator resting his arm on top of the door, bending over in search of something to heat up.

"Can you please talk to me like…"

"Like what?" He slammed the door shut as he spun around to look at her through the opening that separated the kitchen from the living room. "Like a married couple in love?" He narrowed his brows as he slapped the palms of his hands down on the counter. "Or, like a married couple who are faithful to each other?" Booker glanced up in thought. "Wait" He put his finger to his chin. "That would be a one sided conversation no matter how you look at it."

"Alright…(Sigh)" Jackie raised her brows as she continued to rub her finger back and forth over her forehead. "I know you don't like me right now." She stood up as she smoothed her hands over her thighs. "I don't know how many times…or how many ways you want me to apologize to you." She placed her hands on the bar between them as she gazed into his pain filled brown eyes. "What do you want me to do Dennis?" She looked at him apologetically. "Whatever it is, tell me and…I'll do it." He continued to angrily stare into her eyes as if he was burning a hole into her soul and she felt every scorch. He watery blue eyes pleaded with him as much as she did. "Dennis, I'm asking you to forgive me."

"I can't do that." Booker lowered his head as he backed away from the counter. "You burned me, Jackie…And I don't forget that crap." He leaned his backside on the counter behind him, crossing his legs at his ankles.

"Okay" Jackie tucked her curly red tinted brown hair behind her ear as she slowly walked around to lean her shoulder against the doorway of the kitchen while nervously fidgeting with her fingers. "So, tell me what to do to get you back."

Dennis chuckled softly as he licked his lips while tilting his head back to glance at the ceiling. "You slept with another man." He flatly stated. "While we were married." He allowed gravity to bring his head down in her direction. "Undo that…and then we'll talk."

"Dennis,"

"No," Booker nodded. "Undo that…and, we'll be good." He started toward the door, stopping in front of her. "Excuse me." Being this close to her confused him with anger and desire. He pushed back his instinct to flirt with her, touch her, hold her, kiss her, and make love to her. "Move" He leaned over and growled next to her ear. The rumble of his voice in her ear, and the warmth of his breath so close to her neck made the distance between them harder for her to take. She closed her eyes and waited for him to repeat himself, so she could feel the slightest connection with him. "Move" He growled once more before she slowly moved placing her back against the doorway as he faced her while inching by her, never losing eye contact. She needed to have him next to her, even if it was for a few seconds. She missed everything about Booker, the way he felt in her arms, the way he looked at her, the way he smiled, and the heated debates they'd have. She even missed his smart ass remarks. Jackie bowed her head in shame as she watched him walk down the hallway eventually disappearing into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Jackie sighed heavily while scratching her head. She let her mind drift off in thought while she waited for him to come back. After nearly fifteen minutes of standing there, she checked her watch. "Dennis?" She called out on her way back to his room. "Dennis, we're not done. I still need…to.." Jackie opened the door to a room of fading steam and Booker standing next to his bed wearing nothing, but a dark blue towel wrapped snuggly around his lower half. Jackie cleared her throat. "I see you're still working out." She flirtatiously smiled as him as her eyes roamed over his well defined arms, pecs, and rippling abs. Jackie licked her lips before biting the left side of her bottom lip when she was reminded of everything else she missed about him.

"Yeah" Dennis smirked as he moved back and forth from his closet to his bed pulling out the clothes he was going to wear for the evening. "You can say that."

She stepped closer to him. "Where are you going?"

"Out" He abruptly answered.

"Oh yeah?" She slowly made her way over to where he was standing. "With who?" She ran her fingertips across his damp shoulders and then down his water beaded chest as she gazed into his eyes. He loved the way she looked at him. She looked at him like he was the most important thing in the world to her, and that same look was in her eyes now, but this time it was different. What used to make him melt…was slowly tearing him apart. She continued to smooth her hands over the ridges in his stomach and then back upward to his chest as his breath increased.

He smoothed his hands up her arms until he reached her hands. "Don't…touch…me." He frowned as he peeled her hands off of his chest.

"I miss you." Jackie searched his eyes for something that would tell her that he felt the same way.

"Have you talked to your son lately?" He asked as she dropped her head and exhaled.

"Yes," She sat down on the edge of his bed. "And he tells me that you haven't spoken to him, since he decided to stay with Hanson and Judy." She watched Booker continue to get dressed. "Dennis, you can't just cut us out of your life." Booker came out of the bathroom and sized her up in annoyance before she realized that he wanted her off of his bed. Jackie took the hint and got up. "We're still your family. And he can't stay with Tom and Judy forever." Jackie wrapped her arm around his bed post. "They have the twins, and now Clavo wants to move in over there full time." She rested her head against the cool wooden post. "He needs to stay with either you or me, and he won't move back in with me until the paparazzi stops setting up camp at our house."

"Correction, _he's_ my family. You stopped being my family when you decided to 'take one for the team'" Booker gritted his teeth as he pointed to her. "You're just…" He briefly pinched the space between his eyes. "You're just someone I fell in love with, married and started a family with." He glanced at the floor. "And then you took my heart…stuffed it in a blender and turned it up on 'high'."

"Wow, D" Jackie nodded. "That…that was…really…graphic." She giggled. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh."

"No, it's okay." He chuckled in agreement. "It was." His smile slowly faded. "But, it's accurate."

"I know." She softly stated as her smile vanished. "I was only trying to protect you, and I couldn't figure out a better way."

"You couldn't think of a better way?" Booker ran his hand over his wet hair. "Jackie?" Booker laughed in disbelief. "Do you realize the amount of irony and bullshit that just went into that statement?"

"It's the truth." Jackie honestly answered as she looked at him in confusion.

"You couldn't use better judgment than that?" Booker shook his head as he buttoned his shirt. "You're the District Attorney for one of the largest cities in the country!" He shouted unintentionally. "Do you really expect me to believe that you couldn't out think him…so, you slept with him?" Booker shook his head and shrugged before looking at her. "Go home."

"Dennis,"

"Go Home!" He demanded as he snatched his pants from the bed and stormed off into the bathroom.

Jackie walked over to the bathroom and placed her head on the door. "Dennis," She stroked the hollow door. "I'm still your wife and I love you…I never stopped loving you." Jackie confessed as Dennis leaned his body against it from the other side. "I'm not giving up on us." She pushed herself away from the door as the tears trailed down her face. "Talk to Evan, he needs you." She left his apartment, locking the door behind her. Booker closed his eyes, took in a few deep breaths, before deciding to go for drinks and a little company to help numb the pain that Jackie stirred up inside him.

Judy's cell phone rang a few hours later. She slapped her hand against her bedside table a few times trying to locate the phone without opening her eyes. Hanson pulled her closer to him and groggily mumbled into her back. "Somebody better dead, dying or in jail."

"Lieutenant Hanson" Judy answered as she struggled to open her eyes. She listened to Booker ramble incoherently about Jackie's visit and some stripper.

Hanson slid his hand over her t-shirt and panties starting at her stomach up the curves of her back until he reached her ear. He slipped the phone from her grasp without moving his head which was comfortably buried between her back and his pillow. "Are you dead?"

"Am I what?" Booker looked at his phone like he was hearing things.

"Are you dying?" Hanson calmly asked.

"No," Booker frowned in confusion. "Hanson, what the…"

"Are you in jail?"

"Hanson?" Booker ran his hand over his mouth. "Why would I be in jail?" Booker asked before hearing the dial tone.

Judy giggled. Hanson pulled the collar of her shirt down, so he could kiss her back before dozing off again. An hour later her phone rang again. Judy picked it up before Hanson woke up. "Lieuten….What now?" Judy whispered as she eased out from under Hanson's arm and the warm covers. "I can't…call a cab." She whispered again while walking down the hallway. "Call Penhall…. Ioki?… Sal?" Her stomach started to feel like it was tying itself in knots as he made up reasons why he couldn't call the guys. "Then I'll ask Hanson to…" She closed her eyes and shook her head as she leaned against the wall. "Fine" Judy hung up the phone, pulled off her scarf and quietly got dressed. She checked to make sure Tom was asleep before she made her way to the door. She slowly picked up her keys trying to avoid the noise of the keys bumping into each other. Judy locked the door and closed it behind her creating a small swoosh sound. Hanson's eyes popped open and he began feeling his blood coursing through his veins as he listened to Judy's car drive off.

Judy arrived at the bar. She tried to call Dennis on his cell phone, but he wouldn't answer. She visually scanned the dark, nearly vacant parking lot until she spotted his car. She tried his cell again, but he didn't answer. She grabbed her gun and her badge before getting out of the car. She cautiously approached the entrance pushing past a few unsavory characters until she finally saw Booker playing pool toward the back of the grungy, dimly lit room complete with red, orange, yellow, and white mosaic light fixtures that hung low on their chains above the round wooden tables. The walls were covered with the complete collection of the 'Dogs playing Poker' series, neon advertisements signs, and a few velvet Elvis paintings. "Let's go" Judy demanded as Dennis continued to rub chalk on the end of his pool stick. "Booker, I'm not playing….let's go."

"Come on, Judy" He smirked as he leaned over and took a shot at the yellow ball. "One game."

"No," She looked around the room. "I want to get back home, before Tom notices I'm gone."

Booker chuckled as he circled the pool table. "He already knows you're gone." He placed his hands on the edge of the pool table encircling her as he stood behind her. "He woke up the moment the warmth of your body next to his turned cold." Booker continued to speak softly into her ear. "If he didn't wake up then, he woke up when the softness of your skin was replaced by the emptiness of your sheets." Booker smiled as he closed his eyes wishing he could touch her. "He loves you, Judy. And, I know he can't sleep when you're not there." He brushed his cheek against hers. "He'll get up to look for you, because he'll have a nagging feeling that something's missing, and it won't go away until you're next to him again." He tightened his grip on the edge of the table. "Feeling the curves of your body in his arms is the only thing he looks forward to all day, and he has a hard time letting you go when the alarm goes off in the morning." He opened his eyes as he traced her jaw line, neckline, and collar bone with his eyes. "If he could spend all day making love to you, he would…. If he could spend the rest of his life finding ways to bring a smile to your face…he'd make it his life's mission." Booker rested his forehead on her shoulder. "I know, because I felt that way about you." He confessed. "I felt that way about Jackie." He sighed deeply. "And both of you chose someone else over me." Booker relaxed his hands before moving them back and forth over the wood's smooth surface. "I miss being in love, Judy…I want to feel that way again." He lifted his head. "Where'd I go wrong?"

"First of all," Judy turned around to face him. "I didn't choose Hanson over you." She looked into his eyes. "Hanson and I were in love long before you ever thought about coming to Jump Street." She crossed her arms and shifted her weight. "If you were upfront and honest with me about Hanson telling you he was leaving for a year and then coming back for me." She sweetly admitted. "I could've saved you from the heartbreak that I caused you." He placed his hand on her back as he guided her out of the bar while she continued. "As far as Jackie?" Judy shook her head. "I have to be honest with you…I'm surprised you two made it as long as you did." She smiled as she opened the car door.

"Thanks for the faith." His voice was full of sarcasm as he got in.

Judy laughed. "I'm sorry, Dennis." She started the car. "But, you have to admit…."

"I know….I know…." Booker smiled as he looked out the window. "Imagine our amazement when we reached our one year anniversary, our five year, our ten year." He laughed. "We're like oil and water, nature tells us that we shouldn't be together." He put his elbow on the door sill as he ran his index finger over his upper lip. "But, we keep each other on our toes. We challenge each other." He raised his eyebrows as he remembered. "Challeng_ed_ each other." Booker turned his attention to Judy. "When she came by tonight," He shook his head in shame. "I wanted her as far away from me as I could get her….But, when I got next to her." He leaned his head back against the headrest. "It took everything in me not to touch her…As mad as I am at her, I still want her…I still find her sexy." He shifted his eyes to Judy. "I still want to talk to her, tell her things…..How is that possible?"

"You can't just turn love off Booker." Judy glanced at Booker before looking back at the road. "It's not like a light switch. Just because she hurt you, doesn't mean you stopped loving her in that same instant. Unfortunately, love doesn't work that way." She exhaled. "She was your wife, lover, and best friend for almost fifteen years. She's also the mother of your child and that's a forever type of thing."

"So, what am I supposed to do?" Booker threw his hands up before allowing them to fall back to his thighs.

"I don't know." Judy confessed as she stopped the car in front of his apartment. "But, what I do know is….it takes time to figure these things out, and you're going to have to stop getting drunk and screwing every girl that says 'yes.' You need a clear head to make the decisions you need to make. Because, you have a son to raise." She laid her head against the steering wheel. "And…if what you say is true about Tom knowing that I'm gone, then I have to make things right with him." She lifted her head and shooed him away. "So, get out." She smiled.

"Thanks" Booker offered as he got out of the car. "Tell Hanson, he can call me if he needs to."

"Riiiiiight" She frowned. "I think it'd be safer for you if you didn't call for awhile, unless…."

"Yeah-Yeah" He turned around and got his key ready. "Unless it's about work or Evan…whatever."

Judy drove home hopeful that Tom was still asleep. She entered her house as silently as she left, tip-toeing down the hallway until she reached her bedroom. She cracked the door a couple of inches to the sight of Tom snuggled in their bed sleeping peacefully. Judy closed her eyes, exhaling in relief before walking in and slipping back into her t-shirt and panties. She laid down as carefully as she could, cautiously picking Hanson's arm up and placing it back around her as she cozies back into position with her back facing him. Tom opened his eyes as soon as her movement stopped. He watched her sleep until he decided to get up and start his day an hour before the alarm went off. "Good morning." Judy smiled at Hanson who strolled into the kitchen nearly two hours after he got up.

"This mine?" He made eye contact with Tommy as he pointed to the orange juice sitting on the island.

"It is now." Tommy smiled as Hanson took a sip.

"Hanson?" Judy frowned as she turned around to look at him.

"Okay, so about this car…" Kori started as she wrapped her backpack around her chair.

"Madilynn Kori," Hanson sternly called out. "Your birthday's a couple of months away…if you ask me about a car again." He warned as he clenched his jaw and spoke through his teeth. "You won't see sixteen."

"Are you and mom fighting?" Kori shifted her eyes between her mom and dad.

"No" Hanson snapped as he sat the table.

"You are fighting." Tommy raised his brows and straightened up in his chair.

"We're not fighting!" Hanson shouted as he hit the table with his fist. "Now, eat your breakfast." He lowered his tone when he realized he was shouting.

Tommy glanced at the foodless table before giving Hanson a worried look. "I don't have any." Tre shrugged. "Mom's still working on that."

Hanson rested his elbow on the table as he rubbed his forehead. "I'm sorry, I didn't sleep well."

"Breakfast is ready." Judy announced as she watched Hanson march into the living room without saying a word. "It's not what you think." Judy explained when she caught up to him.

"It never is." Hanson sulked while making his way to their bedroom to get his gun and his badge.

Judy closed the door behind her. "He had too much to drink, so he asked me to give him a ride."

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Hanson scoffed as he holstered his gun.

"_Home_" Judy emphasized. "He called for a ride home….nothing happened."

"It's funny… every time you two are together." Hanson ran his finger through is hair as he stared at her with a gaze so piercing, she swore she could feel it. "There's a whole lot of 'nothing' happening. You stay out with him all night…nothing happened." He shifted his weight. "You go out to dinner with him without telling me…nothing happened!…You sneak out of the house in the middle of night to be with him…MORE THAN ONCE!" He ran his hand over his mouth as he sized her up. "Nothing happened." He strolled over to her and spoke softly into her ear. "Well, all that 'nothing's' gonna change today." He promised as he left her standing there feeling two inches tall.


	5. Chapter 5: Power Struggles

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Poor Booker, he's a complicated man and no one understands him but, Hanson's woman. lol…. I hope you enjoy this one.

Chapter 5

"It's alright." Fuller nodded as he glanced up at the person knocking at his door. "Yeah, Penhall and Ioki are here now." Fuller waved them in and pointed to the chairs in front of him. "Don't worry, Jude." He pinched the space between his eyes. "I'll talk to him…..Yeah…I'll call you later….Bye." Fuller lifted his head to make eye contact with Doug. "Someone want to tell me what's going on?"

Penhall glanced at Harry as Ioki sunk down in his seat and fanned his hand open letting Penhall have the floor. Penhall frowned at Ioki before telling Fuller what he knew. "Jackie cheated on Booker with a Senator, so he would…" Doug swallowed hard. "Leave Booker alone. Booker saw her…" He rolled his hand in a circular motion while clearing his throat. "And then Dennis moved back here, because he couldn't deal with L.A. anymore."

"He called Hanson to see if there was an opening here, because you were on vacation." Ioki sat up a little bit to address Fuller. "Hanson knew that Judy had an opening in her department, but he didn't trust Booker to work with Judy." Ioki smirked as he spoke with his hands. "Given their history, and Booker's recent…." He shifted his eyes to Doug's before looking at Fuller again. "Separation, so Hanson told Dennis that we didn't have any openings for his qualifications."

"He lied." Fuller nodded as he scowled at Ioki.

"Well, yeah" Penhall raised his brows and shrugged. "But, he did it for Booker's own good." Doug sat up straight. "Booker confronted Jackie about her cheating the day he found out, and he was moved out of their house before Evan got home from school. Every time he went to visit Evan, he and Jackie would get into a knock down drag out….And that went on for a few weeks." Penhall eased back in his seat as he shook his head. "So, Booker called Hanson again to see if anything had opened up or was going to open up."

"Jude answered Hanson's phone that time, so Booker asked her." Harry shifted in his seat. "She told him that she had a position open for awhile that she had trouble filling. Booker asked her how long it had been open and when she told him." Harry exhaled and shook his head. "That's when Dennis found out that Hanson had lied to him."

"He couldn't figure out why." A small smile spread across Penhall's lips as he tapped his hand against his leg. "You know Booker wouldn't do anything to hurt Hanson….Or, Jude." Penhall scratched his head as he met his eyes with Fuller's. "But, you also know how Booker likes to rattle Hanson's cage from time to time." He smirked. "By flirting with Judy from time to time and….'cause he knows that Hanson has a low tolerance for that."

"With that said, Jude got upset because Hanson didn't trust her to be able to keep Booker in check." Ioki started.

"They went to dinner without letting me know, until after I got an email from HR saying Jude hired Booker for her department." Hanson completed Harry's thought as he entered Fuller's office. "She called it payback for not trusting her to begin with." Hanson raked his hair back, exhaled and sat down on the credenza across from Fuller's desk. "She call you?"

"Yeah, she's pretty upset." Fuller leaned back in his chair. "She said that you were looking for Booker."

"I am…but, not yet" Hanson shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked on his heels. "I need a favor from you first."

"Murder is still against the law Hanson." Fuller was half joking and half serious. "Even for you."

"Don't think it didn't cross my mind a time or two." He chuckled as he scratched behind his ear before rubbing it. "I need you to pull Booker from Judy's department."

Fuller shifted his eyes from Hanson's to Ioki's to Penhall's and then back to Hanson's. "I can't do that…"

"Yes…you can." Tom sternly suggested as he placed both hands on Fuller's desk and leaned over. "Come on, Coach…if she keeps working with him…"

"I can't pull him, because you're having problems at home Hanson." Fuller clasped his hands together. "You guys will have to work it out on your own…..besides it can't be that bad."

"Nah" Hanson sarcastically answered. "He's just calling her at all hours of the night about stupid shit, and talking her into sneaking out of the house in the middle of the night and keeping things from me." Hanson straightened up. "Other than that." He shrugged. "It's all good."

"Keeping things from you like them going out to dinner?" Fuller asked. "Come on, Hanson you can't be that insecure."

"I'm not…them going out didn't bother me. Judy not telling me about it…did. I can deal with the flirting, because he's done it since we've known him…whatever." Hanson glanced at the floor in thought. "But, what's pissing me off is the calls in the middle of the night and her sneaking out to be with him." He looked around the room for a second. "What the hell are they talking about in the middle of the night that they can't discuss in the middle of the day?" He shouted.

"When you say sneaking you mean…" Fuller straightened up in his seat.

"I mean…I'm sleeping and she gets out of bed and leaves." Hanson narrowed his brows and started pacing. "To pick him up from one of his drunken binges. The first few times it happened, I figured it was part of their case. You know meeting up with the bad guy…Okay, but then I found out that he just needed a sober ride and he just wanted to talk."

"Oh" Fuller lifted his brows.

"She did it again last night!" He raised his voice. "She's his friend, and that's fine…" He put his hand to his chest as he approached Fuller's desk. "But, she's my wife first."

"Exactly what happened last night?" Fuller frowned in curiosity and concern.

"Same thing…he got drunk and called Judy." Tom bit his lip to control his anger as he looked off at nothing in particular. "Only this time she went out of her way to sneak out, and she was gone longer." He cut his eyes toward Fuller. "We always let each other know where we are, just in case something happens."

"Do you think they're…" Fuller searched for the right way to ask it.

"No" Hanson abruptly answered.

"What makes you so sure?" Ioki meekly asked and Hanson looked at him like he'd lost his mind. "I mean…"

"I know what you mean, Harry." Hanson nodded in irritation. "She's not cheating." His scowl deepened. "Judy wouldn't…" He cleared his throat as he turned his attention back to Fuller. "Where's Booker?"

"I sent him on an errand before you got here." Fuller sat back in his chair as he toggled his pen between his fingers. "How about I put them on different assignments for awhile?"

"I want him reassigned to another department." Hanson stood strong as he clasped his hands behind his back.

"Different assignments is the best I can do for now," Fuller confessed. "Besides, Jude's going to be mad enough about that….don't you think that's enough?"

"No" Hanson tilted his head back.

"Have the kids spend the night at my house tonight, so you and Jude can spend some _adult_ time together." Penhall suggested as he got up out of his chair.

Ioki put his index finger up. "Or they can stay at my house since Tommy and Ty have to work on that science project."

Hanson rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, Ty hit Jude up for some money for it."

"He what?" Ioki's eyes widened in surprise.

"He asked if he could spend the night." Tom smiled.

"He never asks to spend the night."

"I know…he normally just stays and doesn't go home when he wants to spend the night." Tom nodded. "Unless he wants something."

"I just gave him money for their science project." Harry scratched his temple.

"Your son's a hustler, Harry." Penhall slapped him on the back. "He likes gadgets and gizmos….just like his father." Penhall laughed. "He hit me up for some cash the other day too, he said he wanted to buy an iPad and he said that you told him he could have one if he came up with the money for it."

"He did…did he?" Ioki narrowed his brows as he got up. "I told him he could have one when he grew up and got a job."

Hanson laughed. "I think he found one."

"Uh…Harry" Fuller bashfully smiled. "You might wanna talk to him pretty quick, because I told him that I would put some money toward it too."

"Adam?" Ioki looked at him in confusion. "You too?"

"I kind of told him that I would take him to get it." Fuller smiled. "He said that I haven't spent enough time with him lately." Hanson and Penhall laughed.

Ioki rolled his eyes. "Well, he's paying everybody back."

"He's our nephew, Harry….it's our job to spoil him." Hanson shrugged. "Just like you spoil our kids….call it even."

"How's Evan doing?" Fuller bounced the pencil on his desk with the eraser side down.

"He's good." Hanson bounced his head. "He's doing good. He's like my shadow sometimes, because Booker hasn't really spoken to him or spent time with him. But, its fine…Tommy understands." He combed his fingers through his hair as he stared at the ground. "He's a little withdrawn from time to time. But, I think he just misses his parents being together." He made eye contact with Fuller and smiled. "His grades are better now, then they were in L.A….So, the stabilities doing him some good."

"Kori still bugging you about your Mustang?" Doug put his hands at his hips and shifted his weight.

"You know she is." Hanson chuckled.

"I always thought Tre would be the one to want it." Ioki folded his arms across his chest. "You know since he is Thomas Hanson the third, and he'd be the third Hanson man to have it."

"He wants it. He just stopped asking when he realized he wasn't getting it." Hanson smiled. "Kori's another story." He shook his head. "She might look more like her mother, but she has my eyes and my persistence." He chuckled. "But, you're right Iokage….Tommy will probably end up with it."

"I can't believe how much he favors you." Fuller shook his head. "He even wears his hair like you did when I started here….of course his tan's a lot better." They all chuckled.

"Yeah, but he has Judy's eyes." He proudly smiled before he spotted Booker walking into the department. "Excuse me."

Penhall turned his head to see what Hanson saw before bolting to the door and blocking Tom's exit. "I think you should stay here…and think about the romantic kid-free night you're planning."

"Doug," Hanson's dimples started to emerge as he bit his bottom lip to control the anger that was slowly building back up. "I need for you to move."

"You gonna fight me in the Chief's office Hanson?" Booker taunted from the other side of the door that Penhall was blocking.

"Doug, move." Hanson calmly requested.

"Hanson!" Fuller shouted. "You need to calm down."

"I am calm!" Hanson yelled back. "Doug!...MOVE!"

"Don't worry, she won't have sex with me Tommy." Booker teased as he placed his finger to his chin and looked up in thought. "She'll meet me in the middle of the night, but she just won't commit to going that extra mile."

Hanson barreled into Penhall, knocking him out of the way. Ioki and Fuller rushed to pull Hanson back, but he already had Booker posted up on the wall with his forearm pressing into Booker's throat. "Is that any way to talk about your friend?" Hanson applied a little more pressure as Dennis tried to push him away. "You're making me regret going through what I went through to lock up those contract hitters."

"They were going to kill me." Booker searched Hanson's eyes and all he saw was rage. "You want me dead Hanson?"

"No, but I won't feel the same way if I lose her." Hanson answered honestly. "I don't understand you, Booker. I saved your life and I'm helping you raise your son. And all you can do is, give me shit."

"I'm not trying to." Booker was starting to get a little light headed.

Hanson eased his grip as he growled through his teeth. "Then stay away from her."

"We work together." Booker threw his hands up as Hanson walked away.

"Not anymore." Fuller announced. "You're going to Intelligence effective immediately." He knew that Hanson was serious and he didn't want to take any chances. "Have everything moved to Doug's department by the end of the day."

Doug saw Booker rubbing his neck. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I forgot how strong he is when he's pissed." Booker rolled his neck around and rubbed the sore red areas.

"Yeah" Doug chuckled. "He gained a little muscle, since the last time you fought a few years back." Doug put his hand on Booker's shoulder. "You know me and Iok are here if you need us."

Booker nodded. "I know."

"Then you need to call us." Doug frowned. "Jude's married….she's not some single chick…"

"I know-I know" Booker waved his hand in the air as he walked to his office to clear out his stuff.

Hanson made his way into the Chapel. He sat through a few debriefings before retiring to his office for awhile to catch on some paper work and make a few phone calls. He glanced at the door in hesitation when he heard a familiar knock. "Now's not the time."

"You're going to have to talk to me at some point, Hanson." Judy entered the room wearing his favorite form fitting blue dress and his favorite black spiked high heels. She closed and locked the door behind her.

"I'm a little busy right now." He stopped what he was doing and narrowed his brows. "Maybe you can sneak out of house and discuss it with Booker later tonight."

"I'm sorry." Judy gave him a pitiful look as she strolled over to him.

Hanson shook his head. "Don't come over here, Judy." He stood up and stepped away from her. "You crossed the line already….don't cross this one." He looked down and pointed to an imaginary line. "I'm still mad at you."

"I know." Judy moved her finger back and forth across the edge of his desk. "I'm sorry for that, and there's no excuse for what I did."

"I know." He agreed.

"It won't happen again." She somberly stated. "I did the wrong thing for the right reasons. But, baby please believe me when I tell you," She placed her hand on her chest as she met her eyes with his. "I love you and I don't want to be with anyone else." She cautiously approached him. "What I did was stupid."

"Yes" Hanson nodded.

"Irresponsible." She stepped closer to him.

"Uh..huh." He shifted his weight as he sized her up.

"Disrespectful." She moved a little closer to him.

"Yep" He licked his lips as he resisted the urge to touch her.

"Thoughtless." She put her hand under his sweater and over the small ripples of his stomach.

"Yeah" He lifted a brow when she unbuttoned the button on his jeans.

She kissed his neck. "I was wrong."

"You said that." He looked around to make sure his blinds were closed.

"I'm sorry" She continued to rain kisses on his neck as her hand drifted further south.

"You already said that." He swallowed hard as he felt his body getting warm. "You're not." He cleared his throat. "You're not exactly playing fair."

"Why should I?" She smiled as she kissed his lips. "You never do."

"You have a point." He caressed her lips with his as his hands glided down to the hem of her dress, inching it up just enough to slip her panties off. He smoothed his hands over the curves of her ass, cupping it as he picked her up and set her on the desk. He pressed his pelvis into hers while deepening the kiss. Judy wrapped her legs around his waist and twisted portions of his turtle neck sweater between her fingers to keep her balance on the edge of the desk as he made love to her. She allowed her hands to float down to his back pulling him in closer as he leaned her back a little more while rocking her back and forth in a steady rhythm. She put her mouth on the shoulder of his sweater to muffle her moans until he hit a spot one too many times that sent her head dropping back in uncontrollable ecstasy, causing her to kick his chair against the wall unintentionally, seconds later there was a knock at the door. "Baby!" Hanson whispered loudly as he looked at her. "Shhhh"

"Sorry" Judy whispered as she put her hand over her mouth and glanced at the door.

"Captain?" A voice called out from the other side of the door. "You alright in there?"

He froze in position as he and Judy struggled to suppress their laugh. "Yeah! Me and the Mrs. Are having a little difference of opinion." Judy put her hands at Hanson's chest and slowly pushed him away as he tightened his hold on her.

"Stop it" Judy whispered as she smiled at him.

"Uh...uh" Hanson shook his head as he held on to Judy and she giggled while trying to get out of his embrace. "If she hits me again…I'll call you!" He shouted to the Officer at the door.

"O-kay" The young officer walked away in confusion.

"Baby, let me go." She laughed as he let her up.

"See what you did?" Hanson joked as he fixed his clothes on him.

"Technically…" She continued to smile as she fixed her clothes on her.

"Technically, nothing baby….you started it." Hanson leaned his backside against his desk. "Come here." He held his hand out.

"Uh..uh" She smiled from ear to ear. "I'm done apologizing to you here. You'll get the rest of your apology when we get home."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Hanson took her hand in his. "I don't want you to get mad."

"What did you do?" Judy lowered her brows as she stared into his eyes.

"Before I tell you," Hanson started.

"No, Hanson." Judy snatched her hand away. "You tell me now."

"I had Booker re-assigned to Doug's department." He blurted out as he watched her back away from him.

"Thomas Hanson!" She scolded. "I told you I would handle it."

"And, I told you that I was done playing games with you two." He stood up. "You can't expect me to keep living like that do you?" He walked over to her. "How much patience should a man have?"

She shook her head before glancing at the ceiling. "I told you that nothing was going on."

"Okay" Hanson nodded as he walked over to his cell phone. "How about I call Jackie and meet her in the middle of the night for nothing? I'm sure she has just as much on her mind as Dennis does."

She cut her eyes at him as her voice rumbled. "You wouldn't."

"Or maybe I should call Davis up here for a little talk." He lifted his brow as he looked at her.

"Hanson, if you call that tramp up here." She warned.

"Wait a minute." Hanson paused for a second and Judy rolled her eyes. "Didn't you have Fuller transfer her to a different department? Why was that?" He put his finger behind his ear and pushed it forward a little. "What was that Lieutenant Hanson?"

"What do you want me to say?" Judy crossed her arms and turned her back on Hanson as she sighed.

"I wanna hear you say it."

"Yes!" Judy shouted as she turned to face him. "Alright, yes…I had her transferred for…"

"For?" Hanson smiled as he stood behind her.

"That was different." She softly added as Hanson wrapped his arms around her. "She was always wearing trashy clothes and trying to seduce you. Booker just needs a shoulder to cry on."

"He has ten other shoulders to cry on." Hanson kissed her shoulder. "These two are taken."

Judy laughed as she turned around to face him. "When's he leaving, so I can say goodbye?"

"It's done." Hanson nodded as he held her close. "But, there is one more thing I need to tell you."

She dropped her arms and exhaled. "What?"

"I had your cell phone number changed." He felt her pull away from him. "And I had his number blocked."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Now, I'm done." Judy shook her head and stormed out.


	6. Chapter 6: What were you thinking?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Yes, _maybe _Hanson went a little too far with the phone, but that's our man handling his business….lol You know our girl will handle hers when the times right. Never a dull day in that relationship…

Chapter 6

"Hell-O" Lorenz slowly stood up at his desk as he sized up a frustrated teenage girl who was marching into the Chapel holding her backpack by the top strap. She stopped cold, scrunching up her face as her eyes followed the young officer while he circled her. "I'm Lorenz, and you are?" He held his hand out to shake hers and she looked at like he was crazy.

"Jail bait." She quipped as she rolled her eyes and flung her long cinnamon spiraled locks back over her shoulder. "Where's your Captain?"

He ran his hand up and down the side of her arm as he smiled at her. "I'm sure I can help you with whatever you need….Now… What can I get…"

"3-5 if you don't take your hand off of me." She narrowed her brows, shifted her weight and placed her hand on her hip. "Your Captain?"

"Ey punk!" A voice called out from the entrance of the Chapel. "Get your filthy hand off my baby sister!" The brooding young man dropped his backpack and squared his shoulders as he walked up on the young officer.

"TRE! I'm not your baby sister!" She stomped her foot as she scowled at her brother. "We're twins!" She pointed out as she scurried into Hanson's office. "Daddy!" She slammed the door open as she pointed to Tommy. "Will you please tell your son to stop calling me his baby sister?" She demanded as Hanson got up.

"What are you two doing here?" Hanson approached the door.

"Ask Clavo" She hugged Hanson. "He took the three of us out early."

"Where is he? Did you see your Mom on your way in?" Hanson asked as he put his hand to Tommy's chest, pushing him away from Lorenz. "I appreciate you protecting your sister, but" Hanson flipped Lorenz's shirt open to expose his gun. "He's armed. That's a battle you can't win."

"Captain, I'm sorry..." He pleaded. "I didn't know…"

"Sit down," Hanson frowned as he pointed to the chair. "I still haven't decided if I'm going to take your piece and let my son kick your tail or not…." He glanced at the chair and then Lorenz who was still standing. "Tommy, you still wan…" Hanson stopped mid-sentence when he saw Lorenz finally sit down.

Tommy ran his fingers through his brown locks as he looked at his Dad. "Why'd C take us out early?"

"I don't know…. Kori said there were three of you." Hanson stared at the entrance to the Chapel. "Who else did he take out?"

"Me, Madilynn, and Evan." Tommy sat down on top of the open desk. "Mom's downstairs talking to him, and C is pissed." Hanson gave Tommy a stern look and Tommy cleared his throat. "Mad…C is mad." He smiled bashfully at his father as Hanson nodded his head and relaxed his face a bit.

Clavo finally made it up the stairs with his hand firmly gripping Evan's collar, dragging him into the building before tossing him into the chair at Doug's old desk before releasing his grip. "If you so, much as blink…I will be all over you." He warned Evan as Evan lowered his head in shame.

Judy entered the room and locked eyes with Hanson's letting him know they needed to talk. Hanson's eyes shifted to Evan and then back to Judy as she walked passed him. Hanson dropped his head and followed her. She watched him close the door before crossing her arms. "Say it now and get it over with."

"I wasn't wrong." Hanson smiled as he spread the items out on his desk, so he could sit on the edge of his desk.

"You _were _wrong," Judy shook her head as she looked at him. "Apologize now, because we have a big problem."

"Then…we'll call it a truce for now." Hanson held his hand out for her to shake.

She considered a truce as she stared at his hand. "No, I want you to apologize first."

"No" He abruptly answered as he dropped his hand.

"Hanson!" She started to pace. "You had my number changed and you blocked Booker's number like I'm some kind of…." She threw her hands up and huffed. "Child!"

"Baby," Hanson chuckled in frustration. "Our Godson took our kids out of school, and brought them up here." He raked his fingers through his hair before pointing to the door. "He looks like he's going to murder our other Godson and you want to do this now?"

"Fine" She shook his hand. "But, this isn't over." She warned.

"I know" He smiled as he stood up and pulled her body against his.

"I'm not kissing you." She bit back her smile.

"K" He brushed his lips against hers and she pulled her head away.

"I mean it, Thomas." She shook her head. "If I kiss you..."

He offered a sly smile. "I know." He tried to kiss her again, but she dodged him. He leaned in and applied suction to her earlobe, her neck and she closed her eyes for a few seconds before squirming free.

"You think you are so slick." She stepped back and laughed.

"You can't blame me for trying." Hanson laughed before running his hand over his mouth, stopping at his chin. "Now, tell me what's going on."

"Clavo, please tell me why we're here." Kori whined as she sat in the chair at her Mom's old desk, staring at her tall, athletically built, older God brother.

Tommy sat back in the chair at his Dad's old desk, swiveling from left to right. "For real…I have a test in 6th period and I don't want to miss it."

"God Tre…You're such a nerd sometimes." Kori laid her head on the desk. "You can make it up later."

"Hey… Mom and Dad said that if we get full rides," He tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling. "We can keep our tuition money for ourselves." He straightened his collar while rolling his neck. "I don't know about you, but I'd rather keep that money for myself instead of handing it over to a University."

"You'll probably keep it until you retire." Kori giggled. "You're as tight as Uncle Harry."

"Shut up," Tommy chuckled. "You'll probably buy another bowling alley to add to our bowling empire."

"Whatever Thomas," She rolled her eyes. "Bowling's an amazing sport."

"It's not a sport" Tommy lifted his head. "It's rolling a heavy ass ball down a slippery ass floor trying to hit some ugly sealed off flower vases."

Clavo thumped Tommy's ear hard before taking Evan to the interrogation room. "OWE!" Tre popped back up into an upright position while rubbing his ear. "What was that for?" He frowned.

"Say one more cuss word," Clavo pointed to Tre. "And I'll do it again…to your lip."

"Alright….damn." Tommy jumped out of his chair and threw his hands out in defense with rapid speed while laughing. "I'm playin'….I'm just playin'." He continued to laugh while maintaining a safe distance from Clavo who was trying to thump him again.

"Tell Uncle Tommy and Aunt J, we're in here." Clavo playfully swung at Tommy and missed.

Tommy sat down. "Alright" He leaned back to avoid any additional swings.

"You know Thomas," Kori's laugh tapered off as she hit the top of the desk repeatedly with a ruler. "You don't have a problem with the bowling alleys when their paying for your new kicks, or your video games or your video game systems." She lifted her brow as she looked at him. "Or your phone….and I don't hear you talking that yin-yang when you're begging Mom and Dad to work at one of the alleys so you can save money for the car you're not going to get."

"I'm sorry…it seems you've exceeded the maximum amount of talk time for this period." Tommy spoke in a professional robotic voice. "Please hang up and try your call again later….click."

"You are ssssoooo funny Tommy." She snapped a rubberband at him, hitting him on the arm.

"Owe…girl!" He pouted as he rubbed his arm. "Quit playing!" He demanded as she giggled.

Hanson slammed his door open and started toward his kids who immediately sat in perfect positions at each desk when they heard the door. "Where are your God brothers?" He looked at Tommy and then Madilynn as they both pointed to the interrogation room. Hanson burst through the door of the interrogation room causing Clavo and Evan to jump. He made eye contact with Evan for several seconds which felt like eternity to Evan. "What the hell's wrong with you?" Hanson snatched Evan up by his collar and bore into his eyes. "What were you thinking?"

Evan's heart rate sped up leaving him feeling like his heart was beating out of his chest. "I don't know." His eyes started to water as his breathing intensified. "I wasn't thinking."

"Baby, please" Judy pulled at Hanson's sweater. "Calm down, and let him go." She pleaded as she stroked Hanson's back.

"You think you're a big man now?" Hanson growled. "You wanna roll with the big dogs?" Hanson nodded as he gradually released him back into his chair. "Baby, you need to talk to him…." Tom continued to stare at him as he walked away. Evan wiped his face and sniffled as he glanced up at his Aunt.

Judy crossed her arms and slowly paced in thought as Hanson sat on the table next to Clavo in silence. "What were you thinking?" She looked at him as her temperature began to rise.

"I don…" Evan shrugged.

"What was going through your mind?" Judy squinted in anger.

"I don…" He nervously rubbed his hands together.

"What possessed you to do something so stupid?" She hit her finger to her temple.

"I don…" He shrugged.

"You'd better not say I don't know." She pointed her finger at him.

"I don.." Evan cleared his throat. "I wasn't trying to…" He scratched his head.

"You weren't trying to what?" She leaned her hand on the table as she got into his face as she felt herself getting angrier. "Answer me…..What did you think was going to happen?"

"I thought that…"

"Don't interrupt me when I'm trying to talk to you!" She warned as she pointed at him. "Who else is in it with you?" She paused and waited for him to answer. "Boy" She shook her head before narrowing her eyes at him. "You better answer me!" She was so upset, she couldn't think straight.

"Nobody"

"Nobody?" She nodded. "Okay, so it's all you?" She raised her brows and looked at him for confirmation. "So, you think I'm stupid?"

"No" His eyes widened in shock.

"Yeah…you do."

"No, I don't Aunt Judy." He sniffled. "I promise."

"I mean your father's a cop, your mother's the D.A., your Godparents…WHO YOU ARE LIVING WITH! Are cops, all of your Uncles.." She stopped pacing to glare at him. "You're practically related to the entire police department!….Why?...Evan, please tell me why you would do something so stupid?" She paused for a second. "And then lie to me about it!"

"I'm not lying." He gave her the saddest eyes she'd seen in awhile.

"Clav" Hanson cleared his throat as he slid off of the table and walked toward the door. "Let's lock him up."

"Uncle Tommy wait!" Evan gripped Hanson's sweater as the tears flowed effortlessly down his cheeks. "I'm sorry….I'll tell you whatever you want to know." He cried harder as he buried his face into Hanson's chest. "Please don't hate me." He cried. "Please don't leave me…I'm sorry."

Hanson's heart started to sink as he teetered between anger and sympathy. He looked at Judy who was standing next to him close to tears herself. Tom put his hands on each of Evan's arms as he slowly peeled Evan off of him. He bent over to look into those icy blue eyes that Evan inherited from his mother. "Listen to me like you've never listened to anybody else in your life." He intensified his stare. "You have pissed me off more than I can express right now, but I am only this angry with you because I love you. Do you understand me?" Hanson searched his watery eyes as Evan nodded. "No matter what is going one between your Mom and Dad right now, you are loved Evan. By me, your Aunts, your Uncles, your God brothers and sisters, and especially your parents. Alright?" Evan dropped his head and began to cry uncontrollably as he nodded. Judy combed her fingers through Evan's short, thick, black hair while Tom hugged him. The smile that was reminiscent of his mother was long gone.

"Come on" She pried Evan's hands off of Hanson's sweater, and Evan quickly turned to her and clung on to her for dear life as she hugged him tightly before walking him to the holding cell. She snapped her finger at Tommy who stood on his feet when Hanson opened the door. "You're next" She pointed to the interrogation room.

"I didn't do anything" Tommy nervously blurted out on his way into the room.

Hanson opened the holding cell door and guided Tommy inside. He closed the door and locked it. He licked his lips, placed his hand at the base of Judy's neck and guided her away. "I just want him to sweat it out a bit, and then we'll get him out." He informed her in a quiet tone. "Just because he looks like Booker doesn't give him permission to act like him."

"You're not being fair." Judy stopped in front of the interrogation room door. "He's been through a lot."

"He's trying to get Booker's attention." Hanson exhaled. "And this isn't the way to do it." Hanson opened the door and let Judy go in first. "Booker does outrageous stuff when he's hurting and he's not passing that trait to Evan if I can help it." Hanson ran his fingers through his hair as he sat on the table and faced Tommy. "Tell me what you know." He put his finger up, stopping Tommy from starting. "And before you start, let me remind you that the stiff penalty that we have at home for lying still applies at the Chapel."

Tommy's eyes widened as he sat back in his chair and read the expression on his father's face. "Okay, let me just say that I had nothing to do with it." Tommy smoothed his hands over the table as Tom and Judy looked at each other before looking back at Tre.

"Is that your little brother in there?" Hanson frowned and pointed in the direction of the door.

"Well, yeah…but.." Tommy's eyes shifted between his Dad and Mom.

"But, nothing." Judy placed her hands at her hips. "It's your job to protect him too."

"Does your sister know about this?" Hanson watched Tre's head drop. He glanced at Judy and she opened the door.

"Get in here!" Judy snapped as she looked at Madilynn.

"Uh..Judy?" Booker ran his hand over his mouth as he entered the Chapel. "You wanna tell me why my kid's in the cage?" He narrowed his brows. "What'd he do that was so bad, you had to put him in the holding cell?" He asked as he entered the room and met his eyes with Hanson's. "Alright, Hamburger….I'm here….So, what's up?"

"Have a seat." Hanson checked his phone for an incoming text. "Jackie's assistant says, Jackie's about fifteen or twenty minutes away."


	7. Chapter 7: A Little Green

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! No worries…there won't be a story with them older than present day. Lol Booker and Jackie will flex their parenting skills in due time. I'm so happy that you're enjoying it!

Chapter 7

Judy opened the interrogation room door after hearing someone knocking on it. "Captain? Can I have a minute?" Officer Green politely requested as he looked at Hanson.

"Yeah" Hanson got up and walked over to the officer. "What's up?" He asked as the officer handed a file to him. Hanson skimmed over the officer's current report. "Lean on him a bit more and see if you can turn him," Hanson continued to skim the report. "If you can't then…" He exhaled and looked up at him. "We'll look at it from a different angle." He patted the officer on the back. "Just be patient, and keep working him and he'll either turn or slip up."

Jackie entered the Chapel, immediately setting her sights on Hanson who was standing in front of the table in the bull pin. "Hey" She smiled as she approached Hanson.

"Hey" Hanson offered a small smile. "Everyone's in the interrogation room. One of my officers had a question. So, let's…" He attempted to usher her along, but she didn't move.

She placed her hand at the bottom of his turtle neck and slowly moved her hand down his chest. "It's good to see you again." She continued to move her hand down to his stomach before he grabbed her hand. "You look…" Her smile widened. "Tom (sigh),,,. You look really good."

"Thanks" He dropped her hand. "Booker's in the…"

"He's here?" She pointed down as her smile gradually vanished. "How is he?"

Tom scratched his head. "I think you should…"

"I really screwed up, didn't I?" Her eyes shifted toward the floor as she clasped her hands and dropped them in front of her. "I tried to talk to him the other day, and he..." She exhaled. "Do you think he'll ever forgive me?"

Hanson sighed deeply. "It's not for me to say, Jackie." He shrugged. "I know that Dennis and Evan are hurting and you're going to have to be the one to fix that."

"Yeah" She nodded as she moved closer to Hanson who sat down in the chair across from her to put some space between him and Jackie. "How are you and Judy doing?" She placed her hands on the table, leaning in close to him. Judy came out of the interrogation room to see if Hanson was finished, when she noticed how close Jackie was to Tom. She started toward them but, paused as her blood began to boil when she saw Jackie smiling flirtatiously while brushing Hanson's hair from his face. Judy picked up a long silver letter opener and continued to make her way over to them.

"Jude and I are good." Hanson smirked. "You know….We're happy." He shrugged. "Very happy." He nodded as he sat back in his chair.

Judy forcibly jammed the letter opener between Jackie's fingers in a stabbing manner, making the sharp tip to come down hard and fast enough to cause a dent in the table. "Hi Jackie." Judy sized her up as Hanson bolted to a standing position.

"Judy" Jackie swiftly removed her hand, carefully examining it for injuries since she felt the coolness of the metal between the base of her ring and middle fingers. "I was just asking about you." She forced a smile while Hanson strolled over to stand next to Judy.

"Uh..huh." Judy placed her hand on her hip as she stared Jackie down until she was out of sight before turning her attention back to glare at Hanson.

"We were just talking." He gave her a faint grin.

"Whatever" She snapped as she turned away from him.

"You need to control your temper,..." He followed her lead. "You could've stabbed her."

"I need to what?" Judy spun on her heels and chuckled. "First of all if I wanted to stab her, I would've." She frowned. "Second of all if I'm Mrs. Kettle, then you're Mr. Pot." She leaned in close to him. "Because you're temper is ridiculous."

"That's because you do ridiculous shit." He scolded her. "I would be so much more relaxed if.."

"If you trusted me." She crossed her arms.

"Hanson" Jackie called out.

"I trust you…. I don't always trust your judgment, but I trust you." He answered honestly.

"My judgment? Was that English, Hanson?….Because, I don't understand what you just said." She narrowed her brows. "What's the difference?"

"The difference is: you don't make the best decisions when it comes to Booker." He glanced at the ceiling in thought before glaring back at her. "He's your Russell Buckins."

"No, you didn't…" She chuckled in disbelief.

"Yes, I did." He nodded.

"I don't let Booker talk me into stupid things, for his own amusement." She frowned.

"No, you just let him talk you into disrespecting your man." He bit back. "By making it look like you're cheating on me for his own amusement."

"My friendship with Booker is just that a friendship….nothing more. I don't need you to monitor that." She dropped her arms. "I'm not a child."

"No, you're not." He agreed. "You're my wife and you need to act like it."

"What? I don't act like your wife now?" Judy kicked her back in shock. "Then who the hell have I been for the past sixteen years?"

"I'm talking about the past couple or few months."

She shook her head. "You're overreacting."

"Oh, I'm sorry if I don't think that my wife should be sneaking around with other men in the middle of the night!" He raised his voice. "Call me crazy!"

"Judy!" Jackie raised her voice.

"He's not other men, Hanson!" She yelled back. "It's Booker and he's just a friend!"

"He's not a vampire!" His scowl deepened. "You can be his friend in the freakin' daylight!" He threw his index finger in the air. "Name one married man." He cleared his throat. "No,…Better yet, name one man period…who's in a committed relationship that would be cool with what you're doing."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore do you?" She stepped closer to him. "Because you changed my number and blocked his from my phone like you're my Daddy!"

"I wouldn't have to act like your Daddy if you'd handle your business like a married woman should!" Hanson searched her eyes in anger and lowered his voice as he spoke into her ear. "Are you sleeping with him?"

"Did you just ask me if…" Judy stepped back and dropped her arms in disbelief. She felt like he had kicked her in the gut. "No!" She furiously shouted before lowering her tone and jabbing her finger into his chest. "And I'll tell you someone else I'm _not_ sleeping with."

"Hanson!" Jackie yelled.

"WHAT?" Tom and Judy yelled in unison as they looked at Jackie.

"What's Evan doing in there?" Jackie asked as she watched her son sit in silence.

"Not now" Hanson ran his fingers through his hair as he watched Judy walk away.

Jackie scratched her head and looked at Tom like he was crazy. "What do you mean not now? You called and said that I need to come down here as soon as possible. You didn't tell me that you had my son in a holding cell and all you have to say right now is 'not now'?"

"Look…" Hanson leveled his hand and exhaled while trying to calm down. "Just meet me in the interrogation room and we'll explain everything."

She glanced at her son before looking back at Hanson and lowering her voice. "Alright, but the holding cell?...Really?" She stripped her glasses off and burrowed her brows. "Get him out of there…now Hanson!" She demanded.

"Relax, Jackie!" He pinched the space between his eyes. "He'll be alright." He lowered his voice and looked around the room while all of his officers suddenly pretended like they didn't see or hear anything. "Can we just…" He pointed to the room. She led the way and he followed. "Alright," Tom and Judy locked eyes for a second as he cleared his throat. "Tommy, tell us what you know." Hanson demanded as he sat on top of the table while turning his attention to his son.

Tommy nervously rubbed his hands together before looking around the room. "Evan found out that the Senator issued a hit on Uncle Dennis a while back." He saw Booker's head slowly drop. "He also found out that Aunt Jackie…." Tommy hesitated to finish when he caught a glimpse of Jackie from the corner of his eyes. Tommy licked his lips and looked at his sister for help.

Madilynn cleared her throat and bowed her head. "Evan knows you were having sex with the Senator," Her eyes met with Jackie's. "He also knows that he was trying to kill Uncle Dennis, so he could have you to himself."

"Wait a minute…" Booker's head popped up and his jaw dropped. "What?" Hanson and Judy eyes shifted to Jackie in confusion. Booker slowly stood up, narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. "They were after me before you slept with him." He gradually made is way over to Jackie as she backed up. "You said that you only did what you did to protect me, because I was close to connecting him to the assassinations of known gun runners and drug smugglers in the state." He could feel the blood surge through his veins as his temperature rose to levels he'd never felt. "I was pulled from the case for my protection, remember?"

"I had you pulled before you could link him to your case." Jackie explained. "But, then they put you on a different case that involved him, too."

"Did you set me up?" Booker bored into her as if he could burn a hole into her.

"No" Jackie honestly stated. "I wouldn't do that. I was only trying to protect you."

"You really need to stop helping people." Hanson looked at Jackie. "Because, bad shit always ends up happening when you do."

"No one asked you." Jackie snapped at Hanson. "I do what I have to do to protect my family."

"I want the truth." The intensity in Booker's stare remained. "Did you set me up?" He moved closer to her and she threw her hands up to his chest to keep him at arms length.

"Booker, look at me." Hanson rushed over to stand between them. "You need to calm down." He spoke softly next to Booker's ear. "My kids are in here."

"I would never hurt her." Booker informed Hanson.

Jackie burrowed her brows as she stared at Booker. "No, you'd just put a gun to my head."

"My kids are still in here." Tom pushed Booker back to his seat, but Booker wouldn't sit down. Hanson remained next to him just in case. "Go ahead." Hanson calmly instructed as he looked at the twins whose uneasiness was apparent and strongly felt by their parents.

Tommy swallowed hard and shifted in his seat. "Evan and I…" He fidgeted with his fingers while looking at his Dad through the stray stands of hair that fell over his eye. "We caught a bus to L.A. to try to talk to the Senator,"

"You did what?" Judy threw her hands up before they landed at her hips as she squinted her eyes in anger as she glared at her son. "What were you thinking?"

"I was trying to protect him." Tre lifted his head. "He was going with or without me."

"Jude," Hanson held his hand out in Judy's direction. "Calm down, it's about an hour away and they're fine." He shifted his eyes between Tommy and Kori. "And if you pull that crap again, you won't be able to sit down for a week." He warned. "You get me?" He continued to look at them.

"Yes, Sir." They replied in unison.

Judy shook her head. "What happened?"

"He wouldn't see us, but his assistant talked to us for awhile after Evan told him that his last name is Booker." Tommy raised his shoulders slowly as he continued. "He pulled Evan to the side and made him an offer."

"What kind of offer?" Jackie's eyes widened as she moved closer to Tommy.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "He wouldn't tell me."

Kori's dimple emerged as she bit her lip in thought. "He said something about wanting to get his family back, and that he was going to have to be the one to fix it." Her eyes shifted to Jackie. "Since you and Uncle Dennis wouldn't."

Jackie sniffled in an attempt to hold back the urge to cry. "Is that all?"

The twins looked at each other. "Yeah" They somberly answered in unison.

Hanson pointed at Kori and then Tommy. "Go outside and wait for us to take you home."

They got up and left the room. "I'll go get Evan." Clavo volunteered before exiting.

Booker turned his attention to Jackie once he heard the door close behind Clavo. "You need to tell me what's going on." He rested his thumbs in the belt loops of his jeans as he scolded her. "The truth Jackie,…all of it….right now." His voice deepened as he walked up on her.

"He stopped by my office to meet me one day while he was campaigning." She searched the floor as the answers were written on the tile. "He offered to take me to dinner to talk about his campaign and how we could help each other if he were to get elected."

"All bet." Booker scoffed.

She looked up at Booker. "One dinner became two and…"

"You slept with him." Booker added as he let his hands fall to his sides.

Jackie cocked her head to the side and stared at Booker for a moment. "I swear to you that I didn't even kiss him until he told me that he knew about the case you were building against him, and…"

"We're not talking about you kissing him, Jackie." Booker shook his head and put his hand up. "Even prostitutes withhold kissing."

"It wasn't like that." Jackie folded her arms across her chest. "You were working more, I was working more," Jackie glanced up at the ceiling for a second. "I enjoyed his company…that's all it was at first….I never intended it to be more than a friendship." Jackie confessed as Tom and Judy traded glances.

"Uh…huh" Booker nodded as he walked away from her. "I guess that makes it okay." He added in sarcasm.

"Dennis…Look, the only reason I let him get that close was because he said you had enough on him to put him away for life." Jackie confessed. "He told me that he would do whatever he had to do to make sure that didn't happen." She brushed a few tears from her cheeks. "He never told me that he would try to hurt you. I didn't know that he was capable of that until you and Hanson told me about the two assassins that came after you."

"Wow!" Dennis tilted his head back. "That blows my mind….You mean he didn't tell you that he was planning on having your husband killed to save his own ass?" He leveled his head. "Whatever happened to the code of ethics?" He sarcastically asked.

"Let me get this straight." Hanson looked up in thought. "You figured that you were so good between the sheets that he'd trade serving time for a little rumble in the satin with you." Hanson frowned. "Couldn't you see that he needed you in his back pocket, just in case he couldn't stop Booker?"

"Obviously, she can't see past the ding-a-ling long enough to think straight." Judy glared at Jackie in frustration.

"First of all, I made a mistake. I cheated, and I'm sorry for that." Jackie glared back at Judy. "And as far as Hanson's concerned...I was just saying 'hi'."

"You don't need to rub on my man to say 'hi' to him." Judy quickly added.

"Oh…That's rich coming from you." Hanson turned to Judy.

"Let me clarify something for you, Captain Hanson." Judy raised her brows. "I don't rub on any other man, but mine."

"No, you just go out with them in the middle of the night." Hanson scowled.

Judy burrowed her brows as she moved closer to Hanson. "Do you really want to go there…now?" Hanson cleared his throat and turned back around to face Jackie and Booker.

Dennis' frown deepened as he looked at Jackie. "You're rubbing up on Hanson too?"

The door swung open as Clavo and Evan entered the room. Jackie scooped Evan up in a big hug and kissed him on the forehead, but Evan didn't hug her back. He walked past Dennis without acknowledging him on his way to sit next to Hanson. He gave Hanson a hug and then Judy. "I'm so sorry." He softly stated.

"We know" Judy wiped his wet cheeks. "Have a seat."

Evan sat down and folded his hands on top of the table. Hanson's eyes shifted between Jackie and Dennis before looking back at Evan. "Tell us what the Senator's assistant offered you."

"I just wanted to put my family back together." Evan admitted.

"We know." Hanson nodded.

Evan took a deep breath and let it out. "He told me that he understood how I felt and he'd feel the same way, and I could meet up with the Senator the next day if I wanted."

Booker sat down across from Evan. "And?"

"And?" Evan scoffed. "That's that only thing you've said to me in weeks. Why are you even here?"

Booker leaned in closer and gritted his teeth. "Because, I'm your father."

"Until you get mad at Mom, and then you want to ignore me?" Evan started to get so upset that he started to shake.

"Booker" Judy called out and Booker watched her shake her head. He sat back in his chair and flung his hand for Tom and Judy to take over. She looked back at Evan. "Go ahead, sweetie."

Evan nodded and continued. "So, the guy shows up at our high school and he hands me a box." He demonstrated the shape of the box with his hands. "He told me that I could meet the Senator if I delivered the box to a guy named Jason at Ridgemont High." He glanced at Hanson. "He told me that the Senator needed to have a valid reason to see me. So, when I delivered the box to Jason," Evan dropped his head in shame. "Clavo was there."

"He stumbled into my investigation." Clavo added. "He showed up with a couple of keys of cocaine." He rubbed his fingers across his forehead. "Evan showed up as Jason's supplier."

"He's playing with our kid." Booker looked at Jackie.

"Did money exchange hands?" Jackie asked as she placed her hand on top of Evan's chair.

"Yes" Clavo nodded. "I couldn't break cover, so I bought it. Everything's marked and in the evidence safe."

"Wait a minute, baby," Judy turned to Hanson. "We're not charging Evan?"

"No" Hanson raked his fingers through his hair. "But, we're going to figure out his angle and go after the scum who set him up."

"I need some air." Booker stormed out of the room.

Judy looked at Jackie and then Hanson, but they didn't budge. She walked out of the door to go after Booker. Hanson grabbed her hand when she got close to the Chapel's exit. She glanced at his hand on her arm and then into his eyes. "It's daylight." She smugly stated.

"Jude," He narrowed his brows. "You have to stop doing this. It's not your place." He explained in a low tone. "Let Jackie go after him."

"I'm still his friend." Her expression softened. "He's self-destructing, and he needs us."

"Evan's self-destructing." Hanson let her arm go. "He needs us more."

"Go ahead Judy," Jackie smirked. "I'll stay here with Tom." She cocked her head to the side as she smoothed her hand down the side of his arm.

"Don't touch him again." Judy lifted a brow as she approached Jackie. "I'm out of disinfectant."

"Don't be like that Judy," Jackie exhaled as she sized Hanson up. "You take care of my husband…I'll take care of yours."

"If you were taking care of your husband in the first place, then I wouldn't have to take care of my family _and_ yours." Judy pushed Jackie hard, forcing her to the ground.

"Judy!" Hanson grabbed Judy by the waist and spun her away from Jackie. "Jackie…Go find Booker!" Jackie stood up and brushed herself off as Judy tried to jerk out of Hanson's arms. "Go now, or I'll let her go!" Jackie rushed out of the Chapel.

Hanson let Judy go as soon as Jackie was out of sight. "Baby," He bit back his smile as she straightened her dress. "You look a little green."

"Shut up" She demanded as she headed toward the interrogation room to check on Evan, while Hanson followed her and laughed.


	8. Chapter 8: Just Say It!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! WOW! I was blown away by the responses on the last chapter. Amazing..thanks for the love. I hope you're not disappointed with this one. Okay, so this chapter leans a bit on the **'M'** side toward the middle (So, if you're easily offended or are not supposed to read such things: close your eyes until that part is over. lol Or, skip this chapter.) If it's too much, pls let me know and I'll edit it. I've been asked to extend such scenes by a few people. So, enjoy, because I might not do this again….We'll see how this goes first. Have a happy and healthy Thanksgiving. Remember to count your blessings. I count you all as part of my blessings. If you are reading this you are counted, especially my reviewers!…You help make me want to do better. So…thank you very much, may many blessing fall upon you!

Chapter 8

Judy stood in the informal dining room, using her hand to lean on the tall wooden chair as she glared at Hanson who stood in the living room parallel to her. His backside rested against the back of the couch and his legs were crossed at the ankles as he stared longingly at her. Clavo emerged from his room struggling in his attempts to put his watch on, before looking up at Tom and then Judy. "You two okay?"

"Yep" Hanson quickly replied.

"Yeah" Judy responded while maintaining eye contact with Tom. "Why do you ask?"

Clavo shot a curious look at Judy and then Hanson. "Well, because.." He shifted his eyes between his Aunt and Uncle again. "You've been standing in the same position staring at each other ever since you got home."

"That's what people in love do." Judy maintained eye contact with Hanson.

"For over twenty minutes?" Clavo frowned.

"Uh…huh" Hanson slowly licked his lips while keeping Judy in his sights. "We're fine."

"Sure you are." Clavo scratched the back of his head and raised his brows. "How about I take the kids to the arcade and then out for a bite to eat." He looked at Judy and then Tom. "I'll pick my sister up on the way."

"Here" Hanson took his wallet out of his back pocket and pulled a couple of twenties out. "Have a blast." He held the money up between his index and middle fingers while looking into Judy's eyes from across the room.

"O-kay" Clavo walked over and took the money. "Thanks." He scratched his head and turned in the direction of the bedrooms. "Tre!...Kori!...Ev!...let's go!" Clavo turned his attention back to Hanson. "I don't mean to be in your business, but…um…uh" He exhaled. "Are you guys still fighting?"

"No" Hanson flatly answered.

"Yes" Judy lifted her brows.

"Okay, that's cool." Clavo nodded narrowing his brows in confusion. "As long as we're all on the same page then." Clavo looked around in continued confusion. "So, about this thing with Evan." He hesitated for a moment as he stroked his goatee. "Are you calling Dad in on this one?"

"Mmm…umph" Hanson nodded. "Him _and_ Ioki."

"I want in." Clavo sternly stated.

"As much as you can be." A small smile touched Tom's face as he raised his brows and looked at Clavo. "You know Doug's not going to like it."

"I know." Clavo gave Tom a stern look. "I'll deal with Dad."

Hanson's brows remained raised as he tilted his head and sighed. "Okie dokie." He swiveled his head back around to gaze into Judy's big brown eyes.

Kori, Evan and Tommy stumbled into the room laughing as a result of the twin's silly attempts at cheering Evan up. "Where are we going?" Kori glanced at Clavo before noticing the dueling stance of her parents. "Still?" Kori burrowed her brows and shrugged. "God, I thought you two would be in the middle of a stomach churning make out session by now."

"When have you ever seen us make out?" Judy cut her eyes from Hanson's to look at Kori.

"We've walked in on you two doing the tongue tango plenty of times." Clavo confessed.

"That's funny," Judy put her finger to her chin in sarcasm. "The house didn't come with nosey kids when I bought it." Judy's head rolled in Clavo's direction. "Knock first."

"Lock the door." Clavo smirked.

"Go home." Tom quickly added.

"I love you." A huge smile lit up Clavo's face as he looked at Tom and then Judy. "I love you guys so much." He sweetly added making Tom and Judy chuckle.

"I never thought I'd say this, but…" Tommy raked his fingers through his cinnamon locks. "You're going to have to squash whatever you're arguing about….and kiss and make up." He glanced up at the ceiling in thought. "No, just make up…no kissing."

"For real" Kori sighed. "I mean, you guys have been arguing more and more lately."

Clavo shook his head and placed his hand on Tom's shoulder. "Work it out, Unc. You're scaring the children."

"I'll see what I can do." Hanson laughed to himself until he noticed the fear in Evan's eyes. He could tell that Evan was worried about Tom and Judy's relationship suffering the same fate as his parents. This was the only stability Evan had right now, and he was afraid of losing it. Tom knew that the tension between he and Judy lasted a little longer than it normally did, and their kids were starting to feel the same way. "Hey Ev" He kicked his head back toward Evan and Evan gave Tom a saddened look. "You see that woman?" He pointed to Judy and Evan nodded as he looked at Judy. "That's you and Clav's Aunt and the twins' mother, but.." He jabbed his thumb into his chest. "She's the love of my life, and I'm the love of hers." A small smile graced Tom's face as Judy dropped her head and grinned. He moved his hand in her direction and then his. "We're in this for life….okay?"

A bright smile crossed Evan's face and then Clavo and the twins'. "Okay" Evan bobbed his head.

"Let's ride." Clavo threw this arm around Kori. "We'll give them some time to talk." He put his free hand in the air and waved it toward the door while the boys followed him out.

Tom and Judy waited to hear the click of the deadbolt locking, before their eyes met again. "You wanna tell me what's going on?" Tom stood up and started toward her.

"Nothing" She abruptly answered as she glared at him. "I'm fine" She whisked by him.

"Jude," Hanson grabbed her arm and she stopped cold while looking up at the ceiling. "Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" He stood behind her. "Or am I going to have to squeeze it out of you?" He spoke softly into her ear while sliding his arm around her waist. "Talk to me."

"I already told you, Hanson." She shifted her weight. "I'm fine."

"Are you still mad about our argument earlier? Because," He brushed his cheek against hers in an up and down motion. "I was upset too,….And, I know I said some things…" He kissed the base of her neck. "You said some things." He kissed her neck a little longer. "You know I don't really think you're cheating on me." He kissed her neck longer and deeper, causing her to squirm a little. "I'm sorry, I yelled at you." His voice rumbled into her neck filling her body with want as he gradually kissed his way to the space between her jaw line and her neck while allowing his hands to move up her thighs, making her heart rate climb.

She closed her eyes as he smoothed his hands over her hips and then her stomach. "And?" She relaxed in his arms.

"And…I don't want to argue anymore." Hanson cupped her breasts, gently squeezing them while flicking his tongue against her earlobe before applying slight pressure and releasing it. "Let me make it up to you." He whispered causing her temperature to rise, making her flushed with desire.

"Mmmm…" Electric sensations shot through her and she started to give in until she paused in thought as his words finally registered. "Uh..uh" She moved her head to a side profile to look at him. "You have to do better than that."

A bright smile spread across Tom's face before licking his lips, raising his brows and nodding. Judy realized what she said and she quickly turned around and laughed while putting her hands to his chest in an effort to stop her man on a mission. "That's not what I meant." She giggled and he continued to come at her. "Stop it, baby…I'm not playing." She tried to stop laughing, but his persistence tickled her. He eventually pinned her against the wall and she held on to the parts of his sweater that hung at his sides. "You're grounded."

"Grounded?" He smirked.

"Grounded" She repeated in confirmation.

He leaned in to kiss her, but she moved her head. "Alright" He bit his lip in thought. "Listen, (sigh) you were wrong" His right hand slid down the wall as his left fingertips traced her collarbone. "I was right…" They floated down her chest as he gazed lovingly into her eyes. "You got jealous," He gave a faint grin as his fingertips teased her breast making her insane with want. "And we have a case to build." He brushed his lips against hers. "So, let's just make up so I can focus." He captured her lips and she pulled him closer while intensifying the kiss.

Judy caressed his tongue with hers for several minutes before realizing what he said. "Wait a minute." Judy started laughing and Hanson did too. "Try again."

"You caught that…huh?" Tom put his forehead against hers and they continued to laugh.

"Yeah" She nodded. "Now, you're grounded for a week."

"That's fine." Hanson lifted his head and looked at her. "I do a week every month." He smiled proudly.

"Not that week." She flatly stated as her smile faded.

All the expression drained from his face. "That's two weeks."

"I know."

His eyes shifted up and down over her body in a daring manner. "Fine"

"Okay" She challenged him. "Since you can do two….then you can handle three."

Hanson frowned as he slowly tilted his head back while looking down at her. "The last time we tried to go three weeks." He cleared his throat. "We ended up with Tre and Kori."

"Well, Mr. Hanson," A mischievous smile materialized as she smoothed her hand down his chest. "I think you'll just have to go without until I get a proper apology."

"Alright" He pushed away from her. "But, just remember…if I go without," He smiled smugly. "You do too."

Judy sized him up before yanking his sweater. "Wait a minute." She bit her lip in contemplation. "I didn't say we had to start now."

"We don't?" He narrowed his brows.

"Hanson," Judy rolled her eyes and exhaled. "Stop being so stubborn and apologize."

"I'm sorry we" Tom moved his face next to hers as if he was going to kiss her, but he paused. "Were interrupted earlier." He recaptured her lips with his. He pressed her body firmly against his with a slight aggression. Judy smoothed her hands up his arms and around his shoulders. She answered his kiss with one that made his body quiver as she stroked the hair at the back of his head. Tom inched her dress up, and pushed her panties down until they dropped to the floor. He allowed his hands to roam the curves of her body until he felt the marinated warmth that had been calling his name all day. She let out a small moan exciting him more. He pulled her off of the wall and guided her to the nearby wooden chair without breaking their kiss. She unbuckled his jeans finally releasing what had been poking her in the back when he was behind her and in the front as he pressed his body against hers.

"I wanna hear you say it." She confessed as she slid down on top of him with ease.

"I know" He closed his eyes and exhaled as a rush of pleasure washed through his body and hers.

"Why are you…" She exhaled and twisted his sweater at his shoulders as he smoothed his hands over her hips to guide her. "so…stubborn?" Her breath quickened and her heart beat out of her chest, as thunderous elation entered her body with every thrust.

"Baby" Tom's pelvis rocked back and forth while holding on to her hips. "We're in the middle of.." He lifted her up and brought her down with force as she scrunched her face up and grunted before placing her forehead against his while their breathing became increasingly labored and his grip became tighter. "And you're still.." He let out a small moan as she continued her slow gyrating rhythm in between thrusts. "You still want me to apologize?"

"Just… once." She gripped the back of the chair in an attempt to hold on as his pace gradually increased. "Say..it" She grunted.

"Uh..uh." He tilted his head back as the pleasure overtook him.

"Yes!" She slapped her hand to the back of her neck before allowing it to slide down her chest as waves of ecstasy engulfed her body.

"No!" He grunted in defiance.

"Yes…Oh, God…yes!" She shouted while gripping the back of the chair. "Just…say it!"

"Not now!" He yelled before watching her head snap back as she moaned when he pressed her pelvis firmly against his and held her there while creating a rhythm of his own for her to enjoy for awhile.

"Tom!" She pleaded as her grip became tighter around the chair.

"I'm…" He increased his pace once more until he felt her body get tense. He proudly smiled at her before his body got tense too. "I'm not apologizing I wasn't wrong." He breathlessly whispered. She moved and he struggled to hold her still. "Don't move." He chuckled while remaining slightly paralyzed.

She quickly got up and he balled his fist in attempt to calm down as she looked back at him while fixing her clothes. "I can be hard headed too." She lifted a brow and went to the restroom.

"Cute" He scowled at her when she came back as he fixed his clothes before catching up with her by the door and taking her in his arms making her laugh. "That's funny?" He tickled her.

"Okay-okay, I'm sorry." Her laugh faded as she met his eyes with hers. "You see how easy that was?" She ran her hand down the side of his face as he nodded and the door bell rang again. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed the thumb side of hand. "But, I'm not apologizing for doing what I think is right." He sincerely stated. "I wouldn't ask you to."

"Okay," She softly answered. "Baby?" She exhaled. "That wasn't the only thing bothering me."

"JUDY!" Booker banged on the door. "HANSON! Get off of her and open the door!"

Judy rolled her eyes before opening the door to let Ioki, Penhall, Booker and Fuller enter the house while Hanson continued to hold her in his arms while searching her eyes. "What's on your mind?"

Tom exhaled in annoyance when Penhall bumped into him. "Sorry, about all the knocking." Penhall walked through the door last and Judy made her way into the living room. "We heard you two arguing, and…" He rolled his hand in a circular motion while clearing his throat.

"Talking" Hanson raised his brow giving Doug a quick nod.

Doug pointed at Hanson indicating that they understood each other. "Yeah, and I told them that you don't answer the door or the phone when you and Jude are…"

"Talking" A quick smile came and went from Hanson's face as he glanced at Judy who listened in embarrassment.

"You're right….I don't" Hanson looked back at Doug. "Do you?" He asked rhetorically, regretting it as soon as he said it.

"Well, yeah" Doug shrugged and Hanson did a double take before walking over to Judy leaving Doug standing in the entrance alone.

Hanson sat on one end of the couch and Judy sat on the arm of the couch next to Tom, gently stroking his hair. "Doug, were you able to find anything we could use?"

"I didn't have much time, since you called us all on a conference call a few minutes after Clavo and the kids left the Chapel." Doug adjusted his baseball cap at the brim. "What was that?...Like two or three hours ago?"

"They got here about an hour before we did." Judy added.

"Doug?" Hanson's irritation was starting to show. "What'd you find out?"

"It's all in the envelopes Fuller has." Doug pointed to the manilla envelopes sitting on the table in front of Fuller.

"I pulled some interesting info that should help us get in tight with a couple of his Aides." Ioki chimed in while sitting comfortably on the end of the couch opposite Hanson.

"I'm sorry I missed the call." Booker sat back in the love seat next to Penhall. "I didn't know about it."

"Jude and I decided to do it after you and Jackie went outside." Hanson admitted.

"I had to get some air." Dennis added in his defense.

"You were gone for almost a half an hour." Hanson scolded Booker. "But, I forgot…It's the Booker show, we're all on your time."

"Did you and Jackie talk?" Judy asked as she rubbed Hanson's back to calm him down.

Booker cut his eyes from Hanson's to look at Judy. "We're not really on speaking terms right now."

"She came out there to check on you didn't she?" Judyfrowned.

"I guess." Booker shrugged. "She asked if I was alright…I said 'yes'….She asked if I wanted to talk….I said 'no'….She asked if I wanted to have dinner with her late tonight….I told her to have dinner with her boyfriend, you know the one that's after our me _and_ our son." Booker leaned forward and placed his elbows at his knees. "She got mad and left."

"O-Kay" Fuller sat in the oversized chair placing his elbows at his knees as he looked around the room at his former Jump Street team who had since moved on to do bigger and better things. He was touched to see how close they had remained and how quickly they responded to helping each other out through thick and thin. He knew that this was going to be more dangerous than any case they'd worked on in a very long time. The Senator could take their careers and their life without breaking a sweat. He'd been after Booker for awhile and now he was after Booker's son. "This isn't going to be easy, and we might have to bend a few rules to bring the Senator in." He took a deep breath and let it out. "I dug up some covers for each of you." He passed the envelopes around to the Officers. "Study them, because we go in tomorrow night at the benefit."

"Thanks Coach," Hanson took his and Judy's envelopes and shook his head. "But, Judy's not going in on this one."

Judy dropped her hand and looked at Tom and confusion. "Why not?"

He looked up at her. "It's too dangerous." He licked his lips and shook his head again. "You're not doing this."

"Baby," Judy lightly responded.

"I SAID NO!" He angrily shouted as he got up, threw the envelopes on the table and stormed out, leaving stunned and perplexed looks on everyone's faces.

"I'll go" Penhall stood up.

Judy put her hand to Penhall's chest to stop him. "I'll be right back." Judy got up and cautiously followed Hanson.


	9. Chapter 9: Tough Talks

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Okay, you were right Miss Cerisa! Since everyone who reviewed was cool with it, I will leave the last chapter alone. Thank you for making me feel better. There will be another, just not in this chapter. Lol I'm glad you're enjoying it. I had time for another chapter before the holiday…so, enjoy!

Chapter 9

Judy studied Hanson as he stood in the door frame of the wooden deck overlooking their backyard for several minutes with his hands extended upward in a 'V' shape as he gripped both sides of the frame while bowing his head. She took a deep breath before opening the sliding glass door. "I don't want to talk about it." He answered before she said a word.

"Okay" She crossed her arms over her chest as she strolled over to stand next to him. "Let's talk about the weather." She looked out over the small garden of cabbage, carrots, lettuce, and tomatoes that she and Kori had grown.

A faint smile escaped Hanson as his hands slid down the doorway. "I don't want to talk about the weather."

"Let's talk about the grass you said you were going to mow, and haven't." She grinned while peeking at him from the corner of her eye.

He began massaging his right hand with the fingers on his left hand as he continued to bow his head. "I don't want to talk about the grass. That's your son's job."

"_My_ son?" She playfully asked and he smiled and nodded. "Okay….Then let's talk about the flowers Kori and I planted a couple of months ago," She frowned as she leaned over to get a better look at them. "You know the ones," She straightened up and swiveled in his direction. "You and _your_ son flattened playing basketball."

"I really don't want to talk about that." He chuckled softly while combing his fingers through his hair before placing both hands on the wooden banister and leaning against it. "I meant to fix that before you saw them."

"Uh..huh" She dropped her hands and looked at him. "How about" She glanced at the sky in thought. "We talk about how much I love you?"

"I don't wanna …" He glanced at her and smiled. "I'm okay."

"Really, baby?" She moved closer to him and traced the contours of his arm with one hand while placing her other hand on his shoulder. "Because, from what I can tell…"

"I'm fine." He softly replied. "I just needed a minute." He gently pushed himself away from the banister, so he wouldn't hurt or throw her off balance. He turned to face her and he saw the concern written all over her face. "Don't worry." He kissed her forehead while rubbing the small of her back. "I'm alright." He ran the back of his hand from her temple to her chin as he gazed into her eyes for a couple of minutes. "Let's go back inside." He stepped back and held his hand out for her to take. She knew from his silence, whatever was bothering him, cut him deeper than anything else had in awhile. She knew that she needed to tread lightly until he was ready to talk. She took his hand and followed him back inside.

Penhall noticed the uncertainty on Judy's face. He glanced at Hanson and then back at Judy who nonchalantly shrugged. "Everything alright?"

"Peachy" Hanson sat down, placed his elbow at his knees as he leaned forward. He ran his hand over his mouth, until it reached his chin where he propped his chin up by the palm of his hand while staring at the manilla envelopes he threw down on the table. Judy sat back down on the arm of the couch next to Tom and rubbed his back.

"Jude," Ioki shifted his eyes between Tom and Judy. "Are you in or out?"

"It's up to Hanson." Judy looked down at Tom who was still concentrating on the envelopes.

Hanson exhaled and pushed his fingers through his hair stopping at the top while bowing his head. "Let me think about it, and let you know later tonight." He placed his palm back under his chin.

"What do you mean it's up to Hanson?" Booker snapped while throwing his hand out and sitting upright. "He's your husband, not you're father." He frowned in disbelief. "You're a grown ass woman. You need to make your own decisions! You don't have to bow down to him!"

"Wow Booker!" Fuller pushed back in his seat. "I can't imagine why you and Jackie are having marital problems."

Judy narrowed her eyes at Booker. "I don't bow down to anyone!" She rolled her head as she leaned over. "This is my husband, and I have to respect him and how he feels."

"You weren't respecting him and how he felt when you were out with me in the middle of the night." Booker bit back.

"Okay, Hanson," Ioki smiled and smacked his hands to his thighs. "So, you'll let us know something later tonight?" Harry tried to redirect the conversation as Hanson pressed his fingertips together while continuing to concentrate on the envelopes.

"You make it sound like it was some kind of bootie call." She could feel the anger rising inside her.

"It could've been." Booker raised his brows. "I'd never tell."

"Don't do that." She pointed as her frowned deepened.

"Do what?" He innocently shrugged. "Why else would you be out with me so late?"

"See, you're trying to start crap because you're scared." Judy scoffed as she folded her arms and shook her head. "It's alright to be afraid Dennis, but don't start trouble where there isn't any reason to."

"I'm not starting trouble." Booker calmly stated as he met his eyes with Judy's. "I'm just asking you why you're suddenly concerned for Hanson's feelings now when I need you the most when you weren't so concerned about them when I just needed a ride." He paused as smirk curled the corner of his mouth. "Home."

"Don't pull that shit with me Booker," Judy scolded. "I'm not Hanson, if those assassins come for you again." She warned. "You keep this crap up and I'll leave your ass high and dry."

"Booker!" Penhall smacked the back of his hand to Booker's chest. "Don't bite the hand that feeds you or your son." He looked at Hanson who was deep in thought. "Hanson," He kicked his head back. "What's up, man?" Penhall's face was steeped in concern. "You don't look so good."

"Nothin'" Hanson frowned, looked around and moved his hand in a circular motion over the table. "Are we done here?"

Fuller traded glances with Penhall as they stood up. "Yeah, we're done." Fuller answered as Hanson, Booker and Ioki stood up too. "We'll wait to hear from you."

Hanson continued to frown in thought as the other men started toward the door. "Thanks, Coach" Hanson placed his hand on Fuller's shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze.

Judy smiled and waved at Fuller and Harry before they exited. "Don't touch me." Judy jerked back when Dennis leaned in close to her. "We aren't friends right now." She put her finger in his face when he tried again. "I said don't."

"Look, I'm sorry." Dennis gave Judy a saddened look as he brought her finger half way down and she snatched it away. "You know how I get when I'm stressed."

"Mean?" She glared at him. "Hateful?" She put her hand to his stomach and pushed him away. "Spiteful?" She stood up.

"Something like that." He nodded in agreement. "Judy, I'm really sorry. You know you're the one person in the world that I don't want to be mad at me." He moved his index finger back and forth over his lip. "Well, you and Evan and…" He somberly shrugged. "He kinda hates me right now."

"That makes two of us." Judy lifted her brow as she stood up.

"Really?" His heart began to sink.

She saw the pain in his eyes and as much as she wanted to hate him right now, she couldn't. "No…Not really," She sighed as she fanned her hand between them. "But, you and I need some space right now."

Booker bounced his head once. "Alright, I can live with space." He sweetly added before strolling over to the door where Hanson and Penhall were talking. Dennis met his eyes with Hanson's. "I want to apologize."

Hanson and Penhall chuckled softly. "You gotta be kidding me." Hanson sneered.

"I'm serious." Booker frowned in sincerity. "I've been a jerk lately, and I'm sorry for that."

Tom looked at Booker with caution. "Uh..huh"

"All I've done is make your life difficult, since all of this started." Booker glanced at Tom.

"Yep" Hanson agreed and Penhall closed his eyes and nodded in exaggerated fashion.

"You're like a brother to me, and I don't know what I would've done without you and… Judy." Dennis sincerely admitted.

"If I'm like a brother, then remind me to never become your enemy." Hanson honestly stated.

Booker laughed. "I was just pissed at you." Hanson and Penhall did a quick handshake and Penhall raised his hand to let Judy know he was leaving before he headed out, leaving Booker and Hanson standing in the doorway alone.

"For what?" Hanson raised his voice in shock. "All I've done was, be there for you."

"I hate that I ever needed you in the first place." Booker glanced at the floor before looking back at Hanson. "I don't know when everything got to be so complicated." He leaned his shoulder against the door pane. "I fell in love with her, and I shouldn't' have."

"I told you." Hanson shook his head. "But, you said she changed and you thought she was ready."

"I know." Booker briefly glanced at the ceiling. "I just wanted what you and Judy have…"

"Our relationship's not easy." Hanson scratched the back of his head. "We're just willing to put in the work."

"What work?" Booker threw his hands up to his chest before allowing them to drop back down to his thighs. "When you're not all over each other, you're having sex." He rolled his eyes in amazement. "I've been dying to put in that kind of work with Jackie. When we weren't arguing, we were avoiding each other." He bit his lip as he stared off at nothing in particular. "But, when it was good." He grinned painfully in reflection. "Man, it was really good."

"Listen,… Booker," Hanson shoved his hands in his pockets as he briefly glanced in the same direction Booker was. "Making out and making love isn't all Jude and I do. It's a fun part of what we do, but we get into our moods, and we argue. We have some hard conversations about things we disagree on. Including how we raise our kids, run our household and our jobs." All of the expression drained from his face. "Uh…em…Her ex-boyfriend."

"Yeah" Booker cleared his throat. "But, you don't really argue…you don't get mad at each other." He squinted as he tried to explain. "The way you two argue is like…" He put his hand out to help him get his words out. "Foreplay."

"Foreplay?" Tom raised his brows and tilted his head back. "Okay, I never looked at it like that." He put his hand on the back of his neck, glanced at the ground and chuckled before looking back at Dennis. "Look… We argue, because we tell each other everything no matter what it is. Sometimes what she says makes me mad and sometimes what I say makes her mad. We argue, and then we talk about it and agree…disagree…or agree to disagree." He allowed his hand to slide down. "We're best friends first, parents next and then lovers." He cleared his throat. "We respect each other enough to find a common ground. We're not mean or disrespectful when we argue. Because, we plan on spending the rest of our lives together…We want to come out of the argument still liking each other." He paused for a second. "Still in love."

"Tell the truth." Booker looked around to make sure Judy was gone. "It turns you two on when you argue, right." He nudged Hanson.

"Goodnight Dennis" Hanson chuckled and pushed him out the door.

"Okay-okay" Booker turned around and leaned his back against the doorway. "Since, we're talking like old times. Tell me something," He looked at Hanson. "How do you get past knowing another man had his hands all over her while she was with you?"

"Thank you…uh..em… for that…. visual." Hanson looked at Booker in confusion. "She wasn't with another man when we were together."

"There were men between break ups." Booker burrowed his brows. "I was one of them."

"Uh…I don't know (sigh)….I ran off a couple of men she dated, because I had a small problem with jealousy." He laughed and Booker did too. "It turned my stomach to see her with someone else. Penhall didn't know about us when he told me that Judy told some auditor she was dating that she loved him." He grimaced. "I wanted to bend that freak's fingernails back until they ripped away from the nail beds one fingernail at time. You know…nice slow pain." Hanson clinched his fists. "After her harassment case was over, she and I… had…." He looked at Booker with a sly grin. "Words"

"Because she told someone else she loved him?" Booker asked.

"Yeah, well…she didn't love him." He frowned. "He harassed her after the case was over, and I said some things to him and,…..He left her alone." He slapped his hand to Booker's chest. "It tore my heart out when I found out about you and her." He chuckled in relief. "But, you don't know how happy I was when Penhall told me that you and Jude never…" He rolled his hand in a circular motion and cleared his throat.

"Not my favorite moments in our relationship." Booker confessed as he stiffened. "God, I was so pissed it made me sick when she told me that she cheated on me with you." He rubbed his forehead. "I guess that's the going theme."

"Nah" Hanson shook his head. "I tattooed my name on every inch of her body….inside and out a long time ago." Hanson playfully boasted. "You got too close, she felt my presence and made you back off." He stated half jokingly. "She was never really yours, so she didn't really cheat."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Booker patted Hanson's shoulder. "Alright, so I've been trying to figure out where I went wrong and I still don't know why she did what she did." Booker crossed his arms as he leaned his back against the doorway. "Why'd you date other women, if you knew Judy was the one?"

"She broke up with me and I wanted to piss her off enough for her to want to tell Fuller about us, so we could be together." He plainly stated. "We were best friends before any romance, but I knew she was special the moment we laid eyes on each other and I could tell she felt the same way….. I told her I wanted to marry her when I asked her out, and I meant it."

"Did it work?" Booker gave a disbelieving grin.

"No" Hanson abruptly answered. "She knew that Amy and I never really connected." He scratched the left side of his jaw with his right thumb. "And she knew that I wasn't serious about Jackie." He exhaled. "She knew my heart, so she never really showed any jealousy." He smiled. "She knew she had me whenever she wanted me."

"That's it?" Booker narrowed his brows.

"Dennis, I can't tell you how to fix your relationship with Jackie and you can't figure out what went wrong from the way me and Jude handled our relationship. You need to figure out if Jackie's worth fighting for." He frowned in thought. "Man, you have to feel her here." He put his hand to Booker's chest. "Jackie can be shady and selfish….she always has been. But, if you found something in her that's worth going through everything's she's putting you through….then work it out." Hanson stuck his hands in his pockets. "If she loves you, I mean really loves you. You'll know it." He cleared his throat. "Stop taking all the blame for the way things turned out." He bobbed his head from left to right. "Yeah, you may not have done everything right…but, who does?" He shrugged. "You have to have trust, honesty and friendship coming from both of you. You might have been looking for that in the wrong person."

"Is that why you didn't say anything when I was implying something went on between me and Judy?" Booker asked.

"I'm not worried about Jude cheating." Hanson smiled proudly as he looked into Booker's eyes. "I know her heart. I just don't like the idea of her being with her ex in the middle of the night."

"A little tough to swallow?" Booker smiled back.

"A little, but I trust her." Hanson stiffened and shifted his weight.

"About the case," Dennis stood up straight and pulled his keys out of his pocket. "I know you don't want to do this, but I appreciate it."

"I'm doing it for Evan." Hanson stepped away from the door.

"I know" Booker fidgeted with his keys. "You should let Judy in on this."

"I'm not sacrificing my wife's life, because yours can't keep her legs closed." Hanson scoffed. "Again!"

"That was before we were married!" Booker scowled.

"Yeah, but now her need to divide the pie can get us all killed." Hanson started to walk away. "She's not that good…I know…I had her."

"Watch it Hanson!" That comment got to Dennis more than he thought it would. "She's still my wife!"

"Lock the door!" Hanson shouted as he disappeared into the hallway leading to his bedroom. He heard Booker slam the door on his way out. He went into his room and closed and locked the door. He placed his hands at the bottom of his sweater and pulled it over his head. "Jude!" He yelled in a voice muffled by his sweater as he looked around the room for her. He kicked his boots off and slowly opened the door to their chocolate brown and blue sea shelled themed bathroom and a sexy smile spread across his face. The relaxing sound of Duke Ellington, Miles Davis and John Coltrane's instrumental 'In a Sentimental Mood' filled his ear as he made his way inside. The bathroom was dark with the exception of the flickering light of the white tea candles. Which were lined on the counter of the his and her basins, the small window sill that was inserted above the tub for additional light, and around the ledge that protruded from the wall above their large whirlpool tub. His face lit up when he saw Judy reclined in the bubble filled tub with her eyes closed as she rested the back of her head on an inflatable pillow. He pulled his socks off and tossed them in the hamper with his sweater. He started removing his belt when she opened her eyes. "Hi" His dimples winked at her when she smiled.

"Hi" Her eyes caressed his body as he removed his jeans and boxers. She spread her legs when he stepped into the warm bubbly water.

He sat down between her legs and gently leaned his head back against her shoulder. "Mind if I join you?" He asked.

"Of course not." She touched her cheek to the side of his head as she wrapped her arms around him and smiled.

He slipped his hands behind her and inched his way down her legs from her hips to her thighs, making her body tingle. "You know the twins will be sixteen in a couple of months."

"I know" She moved the warm soapy sponge over his chest before wringing it out allowing the water to rain over his chest. "They want a car."

He smoothed his hand over the bend of her knee to her calf. "They want my Mustang."

"Yeah" She giggled as he lifted her right leg up and wrapped it around his waist. "Too bad you're still driving it."

"Yeah, too bad." He chuckled lightly as he ran his fingertips softly over her leg. "Do you know how much I love you?"

"Yes" She smiled brightly as she caressed his chest with the soapy water. "You tell me everyday."

"Are you happy?" He picked up the extra sponge and used it to gently move the soap over her leg in small circles. "I mean really happy with us?"

"Yes" She answered without hesitation as she smoothed her hands over his chest to his shoulders. "Are you?" She knew that he asked several questions when something was really eating at him and she had to push down her anxiousness to hear what was really bothering him, so he could tell her in his own time.

"Yes" He quickly answered as he lifted her right leg above the water, and traced its curves with the soap free sponge, sending chills up her spine before setting her leg back down beside him.

"Baby?" He closed his eyes and moved his fingertips up and down her left leg. "Would you marry again if something happened to me?" He lifted her left leg and wrapped it around his waist.

Her heart slowly sunk into her stomach and her eyes watered at the thought, but she wanted to hear what was on his mind so she remained calm. "No" She softly answered as she floated the sponge in the water for a few seconds before bringing to his neck and ringing it out allowing the water to flow down his chest. "Why?"

"Why not?" He opened his eyes and swirled his sponge around the soapy water before making small gentle circles on her leg.

"Because, you're the only man I've ever really loved." She confessed as she combed his hair back with her damp fingers leaving wet and dry stripes in his hair. "My love for you is so deep. It would take several lifetimes for another man to begin to fill the hole you'd leave." She continued to stroke his hair as his head rested against her shoulder. "Baby?" She kissed his temple. "Tell me what's on your mind." She took a deep breath and let it out as she stroked his hair which was becoming damper. "You're scaring me." She frowned in curiosity.

"I don't think I'd want to live this life, if you were taken from me." He lifted her leg just above the water and let the soapy sponge gradually glide down her leg. "I don't know if my heart could take losing you."

"Tom…baby," She brought her leg back down under the water as she placed her hand on his cheek to turn his head to face her. "You need to tell me what's on your mind." She calmly asked as panic crept up inside her as she searched his eyes. "I love you. Baby…Please just talk to me." He touched her face and guided her lips to his and passionately kissed her for several minutes as tears streamed down her cheeks. She slowly pulled out of the kiss, placed her hands on his face and looked into his eyes. "What is it?" She softly asked.

"Don't cry, baby" He placed his hands over hers when he saw her tears. "It tears me up when I see you cry." He brushed the tears from her face. "I love you…Jude, I'm so in love with you." She could feel the tears falling from her eyes and she couldn't stop them. "This case didn't really hit me until we were all sitting in the living room and Adam passed out our covers…" He paused in thought. "These are ruthless men." He moved his hand up and down her arm. "Both of us can't work this case, Jude.." He closed his eyes briefly and cleared his throat. "You have to be here to raise our kids."

"We'll both be here…" She sniffled. "We've worked cases together before, and we're still here." She gently stroked his face.

"My dad died when I was sixteen." He blurted out in a low tone.

She suddenly felt like someone had kicked her hard in the chest as she tried to exhale, and couldn't breath. Her eyes shifted around the bathroom in thought as her hands slid down his face. "The twins turn sixteen in a couple of months," She closed her eyes and put her forehead to the side of his head. "And Valentine's Day is not long after that."

"I wanna watch them grow up." He picked her arms up from her sides and wrapped them back around him. "I want to grow old with you." He kissed her hand. "I feel like I have to do this for Evan, but I don't want to leave you without a husband, or the kids without a father." He could feel the burn stinging his eyes. "If I…"

"Don't" Judy sniffled. "Just because he died in the line of duty when you were sixteen doesn't mean you will."

"Baby, listen to me..." He intertwined his fingers with hers. "If I don't make it to see the twins turn seventeen. I want you to know that..." The water pooled in his eyes as he paused. "It's alright for you to re-marry as long as he's good to you and the twins."

"I'm not listening to this," She shook her head in defiance as she tried to get up.

"I want you to." He held her down. "I've been under with these guys. I didn't flash my badge when those assassins were arrested." Hanson turned his head to look at her. "We buried my cover, to protect you and the kids. I was lucky to get out the first time, and now that Fuller's putting me back in play. I'm not sure if this cover will work twice."

"It'll work." She reassured him as she laid his head back against her shoulder. "Just relax and clear you're head." She closed her eyes and stroked his hair back. "You owe me forty four more years."

"Thirty four." He closed his eyes and smiled.

"You owe me ten more for scaring me." She kissed his temple.

He gently traced his fingertips over her arm. "I just have a bad feeling about this one."

She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling in an attempt to suppress her fear. "Ssshhh"


	10. Chapter 10: What Did Jackie Get Us Into?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it. I'm glad you felt the same emotions that I did when I wrote the last chapter. Thanks for the love...Feli3..I'm sending good luck and many blessings your way in your pursuit. Here we go….

Chapter 10

"What?" Hanson asked in a half whisper, half chuckle as he threw his hands up to his bare chest while looking at Judy in the reflection of the bathroom mirror.

"Nothing" She smiled as she gazed into the mirror at him while standing in the doorway.

"Too light?" He frowned as he shifted his eyes to his freshly highlighted blonde streaked, layered shoulder length, locks.

"No," She moved her head side to side as she stepped closer to him. "I think it's sexy." She cocked her head to the side as she touched her hand to his smoothly shaven cheek and he turned to face her. "No mustache?" She sweetly asked as she moved her hand back and forth over the partial beard that outlined the edges of his jaw line and chin.

"It was my look before." He replied softly.

"I remember." She flashed a bittersweet smile.

He leaned in and kissed her lovingly, before pulling his head back just enough for him to see her face as he moved his eyes up and down. "They're going to follow me until they think I'm clean."

"I know.'" She raised her brows in confirmation.

"Which means I won't be home for a few days." He slowly stiffened while keeping the dismal look in eyes locked on her.

Her chest filled with anxiety as she picked the comb up from the counter and he turned back around to look into the mirror while she gently raked his hair back, starting at his hairline. "Just make sure you check in."

"If I can't call you, I'll check in through McCann." He bent his knees to make smoothing his hair back with the brush easier for her. "He's going in as me and Doug's younger brother who wants in, but Doug and I are trying to keep him straight. So, they won't look for him to hang around much. He can come and go without them paying much attention."

"Good…Did you talk to the kids before they left for school?" She glanced at him while gathering his hair between her fingers to start a braid. "They hugged me longer than they normally do before they left this morning."

"Yeah, and I told Tre to make sure he took care of you, Evan and Kori." He cleared his throat. "I told him that I was going to be gone for a few days here and there until the case was over, and he was the man of the house while I'm gone." He handed her the small black elastic band for his braid.

"Great" She rolled her eyes while wrapping the band around the end of his braid. "Leave me with the battling twins."

"Clav will still be here from time to time. But, between working this case, spending more time at the Chapel, and helping Rachel with his little sister while Doug's away. He won't be here as much as he is now." Hanson stood up straight and chuckled. "Besides, the twins don't argue that much."

"Not with you," She noticed the satisfied look on his face, so she placed the brush on the counter. "But, Tre gets a little bossy with Kori when you're gone for a couple of days."

"They'll be fine." Hanson cleared the items off of the counter, and put them back into their normal places. "I told him that bossing Kori around wasn't an option."

"What'd he say?" She stepped back as Hanson turned around.

"He said he'd be on his best behavior, because you're a little…." An appreciative smirk graced his face as he slipped his arms around her waist and looked into her eyes while leaning against the counter. "Edgy…. when I'm gone for a couple of days."

She kicked her head back in laughter as she playfully pushed him away. "Cause the bed gets cold."

"Riiiiight" He continued to smile while admiring the sway of her hips as she left the room to answer the front door.

"Good morning Douglas" Judy smiled after opening the front door. "Nice," She touched the front of Penhall's short, golden brown hair. Her hand floated down to his neatly manicured mustache and full beard. "Very nice." She ran her fingers over the buttons of Penhall's crisp blue dress shirt.

"Awe, Jude…stop it." Penhall blushed as he walked in the door. He scanned the room for signs of Hanson as he made his way to the couch. "How's he doing?" He sat down and eased back in his seat while propping his arm on top of the back of the couch.

"He's alright." Judy forced a smile. "You want something to eat?" She nervously readjusted her form fitting green sweater. "Or drink?"

"No," Doug waved his hand while noticing the concern on her face. "Are _you_ okay?"

"What's up Douglas," Hanson announced as he entered the room wearing his charcoal grey cashmere sweater. He leaned over and slapped his hand against Doug's as he watched Judy disappear into the kitchen.

"I always thought you made a pretty blonde." A cheerful smile emerged from Doug's face.

"Yeah, well…" Hanson nonchalantly replied. "Be nice, and I'll let you buy me a drink later." He jokingly winked at Penhall on his way into the kitchen.

"You're in a good mood this morning!" Penhall shouted in the direction of the kitchen.

Hanson quietly closed the kitchen door behind him. "We're going to head out." He made his way over to her, hooking his finger around one of the belt loops of her jeans. He pulled her close to him while giving her a bittersweet smile. "I love you, baby." He put his forehead to hers, taking in this moment as if it were the last time he'd hold her, feel her, touch her. He didn't want to let her go.

She smoothed her hands over his chest and around his neck. "I love you too." She pushed back the urge to cry. Being away from him was always difficult, but it was never this hard.

"Mack's going to come by and check on you and the kids. He'll keep you updated when I can't." He rubbed the small of her back while remembering her. "If you need anything…"

"All I need is you….back home with me." She confessed as she pulled back to look into his eyes.

"I'll be back before you know it." He lifted his head and placed his hand over her heart. "This is where I live."

"I know." She allowed her hand to fall to his chest. "And I live here."

"I'll be home in a few days, and then…" He wrapped his arm back around her waist and smiled as he remained lost in her eyes. "We can make some gangsta love." He laughed as he slid his hand over the curve of her derriere and smacked it once.

Her head fell back in laughter before looking back at him. "No more Snoop Dog for you."

"Tommy and Madilynn control the radio when they ride with me." He shrugged while continuing to laugh. "All that crap seeps in after awhile."

"Uh…huh" Her smile faded as she memorized every inch of his face, making sure she wouldn't forget any detail of it or him. She inhaled his intoxicating scent, the warmth of his embrace and how safe and secure it made her feel. She acknowledged the depth and sweetness in his eyes. She reached up and kissed his soft, waiting lips as her hand inched up his chest and around his neck as he pressed her body into his. She gently massaged the back of his neck while kissing him slowly with measured sensuality. He squeezed her ass as the kiss intensified.

"Uh…em…uh...Hanson," Penhall tapped on the kitchen door. "We have to go."

He brushed his cheek against hers, memorizing the way his skin felt against hers. "We'll talk about this in more detail when I get home." He spoke softly into her ear before kissing her again.

"Hanson!" Doug called out again after a few minutes.

"Alright!" He answered Penhall before kissing Judy's lips once more. "I'll try to call you tonight." He rubbed the small of her back.

"Okay" She softly answered as he gave her a quick smile while inching out of their embrace. "I'll keep my phone on." She remained frozen while watching him walk backwards to the door. "Be careful, Thomas." She smiled.

"Always, Judith." He smiled back before opening the door to its normal position. "Let's go." He whisked by Penhall. "You get the rentals?" Hanson paused at the front door.

"Yeah, one's outside and the other one's where you told me to stash it." Penhall shrugged. "I did everything you asked me to." He watched Hanson sling his suit bag over his shoulder, open the door and locked it behind him. "You wanna tell me what's been bothering you?" Doug followed Hanson out to Hanson's car in silence. "Hanson?" Penhall opened the door to the rental car and got in. "What's up?" Doug's burrowed his brow in concern.

"I already told you," Tom tossed his bag into the back seat before getting in and starting the car. "Nothing's wrong." He backed out of the drive way. "I always get a little nervous when Jude and I work a case together." He cleared his throat. "She's not really working this one, but she's involved. So, I worry about her."

"Nah," Penhall shifted in his seat and chuckled. Tom glanced at him with a serious expression. "You've been on hundreds of cases with her, and the only time you ever got nervous was the last case she worked when she was pregnant…" Doug's eyes widened in shock as he turned to Tom. "Are you two having another kid?" He smiled.

"What?" Hanson frowned as he glanced at Doug. "No!"

"Then what is it?" Penhall slapped his hands to his thighs in frustration. "The only other time you had trouble with Jude working a case was after she had the twins, because she almost…" Penhall paused as he looked out of the passenger side window.

"She's not dying." Tom quickly added as he completed Doug's thought.

"Hanson, I'm your best friend." Doug turned to look at Tom. "You tell me everything. Why can't you tell me what's bothering you?"

"I tell you everything I can." Tom unintentionally barked in agitation at Doug's persistence.

Doug sunk down in his seat. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hanson anxiously tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "I just hate being away from my family…that's all."

"Okay, I don't think you're being completely honest with me." Penhall sighed as he looked out over the traffic. "But…okay." He let it go. Because, he knew if it was important Hanson would tell him in his own time. They sat in silence with the exception of occasional small talk the rest of the way.

"This is it." Hanson loosened his grip before tapping his thumb on the steering wheel while surveying their surroundings.

"This…is it?" Penhall narrowed his brows at the small two-story abandoned warehouse. He glanced at Hanson while pointing to the rundown grey and brown brick building. "This is it?"

"Uh..huh," Hanson nodded as he checked his guns before holstering them.

"You made me get dressed up for this?" Penhall griped as he stepped out of the car and slammed the door shut.

"Hey!" Hanson frowned at Penhall. "Don't take it out on the car." He popped a piece of gum in his mouth and proceeded to chew on it as if it was going to run away from him. They walked across the dirt covered parking lot while looking around. Hanson spotted a sniper on the adjacent building to the right as they got closer to the entrance. He pressed his lips against each other causing his dimples to emerge as they stood in front of a garage door. "Don't speak." He warned Penhall in a low tone as the doors separated. The top part was pushed up by a long arm before vanishing above a tall muscular bound bald man wearing black slacks, an expensive looking multi-colored sweater and two thick herring bone necklaces. The bottom part disappeared into the ground by his boot.

"I heard you were in Canada." The brooding man spoke in a deep voice as he sized Hanson up and down.

"The streets were watching." Hanson lifted a brow and smacked his gum. "I had to lay low for awhile. Cyrus and Train talked too much, and didn't know how to keep my name out of their mouths."

"I know…. You did the right thing." He nodded as he bumped fist with Hanson before drawing him in for a half hug. "I just wish you would've come here first."

"Rico, man I wouldn't put you on blast like that." Hanson shook his head as he looked down at his fingers. "If I did come here, they'd be looking for you too. I wanted to wait until the heat was off me."

"That's why you're my boy." A proud smile spread across Rico's face. "Man, it hasn't been the same since you left. People have gotten sloppy." Rico admitted as he stared Doug down. "Who's this?" He adjusted his stance and snarled while his hand floated in a downward motion in front of Penhall.

"This is my brother, Doug." Hanson slapped the back of his hand to Doug's chest. "I told him I'd pay him back for letting me stay with him."

Rico put one hand over the other as he stepped closer to Penhall. Rico got into his face and narrowed his eyes as he boar into Penhall's. "What do you do?"

"Whatever needs to be done." Doug confidently stated without flinching.

"You _need_ to work or you _want_ to work?" Rico flatly asked.

"What's the difference?" Penhall frowned in confusion.

"A man in need has everything to lose and gets sloppy…does desperate things." Rico cocked his head to the side as he glared at Penhall. "A man who wants has nothing to lose and everything to gain, so he'll take his time and do things right."

"I _want _to work." Penhall stood strong and maintained eye contact.

"XT," Rico turned his head in Hanson's direction. "Can he put in work?"

"Oh, yeah" Hanson smirked while chomping down on his gum.

"XT says you're okay…then, you're okay." Rico growled as he slowly turned back to Penhall. "I'll give you a shot." He stepped back and looked at Tom. "Test him out tonight at the club." He bit his bottom lip and sighed heavily as he glanced at Hanson. "If he fails…"

"He won't fail." Hanson gave Rico a piercing stare. "Who's the mark?"

Rico kicked his head toward the space behind him. "Come in" He allowed Hanson and Penhall to enter the warehouse. Once they were in, he stepped back and hit the yellow button to the right of him and allowed the doors to slam shut as the trio made their way down the darken hallway to Rico's office. They entered the interior of the warehouse where the light was bright and every wall was painted white. The desk, shelves, and cabinets were black and there were several people in business attire walking around the impeccably clean interior which was a sharp contrast to the rundown exterior. All of the office walls were bullet resistant glass. They reached Rico's large European inspired office. Tom nudged Penhall to look at one of the walls in Rico's office that was covered in electronics. The wall was lined at the top in security monitors, one for each section of the building. Seven different television monitors, where installed underneath, each tuned to a different news channel. Computer monitors were the next and final layer, installed to be at eye level when seated. Rico sat in his tall, black, oversized, executive's chair. "Have a seat fellas." He swiveled around to log into the computer at his desk. The computer was also wired to control every monitor on the wall. He uploaded the mark's information into his system as Tom and Doug sat down in the chairs in front of Rico's desk.

"I see what you see Mr. Suave." Ioki smirked as he successfully hacked into Rico's computer system.

"Is his last name really Suave?" Clavo giggled as he sat in the chair across from his Uncle and watched him work his magic back in Hanson's office at the Chapel.

Ioki rolled his eyes and laughed. "It was a song." He briefly glanced at Clavo before shaking his head and laughing. "Never mind." He pointed at the screen while leaning back, so Fuller could get a good look at it. "We need to find him and replace him." Ioki explained as Fuller stood behind him, glaring at the screen.

"When are they going after him?" Fuller crossed his arms over his chest and frowned as he continued to read the screen.

"We don't know yet." McCann perched himself on the edge of Hanson's desk with his back turned to Ioki and Fuller while facing Clavo who was sitting in the chair. "I'm supposed to visit them tonight at their hotel room."

"Do we have that kind of time?" Ioki placed his elbows on the arm rest of the chair and clasped his fingers. "We know that Rico doesn't waste time in testing his new recruits."

"Hanson will buy us time until we can make contact." Fuller narrowed his eyes. "We'll have to wait."

"We have the make up artist on standby." McCann checked his phone again for any text or phone calls from Hanson or Penhall. "But, it will still take a little time for him to duplicate the mark's face."

"Are you still sending Booker in?" Clavo raised his brows while looking up at Fuller.

"Yeah," Fuller nodded as his eyes shifted to Clavo. "He'll be under heavy make up and prosthetics, they won't recognize him."

"Hanson and Penhall are putting their asses on the line for him." Ioki sat up straight in his chair. "He has to do something too."

Rico sat back in his chair and waited for the info to print while staring at Penhall. "XT, You sure about this one?" His eyes moved to Hanson. "He looks a little soft inside."

"What'd I say before?" Hanson coldly stated as he burrowed his brows at Rico. "If he can't do it….I will." He slowly stood up. "Either way…he'll get dealt with." He held his hand out. "Give it to me, so we can go."

"I didn't mean to piss you off." Rico calmly confessed as he handed the info to Hanson.

Hanson snatched the paper from him. "Stop questioning me." He strolled out of Rico's office. Doug caught a glimpse of Rico taking a deep breath before Doug followed Tom out.

Hanson and Doug walked back to the car in silence. Once they reached the car, Hanson dropped to ground in the form of a push up while scanning for anything out of the ordinary under the car. He got up and dusted his hands and then clothes off. Tom walked around the car, inspecting every inch. He glanced up at the sniper without taking pause. "What were you doing?" Doug nonchalantly scratched his forehead while watching Hanson get into the car. Doug pushed back in his seat as Hanson started the car and sped out. "Who in the hell…"

"You need to calm down." Hanson concentrated on the traffic around him.

"Calm down?" Penhall growled as he pinched his nose in frustration.

"I told you that he'd put you to work today." Hanson continued to study the traffic as he drove to the hotel. "You do this or you don't. If you don't want to do this, let me know…now." He demanded. "This isn't the same game as it was when we were growing up…..This is serious, Doug." He searched Doug's eyes hoping he'd catch on. "Rico's about his money and his time, just like me. So, either you're in or you're out."

"I'm in" Doug read Hanson's expression. "I'm in."

"Alright," Hanson nodded. "Let's go." He quickly grabbed his bag from the back seat and got out of the car. He cautiously strolled to their room and Penhall followed. Hanson carefully inspected the doorway and the space around the hotel door before entering. He entered the room making sure he checked every nook, cranny, and vent. He pulled a device out of his bag and turned it on to do a second sweep for tracing, monitoring and G.P.S. devices. "It's clean."

"Good" Penhall sighed heavily as he dropped his duffle bag. "What the hell is going on?"

"What do you mean?" Hanson pulled his clothes out of his bag and hung them up in the hotel closet.

"What do you mean…What do I mean?" Penhall briefly touched his fingers to his temples as he stepped closer to Hanson. "Who the hell is XT?"

"Exterminator," Hanson chuckled. "Rico gave it to me after my first few jobs."

"He's a big dude." Penhall raised his brows as he pointed to the door. "He's afraid of you." He put his hands at his hips and shifted his weight. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing" Hanson paused as he looked around their beautifully decorated suite. "Listen, he's afraid of me…because he thinks I'm crazy and I have no regard for life." He pulled out a scrambler and checked it to make sure it was working. "The hits were set up, even the random ones. But, he doesn't know that." He scratched his partial beard in thought. "I beat his ass one night. I'm not really sure how, but I did."

"You what?" Penhall plopped down on the bed like a sack of potatoes. "You beat _his_ ass?" He gave Hanson a disbelieving look.

"I don't know." Hanson shrugged. "He said something that set me off, and I lost it. I picked up whatever was in my reach, and hit him with it until he stopped moving and…" Hanson sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Somebody pulled me off of him….I thought he was dead." He looked off at nothing in particular. "He woke up in the hospital asking for me and when I went to see him. He said I had his respect for life."

"What'd he say?" Penhall asked with slight hesitation.

"It doesn't matter now..." Hanson turned his attention to Penhall. "Listen, there's a G.P.S. device on the license plates of the car and a listening device inside the car, behind the rear view mirror. We'll leave it in there, so he doesn't get suspicious. Just watch what you say."

"Is that what you were looking for?" Doug pulled his clothes out and hung them up.

"That and…" Hanson turned his scrambler on to make contact with Mack. "Bombs." Hanson dialed Mack's number. "If this doesn't go right….make no mistake." He heard Mack answer the phone. "He won't hesitate to kill us both…..Mack?" Hanson sat down and exchanged information with Mack.

Penhall began to feel overwhelmed as he sat back down and massaged his temples. "What did Jackie get us in to?"


	11. Chapter 11: Relax With Rico, Doug and XT

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Thank you so much for the wonderful compliments I've gotten throughout this story. I will say in all sincerity and deep humility…my cup truly runneth over. I've had this story in me since the end of 'New Deal' and I didn't think anyone would really dig it, because it's a little different. But, I'm very glad that you do. Because, this story must leave my thoughts expeditiously….lol….I feel like I'm Jump Street overload…lol…Okay, so I had to watch Donnie Brasco again because you guys mentioned it. Yes, I see it a little in the last chapter, because, he'll be away from her. Fear not… Judy will still be around. I still need to watch an episode of 'One Tree Hill'…I've never seen it before. Oh and...I try to update weekly. I just never know what day. If that helps.

Chapter 11

Hanson sat across from Rico at a small beautifully finished wooden table for four in a lonely corner of the crowded, out of the way jazz club. The smooth, subtle sounds of the bluesy jazz act set the tone for the laid back atmosphere. Rico sat across from Hanson, with his back facing him and Penhall as he swayed to the beat while admiring the women who were available and the ones who weren't, but appeared to be. Hanson's eyes carefully swept the club, from one corner to the other, waiting for Booker to show up as the mark. Penhall sat in a wooden chair between Rico and Hanson sipping on an icy cold beer while focusing on the club's entrance. His demeanor was quiet, calm, cautious, and very aware of the eyes watching him at the table and from Rico's men who were enjoying the music from the opposite side of the club. "I get off at midnight, if you're interested." An attractive waitress with voluptuous curves bent over to speak seductively into Hanson's ear while placing his and Rico's drinks on the table. Penhall lifted his glass to his lips in an attempt to mask his amusement at the persistent waitress who had been unsuccessfully flirting with Hanson for the past hour.

"I'm not." Hanson coldly answered while scowling at Penhall. Whose cheeks were raised above the rim of the glass at his lips, indicating a hidden smile. Hanson slowly cut his eyes at the waitress. "Go away" He grumbled while flicking his hand at her.

She gradually rose to a standing position. "Your loss." She dropped her tray to her side, flung her hair and sneered before walking away.

"No, it really isn't." Hanson sighed in irritation as he looked down in his frosty cold beer.

"Why are you always so hateful?" Rico frowned as he swiveled around to face Hanson. "To everybody."

"I'm not." Hanson growled as he gulped his beer. "I have a low tolerance for nonsense."

Penhall set his drink on the table as he rolled his eyes. "That's an understatement."

"Nah, I don't think that's your problem." Rico moved his head side to side before sipping his beer.

"You don't?" Hanson swallowed another gulp and set it down before looking at Rico. "Then, what's my problem?" His fingers moved up and down the cold mug.

"I think you need to get laid." Rico placed his elbows on top of the table as he hovered over his drink. "I think it's been too long between injections of erections."

Penhall choked on his drink while trying to hold back his laugh. "Yeah" He grabbed a napkin off of the table and wiped the dribble of beer that escaped from mouth while attempting to keep his composure. "That's probably it..." He nodded in an exaggerated manner while thinking about how far he thought that was from the truth. "Hey Tommy," He watched his hand wipe his portion the table before meeting his eyes with Hanson's. "He just solved your anger management issues." Doug laughed in sarcasm as he glanced at Rico. "So, does your degree in Psychology hang next to your license to kill…." Doug moved his hands around themselves as Hanson smiled. "Or do you keep it all a secret."

"Your brother's really funny." Rico's face deadpanned as his eyes shifted to Penhall's. "Would you still be funny with a fox? Would you be funny eating lox….Would you be funny in a box?"

"What are you Dr. Suess now?" Penhall gritted his teeth while glaring at Rico. "I bet you'd be funny in a box."

"Relax" Hanson flatly demanded as his brows narrowed while trading looks with both of them. "Calm down…. or I'll put both of you in a freakin' box."

Rico slowly turned his attention back to Hanson, with a heated look on his face as he got back to the task at hand. "When's the last time you got some?" His voice was still thick with aggravation at Doug.

Hanson sighed in annoyance as he cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes at Rico. "Do you really want to go there with me again?" He sat his drink down.

"Relax, man…" An uncomfortable smile spread across Rico's round face as painful memories flashed before his eyes of the last time he tried to get Tom to enjoy the pleasures of a woman. Rico held his hands up in defense. "It was just a question between friends."

"Uh…uh" Hanson cut his eyes at Rico before tapping Doug's arm and pointing to the entrance when he noticed Booker enter the club. "I told you, I don't like questions. I'll tell you what you _need_ to know." He shifted in his seat. "Not always what you want to know."

"XT, just let me get you laid." Rico smiled as Doug's eyes shifted from Rico to Tom and a puzzled expression engulfed Doug's face. "It's the least I can do for an old friend."

"You keep saying that like its true." Hanson sneered. "We are business associates and that's where it ends. Friends are liabilities and I don't need liabilities in my life."

"You're brother's here." Rico kicked his head in Penhall's direction. "What does that make him?"

"As dead as you if he pisses me off as much as you are right now." Hanson plainly stated as he traded stares with Rico, and Doug's eyes widened in shock as he sunk in his chair.

"Okay, then I'll give you something to help you relax." Rico glanced around the room. "Let me hook you up with…"

"Why are you so concerned about meeting my sexual needs?" Hanson scrunched his face in disgust and continued annoyance. "You planning a little payback?" He searched Rico's face for clues as Doug inquisitively frowned at Tom in confusion.

"Nah" Rico leaned back in laughter as he massaged his jaw. "I want you to meet with someone, and I can't have you…"

"What?" Hanson licked his lips as his expression became serious. "You can't have me what?"

"We can make a lot of money with this dude, and I want to bring you in…make you my partner…but…." Rico dropped his head and exhaled before looking back at Hanson. "You can be a little hot headed and unpredictable."

"So" Hanson flatly answered. "Bring me in or don't, but…" He folded his arms on top of the table as he peered into Rico's eyes. "A little rumble in the satin won't change me." He smirked. "I had some so good this morning…I'm still feeling it as if she was still on me." He chuckled as he sat back. "Do I seem more relaxed to you?" He paused for a second, before lifting his finger from the table. "Hold up…" A blissful look washed over his face as he stiffened, rolled his eyes back in his head and relaxed his body. He licked his lips before slumping back in his chair and spreading his arm across the table toward Rico. "Uh...How 'bout now?" He sarcastically asked while Penhall briefly buried his face in his hand in part shock and part amusement at Hanson's mock orgasm. Doug smoothed his hand over his face and waited for Rico's reaction.

"You were never one to make shit easy were you?" Rico smiled and sighed heavily as he turned to Doug. "Has he always been like this?" He pointed at Tom.

"Ye-ah" Doug nodded convincingly as he peered at Tom. "Ever since we were…" He flattened his hand as it floated next to his waist. "This high." Doug cut his eyes to Rico. "They say it's always the quiet ones you should be afraid of." He shrugged. "Well, he was always pretty quiet."

"Still is.." Rico exhaled as he gave Hanson another once over. "Alright, XT" He nodded as he smoothed his hand in a forward motion over his bald head. "I'll bring you in, but don't pull the same shit you did the last time we were here." Rico's hand dropped back down to the table and he gently jabbed the table with his finger. "After your brother finishes this job, you set up a meet with me in two weeks. In the meantime…" He pulled a folded piece of paper from his pants pockets and slid it across the table to Hanson. "Work on this…target is to be dealt with by the end of the week." He got up and threw some cash down for the drinks. "_I'm_ gonna get laid, man." He placed his hand on Tom's shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze. "You stress me out." Rico strolled off and into the arms of a random woman dancing to the music.

Doug watched Rico fade into the crowd before pivoting his body in Hanson's direction, and quieting his tone. "When are you going to tell me who you are and what the hell you've done with my friend?"

"Don't worry, Doug." Hanson chuckled as he brought his beer to his lips. "I'm still here." He took another drink, before putting his mug back on the table, folding his arms across his chest as they rested on the table top.

Doug glanced around to make sure no one was in earshot before leaning in close to Tom. "Then can you tell me why you didn't bust this guy before." He shrugged. "It's obvious he's a major player."

"Hearsay" Tom moved closer to Doug. "The jobs and the money always came from Cyrus, and the first night Rico trusted me enough to give me a job directly…" He dropped his head in shame before meeting his eyes with Penhall's. "Something happened, and Train and Cyrus were arrested, and Rico ended up in the hospital and my case against him went into the toilet."

"But, he trusts you now?" Penhall squinted his eyes in confusion as his arms mirrored Tom's.

"We have an understanding." He pushed back in his seat while picking up the paper Rico left him and softly tapped it against the table.

"What kind of understanding?" Doug interrogated him in a soft tone to avoid suspicion.

"Now's not really the time." Hanson looked off in the distance. "This isn't the place."

"I asked you earlier and you said the same thing." Penhall's tone increased slightly. "When…" Hanson gave him a look, prompting Doug to lower his tone. "When are you going to tell me what's going on?" He gritted his teeth as he scolded him. "I would like to know what I'm getting myself into here."

"I can't tell you right now." Hanson's eyes roamed the room in thought before turning his attention back to Doug. "You're gonna have to trust me."

"I trust my partner." Penhall's brows narrowed. "But, I don't trust this XT character." He pushed back in his seat. "Frankly, he scares me a little."

"Doug" Hanson offered a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, but…."

"Booker's leaving..." Doug stood up while looking at Tom. "I'll see you at the hotel."

"Okay" Hanson frowned as he watched the folded edge of the paper hit the table.

Doug strolled out of the club inconspicuously, taking his time walking to his car while keeping his eye on the silver headed man in a tailored khaki brown suit as the man got into his car. Doug pulled his leather gloves on before the older man drove off. He stayed 3 cars behind him while Rico's man stayed 3 cars behind Doug. He shifted his eyes from the rearview mirror, side view mirror and ahead of him concentrating on the old man in front of him, Rico's men behind him and the road around him. They drove several miles before reaching a modest home, where the older man pulled into the drive way. Penhall parked at the curb two blocks away while Rico's man parked a block behind Doug. Penhall pulled his ski mask on when he got to the bushes at the beginning of the man's driveway. He ran up the dark sidewalk ducking down low enough to dodge the open blinds of the well lit living room window. He scurried up to the mark, grabbed him from behind while covering his mouth and quietly stabbing him in the chest three times before allowing him to drop to the ground. He tried to pull his ring off, but the man hooked his finger making it impossible. "That's _my_ wedding ring." Booker whispered without moving his lips.

"Melt it down into a platinum bullet. I have the perfect target…." Penhall whispered through his mask while pulling out Booker's wallet.

"Shut up." Booker bit back while Doug yanked Booker's necklace from his neck.

Penhall snatched his watch from his wrist. "Play dead." Doug whispered back through his mask before making a smooth transition from the body to the side walk while stripping his mask and gloves off and shoving everything in his long black trench coat as he casually strolled down the sidewalk in the opposite direction of where he parked.

Booker waited the two minutes they all agreed on before cueing Ioki who was stationed in Hanson's office at the Chapel with Fuller. "Clear" He whispered.

"He's clear." Ioki spoke into the earpiece of the undercover officer located inside of the real mark's house. "Do your thing."

She opened the door nonchalantly and looked around until she saw the real mark's car. "Jim! What's taking you so long to get in here?" She strolled down the driveway until she greeted his seemingly lifeless body with a bloodcurdling scream while falling on her knees next to him. She fished around for the cell phone in her pocket until she found it, and brought it up to her ear. She reached down to gather some fake blood from his chest for realism and moved it between her fingers and thumb on her right hand while appearing to be visibly shaken.

"9-1-1….What's your emergency?" Ioki answered the line and cued the emergency responders who were really undercover officers with the exception of one medic to take Booker, the real Jim and his family away while maintaining the authenticity of the crime scene. Once he finished the fake call, he spoke into Clavo's earpiece. "Make Dennis keep his make-up and mask on until we get to the lower level of the hospital, where we change out vehicles. He nearly gave some woman a heart attack last time he played Hanson's mark."

"How?" Clavo frowned in curiosity.

"The mask is designed to look like the face of the mark, so…." Fuller grinned as he stroked his closely shaven silver mustache. "It looked like Booker was walking down the hospital hallway peeling his face off."

"It's enough to freak anyone out." Ioki laughed. "So, make sure you remind him."

"Sure thing Uncle H" Clavo smiled before getting everyone in position to leave the house.


	12. Chapter 12: Love and Basketball

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! I honestly don't know where this stuff comes from. It just comes out. lol But, I'm very happy you liked it.

Chapter 12

Judy opened the front door emotionless as she shifted her weight and cocked her head to the side. He shoved his fingers into his pockets leaving space between his palms and the rim of his jeans as he shrugged while reading her body language. She exhaled and glanced at the floor while stepping back and allowing him to enter the house. He continued to watch her as he crossed the threshold. "He's outside." Her hand slid down the side of the door before closing it behind him.

"What did I do now?" Dennis asked as he strolled in.

"Nothing." Judy folded her arms while observing the hesitancy in his demeanor. "I was on the phone with Doug before the door bell rang."

"Everything okay?" He frowned in concern as he noticed the worry on her face and the fear in her eyes.

"Yeah" She moved her head side to side in an attempt to redirect her thoughts from what Doug had just told her. "I'm fine." She frowned while waving her hand as she looked at him. "Stop stalling, and just get it over with."

He made it to the dining room before turning around. "I can't do this."

"You can and you will." Judy placed her left hand on her hip while extending her right arm to point in the direction of the backyard. "Go."

"Judy," Booker took his hands out of his pockets and dropped his shoulders while donning a pitiful expression.

"He hates you." She latched her right hand onto her left hand while it remained on her hip. "You don't know what to say." She raised her brows. "I know, Dennis…I've heard it all, and frankly I'm sick of it." She shrugged as she glanced in the direction of the backyard before looking back at Booker. "Look….Evan's going through a hard time right now. You two aren't speaking and he won't talk to Jackie. He's a little upset that…." She exhaled. "Tom hasn't been here in almost two weeks, and Evan doesn't feel like he has any other man in his life except for Clavo, and he hasn't been here much since he's helping Mack cover Jump Street." Judy moved closer to Booker. "I need you to be a father to your son, because Tom can't be…Since, he's a little busy trying to save your life and his." Judy dropped her hands to her thighs as she shifted her weight. "All I'm asking is that you talk to him."

"Hey," He placed his hand at his chest as he frowned defensively. "I'm doing everything in my power to..."

"We're not talking about you right now." Judy rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration. "We're talking about Evan." She scowled before walking away.

Booker watched Judy until she disappeared into the hallway leading to her bedroom before slowly turning in the direction of the backyard. He tilted his head back briefly to gather his thoughts before staring at the back door. He hesitantly trudged over to the sliding glass door and leaned his shoulder against the doorway for several minutes as he watched Evan and Tommy play basketball in the small concrete half court.

"He doesn't act like it, but I know he really wants to talk to you." A soft voice came from behind Booker.

"How can you be so sure?" Booker continued to watch them play. "Did he tell you?"

"No," Kori smiled as she twisted the cap off of her water bottle. "But, as silly as it seems" She chuckled softly to herself as she glanced at her water bottle. Dennis turned around to face her. "I haven't seen my dad in almost two weeks now. We only talk to him on the phone…" She glanced at the ceiling in thought, before looking back up at Booker. "Maybe...Twice a day, and I have to share that call with my brother and Ev." She subtly flung her bangs from her face. "I just miss him so much that I would give anything to just see him….you know…hug him." She took a deep breath as her eyes start to water. "God, I feel like such a baby right now." She dropped her head back and sniffled as she held back her tears, before leveling her head to face him again. "I told you Uncle D, it's silly. But, I really miss my Daddy….. And, that's just after a couple of weeks." Her smile faded as quickly as it appeared. "I know Ev has to be missing you after a couple of months. I know me and Tre would be going nuts right about now." She sweetly added. "Just…talk to him."

"Thanks sweetie." He walked over to her and hugged her.

"Please don't tell Mom." She pulled out of the hug. "She's having a hard enough time being away from Dad this long, and I don't want to add to it."

"I won't." Booker smiled. "I think it's just as hard on your Dad as it is for both of you."

"I know he misses me and Tre like crazy," Her dimples emerged as she flung her bangs from her face. "But, if he's anything like my Mom right now, he probably feels like he's missing a limb." She giggled. "I don't know….It's kind of sweet." She lifted her shoulders and Booker mirrored her. He laughed as she turned around and grabbed the extra bottle of water from the counter for Judy, before walking back to Judy's room.

Booker ignored the butterflies in his stomach as he turned around and took a deep breath before opening the sliding glass door. "I got next!" He shouted as the boys froze in their blocking and shooting positions for a moment.

"You got now." Evan bounced the ball to Tommy. "Here _you_ play him." He shoved his hands into his jeans pockets and sulked.

"I wanna play you." Booker nervously moved closer to them while looking at Evan. Evan and Tommy started walking back to the house as Booker made his way to the court. They met Booker in the middle of the yard. "Wait." He put his hand to Evan's chest, stopping him in his tracks. "Pass it to me." He held his other hand out to Tommy, so he could palm the ball while continuing to stare at Evan whose head was dropped while looking at the ground.

"Sorry, Ev" Tommy passed the ball to Booker before walking to the sliding glass door. "He's my Uncle. I have to listen to him." Tommy reached the sliding glass door. "Talk to him." He instructed loud enough for Booker and Evan to hear him before Tommy went inside.

"You start." Booker put the basketball into Evan's stomach causing Evan to use his body to clutch the ball.

"I don't have anything to say." He defiantly stated while allowing the ball to drop as he glared at Booker.

"Then, I'll go first." Booker retrieved the ball from the edge of the concrete slab just before it dropped off into the flowers. "Ev, I've been trying to find a way to tell you how I feel." He scratched his head as he made his way back to Evan. "And, I can't figure out a way to explain how sorry I am." Booker rotated the ball between his hands as he looked at his son who was looking off to the side at the privacy fence while he reluctantly listened. "Your Mom and I have been going through a crazy time, and you shouldn't have been affected by the mistakes that we've made. But, our mistakes caused you to do something that…" He looked at Evan in sincerity as he moved the ball to rest at his hip. "Listen…I was wrong for taking my issues out on you." Booker followed Evan's eye line as he struggled to continue. "I look at you and you…" He shook his head as he glanced at the ground. "You remind me of how much I love your Mother…or loved your Mother…and…" He cleared his throat. "Love's never come easy for me. So, when you were born I finally realized what true love was all about and I vowed that I would never do anything to hurt you and I wouldn't let anyone else hurt you and…" Booker felt a lump in his throat and he struggled to keep it at bay. "I messed up…Oh…I messed up so bad…I…I'm sorry." He squeezed the ball between his hands. "I will do everything in my power to keep you from ever getting hurt like that again."

Booker could see the hurt and disappointment in Evan's eye's as they painfully chiseled away at Booker's heart. Evan wanted to believe Dennis and forgive him for everything and start over. He missed Dennis, and all of the cool things they used to do together. Evan had his mother's eyes and smile, but everything else was undeniably Booker. Unfortunately for Booker, that meant he passed on his stubbornness, unwavering will, and abrasiveness to Evan. "I'll never forgive you or Mom if anything happens to Uncle Tommy."

Booker licked his lips, swallowed hard, and glanced at the sky before meeting his eyes with Evan's. "We're not talking about your Uncle right now, we're talking about us." Booker allowed the ball to drop as he moved his hand between the two of them.

"Yeah, but if something happens to him." A tear slid down his face as he tensed up. "Then Aunt Judy will be the only one left to take care of me and the twins….That affects me."

"I'll take care of you!" Booker unintentionally snapped. "I'm sorry." He relaxed his face as he placed his hands at his hips, shifted his weight, and looked around in uneasiness. "Evan, your Uncle Tommy's great and I love him like a brother. But, he's not your father….I am." He put his hand at his chest. "I'll admit," Dennis allowed his hand to slide down his chest. "I haven't exactly been in the running for 'Father of the Year' lately." He confessed as Evan rolled his eyes. "I know that…. Sometimes, I have a hard time dealing…. But, know this" He looked Evan in his eyes. "I love you more than anything in this world…More than I've ever loved anything or anyone….Ev, I would lay down my life for you in a minute." He watched Evan's chest bow out as he stiffened and clinched his fist while choking back his tears. "You mean everything to me, and I am so sorry that I didn't put you first when all of this went down."

Evan quickly wiped his face. "I'm not ready to come back and live with you or Mom."

"If it matters to you at all," A small grin slowly emerged from Booker's face. "I promise to be better….to get us back to where we used to be." Water began to pool in his eyes as he sniffled. "I will do better." Booker moved closer to Evan and Evan stepped back. "I love you, son."

"I love you too, Dad." Evan felt all of the pressure leave his chest as he exhaled. "But, this is my home until I know for sure that things will be better than they are now."

"I understand." Booker nodded in relief that Evan was finally talking to him.

"Man, it's been a long time since I've been on this side of the desk." Tom reclined back in the chair located in front of his desk at the Chapel. His feet were propped up on top of his desk, crossed at the ankles and his ball of rubberbands sat in his lap as he snapped the rubberbands at the assignment wall of his office while waiting on Ioki to give him the 'okay' to leave. "This must really make you feel old, Coach." Hanson stated a-matter-of-factly as he snapped another rubberband at the board.

"You see that over there, Hanson?" Fuller stood behind Ioki with his right hand stuck in the pocket of his slacks while the left pointed at the door as he briefly glanced at Tom. "It's called a door."

"Well, that's all I need to hear…" Hanson brought his feet to the ground. "I'm outta here." He slapped his hands to his thighs as he rose to a standing position.

"Uh…Not so fast." Fuller held his hand out as he skimmed through Hanson's report. "I thought you said there was another player."

"There is." Hanson lifted his brows while propping his feet back up to their original position.

"Who is he and when are you supposed to meet him?" Fuller frowned as he studied the page.

"We don't know yet," Penhall chimed in as he laid on the couch. "We're supposed to meet him in two days."

"Rico wants me to be a partner with him in some drug deal he's involved in. He wants me to front half of the money." Hanson stretched the rubberband out and then relaxed it. "You'll have to sign for fifty thousand."

"You got it." Fuller's eyes widened in surprise as he exhaled. "Sounds a little steep for Clavo's case though."

"Yeah, but you never know." Mack confirmed. "Some of these kids are being used as pawns for the high rollers." His head moved side to side. "We're talking serious money."

"You saw what Evan was running." Hanson added as he glanced at Fuller.

"Well, let's just hope this is the one." Fuller narrowed his brows as he skimmed through Doug's report. "I want to get you two out of there as soon as possible."

"Do you need us anymore today, Coach?...We're a little tired." Hanson played the rubberband in between his fingers. "Can me and Doug head out?"

"Isn't he cute?" Penhall chuckled. "He misses Jude." He gushed.

"Geez Hanson," Harry reclined in Tom's chair and clasped his hands together over his stomach. "It's only been a couple of weeks. Stacy and I used to be apart for a month or two on a regular basis. Two weeks is nothing."

"How'd that work out for you?" Mac lifted a brow as he sat on the other side of the office, on top of Hanson's credenza opposite his desk.

"We did it for about seven or eight years." Harry exhaled as he emphasized his points with his hands. "We had Ty, and then Melissa and when she found out she was pregnant with Vinh…" He laughed. "She threatened to divorce me if I didn't get a job locally, so I could be home to help her with the kids." Hanson aimed the rubberband at Ioki and snapped it back. "Ouch!... Hanson, damn it!" Harry rubbed his chest. "That hurt." He scowled at Hanson who was laughing.

"I say go home and spend every waking second with Jude." Penhall groggily rubbed his forehead as he stared at the ceiling. "You are cranky as hell when you're away from her too long."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hanson frowned as he turned to Penhall.

"Oh…you know." Penhall crossed his arms over his chest while snuggling down in the couch. "My best friend's turned in to Dr. Jeckell and Mr. Hyde."

"Whatever" Hanson scoffed as he rolled his head back around. "So, you don't miss Rachel and Renee?"

"Yeah, of course I do." Penhall confessed. "But, I'm not as whipped as you are."

"So, you're admitting that you're whipped?" Mack teased Penhall as he stroked his goatee with his index finger and thumb.

"I guess so," Doug chuckled. "To a certain degree." He shrugged. "I'm not all up on her all the time rubbing and kissing on her like some people in this office are prone to do with their wives." His eyes shifted to Tom who was readying another rubberband. "I'm not cranky when I'm away from her and I don't have to have long phone conversations with her when I'm awa….OUCH!" He rubbed the freshly made red mark on his cheek. "Fuller, tell him to cool it with the rubberbands already."

"Stop talking crap and I will." Tom narrowed his brows. "First of all Jude never complains about the attention I give her. She relishes it."

"You don't know that." Penhall twisted his face as he glanced at Tom. "No woman wants that much attention."

"Says who?" Mack frowned in confusion as he looked around the room. "Tom, Judy, Felicia and I went out to dinner one night when Felicia and I first started dating and I saw the way she was looking at Tom and Judy interact, so Hanson and I had a little chat." A bright smile spread across Mack's face as he thought about his fiancé. "He told me his main secret and let's just say, I've been a happy man ever since."

"So, he told you how to get her panties to drop every time." Ioki laughed as he sat upright. "OWE! Hanson!...One more time and I'm coming over this desk." He warned as he rubbed the sting that the rubberband left on his forehead. "I was just going to say that I wish you'd tell me how to do that. I'm lucky if I can get quality time on the holidays." Harry exhaled.

"You have five kids, Harry. You've gotten into her panties enough." Tom laughed.

"She puts on a chastity belt because," Fuller shifted his weight as he chuckled. "She figured out the connection between the kids and the panties."

"You can always fix that little situation." Mack smirked as he made scissor movements with his fingers. "That way, you can get your quality time back."

Harry frowned as he placed his elbow on the desk as pointed at McCann. "Don't ever refer to that area as little again."

Mack put his hands up in defense. "Alright…alright…I'm sorry." He smiled. "It'll be our little secret."

"Hanson" Ioki waved his hand toward Mack.

"OWE!" Mack rubbed sting on his arm. "I'm just saying you can get fixed and then…"

"Not with five kids." Ioki shook his head as he picked up a pencil. "Who has the time?"

"You make time." Fuller sat in the chair next to Hanson. "You wanted to be like the Cosby's, so now you are and you know Cliff and Claire made time to…"

"Yeah, they did." Hanson laughed. "So do we, Harry. Jude and I have to make time for us, and it's not always easy. Sometimes she's not in the mood or I'm not in the mood."

"What's that once a decade?" Penhall quipped as Tom snapped another rubberband at him. "Stop popping me with those things!"

"Stop talking!" Hanson cut his eyes at Doug. "Anyway," He turned his attention back to Harry. "You have to be creative with where and how, but you have to take the time to connect or reconnect." He smiled in retrospect. "She has to be down for almost… whatever."

"Or wherever" Penhall burrowed his brows in irritation. "Some people actually like to have sex in their bed, instead of Christening everywhere they've ever been….Hanson."

"What is your problem?" Hanson shifted in his seat as he looked at Penhall.

"I just don't want to wake up tomorrow and hear about how you brought Jude roses when you came home." Doug rolled his hand as he moved his hands while mocking Rachel. "And, you're so sweet and attentative to her and blah…blah…blah.."

"When Jude's gone for a couple of days," Hanson placed his feet back on the ground. "She makes me burnt hot dogs and sauerkraut when she comes home." He slapped his hands to his thighs. "She's not a fan of them, but she knows they're my favorite…. And then she draws me a relaxing bubble bath and takes care of me like a woman should." He slowly rose from his chair while clenching his ball of rubberbands tightly in his hand. "When I'm gone for a couple of days, I bring her yellow and red roses, because they're her favorite and they have special meaning for us. And then, I draw her relaxing bubble bath and I take care of her like a man should." He started walking toward the door. "If your wife is complaining, because she's not getting the attention my wife is. That's not my problem Penhall…it's yours. So, my advice to you is…" He swung the door open. "Pay attention to your wife!" He threw the ball toward Penhall, intentionally hitting the wall next to him before slamming the door shut behind him.

"I guess he told you." Fuller snickered with Ioki and Mack.

"Whatever" Doug closed his eyes and grumbled as he rubbed his face.

"What's wrong with the two of you?" Fuller turned to Penhall.

"Argh..I haven't slept much, because _he_ hasn't slept much." Penhall lifted one leg at a time and rested them on the arm of the sofa.

"I thought you slept just fine without Rach." Mack slid off of the credenza to sit next to Fuller.

"I do, it's just…" Doug gave way to a deep sigh. "Never mind, I called Jude and she's going to talk to him for me."

Fuller frowned in curiosity as he stared at Doug. "Is this something I need to know about?"

"He won't talk to me." Penhall griped as he slammed the pillow down underneath his head to prop his head up better. "We've been under for two weeks, and he's a completely different person that any other cover I've known him to have." Doug slowly sat up, he was so annoyed he was unable to get comfortable. "There's something going on with him and Rico and he won't tell me and something is bothering him." He scratched his head. "This Rico character is afraid of him, and….the dude's bigger than me!"

"Hanson looked fine to me." Ioki shrugged.

"I know he did, but I'm telling you…" Doug shook his head as he pushed himself to a sitting position. "There's something wrong and the sleep he's missing isn't, just because he misses Jude." He squinted his eyes in disbelief as he looked at Fuller. "And he's moody." He rolled his eyes. "Not just Hanson moody. He's snapping at everyone."

"That's just because he misses his boo." Mack joked.

"Nah, I'm telling you." Doug warned. "Something's not right and I want to know what it is."

"I thought you were mad, because of the wife thing." A confused look washed over Ioki's face.

"Yeah, but that always pisses me off." Doug fanned his hand and smirked. "Rach knows that I'm not built like that and she loves me anyway...She tells me that I need to be more perceptive like Hanson is. But, Tom and Jude know when to give each other space and when they need each other. They learned how to do that a long time ago." He chuckled. "I told Rach she has to tell me, because that's the only way I'll know." He paused in thought. "I just want to know what's bothering him. I want to help him, because I know he's hurting and…"

"If you are so sure about that, then why can't you give the same kind of attention to Rachel?" Fuller raised his brows as he waited for Penhall to answer.

"I don't know" Doug shrugged as he chuckled in thought. "Because, me and Hanson have been married longer."


	13. Chapter 13: Safe In Your Arms?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! So, happy you enjoyed the last chapter. Half of this was written to go with the last one, but it ran long. Okay kiddies….this remix is rated **'M'** So, you know how it goes…if you aren't supposed to read it...close your eyes or skip the chapter. If 'the' scene is too much…please let me know and I will change it. I am giving you guys the rough draft before I water it down so…enjoy!

Chapter 13

Tom quietly cracked the door to Tre's room just enough to peek inside. Tre was hunched over in his mushroom chair as he poured his focus into his video game. His back was to the door as Tom tiptoed inside and pushed the door closed without a sound. Tom smiled as he sat in the mushroom chair beside his son without Tommy noticing his presence. "Don't you have homework to do?" Tom reclined back in the duplicate chair and Tommy dropped the controller as he jumped back in his chair causing it to tip over. Hanson chuckled as he held his hand out to help Tommy up. "You okay?"

"Dad!" A bright smile danced across Tommy's face. "You're home!" He placed his hand in his Dad's allowing Hanson to pull him up. Hanson rose to his feet and his smile mirrored Tommy's. "How long are you going to be here?" He hugged his father so tight, Hanson gasped for air.

The restriction of oxygen was clear in Tom's voice. "A couple of days." Tre loosened his hold and Hanson did too. "How are you doing?"

"Good" Tre looked into Hanson's eyes as they pulled out of their hug. "Progress reports came out and…" A sly smile lit his face. "I missed you." He tried to avoid the inevitable.

Hanson tilted his head back as he lifted a brow while reading Tre's expression. "What'd you get?"

"I kinda got a 'C' in English, because I forgot to read a book." Tommy slowly lifted his shoulders as his brows moved toward each other. "But, the rest are 'A's and I still have time to bring my grade up in English."

Hanson bit his lip, placed his hands at his hip and shifted his weight. "How?"

"I can start by turning the game off and reading the book now, so I can turn in the work for half of the points." A saddened look engulfed Tommy's face as he glanced at his video game.

"And?" Hanson waited for Tommy to finish.

"(Sigh) And I'm grounded for the upcoming weekend." Tre dropped his shoulders.

"Try again." Hanson frowned.

"A week?" Tommy lifted his brows as he watched Hanson's eyes shift to the ceiling. "Two weeks." He sulked as ran his fingers through his hair.

"You still miss me?" Hanson met his eyes with Tommy's.

"Yeah," Tommy smiled. "It sucks you're grounding me, but I knew it was coming."

"Well, that's very mature of you son." Hanson smiled proudly as he placed his hand on Tommy's shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze.

"Mature enough to get the Mustang." Tommy's eyes lit up.

"No" Hanson chuckled as he dropped his hand while shaking his head. "But, your party's in a month and a half…..You never know what you might get."

"Two cars, Dad." Tommy pleaded. "Just get us two cars."

"I don't understand why you need two," Hanson started toward the door. "You shared a womb for eight months, you can share a car."

"Daaaad," Tommy smiled as he whined.

"Turn that stuff off and hit the books." Hanson pointed. "We still have a month and a half to figure something out…..We might just get you keys to your Mother's car." Hanson joked as he left Tommy's room.

"Daddy!" Kori squealed as she nearly football tackled Hanson while walking past Tommy's door. "I'm so glad you're home." She hugged him as tight as he hugged her while trying to maintain his balance from the way she rushed him.

"Hey sweetie," Hanson laughed. "I've missed you too." They gradually pulled out of their hug as Hanson smoothed his fingers through several strands of her hair. "How are you feeling?" He frowned in curiosity. "Tommy told me that progress reports are in."

"My grades are like whoa…Dad you know that." She giggled as she shifted her weight. "I'm just happy the case is over and you're home."

"Kori, sweetie…" Hanson cleared his throat as he took her hand in his. "The case isn't over, and I'm only here for a couple of days." He noticed the immediate sadness in her eyes. "But, we're hoping that when I go back," He placed his fingers underneath her chin and lifted it up. "We'll have everything we need to put these guys away for good. That way Uncle Booker and Evan will be safe. Okay?"

"Why do you have to be the one to do it?" Kori started to get worked up. "I don't understand why it always has to be you. You had to save Uncle B the last time and it's not fair." She crossed her arms as she leaned back against the hallway wall. "He doesn't even appreciate it."

"I appreciate it Kori." Booker stood at the end of the hallway as he listened to what Kori had to say. "I really do. I may not always show it, but I do."

"Why can't you just go undercover yourself?" She cut her eyes at Booker.

"Because, they're after him." Hanson sweetly added.

"Grandpa could hook him up with the face masks you use to look like other people." Madilynn tried to rationalize with Hanson. "You have those voice things."

"That's too hard to do on a daily basis." Hanson rubbed the side of her arm. "It's okay, Kori…It's almost over."

"But, what if it isn't then what?" She lowered her tone as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Then I come home a little later than expected." Hanson pulled her hand toward her, peeling her off the wall. "But, this time I won't take as long between visits." She nodded as he pulled her into a hug.

Booker felt about two inches high as he watched his niece breakdown in her Daddy's arms. "I'm sorry."

Hanson gave him a small smile as his eyes shifted between Evan and Booker. Booker picked up on what Hanson was thinking and he smiled to let Hanson know that he and Evan talked. Tom swayed Kori as he rubbed her back while her sobbing slowly tapered off. "You want to tell me what else your Grandpa's been telling you about the things we use undercover?"

"No" Kori smiled through her cry. "I've said too much already."

"Uh...huh" Hanson's eyes met with Booker's. "Fuller and I are going to have a little talk about his 'Grandpa stories."

"Don't do that. He only told us one, and.." Kori pulled herself away from Hanson and wiped her face. "It was fun to listen to, besides he only told me, Tommy and Evan because he was over here a few nights ago when Aunt Rachel, Aunt Staci, and Felicia took Mom out to dinner, because she was a little…." She sniffled as she glanced up in thought. "Grumpy." She flung the bangs from her face. "Anyway, Grandpa saw that we were a little down too, and that's how he cheered us up."

Hanson glanced at Booker before looking back at Kori. "Did he tell you not to tell anyone else?"

"Yes" Kori confidently answered. "And I haven't."

"Me either" Evan confirmed as he made his way to Hanson.

"Imagine what he's telling your mom." Booker teased as Hanson and Evan hugged. "I'm sure Mrs. Hanson….Mrs. Fuller gets an ear full." He ran his hand over his mouth. "I keep forgetting that they're married now."

"I think if he told her, she would've said something to me or Jude by now." Hanson rubbed his forehead with one hand while the other one was still wrapped around Evan. "She's not so great with the secrets."

"Except when it came to her and Fuller dating." Booker smirked.

"We're just friends." Hanson and Booker mocked Margaret in unison. "You know it was Fuller's idea." Hanson added.

Booker nodded in agreement. "Only because he didn't want you to know that him and your mom were…"

"Did you have a good talk with your dad?" Hanson looked down at Evan.

"I'll tell you about it later." Evan turned to Hanson and gave him an uncomfortable look letting Hanson know that all wasn't quite forgiven yet.

"We'll talk about it later." Hanson smiled as he tugged him close once more, before letting go. "If all of you don't mind," He stretched his arm out and exhaled. "I'm going to find Jude and then I'm going to sleep until noon tomorrow…..So, goodnight."

"She's in the bedroom." Booker pointed as Hanson narrowed his eyes at him. "Come on, Hamburger….I saw her go in there earlier and that's where the music's coming from."

Hanson bobbed his head once before heading to the bedroom. He slowly opened the door while scanning the room and locking the door behind him. He finally saw her in the chair near the bedroom door bundled up in blankets while cozying up with a book under the floor lamp. He placed his hands on the back of the chair. She closed her eyes and a knowing smile graced her face. He smoothed his hands around the arms of the chair as he bent over and kissed her neck. "Baby," Her smile widened as she raised her arm behind her and wrapped her hand around the back of his neck. "You just made my entire week." She turned her head as her lips found his.

"Then, we're even because," He walked around to stand in front of her. "You just made mine." He twisted his hands around the edges of her plush purple blanket and used it to uproot her from her seat, rendering her oblivious to her book falling to the ground. He wrapped the blankets around him while pulling her body into his. "I missed you." He brushed his lips against hers prompting her to open her mouth to the caress of his tongue on hers.

She slipped her arms around his waist as he lowered his hands over the curve of her ass, gently squeezing it, making her moan softly while intensifying the kiss. He walked her backwards to the bed as she unbuckled his belt. "You lock the door?" She mumbled while his lips remained occupied by hers.

"Mmm…huh" He answered as he eagerly removed his pajama bottoms and her panties from her body while raining kisses on her neck. She pushed his boxers and jeans down as he stepped out of them. He pulled his sweater off and tossed it across the room as she crawled on the bed on her back, using her elbows and the heels of her feet. He crawled on top of her staying in sync with her every movement until she stopped. Tom recaptured her lips as she spread her legs and he effortlessly slipped inside her sending sheer exhilaration rushing through their bodies in waves. She smoothed her hands around his waist and down to his hips, pulling his pelvis deeper into hers as he slowly grinded into her as if he, were stirring a thick batter. She held onto him while intense pleasure engulfed her body and his. He tried to muffle her moans by deepening the kiss, but it only excited her more, making her wrap her legs around his waist as she increase her rhythm. His body stayed in tune with hers as he fought the urge to release before he was ready to. He had been craving her for nearly two weeks, and he wanted to savor every inch of her. He briefly placed his mouth over her chin before trailing his tongue down her neck, stopping at the base where he gently sucked on it while pulling her body firmly against his. She closed her eyes while moaning softly as she caught her breath. His tongue trickled down the center of her chest before massaging her breasts in his hands while favoring the right side with the flickering of his tongue against her nipple as she raked her fingers through his hair and squirmed in delight. He worked his way down the center of her stomach before pausing and running his hands over her thighs, stopping at the bend of her knees, swiftly scooping her legs up to rest on his shoulders while spreading them further apart. He kissed her with intense passion until she begged him to stop. He gradually set her legs back down to lie level on the bed before running his hand over his mouth while staring at her lovingly before lightly stroking her abdomen. He kissed her belly button sweetly as she smiled at him. He smacked the side of her ass prompting her to flip over to rest on all fours while positioning her in a downhill slope. She scrunched her face as each thrust made every pleasure filled nerve ending in her body stand on end. She stuffed part of the comforter in her mouth to muffle her moans and the calling of Tom's name as she continued to twist the sheets between her fingers while he drilled into her at various speeds. He held onto the bottom of her tank top as she bucked and squirmed sending him on the brink with every stroke. He could hear her scream in ecstasy through the sheets and it drove him crazy with desire, causing him to increase his rhythm until he thought he couldn't take it anymore. But, alas he's a trooper so he continued making love to his wife different ways until her limp body collapsed on top of his. He covered their exhausted, yet gratified bodies with the comforter as he held her close.

Judy's arm was draped across his torso and her head rested over his heart as she listened to his heartbeat. "I feel like I took a muscle relaxer."

"Cause I beat it up." Hanson joked as he gently stroked her hair.

"Hanson," She slapped him on his side and laughed. "Let me just remind you now, that you are not XT."

"Sorry…You know how it is." He confessed. "The covers stay with you awhile."

"So, who did I just make love to?" She playfully asked as she glanced up at him.

"Well, that was me" A sly smile appeared as he closed his eyes. "XT's not that good." His smile slowly faded. "We're not on the phone and I'm not in the field. So, I need for you to be honest with me," He frowned in curiosity as he looked down at the top of her head. "Have things been difficult around here?"

"No…not really," She confessed as she smoothed her hand over his chest in thought. "I mean, the day to day stuff is a little rough without, you and I working as a team. But,…. I worried about you...all of the time."

"I know, baby….I worry about you too." He kissed her forehead. "I'm hoping that we'll wrap this up soon. I'm sick of playing like I'm on his side."

"How's your temper been when you're around him?" She looked up at him as he glanced at the ceiling. "Hanson," She lifted herself up to look at him. "Thomas Hanson, if you tell me…"

"I haven't…I'm in control of it." He shifted his eyes to meet with hers. "But, Doug and I have gotten into it a few times."

"Because you won't talk to him." Judy laid back down in her original position. "You're going to have to tell him what happened."

"What for?" He combed his fingers through her hair as his tone softened.

"Because he's your best friend." She quickly added as her finger created lazy invisible circles on his chest. "Because, he's worried about you too…."

"No…He doesn't need to know." He shook his head.

"It's affecting your friendship and…" She was afraid of his reaction if she finished her sentence, so she held her tongue. "Do you want me to tell him what I know? Because I know that you haven't told me everything, but what I know might help." Her eyes shifted to his to see if she was right. "Or have you told me everything?"

"Do you trust me?" He searched her eyes for an honest answer.

"Yes." Judy answered without hesitation.

"Then trust me." He brought her hand to his lips. "I love you." He closed his eyes.

"I love you too." She softly answered as she continued to smooth her hand over his chest while he slept. Every time she closed her eyes, they'd flutter open and her heart would begin to race. The feeling of being afraid in his arms was foreign to her, and she wasn't sure if she had a valid reason to be afraid of him. But, she couldn't believe that she was actually nervous being nestled in his arms. It'd had always been the safest place she'd been. She knew that he'd break his neck to keep her out of harm's way, but she could shake the fearful feeling she had. She listened to his heartbeat for nearly three hours before she could finally feel her exhaustion taking over. Minutes after she began to drift off she could feel Hanson pop up into a sitting position in one rapid motion while gasping for air. He threw a punch directed at her face, but she rolled into his body before scurrying out of the bottom of the bed while he punched the mattress and swung into thin air as he came after her. He was drenched in sweat and he had a blank stare in his eyes. She grabbed her tazer and tazed him as he punched a hole in the wall so close to her face that she felt the wind from the hit, against her ear. He froze for a few seconds before collapsing to the floor in front of her. She shook so bad her teeth chattered as she dropped to the floor bringing her knees to her chest.

She could feel her body tense up as he started to come to. "Baby, what's wrong?" He looked around as he got up and knelt in front of her. She flinched when he lightly brushed away the tears that streamed down her cheeks. The fear in her face showed up in his as he started to panic. "Jude…baby….please talk to me." He touched the back of his hand to her face. "Baby, please tell me what happened….You're scaring me." He could see her body frantically shaking and he started to feel sick to his stomach. "Did someone hurt you?" He glanced at the window and then the door for signs of forced entry, but he didn't see anything suspicious. All he could see was the woman he loved in pain and scared out of her mind. Tom got up and quickly put his pajama bottoms on. He put a t-shirt and noticed how damp his body was. "Jude," He grabbed her bottoms, since she was still wearing her tank top. "Please tell me what's going on, you're shaking like crazy, I'm soaked and you're not talking to me."

"Doug…Doug.." She struggled to get her words out, because she couldn't wrap her brain around what just happened.

He narrowed his brows as the anger started building inside him. "Doug what?" He tried to remain calm, so she would feel comfortable enough to tell him. He held his hand out to help her up, but she just stared at it. "Baby, it's me." He placed his hand to his chest. "Please…give me your hand. I have to get these on you." He showed her the pajama bottoms.

"Leave them there." Her shaking index finger pointed at the bed. "And….and I'll get them." She requested in a tone so low he could barely hear her and the tears continued to race down her cheeks.

"Okay" He sat on the edge of the bed. "Come here" He sweetly asked as he held his hand out while giving her a sad and confused look.

"I can't" She whispered as she wiped her face.

He started thinking that one of his worst nightmares was starting to come true. "Baby," He ran his fingers through his hair and dropped his head as his eyes began to sting. "Did… Did I hurt… you?"

"No" She looked off to the side as her heart sank. "But, you almost did."

He felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest as he sat in silence while staring at the floor for several minutes as he fought back his tears. "I'm so..so..sorry." He tried to look at her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. "I would never…." He shook his head as he rubbed his hands together. "I love you so much, and I wouldn't…I'm sorry, baby….I'm so sorry."

"Doug told me that you choked him the other night." She sniffled as she watched Tom struggle with the realization that the demons he thought he'd beat years ago, were back in another form. "He thought that it was because we haven't been apart this long since we started dating."

"Except for the year I was gone to fight this." Hanson looked at her. "I don't want to leave you and the kids for that long, but if I have to…" He cleared his throat as a rogue tear escaped his eye. "If I have to do it…" He took a deep breath as a sick feeling took him over. "To keep you from being afraid of me…I will."

"I don't want that either." Judy somberly added as she walked over to get her bottoms. "How did they treat it before?" She grabbed his arm when he tried to move away from her. "You're awake, and I'm calmer now."

"You sure?" The sweetness and sincerity in his face let her know that he was back. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable around me."

"Yeah" She combed her fingers through his hair. "I'm sure."

"I know what I have to do." Tom stood up and slipped his arms around her waist. "Baby, I would give my life for yours in a minute." He put his forehead to hers. "You are my heart…You know that don't you?"

"And you're mine." She placed her hands on his shoulders. "What are going to do?"

"I'm sleeping in Clav's room tonight." He kissed her forehead. "And then, I'm going to have to wrap up this case and see if that helps….If not, then..."

She placed slow measured kisses on his lips as he held her tight


	14. Chapter 14: Gone

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Yes, our sweet couple have quite a hurdle…This damn case! Okay, so I added back the missing sentences from Tom and Judy reuniting in the last chapter as requested…so, you can read it if you'd like. There are a couple of flashbacks in this one.

Chapter 14

****Hanson stood at attention with his hands behind his back as a tall, bronze, statuesque man casted a shadow while circling him. "I can save you a little time right now," Hanson rocked on his heels as he glanced up. "I'm into women." He whispered before clearing his throat. "So, save your money….I'll buy my own dinner."

The man stopped cold as a small smile briefly appeared on his face. "That was my mark you killed." He palmed his hand on the back of Hanson's neck, forcing him down to his knees as Tom jerked his head back and grunted. "Who are you working for?"

"Man, who…argh….are _you_…" Hanson's head started to hurt from the pressure. "Working for?"

"We're not playing that game." The man scoffed. "I asked you…now, you answer or my man here…" He pointed to a man of medium height and build, all of solid muscle. "Well, he's gonna shoot you and then we're going to enjoy your dinner." The man applied a little more pressure. "Give it up, or I'll take it from you."

"Nobody, I don't work for anybody…aaahhh…he's" Hanson grunted while trying to fight through the pain in his neck. "repaying...urgh….a debit."

"What kind of debit?" The man frowned as he squatted down next to Hanson.

"He owed me a favor." Hanson grimaced in pain. "He didn't repay the favor….so,…"

"You killed him." The man slowly rose to his feet. "That's pretty harsh."

"I'm not one for bullshit." Hanson started to feel the pain travel throughout his shoulders. "Let me up." He demanded.

"Your mouth's gonna get you killed one day." The man warned him as he maintained the pressure on his neck. "You owe me money."

Hanson scoffed. "Sounds like…" He grimaced as the pain got worse. "You owe me."

"Your logic?" The man lifted a brow as he relaxed his hand.

"I killed your mark…." Hanson stared at the ground grateful the bulk of the pain subsided as quickly as it appeared. "You would've had one of these deadbeats do it." He stiffened and put his hands up when he felt the cold barrel pressing into his temple. "I'm just saying…if you pay me." His eyes shifted upward and he caught a glimpse of the muscular man holding the gun to his head. "Then I'll work for you." He studied the man's position from the corner of his eye. "If not, then let me go…I have somewhere to be."

"What's stopping me from killing you now?" The man swayed side to side while rotating his hands around each other.

"Nothing" Hanson quickly moved his head back while flicking the man's wrist back to get it in position for Hanson to turn the gun around on the man who was no longer in control of the trigger. Hanson stood up to the sound of several guns surrounding him being cocked back and taken off of safety. "Except for maybe that." He shot a calculated stare at the large man who couldn't help but smirk.

"I like you." He ran his fingers over his goatee while nodding. "I'm Rico." He pointed to the man that Hanson was holding at gun point. "Meet Cyrus." He chuckled as he turned around and walked to his shiny, black, luxury car with limo tinted windows. "You work for him, now." He sandwiched himself between the body of the car and the car door while looking at Tom. "You cross me and…" He moved his finger across his neck. "There's nothing like a little torture before murder." He smiled before getting in. *****

Hanson thought back to the first time he met Rico as he laid on Clavo's bed, on his back with one leg extended while the other was bent allowing his foot to lie flat on the mattress while staring at the ceiling too afraid to fall asleep. The last time he remembered being this afraid of losing Judy was when she almost died giving birth to their twins. He thought the night terrors which gave him the violent black outs that took him away from Judy for a year, nearly seventeen years ago, were a distant memory….until tonight. He couldn't live with himself if he ever laid a hand on her. He thought about going back to the center that helped him before, but he couldn't bare the thought of being away from his family for several months without contact. He ran his fingers through his golden locks until his hand rested under his head while his other hand lightly strummed his abdomen. Gravity dropped his head to the side, enabling him to look at the alarm clock. '3:28am' he sighed heavily. He and Penhall were finally able to ditch the tail that Rico had on them since they started the case. And he couldn't have been happier, since two weeks away from Judy and the kids was starting to take its toll on him. His thoughts continually drifted to Judy and his need to be next to her, touch her, hold her, kiss her….Hanson's focused toward the door as light outlined Clavo's bedroom door as it opened. "You couldn't sleep either?" His voice was a little hoarse from exhaustion.

"No" She meekly answered as she widened the door. "Can I sit in here with you?" She closed the door behind her.

"I would love that." He smiled at her while raising his brows. "But, if I fall asleep."

She nodded in acknowledgement as she smiled back while approaching him. "And if I fall asleep."

"I'll take you to bed, or you can sleep here and I'll go to our room." He moved over leaving her room to lie in front of him. She laid on her side with her back to him. He placed his arm around her waist, pulling her as close to him as he could. "You alright?"

"I'm better now," Judy placed her hand over his. "Are you?"

He closed his eyes and exhaled. "I'm only worried about you." He touched his forehead to the back of her head. "The way you looked at me tonight… " His hand inched upwards over her stomach, over the bend of her waist and down her hip where he paused as the pain of what he must have done to her filled his chest. "I never want to give you another reason to look at me like that again."

"I've seen you mad before," Her eyes roamed the room as she recalled the emptiness in his eyes when he attacked her. "But, that wasn't you..."

"I'm sorry." He hugged her. "I couldn't control it, baby." He solemnly confessed as he intertwined his fingers with hers. "I'm not even aware of it happening until I wake up and someone tells me about it." He let go of her hand long enough for her to turn over. "I didn't know what was going on until I realized that the fear in your eyes was…." He touched the back of his hand to her face as he gazed into her eyes. "Because of me, and I never want to make you feel that way again." He put his lips to her forehead. "I love you."

The sadness in his eyes was killing her softly. "Baby, please tell me what's bothering you." She sweetly pleaded.

He raised his brows. "I can't." He whispered in a defeated tone. Judy closed her eyes and exhaled as she sat up. "Don't go." He covered her hand with his. "Not yet."

She met her eyes with his. "Talk to me."

"I want to, but…" He cleared his throat as his head moved side to side. "I need time to figure this out."

"How much time?" She delicately asked.

"Just until the case is over." He slowly traced his fingers up her arm.

"That could take months." Judy stood up as the butterflies in her stomach began to slam dance. "What are we supposed to do until then?" She turned to him as her tone increased.

Hanson licked his lips as he glanced at the bed before looking back at her. "Come back to bed." He sweetly requested as he raised his brows. "Please"

"No" She shook her head as she looked at him. "I want you to talk to me…." She pointed her finger downward. "Now." She impatiently demanded.

He quickly sat up in the bed, placing his feet on the ground. "Alright." He burrowed his brows as he hunched over placing his elbows at his knees while looking through the strands of hair that covered his eye as he look at her. "I think its best that I leave for awhile." He slowly rubbed his hands together as he watched them move back and forth. "I need to get better, before this gets worse. So, I'm going to stay away until we wrap this case and if that doesn't work then I'll be back when I'm better, no matter how long it takes."

"Wait a minute." She put her hand up and narrowed her eyes. "_You_ think its best? No matter how long.."

"I don't want to hurt you, or the kids." He sat up and explained.

"Well, then that makes sense…" She shrugged with her brows still pointing downward. "Since you are in this marriage by yourself and you are a single parent…" She sarcastically replied as she crossed her arms. "You can just up and decide to leave and come back whenever you please then..."

"Judy," He stood up and stepped closer to her.

"Don't" She through her index finger up and stepped back as her scowl deepened. "Because it sounds like you've made up your mind and you're okay with leaving us." She could feel her blood boiling. "AGAIN!"

"Come here, baby..." His heart was slowly breaking as he held his hand out to her.

She stepped back and narrowed her brows as she pointed at him. "Let me tell you something," Her voice cracked and her eyes watered. "If you leave…" She swallowed hard and exhaled. "If you leave us indefinitely…." It took everything in her to say what she needed to say to him. "Don't bother coming back."

The hurt in her eyes cut through him as he watched her storm out before slamming the door behind her. He dropped down on the edge of the bed like a sack of potatoes as her statement slowly registered. He wiped a few persistent tears from his cheek as he ran his fingers through his hair while recalling the memories of the night that was still plaguing him.

*****Tom and Rico sat across from each other at a secluded table for two in the jazz club. Rico leaned over the table to speak quietly to Tom. "You've done a good job for Cyrus, Tommy and I want to give you a token of my appreciation."

Hanson focused on the way his hand caressed his beer while it sat on the table. "Show me appreciation by telling him to increase my pay." His eyes shifted from his beer to Rico.

"Man, you crack me up." Rico sat back and laughed. "I feel you, but I have something better in mind for you."

Tom burrowed his brows as he glared at Rico. "What?"

"I want to bring you into my team as a hitter." Rico took a moment to read Tom's reaction before continuing. "There's a guy coming here tomorrow night and I want you to start with him." Rico put his index finger up. "Hold up." His attention turned to the club's entrance when he caught a glimpse of a couple of familiar faces saunter through the door. Hanson followed Rico's eye line as it shifted to Train who was sitting several tables away. Train made eye contact with Rico and bobbed his head once to let Rico know he understood. Hanson's eyes shifted back to the beautiful, caramel dipped woman donning a long platinum blonde wig that cascaded down her back, with bangs that stopped at her brows. She was wearing a black, skin tight dominatrix body suit and black knee high stiletto boots all of which highlighted the curves of her trim and shapely figure. The man standing next to her wore a sleek, black leather jacket, white t-shirt, and navy blue jeans. Tom narrowed his brows as the man at the bar placed his hand on the small of her back, drawing her into him as he waved the opposite hand at the bartender to buy her a drink. The attractive man in the leather jacket gave Tom a mischievous grin when he caught a glimpse of Tom sitting at the table glaring back at him. His hand glided up from the small of her back, around to her hip, her abdomen and she stopped it from going any higher as she issued a visual warning by lifting a brow while looking at him. The man politely smiled at her until she turned her attention back to the bartender. The man's eyes inconspicuously glanced back at Hanson as the man's hand skipped over the woman's breast without touching it, before landing in the center of her chest as it inched her zipper down a centimeter or two to expose more cleavage. Hanson's face become hot and his heart rate increased so much that he could hear his heart beating inside his eardrum as he angrily squinted at the man while shifting once in his seat trying to maintain his composure while continuing to glare across the room at the man in the leather jacket. The man smirked before kissing the woman in the sexy cat suit on her collar bone, and then her cheek. Hanson bit his lip in silent agony as he watched Booker rub the small of Judy's back. "Where was I?" Rico settled into his seat as he turned his attention back to Hanson.

Hanson tightened his grip on his beer bottle as he watched Booker's hand drift over the curves of Judy's ass before she lifted his hand up while visually scolding him. Hanson clinched his jaw, narrowed his eyes, and bobbed his head once. "Working for you." He grumbled as he cut his eyes to Rico.

"Aaaahhh yes…." Rico smiled as he stroked the hair on his chin. ******

"Where is she?" Penhall rushed through the front door of Tom and Judy's house.

"In their room." Kori cried as she pointed toward her parent's room.

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll find him." Mack hugged her.

Doug tapped on Judy's door several times without a response from her. "Jude, I'm coming in." He gradually pushed the door open, quickly ducking when an object was thrown at him. "What the hell was that for?"

"Why didn't you tell him?" Judy yelled as she looked at Doug with a mixture of pain, hate and disgust in her eyes. "GET OUT!"

"Jude," Doug dropped his head in guilt. "I was only trying to help."

She gritted her teeth as her head slowly turned back to him. "Get….out" She angrily trembled as she watched him walk out the door with his head bowed.

Judy sat back down in the chair in front of the bedroom window. She brought her legs back up to her chest as she rocked herself while continuing to sob uncontrollably. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay" Rachel crept in and sat on the edge of the bed. "We'll just sit." They sat in silence for about twenty minutes before Judy stopped crying log enough to talk.

"It's over." Judy blotted her wet face with the tissue in her hand, and it immediately soaked in the moisture from her face. "My marriage is over." She stared out the window.

"It's not over." Rachel stated in a reassuring tone. "He'll be back." She could see the pain her best friend was going through and it broke her heart. "Jude, he loves you so much," She fought back tears in an attempt to be strong for Judy. "He's doing what he thinks is…"

"Don't say it." Judy moved her head from side to side as she looked outside at the blue sky with traces of white clouds sprinkled here and there. "He told me that, and I hated hearing it." She sniffled. "He left me the first time, because he thought it was best. It wasn't Rach." She poked at her chest. "I was his woman…I've always been his woman, and he won't let me be there for him when he needs me the most." She gathered her brown locks between her fingers and pulled them back into a ponytail. "He's suffering, Rach….He's in pain and instead of letting me be there for him." She closed her eyes as she tied the elastic band around her hair. "He leaves…He left in the middle of the night." She opened her eyes and cleared her throat. "And I told him that if he left…" She grimaced. "Not to bother coming back, and this morning he was…" She exhaled. "He was gone."

A few tears escaped Rachel's eyes as she watched her best friend breakdown. She's seen Judy in so many different dynamics throughout their friendship of nearly twenty five years, but this was Rachel's first time ever seeing Judy so broken and defeated. "The fellas are trying to get in touch with him and Doug's going back under with him tomorrow so,…"

"Hanson will only be found when he's ready to be found." Judy's eyes shifted to Rachel. "Even if he lets Doug go back under with him tomorrow," She blotted her face with fresh tissues. "He thinks he's protecting us, and he won't come back home until he knows…" She felt the stinging in her eyes and nose. "Until he knows we're safe…" She cried. "From him."

"See," Rachel smiled. "You know he'll be back."

"Yeah, well…" Judy bobbed her head as she tried to control her tears. "I know he'll come back….when he's….ready to." She sniffled. "But, I'm filing for divorce as soon as I can stop crying long enough to drive down there and do it."

Rachel's eyes widened in shock as she stood up. "Why would you do that?"

"He left us.." Judy narrowed her brows as she cut her eyes to Rachel. "He knew that I was serious and he left anyway."

"You're making the biggest mistake of your life." Rachel shook her head as she looked at nothing in particular. "That man loves you….he'd walk through fire for you." She scolded Judy. "He's doing this for you and the kids and you're going to punish him for that?"

"Punish _him_?" Judy could feel her temperature rise. "What do you think this is doing to me?" She put her hand to her chest. "I've been throwing up since I left him in Clavo's room last night. The only reason I'm not over the toilet now, is because I can't eat…..It's one o'clock in the afternoon, and I'm puking water….because I can't eat….I can't stop crying….I had to tell our children that he had to leave early and I don't know why. They called Doug, because I couldn't stop crying and I kept getting sick." She wept through her rant. "I called Hanson and I've texted him and he won't answer me!" She pushed back in her chair and crossed her arms. "Don't tell me what it's doing to him….all I wanted him to do was talk to me." She watched a few of her neighbors mowing their grass. "But, he'd rather leave us than do that."

"I'm sure he has his reasons why he can't tell you yet." Rachel sweetly added. "He'll come around."

"Mmm…huh" Judy nodded in agitation while trying to recall her memories of what could have triggered his night terrors.

****** Judy's right leg was tucked under the covers in a straight line, and her left leg was bent in an incomplete triangle as it overlapped the white sheets. Her left arm hung from the side of the bed while she laid in the bed on her stomach with her head propped up on a over-fluffed pillow and the lower half of her body covered in sheets while exposing her to the final rays of the day's sunset as it bathed her silky back in the subtle warmth. She groggily batted her eyes in an attempt to focus on her surroundings. She rubbed the top of her pounding head as she grimaced in pain. The first thing she noticed was that she was in a lavish hotel room, and the three half empty bottles of wine in her view as an indication that her and Tom must have had an amazing night. She closed her eyes as she turned over on her back exposing her naked breasts and black lace panties. She exhaled and massaged her forehead while trying to remember how much fun they'd actually had. But, her mind drew a blank. She propped herself up by her elbows and looked around the room while squinting in pain. She saw the wine, the goblets, the flowers, and Booker's jacket hanging on the back of a chair….Booker's watch sitting on the night stand next to the bed.…She quickly sat up and wrapped the sheets around her as her heartbeat sped up and her mind started to race. 'What the hell did I do?' She thought as looked around in a panic. She scooted out of the bed until her feet hit the floor as she scanned the room for her clothes. She started to hyperventilate as Tom's face appeared in her thoughts and her breathing got worse when she couldn't remember what she wore that day. She pushed her hair back while staring at the black cat suit hanging over a different chair and the tall stiletto boots sitting on the floor next to the chair. Her eyes widened when she heard the door knob jingle. *****


	15. Chapter 15: Good Advice

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! I finished this chapter up today, because I don't know how hectic my week will be. So, enjoy!

Chapter 15

Hanson dug the heel of his boot in the sand as he slid his hands in his jeans pockets while meditating over the lapping waves of the ocean. He watched the sparkles of sunlight float over the blue water and thought about the battle he'd have to face when he eventually made his way back home to his furious counterpart. His head dropped back as he closed his eyes while breathing in the calm, chilly breezes of the ocean air, in hopes that it would give him clarity in a mind clouded with Judy, the twins, Evan, Booker, Rico, Jackie, the Senator, and Penhall. This place has always been the perfect get-a-way for him to clear his mind, re-connect with his family or just spent quality time alone with Judy. Their private little paradise by the beach had been updated, but it was still the beautiful and secluded hotel that they've loved since they started dating over twenty years ago. He gradually leveled his head as his eyes opened to a mirage of him and Judy laughing as he slowly rose from the water with her perched on his shoulders with her legs hooked around his arms and her feet locked behind his back as he waded in the chest high water. A smile graced his face as he remembered her squealing as they interlocked their fingers in the air while he walked towards the shore with her still on his shoulders. He dropped his head before looking off to the side of the beach where he taught the twins to make sandcastles when they were two years old. He remembered how proud Kori was of her castle and how happy Tommy was to sit on it while giggling like it was the funniest thing he'd ever done. His thoughts fast forwarded to their last visit to this relaxing spot only a few months ago, when Evan had the pleasure of judging the twins' sandcastle contest. His walk down memory lane was cut short when he heard his phone ringing. He pulled the phone from its holder and looked at it, before answering. "Dad"

"Hey, son…. I've been in surgery, and my Nurse told me to call you back." Mr. Hoffs closed his office door behind him. "She said it was urgent. What's going on?" He sat down and slid his elbows onto his desk as he pulled himself forward while the cell phone was still to his ear as he braced himself for possible bad news.

"I'm under with Rico again." He dispiritedly stated while bowing his head.

"Why? You busted the assassins." Mr. Hoffs frowned while giving a long sigh as he buried his forehead into his hand. "I thought that all of that was over a few months ago." He shuddered at the idea of Hanson being under with them again, but more afraid that Judy might be too. "Dennis was almost…"

"They came after Evan." Hanson abruptly answered.

Tony's eyes widened in shock as his hand floated down toward the desk. "Is he alright?"

"Yeah" Hanson nodded. "We're handling that, but…"

"We?" Mr. Hoffs scratched his head.

Hanson lifted his head as he looked out over the ocean. "Doug's under with me and Mack's in and out."

"Do they know?" He shifted in uneasiness. "Did you tell them?"

"No" Hanson shook his head. "They don't know." He ran his hand through his thick strands as he cleared his throat. "Listen, the reason I'm calling is because…" He took a deep breath and let it out. "Dad, I messed up and I don't know how to make it right."

Tony lightly tapped his fingers against his dark wood grained desk. "What happened?"

"The night terrors came back, and I didn't know it until last night after I woke up from one." The speed of his speech increased as he spoke with his hands. "I called Penhall this morning, and he told me that I've had them every night for over a week, and he didn't tell me because he thought they were back because I missed Judy and the twins." He rolled his hand in a circular motion. "Since, I hadn't seen them in about two weeks."

"That's ridiculous." Tony scoffed. "That wouldn't cause the night terrors. Those are rooted in traumatic events."

"I know." Hanson agreed. "He said he told Judy that they might be back, because I tried to choke him…once. But, then he said that he didn't want to scare her by telling her the truth." He dropped his head and exhaled. "He said that I actually did it more than once and I woke him up another time when I connected my fist with his face." He clinched his fists to release some of the pressure building back into his chest. "I fell asleep last night with Judy in my arms, and I woke up on the floor in front of Judy with the smell of my flesh burning from the tazer." He sorrowfully confessed as he slumped over slightly. "The way she looked at me…" He shook his head. "She said that I didn't hurt her, but I almost did."

"Let me get this straight….Doug let my baby go to sleep with you knowing that you could hurt her?" Anger slowly rose in Mr. Hoffs' body. "Why didn't he tell you?" His tone increased. "You could've slept anywhere else in the house!"

"I know…I know," Hanson rocked his head to the side as he lifted his brows. "But, there's more…"

"More?" Mr. Hoffs' frown deepened.

"Yeah…" Hanson scratched the back of his head. "I need some time to get my head right, so…I left Judy and the kids until this case is over."

"Wait…wait…wait…" Mr. Hoffs waved his hand. "You left?" He asked in sympathetic disappointment as he rubbed his forehead. "The last time you dealt with these guys you were under for months, and if you've only been under for a couple of weeks…" He looked off to the side in thought. "You never told her what really happened that night did you?"

"No" Hanson stated with a hint of regret as he held his head down.

"Why not?" Tony quickly asked.

Hanson shifted his weight as he watched the light dance across the water. "I want to protect her."

Mr. Hoffs jammed his finger into his desk. "You want to protect yourself." He resisted the urge to raise his voice. "Do you remember what I told you about weathering the storm before you two got married?"

"Yeah," Hanson placed his hand in his pocket as he shifted his weight and nodded. "You said that I need to prove to her that I can stand strong in the storm without wavering…But, I've done that."

"Tom, it never stops." Mr. Hoffs leaned back in his chair. "Look, I know you mean well….But, leaving her is not protecting her, you're running…and you need to stay and fight for you, Judy and the kids." His attention shifted to Tom and Judy's wedding photo sitting a bookshelf on the other side of the room. "You're only going to make your problems worse, Son…..It's like you don't trust her to be able to handle this."

"I don't think she should have to." Hanson confessed. "She deserves more than that."

"I know that you know the strength within her." Mr. Hoffs leveled his head to look at the latest family picture of Tom, Judy and the twins dressed in different variations of white sweaters and jeans as they walked together on the beach. Hanson and Judy in the middle with his arm draped over her shoulder as Kori walked beside Judy and Tommy walked beside Hanson. "And, I know that you know the strength that you two have built within your marriage, but you need to realize the strength within you…..Stop running from it and trust her and trust that strength."

"What if I can't?" A saddened look engulfed his face as he glanced at the spot where he and Judy took their marriage vows.

Mr. Hoffs took pause before answering. "I think you know the answer to that." He softly replied.

"I love you, and I'll talk to you soon." Hanson ran his hand over his mouth, dreading his next move.

"I love you too." Mr. Hoffs hung up and Hanson did too as he thought back to the night just a few short months ago, that has haunted him, since he's been back under with Rico.

******* Train bent over to whisper into Rico's ear as Hanson sat back and pretended not to pay attention. The fire in Rico's eyes after Train walked away let Hanson know that something went wrong. Hanson fought the persistence of his emerging nerves. "What is it?" Hanson's narrowed brows showed concern while his voice conveyed calmness.

Rico sized Hanson up as he sat back. "I'm not sure if you noticed them earlier, but there was a honey in here with a dude in a leather jacket. She was wearing one of those tight, black cat suits." Rico's eyes briefly glazed over in recollection as he created the shape of an hourglass in the air. "And she looked…"

"I saw her." Hanson abruptly answered.

"Well, she's a stripper and he's a detective who's married to the D.A. He's becoming an irritation for our client." Rico explained as he gradually pulled himself up to the table. "We've been watching him for a few weeks, so we can get to know his habits and so on. We tried to kill him while simulating a robbery, but…someone botched it." His eyes shifted to Train. "Our client wants it to look like he had a thing for prostitutes…you know… being tied up and spanked, which is cool because apparently he does." Rico smirked. "I sent Cyrus to follow them to the hotel that he normally visits with her and he was supposed to rape her, kill him, and make it look like she did it." He licked his lips and moved his head side to side. "It's a shame too, because she's sexy."

A sick feeling washed over Hanson and his immediate instinct was telling him to go find them. He was supposed to be the one Rico sent to kill Booker. Judy was supposed to be his back up, if something went wrong. Fuller, Ioki, and Mack had a plan to make it look like Booker was dead. They had falsified the other marks, so Hanson could be believed to be a cold blooded killer. But, Rico decided to go with one of his own hitters for Booker's assassination, and a week ahead of schedule. Hanson powered through the urge to pull out his gun and shoot Rico between the eyes. Opting instead to use a cold stare until, he could get more information as to where Judy and Dennis would be. "So, what happened?"

"Apparently, Cyrus had a little fun, but he was too tired to finish the job." He pulled out an address and key from his pocket and slid it over to Hanson. "Let's see if you can."

Hanson gritted his teeth, balled his fists and stood up allowing the wooden chair to fall to the floor. "Consider it done." He started to walk away, but Rico stopped him.

"Hey!" Rico shouted out.

Hanson stopped cold and spun around as his frown deepened. "What?"

"I want you to tie her up and have a little fun with her first. Yeah" He shrugged. "Cyrus already did, but I'd hate for all of that to be wasted on just him." Rico licked his lips as he glanced across the room, before looking back at Hanson who appeared calm on the outside, but inside he was a volcano ready to erupt. "Go ahead and hit that a few times before you end her. She looks like she can make a brother's toes curl." Rico smoothed his hand over his mouth as he remembered how her curves filled that suit. "Call me and let me know you're ready for me, and I'll watch you get at her for awhile before I finish her off."

Hanson's fists got tighter as he shot a piercing stare into Rico. "I'm not a rapist." It took every ounce of strength that Tom had in him to keep is cool. He could endure just about anything while he was undercover. Harming children, innocent or helpless people always hit a nerve with him. But, his boiling point came much sooner when it came to Judy. He would normally remind himself that they are playing a role and they're undercover, the suspect isn't talking about Judy as he knows her and that would usually help him keep his prospective. But, in his current state… that logic wasn't working for him and he needed to get out of there, before he'd do something that would put all of their lives in danger.

"Tommy, the way these women hit on you…" Rico fanned his hand left to right. "She'd go willingly. So, go get her." He met his eyes with Hanson's. "I got a couple of hats." He tossed several condoms on the table for Tom to take. "I'd hate for our D.N.A. to show up and ruin what you're about to help me expand."

"I'll get the job done and that's it." Hanson sharply stated as his sights remained locked on Rico. All he could think about was Judy's rape and what that did to her….and him. Her volunteering at the crisis center throughout the years, helped them tremendously, but at the moment…he felt like he was being beat over the head with the memory of it. His body heat rose and he struggled to remain calm. "And, you aren't gonna to get at her either….you're a killer, not a rapist."

"Call it what you want…" Rico sat back in his seat and placed his arm around the girl sitting on his right. "But, we're sharing her tonight."

Hanson wanted to beat Rico into the ground until he stopped breathing, but his main concern at the moment was getting to Judy. He bent over to whisper into Rico's ear. "If Cyrus put his member on any part of that….stripper." He growled. "I will come to you in your sleep, strap you down to your bed, hook you up to a constant drip of sleep inducing narcotics,…. cut off your eyelids, and make you swallow them."

Rico suddenly felt queasy at the realization that Hanson had followed through on every threat so far, and he had no reason to believe this would be any different. "You'd do that for some stripper you don't even know?" The question was more of a statement of confirmation.

"It's a promise." He snarled before storming out and Rico shuddered to think what he'd do if Tommy actually knew her.

"Train!" Rico shouted over the jazz music.

Train leaned over. "What's up?"

"I need you to go to my house and make sure everything's locked up tight," Rico tried to mask his anxiety. "And, beef up my security for the next week or so. Thanks to Cyrus...I think I'm gonna need it." *****

Hanson stood in front of his front door for what were only a few minutes, but it felt like an eternity before he inserted his key and entered his dimly lit house. He placed his keys on the table by the door after locking it. His eyes roamed the room for any life in the house, but he didn't see or hear anyone. He walked deeper into the living room until he found himself standing in front of the quiet roar of the fireplace as it lit his face. He pulled off his jacket and shoes and placed them by the couch before walking up to one of his acoustic guitars that was displayed to the right of the fireplace next to his saxophone and sheets of music. He bit his lip as placed his fingers at the top of the handle and scanned the guitar in contemplation. He finally picked it up and held it as if he were going to play it. He sat in the chair perpendicular to fireplace and placed it on his lap while tracing his fingers along the edge of it while thinking of all the times he played it for her. He flipped it into position and strummed until a song came to mind. Half way into the song, a bittersweet voice tugged at his heart from across the room. "The Closer I Get To You." She leaned her head and shoulder against the wall at the end of the hallway as she met her eyes with his. "You're not playing fair, Hanson. That's our wedding song."

"As I recall…it's one of three." A small smile vanished as quickly as it appeared on his face. "How about this one." He played another song for her.

She allowed him to play until the song was almost over. "Human Nature." She bit back a smile. "I keep telling you that you can't stump anyone with a Michael Jackson song."

"I know" He softly agreed. "Then why do you always let me play it until it almost over?" He continued to gaze into her eyes.

"Because, I love the way you play it." She sat on the couch perpendicular to him. "Where've you been?"

"Our place." He remained locked into her sweet stare. "It's not the same without you."

"It's not the same here without you." She put her elbow on the back of the couch while her head rested against her hand as he played another song until he got into the second verse. "Secret by Maroon 5."

"Uh..uh." He swayed to the rhythm.

"I didn't know you knew that song." She placed her leg on the couch.

"I have to learn new songs, or you'll win every time." He continued to play another song. "Where are the kids?"

"I wanted to be alone for awhile, so Rachel took Kori and Mack took Evan and Tommy." She wiped the lingering tears from her face. "You know, Tommy refused to leave me?" She chuckled as she glanced down before looking back at Hanson. "He's so much like you." Her head moved side to side. "You Hanson men, stay in protection mode….don't you?"

"Is that a bad thing?" He stopped strumming the guitar as he looked at her.

"No, but it's not always a good thing." She tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry, baby." He swiftly propped the guitar against the chair. "I'm sorry, that I forgot to trust us." He frowned as he stared into her eyes. "I forgot to trust you."

"Yeah" She nodded. "You did." She placed the throw pillow next to her in her lap. "I spoke with my Dad, and he told me that I needed to listen to what you had to say. I asked him what he knew, and why it was so important that I gave you the chance to explain yourself and he said that I needed to hear it from you." She played the fringes between her fingers as she burrowed her brows. "I want to know why…" She fought back the urge to cry again. "Why my father knows more about what's going on with you than I do." She placed her hand to her chest. "Baby, I am so much more than your wife…than your lover." She sniffled. "I'm your best friend, and your rock…"

"I know you are." Hanson sincerely nodded in agreement. "You are, and in the twenty plus years we've been together…I've only kept two things from you, and they both have to do with…"

"Your night terrors." She cut him off. "I get that you want to protect me, but how's that working out for you so far?" She sarcastically added with twinge of anger in her voice. "You had the nerve to leave me once because of them, but now?" She frowned. "After all that we've been through?" She lifted her shoulders and tilted her head. "Hanson, before my Dad called." She shook her head. "I was ready to cuss you like never before." She watched him bow his head in shame. "I was ready to divorce you."

His head flung in her direction in shock. "You what?"

"What else am I supposed to do if you tell me you're leaving me?" She scolded him. "The last time you left you were gone for a year!"

"You don't give up on us!" He raised his voice, still stunned by even thinking about divorcing him. "That was seventeen years ago...Jude, I would never really leave you." He moved to sit on the opposite end of the couch. "I was going to leave for awhile until I can get this fixed…otherwise…"

"Otherwise what?" She lifted her brows urging him to continue.

"Otherwise…" He looked down at the floor as he burrowed his brows and rubbed his hands together. "I'm damaged goods, and I. ." He painfully added. "I know that I'm nowhere near perfect, and I don't pretend or try to be. But, I try to be the best father that I can be and the best husband that I can be." He turned his attention back to her. "But, I can't be that if I'm attacking you or I'm attacking the kids in my sleep without being able to control or even remember that it happened. What kind of man abuses the people they love?"

"Baby," Her tone softened. "You're not damaged goods." She moved closer to him. "If you are…than so am I."

She ran her fingers through his hair as he turned to her. "You're not damaged." He took her hand in his. "You're beautiful." He kissed her hand and she smiled.

"So are you." She sincerely stated as she moved the fingers on her other hand from his temple to his chin. "And if you ever put me through what I've been through today…"

"I won't." He whispered before his soft supple lips found hers. "Would you really divorce me?" He searched her eyes.

"No" She kissed him again.

"I'm ready to tell you what happened that night," He brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. "If you're ready to hear it."

She took a deep breath and let it out. "I am."

"It's going to be difficult for you to hear." He confessed as he held her hand.

"I want to know." She admitted with some hesitation.

He cleared his throat. "Okay"


	16. Chapter 16: Judy's Memories

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! I've been wanting to update all week, but it's been hectic. No time to read or write. But, I banged this out for you today. I hope you enjoy it. Lol….Yes, it's another cliffhanger. I don't do it on purpose…I'll try to update before Christmas…We'll see. If not, Merry Christmas!

Chapter 16

Hanson lowered his brows while interlocking his fingers between hers. "How much do you remember about Rico?" His eyes shifted to hers.

"Let me think,…it's been a few months, and a couple of cases ago." Her brows burrowed in thought for a few moments. "Rico has a thing about hiring strippers to get close to his high profile marks." She bowed her head in reflection. "I remember Penhall setting me up at the strip club, and Rico hiring me to get close to Booker. Since, he was a Detective who was married to the D.A."

"Yeah" A slow smile spread across his face as he scratched under his chin.

"Hanson!" Judy smacked his leg and giggled.

"What?" He rubbed the sting from his thigh.

"You know what." She teased.

He leaned in close to her while smoothing his hand on the inside of her thigh. "I was just thinking about the way you moved on that pole." He tried to kiss her, but she moved back.

"I know what you were thinking." She smiled. "Stop stalling…" She squirmed as his hand continued to climb. "And tell me what…" She grabbed his wrist. "Tell me what happened."

His eyes traveled from hers and then down to their hands and back. "Okay" He moved back. "What else do you remember?"

She glanced at the floor. "He wanted me to take Dennis to that jazz club a few times…..you know, the one that Rico likes so much?" Her head slowly rose and rotated in Hanson's direction. "Rico wanted me to find out how much dirt Dennis had on the Senator, and then he said he'd take care of him when his client was satisfied with the information I gave him." She continued as he tucked her brown mane behind her ear before gently stroking the softness of the baby fine hair just before her ear with his thumb. "I was supposed to make it look like me and Booker were a couple."

"Being seen with you was supposed to support Booker's supposed stripper habit." Hanson's head moved up and down in agreement. "We mixed enough verifiable information in with the false information, until Rico's client was satisfied with it." His hand gradually made its way down to hers. "When I saw you and Booker come into the club that night… I thought he was going to give me Booker's contract." He brushed his thumb back and forth over the side of her hand as he continued to hold it. "But he gave it to Cyrus instead."

"I remember seeing you and Rico talking at the table," She bit back a smile. "And Dennis kept trying to feel on me, because he knew you were watching and you couldn't do anything about it."

Hanson frowned as he dropped Judy's hand. "You could've done a better job of stopping him." He sternly stated.

"I was undercover." She shrugged.

"I don't give a shit...You don't need to be anywhere near his covers in the first place." He narrowed his brows while pointing down at the ground. "And B….I'm the only man who can touch you like that." He demanded.

"You are…" She tried to take his hand and he resisted. "Baby, you know he was just messing with you…Dennis wouldn't disrespect you like that. You're one of his best friends."

"You keep saying that," Hanson quickly stood and started pacing in irritation. "But, didn't he get you to sneak out of the house and meet him in the middle of the night…not too long ago?" He paused as he used quotation marks. "Because he needed a ride."

"Okay, Captain Hanson" Judy chuckled while crossing her arms and lifting a brow as she sat back. "Are we going back down this road again or are you going to tell me what's really going on?"

"We're going back down the road and we're taking the scenic route." He pouted.

"Oh really?" She lifted a brow and smiled.

"Really.." He bit his lip before caressing her body with his eyes. "Or…maybe…"

She chuckled and shook her head. "Or maybe you could stop stalling and just tell me what happened." She held her hand out for him to take.

He took her hand in his as he walked around the coffee table, and sat down on the couch next to her. He gently swung her around, so her back would rest against the left side of his body while his arm draped over her shoulder, landing in front of her chest. He placed his chin on top of her head as he raised his brows. "Then can we make up?"

"That depends on what you have to say." She put her feet up on the couch and slipped her fingers between his as she watched the wood burn in the fireplace.

"What happened after you left the club?" His eyes shifted downward.

***** The doorman tipped his hat to Booker and Judy before opening the door to the entrance of the ritzy hotel lobby. Booker lead Judy through the quiet hustle and bustle of the gold carpeted and wall covered lobby, that hosted several swerved shaped black couches, tables and counters which were sporadically placed throughout the large lobby. Booker spotted Cyrus in his smoky grey suit and burgundy tie several paces behind them from the reflection of the one of the shiny gold plated letters which spelled out the hotel's name, the letters were bolted to the black wall behind the concierge's desk which was on the way to the glass elevator. Booker slid his arm around Judy's waist stopping at her hip as he walked beside her. She chuckled softly to herself as she shook her head while briefly glancing at the ground. "What?" Booker pressed the button to the fourth floor.

"Hanson's not here." Judy turned her head to look at Booker.

"I know." Booker pulled her body closer to his as he continued to stand next to her.

"So, you need to stop." She slowly pulled away, so she wouldn't cause suspicion. "I think we're a little too old and married to play cat and mouse."

"Says you." Booker smirked as he sized her up. "I just think I should get what's owed to me at some point."

"That was seventeen years ago, Dennis." She snaked her neck as she scoffed. "I don't owe you anything."

"I loved you." Dennis narrowed his brows as he stared at her. "And you disregarded that like it meant nothing to you."

"You didn't tell me you loved me until the day I married Hanson." She turned to him in frustration. "I believe it was about an hour before I walked down the aisle to marry your best friend who's putting his life on the line for you as we speak."

"So, If I told you before that would you have changed your mind?" He lowered his voice. "Are you're saying we'd be together now if…"

"That's it?" She frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "That's all you have to say?"

"You know how much I appreciate this." Dennis put his hands at his hips and narrowed his brows in curiosity. "But, I have to know."

"No" She quickly added. "I will tell now, what I told you then..."

"It's always been him." He shifted his weight as he finished her sentence. "I know it's ingrained in my freakin' brain." He tapped his finger to his temple.

"Then what is this about?" She dropped her hands and exhaled. "Why are you bringing this up now?"

He tilted his head back and sighed as he glanced at the ceiling. "I can't stop thinking that if Hanson would've stayed away." He leveled his head to look at her. "Or, if I would've told you that I loved you when I felt it….maybe..." He took her hand. "Maybe you'd be my wife today and we'd be home together instead of here."

"You can't live in a world of 'what if's' Dennis.." She released her hand from his and turned to face the elevator. "And if you want the truth, if we were married…" Her head rotated to his. "I'd be cheating on you right now….with Hanson."

"That's cute…Judy…real cute." He cut his eyes at her and she laughed.

She turned around to face him. "Not, because you wouldn't be a great husband." She ran her fingertips from his temple to his chin. "But, he has my heart….always has."

"There lies the problem." Booker met his eyes with hers as he backed her into the sturdy portion of the elevator where the elevator call button was located. "Because, you've always had mine." He kissed her with a mix of passion and aggression as he pressed his body firmly against hers. He smoothed his hands down the small of her back and over the curve of her ass cupping it hard while pulling her into him. Judy felt something hard dying to make an entrance as it repeatedly jammed into her pelvis, she tried to turn her head from him while using her hands to push him away at his shoulders, which only made him hold her tighter and his tongue lash harder while probing deeper into the warmth of her mouth. She remembered that they were on a case and she had to make it look natural, but all she could think of was Tom. After a several seconds of fighting it, she finally gave in and relaxed in Booker's arms. He loosened his hold on her and softened their kiss. She was reminded of how good he used to make her feel and she promptly ended it. She caught her breath while staring coldly into Booker eyes as if looks could kill. He looked at her apologetically without saying a word before hearing the 'ding' of the elevator. "Let's go."

"You got off there," She sneered while stepping backwards. "Well, this is where I get off." She wiped her lips as she walked away.

He placed his fingers to his lips while savoring the sweet taste of her tongue as the feeling of her mouth still lingered on his while following her to the bar. He stood next to where she was seated and motioned to the bartender without taking his eyes off of Judy who had turned in the opposite direction. "Let me get a shot of Tequila." He answered before the bartender asked. "I didn't mean for it to go that far." He softly stated as he leaned in and spoke next to her ear. "But, I meant what I said." He straightened up and accepted his drink. "I'm still in love with you."

"You're in love with the need to be in love, Dennis….You're not in love with me. You're hurting because you gave your heart to a woman who didn't know what to do with it." She answered without turning to him. "Fix your marriage or let it die. I don't care what you do. But, don't ever do that again." *******

"Baby," Judy stood at the front door behind Hanson as she tugged at the bottom of Hanson's long sleeve shirt. "Come here and let me finish."

He turned around with furry and disgust in his eyes as he gritted his teeth. "I'm just going to talk to him."

"Just talk…huh?" Judy tried to pry Tommy's bat from Hanson's hand.

"Yeah" He clenched his jaw and nodded while tightening his grip on the bat. "That mutha-fu…"

Judy kissed him. "You need to calm down and come back over here." She tried to take the bat again.

"He would never disrespect me?... Isn't that what you said?" He squinted in anger. "I just want to talk to the son-of-a bit…"

She kissed his lips longer, and he loosened his grip on the bat when she slid her arms around his neck and massaged the back of his head while intensifying the kiss. He eventually dropped the bat scooped her up into his arms. After several minutes he kissed his way down to her neck. "You ready to let me finish?" She closed her eyes as he sucked on her neck.

"Now, you're not playing fair." He spoke into the curve of her neck as he smacked her ass before grabbing it. "It's been two weeks."

"It's been a day." She let out a small moan as he continued to rain kisses on her neck.

"Before that it was two weeks." He moved his head around to look at her. "Come on, baby. You don't even have to do anything." He whined.

"Uh..uh.." She laughed while pulling away from him and guiding him back to the couch. "Geez Hanson, how old are you?"

"I'm a man, damn it!" He plopped back down on the couch. "This isn't something we grow out of." He combed his fingers through his soft locks.

"Well, suppress it." She reclaimed her spot. "I'm not going to bed with you until I know you're okay."

"Fine." He placed his arm back around her. "(Sigh) But, after we make up." He cleared his throat. "I'm paying Booker a visit."

"Just let it go." She played her fingers between his. "He was going through a rough time, and…"

"That's bull, and you know it." Hanson scoffed. "I'm going through a rough time, how about I call Jackie up?"

"I really wish you would." Judy whipped around to look at him. "I will lay that bitch out and you too."

"What's the difference?" Hanson frowned.

"The difference you're my man," Judy jabbed her finger into her chest. "And that heifer has been trying to get at you since you broke up with her!"

"What's….the….diff…er…ence?" He moved his fingers as he enunciated.

"You're not always quick to tell women to back off." She crossed her arms and frowned. "Does um…Victoria Secretions ring a bell?"

"Victoria _Secrets_, baby….Don't act like you don't wear them." He laughed. "Besides…Fuller had me babysit that girl for two days. I even brought her headquarters to meet you." He rolled his eyes and exhaled before shaking his head. "I was just being nice to her."

"Riiiight…Oh, Captain Hanson you don't look like you should have kids this age." Judy mocked the model. "Oh, Captain Hanson…you have the most gorgeous hair, and I love your eyes, and where did you get those cheek bones?...Oh, my God you would make such a hot looking model…Mrs. Hanson, you're so lucky to have such a sweet husband…and, blah…blah..blah…"

"Alright…alright…" He laughed as he spun her back around to lay against him. "All that matters is you're the only woman I want."

"You're the only man I want." Her head turned slightly as she caught a glimpse of him out the corner of her eye. "So, stop trippin'."

"Okay." He chuckled as he raked his fingers through her hair. "I'm still going to have a little talk with Booker."

******* "Lemme get a rum and coke." Cyrus stood behind the bar stool next to Judy and pointed his finger in the air as he made eye contact with the bartender.

"Coming up" The bartender nodded in acknowledgment.

"Hi" Cyrus turned and smiled at Judy.

"Hi" She rolled her eyes and swiveled around to face forward while using her stir straw to pop the bubbles in her dark tinted soda. She could think of a thousand different places she wanted to be, but this definitely was not one of them.

Booker's eyes shifted to sneak a peek at Cyrus while Cyrus checked Judy out. Booker leaned back down to speak into Judy's ear. "You ready to go now?"

"I need another minute." She growled without looking at Booker.

Booker smiled as he nudged her. "Come on, baby don't be like that."

Judy's scowl deepened as she slowly turned to him. "Don't you ever..." She pointed at him. "In your life…" Dennis grabbed her arm and jerked her from her seat. "Get your hands off me!" She pushed him away from her and looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. "I'm doing _you_ a favor. Remember?"

"I wouldn't be in the mess if it weren't for you, now let's go." He started toward the elevator.

"Oh hell no!" Judy raised her voice as she scowled at Booker. "You are not blaming me for this!"

"Is he bothering you?" Cyrus stiffened as he glared at Booker who was coming back toward Judy.

"Yeah," She huffed. "But, it's nothing I can't handle." She sat back down and sipped her drink again.

"You sure?" Cyrus tightened his fists and continued to stare Booker down.

"I'm sure." She turned around and sized Booker up. "For now." She turned back around and smiled while Booker backed off and sat at a small bench near the bar, so he could watch Judy. He knew he'd gone too far, but he felt like he was losing everything he'd ever cared about in a matter of weeks. He couldn't help thinking that he and Judy would be happily married right now….if…He shook his head. 'The dreaded if..' He thought to himself.

Cyrus smirked before sitting back down next to Judy. "Are you staying in this hotel with him?" He kicked his head in Booker's direction.

"You don't waste any time do you?" She turned to Cyrus and chuckled.

Cyrus he gave way to a sheepish grin while shrugging. "Well, if I'm going to be your night and shining armor…"

"Oh, I see…" A smile graced her face as she nodded. "Is that what you are?"

"I'd like to think so." Cyrus leaned in closer to her. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"You mean you haven't already?" She playfully asked.

"You know he's married, so…" He clasped his hands together. "Why are you messing with him?"

"Because," She saw the sweetness in Cyrus' eyes and she felt like he was genuinely concerned for her. "Rico's paying me to be with him," She started to feel her body getting warm. "Just like he's paying you to watch us."

Cyrus narrowed his brows as he watched her fan herself. "How did you know that?"

"Does it feel like it's getting warmer in here by the second?" She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Yeah," He placed his hand on her thigh. "Listen, how did you know that Rico's paying me to watch you?"

"He told me." She slid off of the bar stool until she landed wobbly on her stiletto boots.

"You're going to be alright." He held her hands to help her balance in her boots. "Tell me what room you're in and I'll take you there."

"I don't …" She hunched over and giggled. "Have the key." She started to laugh uncontrollably. "My boyfriend does." She squatted down and laughed. "That fool kissed me!" She laughed. "My husband's going to kill him when he finds out." She laughed.

"Alright, baby girl." Cyrus squatted down with her. "You're gonna have to calm down a little."

"HEY!" Booker shouted as he hurried over to them. "Get off of her!"

Cyrus put his hands up as he stood and backed away. "I'm just trying to help."

"What'd you give her?" Booker helped her to stand.

"Nothing." Cyrus sat down on a nearby stool. "She said something about taking some new allergy medication. Maybe it didn't mix well with the alcohol in her drink." He shrugged.

Judy grabbed a handful of Cyrus' jacket and pulled it toward her hard and fast. "My husband's going to kill you for real." She laughed. "Slow pain." She laughed. "Can't wait." She laughed. ******

"That's the last thing I remember." Judy confessed. "The next thing I remember is you lying in the hospital bed beside me."

"Well, Cyrus and Booker filled me in on what happened after that." Hanson gently stroked her hair.

****** "Let's go." Booker wrapped her arm around his shoulders, and he wrapped his arm around her waist while helping her to walk to the elevator.

"Is she alright?" The bartender watched Booker and Judy ride the elevator to the fourth floor.

"Yeah" Cyrus nodded as he stood up and placed enough money on the bar to pay for their drinks, and the drinks for people who might sit at the bar the rest of the night. "She had a bad reaction to her medication and the alcohol in her drink." He stuck a toothpick in his mouth. "Keep what's left."

"Thanks!" The bartender gave Cyrus a curious look before watching him walk away. "She didn't have any alcohol in her drink." He softly stated to himself while getting a good description of Cyrus.

Cyrus made his way to the fourth floor hotel room where Booker and Judy were staying. He noticed the door was ajar from where Booker shut it behind him, but the door stop short of closing. He watched Booker lie Judy on the bed fully clothed with her boots still on her. She drew up in the fetal position, still frantically laughing at nothing as Booker disappeared. Cyrus entered the room and shut the door behind him. He stopped cold when he heard it automatically lock behind him. He could hear Judy's laughter start to fade and the water running in the bathroom. He saw Booker's jacket thrown on the floor, and his eyes shifted from Judy to the direction of where he saw Booker go. He pulled his gun from its holster as he walked deeper into the suite. Once he ran out of hallway, he was greeted by the huge thud of the hotel phone hitting him across his face, knocking him and his gun backwards onto the ground. Booker jumped on top of Cyrus and pounded his fists into his face with rapid motion. Cyrus kidney punched Booker, before wrestling Booker off of him. Both men were back on their feet within seconds. Cyrus punched Booker in the gut knocking the wind out of him, and Booker returned with an upper cut under Cyrus' chin and a forceful jab to his cheek. Booker grabbed Cyrus by the neck and rammed him into the wall in front of him knocking the lamp over to the ground and breaking the bulb. Cyrus dropped to the ground and head butted Booker in leg, even though he was aiming for his groining and rammed him into the dresser. He tried to bear crawl to his gun underneath the nearby table, but Booker kicked him in gut when Cyrus' gun was inches from the fingers. Booker put his weight behind one last kick, before snatching Cyrus up by his shirt, so he could get a good look at his face before throwing all of his weight behind another punch into Cyrus' face knocking Cyrus out cold. Booker wiped the blood from his mouth and glanced at Judy. He noticed how quiet she was, so he sat next to her and placed his fingers in the corner of her wrist and checked for her pulse. He felt her sluggish pulse through his fingertips as he called Hanson from his cell phone. "We're at the hotel….I need you to come quick and keep it silent." Booker hung up the phone and placed his fingers under her nose to make sure she was breathing. "Judy?" He stroked her hair. "I'm sorry, for everything." Booker stood up and walked across the room to get his handcuffs when he heard the muffled sound of what could be mistaken as a child's laser gun, but he knew better. He dropped to his knees after feeling the hot lead piercing his body before groaning in agony while being dragged into the bathroom and chained to the toilet. "Let me out of here." He growled through the excruciating pain while yanking at his chain.

"You put up a helluva fight." Cyrus wiped the blood from his face with a damp cloth. "But, there's too much on the line for you to get the best of me." He blotted the bruises and swollen areas that broke through his milk chocolate complexion. "It's nothing personal." He glanced at Booker who was grimacing in pain as his blood gradually streamed from his wound. "Man, I don't even know you." He turned back to the mirror and touched his busted lip and broken nose. "I should've known you'd do this too, I mean I saw what you did to Train. You had him speaking Spanish like he was in his homeland." He chuckled as he threw his wash cloth in the trash. He closed the door to a yelling Booker and hesitantly made his way to Judy's bedside. He stood over her and watched her lie there unconscious. Cyrus sat down and gently stroked her hair, his hand glided down her soft cheek as he watched her. His hand floated down her neck and then her chest until it arrived at the zipper just above her cleavage. He paused for a second before carefully moving her legs around, so she could lie flat on her back. He placed his hand at her knee and inched his way up to her thigh before stopping. He turned away from her and placed his elbows at his knees while rolling his hands over each other. "I have to do this." He explained to her even though she couldn't hear him. "I really like you, and I wish we could've met under better circumstances…But," He turned back around to her. "I have a job to do, and you're it." He placed his hand back on her zipper. "I won't hurt you."


	17. Chapter 17: Distance

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope your Christmas was awesomeness!

Chapter 17

Hanson paused for a few minutes as he rested his chin on top of Judy's head. Her left hand was latched onto his forearm as he hugged her chest. A sunken feeling of shame and doubt had spread throughout his body and settled into the pit of his stomach. Her back had been vibrating against the left side of his body as she silently wept into the balled up tissues in her right hand while staring at the painting on the wall ahead of her the entire time he spoke about what Cyrus did to her that night a few months prior to this one. He speechlessly drew her body closer to his while gently stroking right her arm. He knew she was trying to hide her gentle sobs from him and he didn't want to let her know that he could feel her cries. He couldn't tell her that every tear, every vibration that came from her body, slowly broke his heart to the point that he didn't want to find the strength within him to continue. He was tired of taking this very necessary trip down memory lane. The road was full of speed bumps, obstacles and pot holes and he wanted a detour. Watching the toll that it was taking on her was beginning to be too much for him to bear. "I'm sorry, baby." He softly stated. "But, I can't do this anymore." He lifted his head from hers and turned to the luminous glow of the fire while loosening his hold around her.

She pressed his arm into her chest to stop him from getting up. "Yes, you can Hanson…" She narrowed her brows while turning her head to catch a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye. "You can…" She dropped her tissue filled hand to her thigh. "And you will." She warned.

"Listen, Jude….It's late and," He cleared his throat and put his free hand to his chest. "I'm tired and you're tired." He moved his fingers through his hair and exhaled. "I'm going to sleep in Clav's room tonight." He suggestively stated while gazing into the crackling blaze of the fireplace as it sent random sparks floating up from the logs before dissipating.

"You can't keep running from this." She didn't look like she was crying, but the tears sporadically rolled down her cheeks as she spoke to him. "You _need _to get through this." She demanded through the tears that were a result of an internal chaotic state of emotion that festered inside of her. "And _I need_ for you to get through this." She softly stated while turning and bowing her head as she blotted her damp cheeks. The chaos of fear of what she thought Tom might say…of what Cyrus might have done to her….of what Tom might have done to Cyrus….of what completing this case could do to her marriage…her state of mind _and_ Tom's….of what not completing it could do to her Godson was gradually eating her alive…But, the one thing that stood in the forefront of her mind was her rape many years ago. The rape that might have been repeated without her knowledge… 'The rape that he could've been keeping from me all this time.' She worriedly

"This isn't easy for me, or for you." He tilted his head back to rest on the back of the couch while scanning the ceiling as if the answers to life's questions were written on it. "Just give me a little more time."

She reclaimed her spot, nestled in arm as they sat in silence while Judy recalled the countless hours that she'd spent volunteering at the rape center for almost twenty years. 'Almost twenty years' she thought to herself as her eyes roamed the room in amazement that the panic, agony, and despair that she felt at this moment, mirrored the feelings that flooded every inch of her being on the ill-fated night that Evan raped her….Dr. Evan Roberts now, the last she'd heard he was the ex-husband of five and the father of four girls…Evan…That name…. She briefly closed her eyes as she exhaled. 'Jackie had to name her son the same name as that…' She frowned while pausing in thought. Even though she understood that Jackie did it in honor of her baby brother who lost his life at an early age. It still took Evan Elijah Booker being born before Tom, Judy, Fuller, Blowfish and Penhall could truly associate that name with love. Judy allowed gravity to roll her head off of Tom's shoulder before admiring the hypnotic flames as they tangoed in the fireplace. 'It was almost twenty years ago.' She squinted as the words echoed through her mind and the memories of that night suddenly came back to burn into her soul like a deep wound that had been ripped open to ache as if it were freshly done.

He could feel her body switch from a steady vibration of cries to trembling. He placed his chin back on the top of her head as he held her tight. "You okay?" He sweetly asked as his eyes shifted downward. The up and down movement of her head was so subtle, he barely felt it. He closed his eyes and moved his forehead to the back of her head as he exhaled. "This was a bad idea."

"No" She shook her head as she sniffled. "It's not." She pulled his arm down and turned her body to face his. "It really isn't," She wanted to tell him how she really felt, but she knew if she did, he wouldn't continue. Although, she was warmly nestled within the arm of the man she loved, she hadn't felt this distant from him in a very long time. His embrace…never this cold. She knew it wasn't due to the signals that he was giving, but a result of the anger that was slowly building inside her, and the fact that they didn't keep secrets from each other. Well, at least they hadn't until Dennis found out that Jackie was sleeping with the Senator. The secrets didn't start until Tom decided to help Booker fight for his life. Judy fought to set aside her emotions, so Tom could finish saying what he needed to say. He needed to get this off of his chest, and he needed to know that he could do that with her. Judy knew that she needed to hear it. No matter how agonizing it was for her to hear and no matter, how betrayed she began to feel because he withheld all of this from her for the past few months.

"I have to stop." He moved his hand over the side of her face until his thumb reached her chin. "I see what this is doing to you and you deserve to be happy." His brows deepened. "You been through enough, baby…I've said too much already."

"No…" She dried the remainder of her tears before dropping her head unable to lie to his face. "I'm fine."

"You're not fine." He gently lifted her head. "You're crying…" He lightly brushed the back of his hand over her cheek a few times, as his brows moved towards each other. "I never meant to make you cry."

"I'm okay." She placed her hand over his while it was still at her cheek. "I'm okay." She reassured him.

The sadness in his eyes as he slowly licked his lips let her know how difficult this was for him too. At that moment, she knew she had to be stronger in order to help him get through this….to help _them_ get through this. No matter how hard it was for her to endure or how infuriated she was becoming. He burrowed his brows as he looked into her eyes, and found the courage to continue. "Okay" He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. "If you're sure."

"I am" She forced a small encouraging smile.

*******Cyrus removed his hand from her zipper again, and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. He called Train. "I'm done."

"You wear her out?" Train asked a-matter-of-factly as he watched an attractive woman tease the fruit from her drink with her tongue before biting into it while she flirtatiously sized Train up.

"No" Cyrus somberly replied. "Tell Rico that you have to finish the job….I can't do this."

"I'm not having sex with a corpse." Train refused with strong authority in his voice. "You and Rico can keep that sick shit to yourselves." He lifted his brows. "I'm all for ending Booker for the shit he did to me when I tried to kill him, but the stripper?" His head moved side to side as he glanced at the floor. "I'm not into doing some…"

"She's not a corpse." Cyrus sharply replied before turning his head to Judy. "She's just knocked out for awhile."

"Can she move with me and tell me how good it is?" Train frowned in sarcasm while fidgeting with the toothpick in the corner of his mouth.

"No, but she wouldn't anyway." Cyrus ran his hand over his mouth in frustration. "Just come down here and do this for me…I'll owe you one."

"I don't get down like that." Train shook his head and shifted his weight. "If she's not into it, there's no point."

"I can't do it either, man." Cyrus turned away from Judy and rubbed his forehead. "I'm not down with this….at all."

"Tell Rico." Train glanced at Rico and Hanson who were engrossed in conversation as they sat at the table several feet away. "Just be prepared for what he's going to do to you if you leave the job undone." Train warned.

"Tell him that…" Cyrus nervously glanced at the ceiling as he searched for a reasonable excuse. "Tell Rico that I'm so tired from doing her, that I don't have the energy to finish."

"Hell no!" Train refused as he shook his head and smirked. "I'm not lying to him for you." He shifted his weight as he glanced at Rico. "He'd have my ass and yours if he found out."

"Just tell him what I said." Cyrus frowned as he stood up. "I'll make it look good." His scowl deepened as jealousy crept up inside him. "He wants to take XT from my team to be one of _his_ hitters?" He clinched his fists. "Tell him to initiate our boy into his team with this one." A prideful smirk inched across his face. "Yeah….do that for me."

"Bet" Train shook his head and snickered while hanging up before going over to Rico and whispering into his ear.

Cyrus hung up the phone and shoved it back into his pocked before placing his hand back on Judy's zipper. He inched it down as his stomach began to churn. He eased it down the faint rise and fall of her chest, to her stomach, until it stopped just below her belly button. A melancholy expression spread across his face as he let go of the zipper. He struggled to suppress the massive amount of guilt that he felt at this moment as the faces of the lives that he had taken flashed in his mind like a high speed slide show. He thought about how much easier it was for him to take a life than it was to sit next to Judy's unconscious body and undress her with morbid thoughts of violating her. Cyrus narrowed his brows, removed his hands from her warm body, and turned away from her. He placed his elbows back at his knees and buried his head in his hands while trying to muster the courage to go through with what he was ordered to do. 'Maybe if I didn't know her.' He thought to himself as he moved his hands back and forth over his nearly bald scalp. 'This is not what I signed up for.' He closed his eyes and listened to Booker use his draining energy to shout obscenities and threats from the bathroom, the clanking of the chains against the porcelain toilet irked Cyrus like a thousand nails on a chalkboard. "SHUT UP!...SHUT UP!...SHUT UP!" He yelled as he jerked his head up and clinched his fists, which only made Booker get louder. Cyrus bolted to his feet and started to frantically pace for several minutes. He went to the suite's bar and opened up a few bottles of Champagne and poured them into the sink while a lethargic Booker, shouted and cursed in protest. Cyrus came back into the main room where Judy was and put the bottles and glasses out in various places. He saw Booker's things on the dresser and his jacket on the floor. He picked the jacket it up and draped it over the chair next to the bed, setting the scene for the 'frame up.' Cyrus rubbed his hands together while double checking his work before turning back in Judy's direction. He placed his left arm across his torso and allowed it to hover horizontally as he rested his right elbow the back of his left wrist while stroking his chin and thought. 'Just get it over with…rip it off like a band aid.' He coached himself as he moved closer to her. He leaned over the bed and quickly unzipped the first one of her knee high stiletto boots before dropping it to the floor. He stepped back and exhaled before unzipping the next one and dropping it to the floor.

Hanson whisked through the lobby of the hotel where Booker and Judy were staying. He rushed through the lobby as fast as he could without raising suspicion until he made his way to the glass elevator where he pushed the elevator call button and pulled his cell phone out to call Fuller.

"Where are you now?" Fuller answered when he saw it was Hanson calling.

"On the elevator to the fourth floor…" Hanson impatiently watched the number of each floor light up as he passed them.

"Ioki and Mack are out here." Fuller scanned the space around him. "Waiting on your signal."

"Give me a few minutes." The doors felt like they took an eternity to open. "I'll call you back when I'm in position." Hanson hung up as he exited.

Cyrus sat on the edge of the bed next to Judy watching her lie there in nothing but the black lacey panties that he couldn't bring himself to remove. He got lost in the hypothetical scenarios of what horrible things that XT would do to her and Cyrus immediately regretted his decision to have Rico send XT in to replace him. He's seen how cold blooded and heartless XT could be, and Cyrus knew that XT would torture her and make her suffer before the job was done. That's just how XT was…'ruthless for no reason.' Cyrus thought as he began to quickly think of ways he could get Judy out of the room before XT got there. Cyrus stared at her motionless half naked body while rushes of thoughts scrolled through his mind of realistic ways to save her from XT….from Rico without making them think he went soft. He closed his eyes to focus on a clear plan, when he suddenly felt cold, hard, circular steel pressing hard into the back of his skull. 'Shit' He thought to himself, while the guilt of not being able to save her from XT washed over him. He couldn't let XT know that he felt sorry for the stripper. If XT knew how Cyrus felt, Rico would know that Cyrus punked out of his assignment, and there were deadly or violent consequences that made you wish you were dead for punking out. "That was fast." Cyrus gritted his teeth. "You must be anxious to prove yourself to Rico."

"I don't have to prove myself to no one." Hanson's face felt like it was on fire and he was so enraged that his body trembled. His arm was extended and locked in place, and pulling the trigger was hard to resist. He couldn't stop taking short deep breaths to mask the true velocity of his anger. "Check her pulse and make sure she's breathing." He furiously demanded while pressing the barrel into Cyrus' skull, moving his head toward Judy in the process. After he watched Cyrus check to make sure she was still alive Hanson lifted his right hand up to his left shoulder before swinging the gun down like a bat connecting it to the back of Cyrus' head making Cyrus fall to the ground in anguish. "She alive?" Hanson's voice shook with rage, and hate filled his eyes as he looked down at Cyrus who was grimacing while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah," Cyrus grunted from the incredible headache that increased with each passing second. "What in the hell's wrong with you?" He continued to rub his head until he felt a wet sticky substance. "We're partners….you're supposed to be on my side."

Those words cut through Hanson like a knife. He hated that he, Cyrus, Rico and Train were considered partners. Even if it was just until he could bust them for Booker's assassination attempts. "You have two seconds to tell me what you did to her." He stood over him with his gun pointed between Cyrus' eyes as he bit down on his teeth so hard it made his head hurt. Cyrus froze in shock at the amount blood coming from his head as he moved the thick, warm, sticky, crimson substance between his fingers and his thumbs. "One…"

"I'm following orders." Cyrus quickly answered. "Same as you." His breath quickened as anxiety set in.

"You rape her?" Hanson's temperature rose as his scowl deepened.

"What does it look like?" Cyrus snapped as he narrowed his eyes.

"It looks like you're going to tell me what you did to her…" Hanson squatted down and pushed the barrel between Cyrus' eyes. "Patience has never really been my thing." He slid the barrel down Cyrus' face, over his nose, his lips, his chin, until he reached the center of his neck. "Or, I'll make sure you catch your next breath from your neck."

"What do you want me to say?" Cyrus abruptly answered. "Rico told me to drug her…So, I did!" The pressure from the barrel pressing into his neck caused him to cough. "I drugged her… when she was arguing…. with Booker at the bar." He could feel the beads of sweat forming on his forehead as he coughed again. "I followed them up here….. and I shot Booker when he…. attacked me."

"Where is he?" Hanson pressed down and Cyrus' choking got worse.

He tried to move his hands to his neck, but Hanson slowly moved his head side to side in a threatening manner. "The bathroom…. Chained…. To… the…. toilet." Cyrus forced his hands to remain at his sides as he grimaced in fear. He continued to choke from the pressure Hanson was putting on his neck. He was afraid XT was going to kill him, because he didn't like the way this was all going down. It was sloppy. Sloppier than the work they normally do. "Why are…. you trip…pin'?..." Cyrus coughed uncontrollably before Hanson released some of the pressure, so Cyrus could speak. "I thought… you were on ….my side." He tried to move his hands again, but he saw the daring look in Hanson's eyes and he remained still.

"Did you rape her?" Hanson snarled as he took the safety off of his gun and glanced at Judy. He wanted to go to her, check on her….hold her, but he had to get Cyrus out of the room. He turned his attention back to Cyrus. "I'd advise you to be very honest with me." He slowly glided the barrel back to Cyrus' forehead. "I'd know if you were lying." He tapped his gun against Cyrus' head, causing Cyrus to painfully flinch with every tap.

"I couldn't do it." Cyrus looked up at the ceiling in defeat as Hanson steadied his gun between Cyrus' eyes. "You can kill me if that's what you feel like you need to do, but…" He sighed deeply. "I'm a killer….I'll kill whoever…whenever." He confessed. "But, I can't..rape.." He licked his lips as he looked at Hanson. "I'm asking you as a friend, XT." He pleaded. "Don't do that to her. Set her up for Booker's murder, but don't…"

"A killer with a conscious." Hanson outwardly scoffed as he put the safety back on his gun. "Huh?...What a concept." He sneered. "Then why is she half naked?" He believed Cyrus' and felt like he was sincere, but the sight of his unconscious wife lying in the hotel bed with sheets covering her half naked body while the assassin sent to rape her was sitting next to her when he came in still infuriated him. He glared at Cyrus lying on the ground with blood streaming from his head and fear in his eyes while Hanson's gun pressed into the center of his forehead. Hanson contemplated pulling the trigger for several seconds, before thinking about life without Judy, Madelynn, and Tommy. He refused to give all of that up for the temporary pleasure of killing the man who might have raped his wife. If it would even bring him pleasure. 'God, this isn't me.' He thought. 'Thinking about taking pleasure in ending this man's life?' His stance stiffened. 'The man who had his hands all over her, undressing her, violating her while she was out of it.' He could feel his blood boiling and his body quivering. Hanson needed to get Cyrus out of his sight, before he did something stupid. "Get up" He growled.

Cyrus stood wobbly on his feet. His balance was slightly off from the head wound. "Where are you taking me?" He looked back at Hanson who had Cyrus' hands behind his back while pushing him to the door.

"Nowhere" Hanson opened the door. "I gotta clean up your shit." He threw his weight behind Cyrus as he pushed him out of the door, slamming it behind him. Hanson pulled out his cell phone and called Fuller. "Hey Coach," Hanson made his way to Judy's side. "I'm gonna need a couple of ambulances for Jude and Booker." He sat beside her and placed his hand to her forehead. "Cyrus is on his way out with a pretty nasty head wound." He hung up the phone and allowed it to drop on the bed beside him. "Baby" He ran the back of his hand along the side of her face. "Jude… sweetie…wake up for me." He moved his hand down her neck to her chest. He felt the rise and fall of her chest and breathed a sigh of relief. "Baby, come on….I need for you to wake up." He pulled the sheets up over her as he sat in silence while mapping out his next plan and waiting for the paramedics when a thought occurred to him. He found his cell phone and quickly dialed.

"Hello?" A soft voice answered.

"Hey, it's Tom" He cleared his voice. "Tom Hanson."

"Hi Tom" Dr. Marcel smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm…" He exhaled as he gently shook Judy in an attempt to wake her up.

"Is there something wrong Tom?" Dr. Marcel frowned in curiosity. "How's Judy?"

"She's..." He frowned as he glanced at her. "She's...um…Well, that's what I need to talk to you about." *****

Judy slowly paced back and forth in front of the fireplace with her hands crossed. "Please tell me you didn't."

"I had to be sure." Hanson sat on the arm of the couch with his head down.

"I told you… her checking me out, because you might have been too rough didn't sound right!" She scolded him while pointing her finger at him. "You made me think I was going crazy!"

"I didn't think you'd remember." He innocently shrugged while scratching behind his ear.

She stopped cold, turned to him and squinted in disbelief. "You didn't think I'd remember?"

"You had short term amnesia." Hanson stood up as his tone increased. "I'm sitting there looking at you lying in a hotel bed half naked and drugged to the point that you almost O.D.'d with some fool sitting next to you who was sent to rape you before setting you up for murder….And he's trying to protect you from me!" He frowned as he approached her. "And you seriously think I'm going take his word for it when he tells me that he didn't rape you?" He moved his head back and looked at her like she was crazy. "Jude…come on!"

She moved her hands to her hips as she scowled at him. "So, the next logical thing wouldn't be for you to wait until I get my bearings back and tell me the truth." She got into his face. "Uh..uh…oh, no…not my husband." She rolled her neck while jabbing her finger into his chest. "My husband thinks it makes more sense to lie to me and tell me that Dr. Marcel just happened to be there for a delivery of a child that I presume doesn't exist?"

He exhaled and lifted his brows. "It could've"

"Hanson!" She dropped her hands. "You said she was doing us a favor."

"She was…she did…Baby, listen..." He reached out to her and she lifted a brow and backed up.

"No, you listen…" Judy demanded as she sized him up. "You have let Booker control this marriage since his fell apart..."

Hanson frowned in shock as he looked at her. "I let him?" He pointed to the door. "You're the one who was sneaking out with him in the middle of the night like you're sixteen!"

"Sixteen!" She narrowed her eyes at him. "I was helping out a friend, and I was not sneaking out of the house!"

"Bull…shit!" He squinted in anger. "Mice are louder than what you were!"

"I think sneaking out sounds a lot better than having a rape kit performed on your wife while she has amnesia and is not in her right mind, because she was still drugged." She dropped her head and took a deep breath before looking back at him. "Why would you do that?" She glanced back at the ground before meeting her eyes with his and lowering her tone. "How is that any different than what he was trying to do?"

"Don't compare me to him." Hanson sharply replied as he glared at her. "Don't you ever…compare me to _them_." He growled as he pointed downward.

She saw how upset he was and knew she'd gone too far. "I'm sorry."

"Look…I was only trying to protect you." He confessed in a soft tone. "I didn't think you needed to know what happened, if nothing happened." He lifted his brows. "I didn't want you to have to go through what you did before." He stuck his hands into his jeans pockets as he stared at the ground. "So, I talked Dr. Marcel into to doing one as a friend and she had to because you weren't in sound mind and body, which made me next of kin." He turned his attention back to Judy. "When it came back that I was the only man you were with…" He lifted his shoulders as he shook his head. "I figured you didn't need to know what…" He cleared his throat. "Almost happened."

"You lied to me." She stepped away from him and folded her arms across her chest.

"No" He shook his head as his hands slipped out of his pockets. "I didn't lie." He looked into her eyes. "She did your pap-smear while she was down there. You were just a couple of months ahead of schedule."

"Don't" She threw her finger up. "Don't stand there and patronize me, Hanson." She scolded him. "Don't play me like I'm some kind of idiot…it's not the same." She sternly stated. "You lied to me."

"I didn't lie." He cut his eyes at her as he shifted his weight.

"Okay." She nodded. "You withheld it from me. It's the same as lying."

"You think so?" Hanson smirked as he licked his lips while scratching his right thumb under the left side of his jaw.

"I know so," She shifted her weight.

"Okay" Hanson burrowed his brows while stepping toward her. "Then you lied to me too."

"How?" She frowned in curiosity while dropping her hands to hips.

"That kiss with Booker?" He raised his brows as he circled her. "I don't remember hearing about that before tonight." He stopped behind her and leaned in to whisper into her ear. "I believe you cheated on me."

She rolled her eyes while shaking her head. "I never cheated."

"So, you're telling me what?" He gently pushed her hands from her hips. "That kiss wasn't cheating?" He placed his hands at her hips before guiding her body into his. "Or, you didn't _lie_ about it?"

"I only kept that from you, because you and Booker are too old to be fighting." A reluctant smile appeared on her face as she stepped away from him. "So, that's different."

"It's always different when the shoe is on the other foot." He watched her move away from him.

"You noticed that too, huh?" She knew that if he held her too long, she'd lose focus and continue to push down her anger toward him. She wanted to tell him exactly how she felt, but the time wasn't right. This was his time to talk and she was willing to wait until he was done.

"Yeah" He noticed the tension in her body when he held her, and he knew he was the source. All he wanted to do was get past this and go back to where they were before.

"Both people have to enjoy it for it qualify as cheating." She smiled.

"Oh" He glanced at the ceiling for a moment before looking at her. "Is that in the cheater's rule book?"

"Cosmo" She bashfully shrugged. "Baby, all that kiss did was made me miss you more."

"Really?" He asked in uncertainty.

"Really." The room was filled with everything they wanted to say and everything they couldn't say right now. They wanted to tell each other everything they felt, but Judy was afraid that Hanson would hear her and refuse to continue and Hanson was afraid that he'd said too much already. Judy couldn't take the minutes they sat in silence any longer. "We're going to have to get better at dealing with Booker, and this case." She sat on the arm of the couch and met her eyes with his. "It's slowly tearing us apart."

"I know." He ran his hand over his mouth as he nodded in agreement. "I've just been so afraid that if you found out what really happened, you'd…" He scratched the side of his head and exhaled.

"I'd what?" Her brows narrowed.

"Nothing." He sat back while looking at the fireplace.

"Baby, please tell me." She pleaded. "We need to deal with this." She sat next to him. "All of this."

He locked his eyes on hers for several seconds before sighing heavily. "In my dreams…in these…" He moved his hand in a circular motion as he tried to explain. "Night terrors, I'm haunted by the same three scenes over and over..."


	18. Chapter 18: Things We Say Today

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really, really appreciate it. I hope you all had a lovely Christmas, and I wish you all a very blessed New Year. Rest in peace to the 'Ivory Queen of Soul' Ms. Teena Marie. Your music and your amazing passionately soulful voice has touched me throughout my life with every emotion that you felt as you sang every note and I thank you for bringing 'Fire & Desire' into the world of music and sharing your gifts with us. You made true art through music & lyrics which transcended racial boundaries.

Chapter 18

"I have these thoughts..." Hanson cleared his throat while rising to his feet. "Memories…mixed with thoughts….. night terrors." He turned around, bent over and pushed aside the large mirrored tray that steadied the glass vase full of white lilies, so he could sit across from her on the oversized black leather coffee table that resembled an ottoman. His legs opened naturally when he sat down, carefully wedging her knees between his. "One of them is of you in the hotel room…on the bed…unconscious… with Rico." He watched as his finger trace imaginary circles on top of her knee as he spoke. "And… he's on top of you." He lowered his brows as his body tensed up. "He's forcing himself on you and I can see you underneath him." He paused momentarily to get his thoughts together. "But…I can't get to you…. Every step I take…. I sink into the ground." He lifted his shoulders. "Like I'm in quicksand."

"It's not real." Judy slipped her hand on top of his and tilted her head to the side in an attempt to get him to look at her. "Tom?...Baby… Look at me." She placed her index and middle fingers under his chin and his head slowly rose to face hers. "It never happened."

"I want you to know that I wanted to tell you everything, and I was going to." He raised his brows. "But, after you reacted the way you did…I didn't think it was a good idea."

She straightened up while giving a perplexed expression. "The way I reacted?"

He nodded while taking her taking her hands into his. "I asked Fuller to let you wake up in the hotel room, because I didn't want you waking up in the hospital not knowing what happened to you." He intertwined his fingers with hers. "After the paramedics treated you, they told me you could rest there awhile longer and they'd come back for you after taking Booker to the hospital." He bowed his head again, allowing his golden streaked locks to fall back into his face. "I stayed by your side until Fuller asked me to come down to the ambulance, because Booker wanted to talk to me before he left." He glanced at her while shaking his head. "He was in bad shape." His hands moved hers as he continued to hold them. "He was really weak and could barely get his words out, so I was down there several minutes." Tom lowered his head again while pinching the space between his eyes with his right hand as he grimaced. "I locked the door….I _know_ I locked the door behind me." His hand floated down as he shifted his eyes to her. "Mac was supposed to stand outside and watch the door for me, because I had a hard time getting that suit back on you." He played his fingers between hers as he tried to find the words to finally tell her. "Rico must've snuck in the back way, and created a diversion down the hall." Hanson exhaled as his eyes trailed off to the side before shifting back to hers. "Mac went into cop mode, and checked it out thinking you'd be safe inside."

Judy's grasp on Tom's hand tightened as the memory of Rico suddenly entered her mind like a loud crash. "It was him." Her eyes started to well as Tom painfully nodded. "I've had a few nightmares of a shadowy image of a man hovering over me. But," Her hand went limp in his as she gradually rose to her feet. "I thought it was my imagination."

"You never told me about any nightmares." He stiffened as he sat up.

"You never told me about Rico coming into the room." She cut her eyes at him before stepping around his knees. Her legs felt a little weak to stand, but she couldn't sit down any longer.

"Okay" He bounced his head once, before running his hand over his mouth. "So, we're both guilty of keeping secrets." He began scraping the smooth side of his thumb into the palm of his hand to control the rage creeping up inside him.

"Yeah, because that's the same as the secrets you kept from me." She raised her voice in sarcasm as she squinted in his direction.

"Baby…I'm… sorry…alright?" Hanson's head moved in sync with her as she moved to the other side of the room. "I shouldn't have kept this from you…I get it." He plainly stated while watching her disappear into the kitchen. "I shouldn't have left you alone….I get it!" He followed her. "What do you want me to do?" He flinched when she slammed two glasses down on the counter. "Jude.…" He froze when he saw her head drop forward while both of her hands remained wrapped around the glasses on the counter. "I'm trying to make it right."

"You can't always make everything alright." She could feel the anger burning inside her stomach.

"I didn't want you to have to relive that night and I didn't want you to…" He cleared his throat and shifted his weight while looking off to the side.

"I knew Rico was dangerous." She confessed while focusing on the granite countertop. "But, I never thought.." She lifted her head toward the ceiling and scoffed. "The door _was_ locked." She softly stated. "It's still all a little fuzzy, but.." She concentrated on the ceiling trying to recall the events of that night. "After I woke up…..I heard the door knob moving." Her frown deepened. "I thought it was you, so I didn't move." She let go of the glasses and turned around to face him. "Rico rushed in the room before I could get up," She exhaled while holding back her tears. "He hit me over the head with..." She scanned the floor and rotated her hand as she struggled to remember the shape of the object. "something."

"You remember?" Hanson slowly approached her.

"I do now." She cleared her throat while dabbing her nose with the side of her finger. "Like I said..." She moved her head side to side when he stepped toward her. "It's still a little fuzzy." He stopped in his tracks and waited until she was ready for him. "The… weight of…uh em… Rico's body…. (sigh) on top of me." A sick feeling spread from Judy's stomach to her chest as she scratched the side of her head. Her face drew up as the memory of several of his rough fingers jamming inside of her while he tried to get into a favorable position to replace his aggressively probing fingers with the penetration of the most controlling part of his body. Judy used the fingertips of her middle and index fingers to gently massage her temples as the memories of that day continued to flood her thoughts. She remembered her body fighting him back before long before she completely came out of the daze that the blow to the head caused her. She remember that once her eyes popped open, Rico quickly covered her mouth with his large hand making it difficult to accomplish what he set out to do since she fought harder. Judy moved her mouth around in a biting motion several times until his hand slid down enough for her to bite down into the palm of his hand as if it were steak. She remembered screaming at the top of her lungs while tears flooded her eyes and face.

Hanson noticed how long she'd been silent and he could see the pain on her face. "You okay?"

"No" She abruptly answered as her eyes shifted to his. "I'm not." She placed her hands at her hips. "And neither are you."

"I know" He agreed without hesitation. "But, we will be."

"I know that too." A small nervous chuckle escaped her before quickly fading. "Tell me something."

"Why did I keep it from you?" Hanson could see how much the sudden memories of that night hurt her, and he didn't want to add to her stress. But, he couldn't stomach lying to her anymore. He wanted to hold her and let her know that everything was going to be okay, and he knew the only way to prove it would be to lock Rico up. "Well..When Mac came back from checking out the commotion down the hall, he called me and the sound of his voice…." He sighed deeply as he looked off to the side. "I knew something wasn't right, by the time I got there." He turned his attention back to her. "He was gone."

"I don't know what made him look." Judy sniffled while folding her arms across her chest. "But, when Rico saw the door was wide open." She felt herself getting choked up. "He took off."

"They searched that place high and low for him." Hanson balled his fists before thumping his thumb against the side of his nose while frowning. He took a few seconds to gain his composure before looking back at her while she stared at him. "You were so scared when I got back to the room." His eyes narrowed as he strolled toward her. "You were curled up in the corner of the bed with your back against the wall." He exhaled to expel the hurt that built up in his chest after recalling how frightened, defeated and beat down she looked. "It took hours before you let me get near you." He gradually pulled her arms down to her sides. "You wouldn't even talk to me." He tucked her hair behind her ear. "You wouldn't talk to anyone." His fingers trailed from her ear down to her chin. "They gave you something to calm you, because you kept yelling at anyone who got near you." He watched her eyes trail off in a different direction as she hunched over a bit. "You went to sleep at the hospital and when you woke up."

"Blank slate." She somberly added.

"Yeah" He kissed her forehead. "The doctor said that the amnesia was caused by the concussion, the trauma of nearly being raped twice in one day and the amount of ecstasy in your system or…" He pulled back so he could see her. "All of those events at once." He held her hands at her sides as he spoke softly. "I thought it was over…until."

"You had to go after him again." She somberly replied as she wiped her damp cheeks. He nodded as she continued. "So, your night terrors ..." Her voice became cold as she pushed past the desire to go to Rico's house and beat the shit out of everything he owned before starting on him.

"I'm not sure." Hanson stepped back while letting her hands go. "I don't know if it's guilt from not being there for you." He raked his fingers through his tresses. "Or, if it's guilt for allowing them to do what they did."

"You didn't allow anything to happen!" Her anger for Rico spewed out a little more than she intended . "I worked my end of the case…." She looked off to the side at nothing in particular as she her throat seemed to tighten on its own. "You're not responsible for what those sick bastards did!" She turned to him with burrowed brows.

"I could've left Rico sooner." Hanson answered in calming tone voice as he swept her face with his eyes. "I should've stayed in the room with you, and talked to Booker at the hospital."

"You're my husband, and I love you." She touched her hand to his face. "But, this isn't your battle to fight."

"That's my point…I'm your husband, which makes it my battle too." She glanced at the floor and sighed heavily before looking back at him. He raised his brows as he stared into her eyes. "Look…I was wrong for keeping this from you, and I'm sorry for that." He placed his hand over hers. "Judy," He cleared his throat and shifted his weight as he held her hand in his while bringing it down to hover with his between their chests. "I went to the club and met up with Rico."

She could tell how nervous he was. "And?"

"And…" He cleared his throat again as a deep frown materialized. "I was looking for Cyrus."

"For what?" A puzzled expression spread over her face. "Revenge?" She watched his head fall back as he looked at the ceiling while clasping his hands behind his back. "Okay," Judy nodded as she stood directly in front of him staring at the closely shaven hair that lined his chin and jaw line. "There it is."

"There what is?" He lowered his head and frowned.

"The reason for your night terrors." A small smile inched onto her lips. "You're afraid."

"Of what?" He scoffed.

"You" She chuckled.

He scrunched his face in confusion. "You've gotta be kidding." He scoffed before walking back into the living room.

"You've gone dark." She followed him. "Rico makes you dark."

Hanson licked his lips as he shook his head. "You're way off base."

"Am I?" She grabbed his arm and he turned around. "Hanson, I've seen how you get with me and Dennis and he's your friend." She let go of his arm. "Now, look me in the eyes right now and tell me how you feel about what Cyrus and Rico did to me."

His expression turned cold as he looked into her eyes. "I want to rip their throats out." He scanned her face. "That doesn't make me dark."

"It doesn't?" She gave him a condescending grin as she lifted a brow.

"That makes me man who's in love with his wife." He slipped his arms around her. "What did I tell you when I came back for you?"

"You'd do everything in your power to protect me." She brushed the strands of gold and brown from his left eye and gently tucked it behind his ear.

"I failed a few months ago." He pulled her closer as he gazed into her eyes. "I won't fail again."

"You didn't fail me, baby." Her hands slid up his arms and around his shoulders. "We did what we were trained to do, and…"

He touched his forehead to hers. "I wasn't there in time."

"You thought I was safe, and you couldn't have known that Cyrus would drug me and couldn't have know Rico would do what he did." She lightly stroked the hair on the back of his head. "You were there when I needed you to be."

"There's one more thing I have to tell you, and then you'll know everything." Hanson confessed while rubbing the small of her back.

Judy pulled back in exasperation. "What?" She searched his eyes.

"After you fell asleep in the hospital." He swallowed hard. "When I left the club I..(Sigh)…I…um…" He shifted his weight and cleared his throat. "I kind of left Rico for dead."

"You what?" She slipped out of his embrace in disbelief. "Tell me again how you're not dark." She burrowed her brows while scolding him. "Come on, Thomas" She watched him walk away in uneasiness. "Tell me how you haven't gone dark."

"He's not dead." He sunk down into the couch cushion. "He's fine."

"Baby," She ran her index finger back and forth under her bottom lip before allowing her hand to float down to her hip. "We have marriage." She calmly stated.

"I know" His brows perked up.

"We have kids." Her voice was still calm. "And Godsons that won't move out."

"I know" He squirmed in his seat, knowing that she was about to erupt.

"Damn it, Hanson!" She yelled before pointing at the door while glaring at him. "We have a mortgage and loans on two of three bowling alleys!" The glow from the fireplace radiated around her making her fury more intense than it was.

"I know" He took a deep breath and let it out.

"You know?" She calmly repeated while bobbing her head, dropping her hand and narrowing her eyes at him. "How in the hell am I supposed to handle all of that if you're in a freakin' jail cell for killing some low life?"

"Jude, he.."

"That's not a reason!" She shouted while slowly pacing in front of him. "These kids aren't cheap!"

"You're right." His fingers moved through his hair. "But, I didn't mean for things would go as far as it did."

"Fine" She huffed while slapping her hand to the side of her thigh. "I'll tell the kids that you didn't mean it….maybe that'll work for them, the water department, the electric, the bank, the…"

"Alright," He cut her off. "Jude, you need to calm down." He leveled his hands as he looked at her.

"What if you killed him?" She stepped closer to him. "Worse than that… they could've killed _you_." Her voice was laced in melancholy. "And then what?" He was rendered speechless, and they remained in silence for several minutes before she walked over to the couch and sat next to him. "You drive me crazy sometimes."

"You knew that before you married me." He caught a glimpse of her from the corner of his eye.

"Yep…I did." She confirmed with a reluctant giggle. "I fell in love with you before you started driving me crazy."

He smirked while staring into the fireplace. "Thanks for marrying me anyway."

"Well," She scooted back and sighed. "I didn't have anything else to do that day…so." She joked while lifting her shoulders.

"You're funny." He donned a serious expression before tickling her. She laughed until she was out of breath, and he was too. "Are we good?" He pulled her hand toward him to help her sit up.

"As long as there are no more secrets between us," She was still catching her breath and he fanned his hands out in front of him to let her know he was done with that. "I'm okay" The sincerity in her voice amazed him. "I processed what Rico did when I thought Cyrus did it, and that will take some time to get over." She admitted. "But, I'm okay...Does that make any sense?"

"Uh..huh." He rolled his head in discomfort.

She combed her fingers through his soft tresses. "Are you okay?" She could tell that all of this affected him just as much, if not more than it was affecting her.

"Yeah," He frowned in thought.

She twisted her fingers around the layered locks on the back of his head before using them to gently turn his head to hers. "Hey" She smiled when he looked at her. "I need for you to be alright, so you can get through this case and we can focus on us again."

"I'm fine if you are." He leaned in slowly while watching her to see if he was okay to kiss her. He felt better when she met him halfway. Judy pressed his head a little closer to hers as she intensified the kiss. He smoothed his hand over the outside of her thigh.

"Uh..uh" She smiled while letting her hand fall from his hair. "You're still grounded for lying to me." She pushed his hand off her thigh.

"Still grounded?" He smiled that sexy smile that always made her weak while sliding his hand back up her thigh. "I've been grounded for two weeks already." He tried to kiss her again, but she moved back. "Baby, I told you everything."

"Not so fast." She stopped his hand. "I can't just reward you for what you did, and it's only been one day."

"Almost two days." He licked his lips before making his dimples emerge. "I have to leave in the morning, and I'll be gone for another week or two." He managed to get a quick kiss. "You're body's tense, so…" He leaned his body into hers, causing her to slide down into the couch while he moved her leg around him and followed her down. "Let me help you relax."

"No" Her legs opened allowing him to cozy in between them. She placed her hands on his hips without putting much force behind the push. "Get up."

"I am." He smiled seductively before brushing his lips against hers causing her mouth to open to a passionate kiss that left them both wanting more.

******* "You're back." Rico leaned back in his chair as Hanson approached him. He looked around Hanson before looking up at him with concern. "Where's Cyrus?"

"Good question." Hanson snarled as he wrapped his hand around the top handle of a nearby chair. "I was going to ask you the same thing." He slammed the chair down in front of him and sat down. Hanson knew exactly where Cyrus was. Cyrus was in the hospital under police protection until he could recover from his head wound enough to go to jail for attempted murder, conspiracy to commit murder, and a host of other charges that Hanson happily stacked on him. He'd already heard Cyrus' confession and knew exactly what his part in the evening's events were, now it was time to figure out who was in Judy's room.

Rico leaned in closer to Hanson, so Tom could hear him through the poets competing in the poetry slam. "So..what's up?"

"You tell me." Hanson smirked at Rico.

He briefly glanced at the small stage. "You finish the job?"

"Almost." Hanson turned his attention to the circle of water left on the table by Rico's drink after Rico picked his glass up. "I'm going to let you tell me if it's done."

"Meaning?" Rico's drink stopped short of his lips without spilling.

"Did you go see that stripper?" Hanson cut right to the chase.

Rico nearly spit his drink out. "You ain't runnin' nothing this way." He shook his head as he sized Hanson up before jamming his finger into Hanson's chest. "You work for me."

"I choose to work for you." Hanson stared coldly into Rico's eyes as he flung Rico's hand away. "You wanna answer my question now?" He pulled a switchblade from his pocket and positioned his elbows on the top of the fancy round wooden table. "Or, will you…" He flicked the knife open and glided his fingertip over the side of the shiny blade. "Sleep with your eyes open." He gave way to an evil grin as his eyes shifted to a visibly nervous Cyrus. "Permanently."

"Nah, man." Cyrus cleared his throat as he sat up. "Why are you always in such a jacked up mood?" He grimaced.

"I am in a good mood." Hanson sat back while resetting the knife back inside of its compartment. "Answer my question…and I'll be in a better mood."

"What's the question?" Rico's attention was fully focused on the knife in Hanson's hand.

"The stripper was nearly naked when I got to her." Hanson flicked the switch releasing the blade again, knowing the beads of sweat on Cyrus' brows were from fear of losing his eyelids. "Cyrus didn't touch her." He hunched over the table and clasped his hands together as the blade stood erect in his hands. "The way she was wigging out when I got there." He narrowed blazing eyes as he boar into Rico's while gritting his teeth. "Some prick got at her." He slammed his knife wielding hand on the table as his anger steadily built up. "Excuse me…some prick _tried_ to get at her."

"She's just a stripper, man." Rico scratched the corner of his mouth. "Who cares what happens to her?" He shrugged.

"I do" Hanson growled.

"Why?" Rico thought it was odd that Hanson cared so much about someone Rico considered expendable. But, he didn't question why XT did what he did. He simply learned to fear the unpredictability and twisted thinking that XT was known for. "You don't even know her."

"I know you," Hanson quietly huffed as he put the blade back into its compartment before shoving it back into his pocket. "And I wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet in your brain."

"Apparently," Rico rolled his eyes. "You didn't have sex with her either."

"Did you?" Hanson abruptly answered.

"No!" Rico shouted in frustration before lowering his voice after scanning the room of people who were now looking at him. "No," He quietly answered again. "I heard voices and I took off." He shook his head in regret before licking the fingers he violated Judy with. "She gave up a pretty good fight, but I think she would've been sweet after she gave in."

Hanson snatched the long narrow glass vase sitting in the middle of the table and smashed it into the side of Rico's face like a bat, causing Rico's head to snap back while blood spewed from the side of his head. Hanson started slamming his fist into Rico's face with fierce aggression, causing them to fall backwards onto the chair. Rico swung, landing a punch into Hanson's side making him repeatedly gasp for air. But, Tom didn't stop. Hanson straddled Rico and Rico wrapped his arm around Hanson's head while Hanson continually body punched Rico as if he were a heavy bag in at gym. Hanson's knuckles became bloodied and bruised, but he didn't stop. Rico punched Tom on the side once more, but Tom was so full of adrenaline that the punch that would have normally hurt and, slowed him down only enraged him more. Hanson pounded his fist into Rico head as Rico struggled to wrestle Hanson off of him anyway he could. Rico's muscle bound physic proved more of a hindrance once Hanson got him on the ground. After a few more blows to the head, Rico's arms became limp and he stopped moving. His face was bloodied and swollen from the beating it was taken and the only movement coming from Rico was a result of Hanson's punches, until Hanson felt arms being wrapped around his waist pulling him away. Hanson stomped Rico in the chest knocking he wind out of him as he was being lifted away from him. He snatched the arms from his waist. "Get off me!" He yelled as he forcibly pushed Train away from him. Train got into his face as Hanson stood strong like a volcano ready to erupt with great unpredictability. "What?" He burrowed his brows and growled as he returned the stare.

Train boar into Hanson for several seconds before stepping back. "I'd run and hide."

"I don't hide." Hanson stuck his chest out and spoke through his teeth as he tried to catch his breath. "You want me…come get me." His scowl deepened. "I don't hide from nobody."

"I'm not your enemy." Train threw his hands up in defense. "I wouldn't rape the girl either. I just want to kill the guy she's with. For this..." He pointed to a scar that went from Train's cheekbone to the bottom of his jaw. "He broke two of my ribs, my nose, and cut my cheek with a letter opener." He stated with hate in his tone. "And he broke my arm."

"You told me you broke into his house." Hanson coldly replied while raking his eyes up and down Train's face. "You fell over a black table that you didn't know was there and he beat the crap out of you." His eyes narrowed in disgust. "What would you have done if it were your house?" He asked before strolling out. "Call an ambulance for your boy!"

Hanson started the car and drove off. "Hey, Coach" He put the phone to his ear as he checked the rearview mirror. "Move in and call an ambulance, I kind of lost it back there." He thought of Judy as the guilt and anger slowly consumed him. He prayed that Rico would live and he could avoid jail for his actions. He didn't want to tell Judy that his temper might've lost her a husband and their children a father. "Rico wasn't moving when I left." He struggled to focus on the road. He hung up the phone and scrolled down to Judy's number. ******

Hanson sat at the park bench with his right leg crossed over his left in an 'L' shape while watching the ducks, geese, and their babies swim around the small pond in the center of the park. He fidgeted with a small stick he found on the way to the bench while waiting for Doug, Rico and his contact to meet him. He thought about Judy and how happy he was that he was finally able to tell her everything. He wasn't sure if his night terrors were gone yet, since he slept in Clavo's room last night… after he and Judy finally made up a few times. But, he was sure he'd find out tonight since he and Doug were still sharing a suite. Hanson started breaking off small pieces of the dried stick and tossing it out in the dirt and grass in front of him. He wished that he could be home with Judy, planning the twins upcoming 'Sweet 16' at their biggest bowling alley. It was only a few weeks away and his top priority was being there to see it. His father's death still haunted his thoughts every time he thought about them turning sixteen, but he couldn't help smiling about his babies hitting that special milestone. His stomach began to turn and his temperature rose. "Let's get this over with." Hanson dropped his leg, slapped his hands to his thighs and stood up. He suppressed the urge to look surprised by the men standing before him.

"Before you ask," Rico slapped his hand to the chest of the man of equal build of Hanson. "Yes, he's always this cheerful."

"Whatever" Hanson snapped as he scrunched his face up. "Who are these people that are wasting my valuable time?"

"They're our new business partners." Rico proudly smiled as he glanced at them. "So," He patted Hanson on the chest. "Be nice."

"I'm always nice." Hanson flatly stated while glaring at one man in particular. He folded his hands over each other as his eyes shifted to the man next to him. "You look like you should be in school." He sneered. "Did you skip or do we need to write you a note?"

"I have an Uncle with the same name as yours." Clavo narrowed his eyes at Hanson. "He thinks he's Don Corleone." He tilted his head to the side without taking his eyes off of Hanson. "Or maybe it's Scarface." He ran his finger under his bottom lip before pointing at Tommy. "You remind me of him…He thinks he's 'The Godfather' too." A smug smile spread across Clavo's face.

"I like you, kid." Hanson chuckled as he pointed a finger at Clavo. "You're funny." He nodded. "But, I can still take you over my knee." His face became serious as he lifted his sweater to expose his belt. "So, watch it." He warned as Clavo rolled his eyes and shifted his weight.

"Let's sit at one of these tables in under the canopies." The man dressed in a suit and tie politely suggested while spreading his hand and arm out toward the vacant covered party table nearby.

"Where've you been the past few days?" Rico asked Hanson as they walked side by side to the table.

"Wait" Hanson stopped cold and frowned as he turned to Rico. "Did we get married and I missed it?" Hanson shoved his hand to Rico's chest. "Are you the little woman who feels like she needs to keep tabs on her man?" His scowl deepened. "Because, I like to have my freedom."

Rico ripped Hanson's hand from his chest before walking off. "I was just asking."

"Don't" Hanson stepped up on the concrete.

"Sorry, I'm late." Doug trudged up to the party table and sat next to Hanson. "I had a few issues to deal with." He looked at Clavo as if looks could kill before cutting his eyes away from him. He adjusted himself in his seat in an attempt to remain in character. "What'd I miss?"

"Check in with Rico." Hanson intertwined his fingers with his own as they rested on top of the concrete picnic table. "He's everyone's mother today."

"Damn, Tommy" Rico angrily squinted at Hanson from the seat diagonal from him. "It was a question, stop making everything so difficult."

Hanson kicked his head at the business man. "Why are we here?"


	19. Chapter 19: The Set Up

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope everyone had a safe and Happy New Year. I also hope that you'll be blessed with health, happiness, and prosperity this year. My wish is that 2011 will be the year of improvement. : )

Chapter 19

"Alright gentlemen," The businessman looked into the faces of Hanson and Penhall. "My business associate here," His head tilted to the left of him in Rico's direction. "Tells me that you two have agreed to my terms."

"Your terms?" Penhall rolled his head in the man's direction.

"Wait" Hanson burrowed his brows while waving his hand in one arched motion from left to right. "We don't know you." He leaned over the table while moving his hand from Penhall back to himself. "We don't work with anyone we don't know."

"I know who _you _are." The business man lifted his brows while cocking his head to the side. "And your reputation proceeds you….Tommy."

"Really" Hanson flatly stated while glaring at the man in curiosity. "And what reputation is that?"

The man licked his lips and glanced at Clavo who was sitting to the right of him. Clavo gave him one encouraging nod before the man's eyes shifted back to Hanson. "You're an effective killer with a reputation of wildly aggressive spontaneity and…" He smoothed his hand over the length of his tie. "If you have a job to do, you'll make sure it gets done."

Hanson released a soft chuckle with a subtle nod of his head. "So, you know _of_ me." His eyes narrowed as he peered into the man's eyes. "But, you don't know me…be..lieve me." He watched the man loosen the knot of his tie, clearly nervous about the way Hanson was glaring at him. "Tell me who you are."

"That's none of your business." Rico abruptly replied.

"Us being here," Hanson's head whipped around to look at Rico as he pointed his finger into the cool table. "Makes it our business."

The man lifted the top of his fist to his lips and coughed in uneasiness. "Let's just say that I'm a friend of a very wealthy client of Rico's."

Hanson's head slowly turned to the business man before he completely peeled his eyes away from Rico. "Your name…or we walk."

The man spread his arms across the table. "Is my name really necessary?"

"It's necessary." Penhall demanded through an icy stare.

"Anthony." The man cleared his throat.

"Anthony who?" Penhall impatiently growled.

"Who do you work for?" Hanson quickly interjected.

Anthony glanced at Clavo momentarily, clearly not wanting to answer the question. Clavo felt like his father and Godfather were being a little too aggressive with their questions. He was afraid they'd blow the case, so he had mercy on Anthony. "That's on a need-to-basis."

Doug's eyes immediately shifted in Clavo's direction. "This is grown folks business." He gritted his teeth. "Why don't you go play on the swings until we're done." He firmly stated.

Clavo knew how mad Doug was about him being here, and he didn't want to disrespect him or make him more angry with him. "I _am_ grown." He had a cover to protect and he silently prayed his father would understand. "As a matter-of-fact….you work for me." He winked at a clearly agitated Doug.

Anthony cleared his throat to break the tension that was building in the crisp air. "Here's the deal" He latched his fingers on the handle of his briefcase which sat at his feet. "I have a connect set up at about nine different high schools." He lifted the briefcase and laid it on the concrete table in front of him. "The person over them is Jason." He popped the lock on the briefcase and opened it. "Jason's home base is Ridgemont High."

Hanson briefly traded looks with Penhall before looking back at Anthony. "What are they moving?"

"A little white powder, a little greenery, and a few other…" Anthony chuckled while pulling out a few photos. "Creative ways for a kid to make a buck." He tossed the photos on the table. "This is Jason." He pointed to a snapshot of a tall lanky kid with blonde hair which feathered forward while framing his face. He wore a designer polo shirt and baggy designer jeans and was walking next to a younger, shorter kid with dark hair and his style of dress was slightly similar to Jason's. "This is Evan." The business man's eyes shifted to Penhall. "He's our new runner." His fingers slipped away from the picture of Evan's face. "He only did one job for us so far, but I know that we won't have a problem with him doing more."

Hanson clinched his jaw to suppress the anger rising within in him as this…man, pointed to Tom's Godson. "They're kids."

"That's what makes it so perfect." A sly smile spread across Rico's face as he shrugged while spreading his hands over the table. "No one suspects them."

Hanson burrowed his brows at Rico. "Are you so hard up for money that you'd use kids to help you fill your pockets?"

"Relax, man." Rico smiled. "These kids are going to move this stuff whether we're involved or not." He ran his hand over his mouth before lowering it in a chopping manner. "Look, this way we'll get a 20% cut of what we distribute and protect." He leaned in a little closer. "Anthony takes care of making the product, we take care of getting it from point A to point B with minimum interference and then we distribute it and collect the money. Jason makes sure the product is broken down for better sales opportunities."

"What happened to the people we we're replacing?" Penhall studied Anthony's face as if he's seen it before.

"They recently relocated to a maximum security resort, so he needs someone to replace them." Rico smoothly stated as he shrugged. "He asked us."

"So, his supplier went to the penitentiary and now you want us to put ourselves out there to be next?" Hanson ran his hand over his hair and scoffed. "We're assassins, not drug dealers." He shook his head in mock disbelief. He knew Rico well. He knew that eventually the Senator would pull Rico into more of his shady dealing eventually leading to them to Evan, and Rico wouldn't hesitate to accept. Rico loved money and he loved power, and this was an opportunity for him to get both. Hanson also knew that he had to put up a resistance. He knew Rico would suspect something if XT gave in too easy. That wasn't XT's style. "This is going to make us more visible." He placed his hand to his chest. "I'm a thief in the night type of guy." He shook his head. "No…We're not doing it."

"We need people who are able to move like ghosts, who can keep quiet, handle their business if they need to and people we can trust." Anthony kicked his head at Doug and then Hanson. "If you change your mind…Then you'll report to Everett."

"Who in the hell is Everett?" Doug looked at Anthony like he was crazy.

"My man here" Anthony placed his hand on Clavo's shoulder, giving him a firm squeeze before letting go. "He'd be your go-to person."

"Everett" Doug repeated with his jaw still tight.

"Yeah" Clavo innocently agreed while giving in to a faint smile. "There's a lot of money in it for all of you." Clavo slowly scanned the faces of each person at the table. "The way you work and the way we work, the risk of getting caught is minimal. You just have to make sure…you don't slip up, because if you do..." He moved his finger to point at each man. "It's on you."

"What do you need us to do?" Hanson bit back a proud smile as he bowed his head for a few seconds. He knew that Clavo used that name whenever he was undercover, but this was Doug's first time hearing it and it immediately touched Tom's heart in a way he never thought it would. Doug's feelings mirrored Tom's, but he refused to show it.

"One more thing." Anthony threw his index finger up. "We've been trying to go after this kid's father for several months now," He tapped his index finger on Evan's picture. "But, he's proved damn near untouchable."

"Who's his father?" Hanson glared at Anthony with hate in his eyes.

"His name is Dennis Booker." Anthony sighed while looking at Evan's picture. "Rico's had his best go after him for us and he's still alive." He shook his head. "His kid came to us looking for a job, so we gave him one."

"Booker" Hanson's eyes slowly cut to Rico who was staring back at him. "Seems like someone…" He leaned forward a little further. "Interfered and blew the whole operation the last time we went after him." He stroked the patch of hair on his chin. "Over a stripper."

Rico bit down on his teeth so hard it made his temples sore. "Spent over a month in the hospital over her."

"Over you and your lack of self control." Hanson could feel his body vibrate from his rising anger.

Penhall cleared his throat when he saw the fire in Hanson's eyes. He slapped his hand to Tom's chest to snap him out of his fixation on Rico. Doug quickly shifted his focus to Anthony. "Why is it so important to you that this…" Penhall moved his hand in a rolling motion. "Booker guy is dead?" He shrugged. "What'd he do?"

"My boss' woman." Anthony stood up and closed his briefcase. "If she goes back to Booker," He locked the briefcase. "That ruins our operation."

"So, she's still seeing your boss." Hanson blurted out without thinking.

"Well, yeah" Anthony smiled.

Clavo's eyes widened while looking at Anthony. "I didn't know that."

"He's not letting her get away." Anthony stepped over the concrete bench. "She's the D.A." He tapped Clavo on the back while lowering his briefcase to his side. "With her by his side, he has no problem getting his people off for the crimes they commit. Which means…Eventually…He'll control everything."

Hanson lifted his brows at Anthony. "Like she did with Jason's other distributor?"

"That was a different story." Anthony smirked. "For a different day."

"So, if you're going after Booker…" Hanson quickly asked before Anthony could walk away. "Why do you need his son?"

"I'm not going after Booker, you are." He shrugged. "And Evan?...He's our insurance policy." Anthony turned around and walked back to the table. "She's been trying to go back to Booker because she claims she still loves him." He rolled his eyes. "Or whatever..so, the only way my boss can keep her around is to make sure we have her son involved in the drug deals at his school." His eyes shifted between Hanson and Doug as he lowered his voice. "We take pictures of him doing deals, that way if she tries to go back to her husband…."

"You can set her son up." Hanson completed his thought. "And his case would be transferred out of her jurisdiction, because she's his mother."

Anthony nodded in agreement. "He doesn't want that to happen, because a drug charge… like the ones we're talking about." He moved his head side to side in pity. "Could really screw up a kid's life." He looked at Hanson. "Even if it is for four more years."

"Four years?" Rico asked.

"The kid's only fourteen." Anthony slapped his hand to Clavo's chest letting him know it was time to go. "Four years in lock up…at that age?" He started walking backwards. "That could really mess with a kid's head." His face became serious. "Kill Booker, and the kid won't suffer that horrible fate…Here's a little more incentive…if you do it, my boss will meet you at Rico's warehouse in a week." He stopped walking. "He'll want to meet the men who finally dealt with Booker." He turned around and started toward the car while Clavo traded worried looks with Hanson and then Doug before meeting Anthony in the car.

Hanson, Doug, and Rico got up from the table and started toward their cars while Rico remembered what Anthony told him before they arrived. He grabbed Hanson by the arm and Tom's body swung around to face him. "What?" Hanson frowned.

"I need for you to kill Dennis Booker..." Rico jabbed his finger into Hanson's chest. "For real this time."

"What for?" Hanson felt his heart speed up as a sick feeling started building up in his stomach.

"The amount they offered us before…" Rico started to feel anxious. "Doubled, and if we don't do it. The offer goes to someone else." He slapped his hands to Hanson's chest and ferociously pulling him by his collar. "Then I stand to lose a lot of business from them."

"Get off me!" Hanson scowled as he ripped Rico's hands away from his chest. "We'll get it done!" Hanson looked at Doug and Doug nodded knowing where they'd meet up.

Judy casually strolled into the empty Chapel looking for signs of life. "Harry!" She called out while scanning the rarely quiet place she used to call home. "Mac!" She shouted on her way to Tom's office, but no one answered. She placed her hand on the door knob of Tom's office when she heard commotion coming from the other side. She cautiously opened the door to Mac who was sitting in a chair in front of Hanson's desk with Booker standing behind him on one side and Harry standing behind him on the other side. She laughed to herself as she stood there watching these grown men act like children.

"Stop back seat driving, man I got this!" Mac moved the portable video game controller in his hand as if he were moving a steering wheel while watching the car speed down the night time race course on the screen.

"If you had it, you wouldn't keep running into the wall!" Harry tried to grab the controller from Mac, but Mac moved his body and the controller forward. "You're wasting time and that lowers the score."

"I don't care how many times you crash in this race." Booker hovered over Mac's shoulder. "I got next."

"No, you don't." Harry pouted as he turned to look at Booker. "I do"

"Harry, go play with the other one." Booker pointed to the matching hand held device that Fuller was manipulating in his hands as he focused on a different game.

"Who's grounded now?" Judy sat down on the couch without being noticed. "I'm guessing Ty and…"

"How'd you know it was Ty?" Harry frowned in Judy's direction.

"It's always Ty." She laughed. "If he didn't look so much like you, I'd swear he was Penhall's."

A thoughtful expression emerged on Harry's face. "That's a very true statement." He laughed. "Vinh was the other guilty party." He stood erect and sighed. "The worst part about it is: I take their games away from them, thinking I'm going to get to play with them a little…"

"Stop whining Harry," Booker took the game from Mac after Mac's game was over. "We'll let you play when we're done."

"Yeah, well" She took a deep breath and let it out while cozying down in the couch. "Tre's grounded too."

"For what this time?" Ioki perched himself on the corner of Hanson's desk.

"Not doing a book report." She scratched the top of her head. "Hanson and I were in negotiations about the time frame off and on all morning." A coy grin spread across her lips. "Actually, I was negotiating and Hanson just kept telling me his mind was made up and he's not discussing it anymore."

"Let me guess." Ioki tapped his finger to the side of his cheek as he looked up in thought. "You think he should be grounded for a few days and Hanson made it for two weeks."

"That's amazing, Harry." Judy's eyes widened. "How'd you know that?"

"Jude, you guys always argue about how long to punish the kids for." He smirked. "Listen, Hanson's harder on them, because he doesn't want them to end up like all of those kids we've busted when we worked in this department." Harry sighed deeply while glancing at the floor. "I think that's why we're all a little harder on our kids." He lifted his head and shrugged. "The thing is…Hanson still sees it…everyday."

"I know, Harry" She fidgeted with her fingers a little more. "But, we all have good kids."

"That's because they have good parents." Harry smiled. "It's just like I tell Ty…If I ground you for the stupid things you do now….Then you'll think twice and hopefully talk yourself out of the stupid things you'll want to do later."

"You have a point." Judy laughed.

"Judy, two weeks won't kill the boy." Booker chimed in while pressing the boost button on the game to make his car faster. "A little discipline's good for them."

"Parenting advice from the man who just started talking to his kid after how long of a hiatus?" Fuller tore his eyes from the screen for a couple of seconds to watch Booker's reaction. "That's rich."

"That's different." Booker's car crashed into the retaining wall. "(Sigh) Besides, we're working things out."

"Chief, I know you didn't call me to come down here to watch you guys play video games." Judy rested her elbow on the arm of the couch before placing her fingers to her temple. "Does anyone want to tell me why I had to rush down here?"

"Mac got a call from Hanson." Fuller's expression changed with the level of intensity that he was putting into the game. "He asked us all to meet him here."

"Is everything okay?" Her eyes widened in shock.

"We don't know." Mac plopped down on the couch next to her.

"I'm taking you all in for loitering!" Doug announced as he slammed Hanson's office door open.

"Must you tear up everything?" Hanson huffed in irritation as he followed Doug through the door.

Doug peeked around the door to look at the small hole in the wall from the knob hitting the wall too hard. "I'll fix it later."

"Uh..uh.." Hanson sighed before making his way to Judy. "Hey" He bent over and kissed her lips sweetly before smiling at her for a few seconds. "You still upset about this morning?"

"A little" Judy's face lit up at the sight of Hanson in front of her.

"The book report is twenty five percent of his grade," He raised his brows. "And he forgot about it."

"He's making it up." She watched Hanson stand up straight. "Two weeks is an eternity to a teenager."

"Exactly" He glanced at Mac who was still sitting next to Judy. "Hi"

"Hey" Mac pointed to his lap and smiled. "I guess you want to sit here."

"No," Hanson extended his arm out for Judy to take. "I think we should take this little party to the bull pin." He pulled her up and into his arms. "I have a couple more people meeting us here." He suggested as Mac held his hands out for Hanson to take. "I think you can manage on your own." He chuckled as he took Judy's hand, turned around, and wrapped his arm behind his back while holding Judy's hand.

"Let's go sports fans!" Penhall punched the filing cabinet on his way out of the office before the rest leisurely filed out the door. "Well, there's Everett now!" Penhall extended his arm as if he were presenting Clavo to an audience.

"Give him a break Penhall." Fuller sat down in chair in front of the table. "Clavo's not really a forgetful name."

"And Everett is?" Penhall rolled his head in Fuller's direction.

"You should be honored that he chose your middle name." Hanson sat backwards in the chair next to Judy. "He could've chosen any name, but he chose yours."

"He shouldn't have to choose another name at all." Penhall started to raise his voice. "He has a degree in Technology, with a minor in Business."

"But, I chose to be a cop." Clavo sat backwards in the wooden chair across the table from Penhall. "Just like you."

"This is not what I wanted for you." Doug bowed his head while fidgeting with his fingers. "I wanted better for you."

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with being a cop!" Judy scolded Penhall as she pointed at him. "I love what I do and I'm proud of what I do." She looked around the table. "What we all do." She turned her attention back to Doug. "I went to college and I have a degree, but I chose this life because this is where I felt I can do the most good."

"So do I." Clavo softly replied. "Dad, I'm twenty three now…"

"You're still a kid." Penhall shook his head.

"Doug, you've raised him right." Hanson chimed in. "He's a good kid and a good cop." He cleared his throat. "You have to trust that."

"Talk to me when it's your kid." Doug grumbled.

"He has been my kid every weekend since he's been yours!" Hanson snapped.

"Yeah, that's why you went behind my back and hired him to work here!" Doug slammed his fist on the table. "After I asked you not to."

"He was going to be a cop regardless!" Hanson rose from his seat. "What'd you want me to do?...Have him work patrol?" He shouted.

"I wanted you to back me on my decision!" Penhall stood up. "Instead of letting him do whatever he wanted to do!"

Hanson narrowed his brows while clenching his jaw and speaking through his teeth. "It wasn't your decision to make."

Penhall gritted his teeth while placing his hands on the table and leaning toward Hanson. "It damn sure wasn't yours."

"You're right, Doug." Hanson huffed as he mirrored Doug's stance. "It was Clavo's and I supported him."

"You're my best friend," Doug snarled. "You're loyalty lies with me!"

"It is with you!" Hanson bit back. "Why do you think I wanted him here?...This way I can keep an eye on him!"

"Look!" Fuller stood up and looked at Doug. "You passed on this assignment the first time, because Clavo was going to be assigned to it." He put his hand out in a chopping manner. "Things got so heated between you two that neither of you ended up working on it." He glanced at Clavo and then Doug. "Doug, you're going to have to deal with the fact that Clavo's a cop, because he's a grown man." Fuller sat back down and flattened his hand on the table, gently patting it as he spoke. "Now, I know how hard that is…but, lives are on the line right now and we can't afford to have any mistakes."

"I still don't like it." Penhall sunk back down in his seat.

"I know" Fuller nodded. "We _all _know." He rotated his index finger around at the group. "But, put it aside for now."

"Hanson?" Jackie stood at the head of the table behind Booker whose eyes closed at the sound of her voice.

"Dennis," Judy quickly corrected her in an icy tone while sizing her up. "Your husband's name is Dennis."

"Cute" Jackie sharply sneered at Judy after adjusting her glasses. "But, the call I got was from your husband."

Judy's head slowly rotated to Hanson. "Baby, before you say anything." He could feel the frustration rising within her just by sitting next to her. "I didn't talk to Jackie. I had Mac call her to meet us here."

"For what?" Judy tried not to raise her voice, but her aggravation was starting to get the best of her. "Hasn't she done enough?...She's the whole reason why we're here in the first place." Judy used her fingers to count. "She broke Booker's heart, tried to break up our marriage, there's a contract out on Booker because of her, Evan got caught up in selling drugs, I was put in the situations I was in, and…" She looked around the room. "Did I miss anything?"

"Jackie, I think you might want to come over here and sit next to Fuller." Penhall pulled out the chair next to Fuller and patted it.

"Why?" She frowned in confusion.

"Because it puts a lot of much needed space between you and Uncle D." Clavo quickly replied as he glanced at Booker who was just as confused as Jackie.

"Now… would be good." Hanson visually followed Jackie until she sat next to Fuller.

"What's going on?" Booker's scowl deepened.

"Jackie…We need you to be very honest with us, before we go any further." Hanson stood up.

"Okay" Jackie nodded.

"Are you still seeing the Senator?" Hanson saw her pained expression and he knew her answer.

"You're still seeing him?" A disgusted look engulfed Booker's face. "You told me that you left him alone!" He slowly rose from his seat. "After everything he's done!...Everything he's doing!...Jackie, what the f.."

"Here's the deal" Penhall stood up while putting his hand out in front of him. "We're going to have to set up a hit on Booker and make it look real."

"We'll have to set up a fake police memorial for him." Ioki watched Dennis turn his back on everyone while placing his hands on his hips, clearly hurt by Jackie's admission. "He's going to have to have a place to lay low until this is over." Ioki thought for a moment.

"We can use the safe house in Santa Barbara." Mac suggested as an attempt to soften the blow a little, but Booker didn't move.

"Jackie, I asked you here because I want you to help us build a case against the Senator." Hanson's voice was kind and comforting. "I know that you know about his shady dealings and I want you to help us put him away for good."

"I can't do that." A saddened look graced her face as she looked downward.

"Why not?" Booker turned around. "You said you'd do anything to protect your family."

"I know" Jackie softly replied while concentrating on her lap. "But, I can't do what you're asking me to."

"He won't hurt you." Clavo's voice was reassuring. "Aunt Jackie, he won't even know you were involved."

"No, but if I help you…" A mournful expression washed over her face. "Then I implicate myself, and I'll be disbarred and thrown in jail." She shook her head. "I can't risk it…."

"You bitch!" Judy bolted to her feet so fast, she knocked her chair down. "You are so concerned about yourself that you won't even help your son!" She rushed to stand over Jackie in a threatening manner while balling her fists. "Save your husband's life!" She stepped back and placed her foot on the rim of the chair between Jackie's legs. "Poisonous snakes have more heart." She coldly stated while giving the chair a hard push with her leg, forcing Jackie and the chair to the ground. Jackie grimaced in pain while rubbing her head as Judy straddled her. Judy pulled her fist back ready to swing.

"Judy!" Penhall pulled her away from Jackie in mid-swing. "You just gonna let her beat her ass!" Penhall scolded Hanson as he poured a resistant Judy back into her chair.

"Somebody should beat some sense into her." Hanson watched Jackie struggle to get up from the floor.

"Fuller?" Penhall raised his brows at Fuller.

"What?" Fuller clasped his fingers together. "I'm a little pissed that she'd put herself before her son." He saw the tears race down Jackie's cheek and for the first time, he didn't care. "Evan didn't ask to be here, and now that he is… it's her and Booker's job to protect him. Not, her job to protect herself." He nonchalantly shrugged. "So, if Judy wants to knock her out..." His brows narrowed at Jackie who was looking back at him. "I say we leave the room and let Judy have at her."

"No!" Jackie raised her hands in defense as Judy stood back up. "I'll help you."

"Sucks that threatening her gets better results than putting my life on the line does." Booker clinched his jaw while speaking through his teeth. "Maybe I should share your need for self preservation with the Senator…then, maybe he'll leave me and my son alone."

"He's my son too Dennis." Jackie quickly answered. "It's not that I don't want to help you." She continued to rub the developing bump on the back of her head. "I can't be a mother or a wife if I'm jail!"

"You won't have to worry about being either of those things after that prick's behind bars." Dennis warned. "Because, after this…I'm filing for divorce and I'm going for full custody."

"Dennis, you can't do that." Jackie pleaded. "I want my family back…..you have to believe me."

Booker turned his attention to Hanson. "What are they planning and what's our next move?"

"We'll get to that, but before we can plan anything." Hanson exhaled as he turned to Jackie. "We need to know one thing." He placed his hands on the table in front of him while glaring at Jackie. "Are you willing to do what it takes to help us?"


	20. Chapter 20: Closer

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Sorry, it's taken so long. It's been a very busy year…already! But, that's a good thing. I would like to send my thoughts and prayers to the victims in the Arizona shooting, the Australia floods, the Arkansas tornado, and the people who had to suffer through the brutal Atlanta weather. First time in what? 40 years? I just noticed that all of these start with the letter 'A'…Very strange. If I've missed anyone…please charge it to my mind not my heart. Like I said…it's been crazy busy this way. There's a little 'M' in here.

Chapter 20

Hanson pulled the cell phone he uses for undercover assignments out of his pocket and sighed heavily when he saw Rico's name. "Yeah"

"Ey man," Rico smiled while stepping out of the back seat of his white and chrome S.U.V. onto the gravel and dirt drive way leading to his warehouse with his phone to his ear. "Where you at?"

"Behind that preposition." Hanson flatly stated.

Rico stopped in his tracks and frowned. "Behind what?"

"Never mind" Hanson narrowed his brows as he placed his elbows at his knees while holding the phone to his right ear and burying his head in his left hand. "What's up?"

"You busy tonight?" Rico continued his stride until stopping and entering his code into the key pad allowing the door to open automatically.

"Why?" Hanson slipped his hand underneath the black beanie hugging his head and massaged his forehead. "You miss me?"

"Tremendously" Rico strutted down the long hallway leading to his office. "I got some news about your mark and the drop."

After several seconds of silence, Hanson's hand dropped perpendicular to his knee before shrugging. "You wanna spit it out or am I waiting for the movie?"

An annoyed chuckle escaped Rico. "This is coming to you live and direct. So, listen up…."

Cold air instantly slapped Judy's warm face as she opened the door leading to the metal staircase outside of the Chapel. She briefly skimmed the back side of the old building, before shifting her focus to the bottom of the staircase where she spotted the black fitted knit cap on top of Hanson's head and the long black Navy coat he was wearing. He was sitting at the bottom of the cold staircase hunched over with his head down. Judy tilted her head back and closed her eyes allowing the cold gentle breeze to wash over her face, removing any reminisce of anger left over from Jackie's interrogation earlier in the day. She felt like they had to rip every answer from Jackie with brute force, and Judy's body begged for rejuvenation after dealing with such an emotionally draining interrogation. She opened her eyes and released the door to close on its own as she took her first step down the stairs. She couldn't help giving the old building another brief once over on her way down. It had been several years since the building's renovation, and she was still amazed that the city's Historic society made the Chapel actually look better than it did when she started at Jump Street over twenty years ago. Hanson hung up the phone, still holding it in his right hand as his head gradually inched up with every click and clack of her high heeled boots meeting the metal. "Hey," He glanced up at her as he raised his left hand in the air for her to take once the clicking of her heels stopped. "It's a little cold out here," He slid over as far as he could while moving his hand in sync with her as she stepped around to stand in front of him. "Go back inside, baby…I'll be there in a minute."

"I was going to offer to keep you warm but," A sweet smile lit her face as she turned to him while letting his hand go. "If you want me to go…" She stepped backwards off the stair and onto the asphalt.

"No-no..." He raised his brows under the cover of his beanie while grasping her wrist. "Get over here." He pulled her toward him and she giggled.

She eagerly spun around and sat on the stair between his legs. "What are you doing out here?"

He put his index finger up after his phone rang again. He placed the phone back up to his ear while Judy placed her elbow on his thigh and combed her fingers through her straight brown hair. "I just told you….I do it my way or I walk." Hanson barked.

"Sometimes, I think you forget…" Rico reclined back in the oversized black leather chair in his office. "You work for me. You do what I say."

"No, I think you forgot." Hanson narrowed his eyes. "You're in that spot, because I allow it." He pointed his finger towards the ground as his anger rose with his tone. "You piss me off…And, I'll dethrone you so fast it'll make your head spin."

"You talk a big game XT, but…you forget.." Rico sat up and jammed his finger into his desktop. "Booker's still alive."

"Let's see." Hanson cupped his finger over his mouth in a circular motion before drawing imaginary check marks in the air. "I got floor plans…check…guns…check…ammo…check….I know where Booker's supposed to be tonight….check…check." He paused in thought before growling into the phone. "Now…I'm gonna bury you next to him… if you don't get off my case." He cleared his throat. "Oh…and…uh…check." He hung up the phone and placed it back into his pocket.

"You're right" Judy shook her head. "Rico doesn't make you dark at all." She smiled in sarcasm.

Hanson stroked the sides of her arms as he kissed her temple. "Now's not the time."

"You're really mad." She shifted in her seat.

"I'm not mad." He plainly replied. "Dogs get mad…people get angry."

"I'm sorry…You're angry at Rico…you're still angry at Booker." She turned to a side profile. "You're not up for this."

"I'm fine!" He unintentionally snapped. "This isn't my first time."

"I'm not saying it is." She swiveled half way around while lifting her shoulders. "I'm just saying…"

"I'm not angry with Booker." He turned her around and wrapped his arms around her. "He's going through enough with Jackie. He doesn't need me getting on his case about kissing you a few months ago."

"Awe, baby…" Judy latched her hands onto his arms which were snuggly crossed over her chest. "That's very mature of you."

"Hey…I can be a big boy when I wanna be." A smile crept onto his face as she chuckled. "Besides, we'll keep him alive now." His head rocked from side to side. "And then…I'll kill him when this is all over."

"There's the man I married." She laughed.

"So, listen…I've been meaning to ask you." He glanced down at her as his eyebrows rose. "Did you get a chance to look at that…uh… grill I told you about?'

"No, I'm sorry." The creasing of her forehead indicated her lapse in memory. "I forgot all about it."

"Juuuude," His arms began slipping from around her. "Your parents will be here in a few weeks, and you know our grill's on it's on it last leg."

"I know…I know," She rotated around to face him. "It's going to be too cold to grill anyway."

He frowned while shifting in his seat. "Tell your father that," He pouted. "You know how he loves to make his famous barbeque…" He cleared his throat as he looked off to the side. "For the twins."

"For the twins…huh?" She licked her lips, rolled her eyes and smiled with a subtle shake of her head.

"Well..yeah.." He scratched the left side of his jaw with his thumb. "I'd just hate for him to disappoint them on their birthday." A small smile inched onto his face as he looked at her. "Look…The grill's on sale, and all you have to do is go by the store and look at it and then agree to buy it."

"You're pitiful." She tried not to laugh, but she couldn't resist.

"No, I'm not" He firmly stated. "I'm just making sure my kids are happy."

"Baby…You are spoiled and pitiful." She shook her and laughed.

He put his lips to her forehead. "If I am it's your fault."

She continued to smile, knowing he was telling the truth. "Okay (sigh)…I'll check it out tomorrow."

His face lit up and the bass dropped from his voice. "Really?" He coughed once before putting the bass back into his voice. "I mean…sounds good."

"For the twins, huh?" Judy laughed.

"Yep" Hanson exhaled while standing up.

"What's so funny?" An attractive chocolate dipped man of medium height and build strolled over to Hanson and Judy.

"Your step-brother." Judy gave the man a big hug.

"Nah," Hanson stood up and stepped down the stairs. "We were just laughing at your line of work."

"I've been here two seconds and you're starting on me already?" The man hugged Hanson. "If you'd remember correctly." He pointed to Hanson and then himself. "_You_ called _me_ down here."

"Jump Street working with the C.I.A." Judy shifted her weight as she folded her arms across her chest. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"So, who wants to be the one to tell me what's going on?" Kip moved his head between Hanson and Judy.

"He didn't tell you?" Judy raised her brows at Hanson who smoothed his hand over the back of his beanie.

"Uh..uh" Kip shoved his hands in his pockets. "He asked me to come down and keep it quiet, so I did."

"Baby brothers are great aren't they?" Hanson placed his hand on Kip's shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze. "My mom should've got me one a long time ago." He dropped his hand and kicked his head back. "Did you bring everything I asked for?"

"Whatever, man" Kip gave way to a bashful grin as he twisted his body at the waist to point behind him. "I brought everything and it's in the trunk." He started to his car. "I can't believe you don't have those things in your budget." He playfully taunted Hanson.

"You should've been a comedian." Hanson cut his eyes at Kip while clasping Judy's hand.

"What do you need all this stuff for anyway?" Kip opened his trunk to expose to black duffle bags. "D.J. Too Sprung."

"Funny" Hanson smirked. "We need to get into a few secured rooms in the Federal Building." He sighed deeply as he sized Fuller's only son up and down. "I need your goodies to help us do that."

"Well…if that's all." Kip shrugged. "You want to tell me why?" He lifted his arms to his midsection and spread them. "Or, do I even wanna know?"

"We'll fill you in upstairs." Hanson tossed one of the bags over his shoulder before shutting the trunk. "Clavo's already in place…wait…" He put his hand to Kip's torso to stop them from walking. "Is that.." He pointed off in the distance. "Keisha's car?"

"Where?" Kip quickly bent over and squinted in the same direction that Hanson was pointing.

"You can't call my baby sprung, when you act like that." Judy shook her head and continued walking. "That girl is two hours away." She added while walking up the stairs.

"That's close enough." Kip muttered under his breath as he followed Hanson and Judy through the door.

"OH… NO!" Penhall shouted. "C.I.A. in the house…everybody evacuate!" He smiled as he slapped his hand to Kip's before pulling him in for a hug. "Hanson tell you, you're going in as Dred Della Della Day?"

"Why do you always have to go there?" Kip smoothed his hand over his mouth while dropping his head and shaking it. "What'd I ever do to you?"

"What do you mean?" Penhall sat on top of the table and watched Fuller hug his son. "Hanson!...You didn't tell him?" He pointed to Kip while looking at the amusement on Hanson's face.

"Uh..uh," Kip shook his head as he pulled out of his father's embrace. "Please tell me you're joking."

"Doug," A mischievous grin spread across Hanson's face. "Why don't you do the honors."

"Gladly" Penhall playfully nodded, slightly tickled by the worried look on Kip's face.

"Jude," Hanson waived her toward him as he approached his office.

"Leave the door open, Hanson." Fuller sternly instructed. "Everyone will have to get dressed in a few minutes."

"Don't you trust me and Hanson to be alone in his office?" Judy asked with an innocent smile while walking toward their Chief.

"In a word?" Fuller asked as he stood with one hand in the pocket of his slacks while looking sternly at Judy and Hanson. "No" He scanned the Chapel with a questionable expression. "If these walls could talk, I'm sure they'd back me up on that." Judy's silence when she brushed by him, confirmed what he was thinking.

Hanson watched Judy enter his office in admiration before glancing back at Fuller. "I'll give you a shout if she gets out of hand." He winked at Fuller before closing the door.

"HANSON!" Fuller yelled. "Open the door!" He started toward Hanson's office.

"Give 'em a break, Dad." Kip placed his hand at Adam's chest to stop him. "They're married."

"They're on duty." Fuller put a little whine into his voice.

"Relax Chief," Penhall hopped down from the table when he heard Harry run into the trash cans. "They have a little self control."

"PIZZA's HERE!" Booker announced as he strolled into the bull pin. He balanced a few boxes on top of his flattened hand. "Who's hungry?"

Judy slid on top of Hanson's desk opening her legs just enough for him to stand between them. "What's up?" She smoothed her hands up his firm chest, over his shoulders and around to the back of his neck where she lightly stroked the length of it with her fingertips sending chills down his spine.

He smoothed his hands from her wrists which rested on top of his shoulders through the length of her arms to her shoulders as he looked into her eyes. "I could answer that, but…a…"

"But?" She gathered the hair that was hanging from the bottom of his beanie and twisted it between her fingers before putting her cheek to his and whispering in his ear. "You don't have the guts."

His expression became serious as his hands traveled over shoulders, trailing down to the small of her back, inching down until taking the shape of the curves underneath her. He gently squeezed them as he pulled her body into his until she felt something jabbing against her through her dark blue jeans and his. He titled his head slightly while his eyes seductively danced with hers. "You shouldn't say things like that." He stopped just short of touching his lips to hers making her breath quickened as her body tingled. "Unless you're ready to back it up."

She read the want in his eyes while allowing the rumble of his voice melt over her before whispering. "You win." She'd played this game of chicken with him enough to know that he didn't know how to surrender. Even though Fuller couldn't see them, they knew he was still monitoring them from right outside the door, and she didn't want to test Tom.

He briefly touched his lips to hers so lightly, her bottom lip quivered with anticipation as he inched away. "I what?" The warmth of her legs half way around him coupled with the temptation of her lips so close to his, made him wish Fuller was anywhere but outside that door.

"I said…" She lifted a brow while fighting the urge to kiss him. "You…you ..win." She gazed into his eyes. "For now."

"That's too bad." A sly grin teased her as his hands glided around her hip onto her thighs while he straightened up. "I was looking forward to a little pleasure before business."

"HANSON!" Fuller shouted from outside the office. "THE DOOR!"

Hanson turned his head to shout back. "We're just talking!" He turned his attention back to Judy while pointing his thumb at the door and Judy got tickled. "And then he wonders why we waited so long to tell him about us."

"He only trips, because of the time he walk in on us making out on the wall by the door." She pointed at the spot where Fuller caught them.

"Oh yeah…" He ran his index finger back and forth above his top lip. "Listen…I wanted to let you know." He cleared his throat. "Rico's going to make it a point to show up tonight, because he has a lot of money riding on Booker's death." His brows lowered as he tried to read her body language. "Are you going to be alright with seeing him again?"

Her eyes trailed off to the side at the assignment board hanging on the wall as she exhaled. "I gotta be."

"If you're uncomfortable…" He gave her thighs a small squeeze. "Baby, no one's going to blame you if you…"

She turned to meet her eyes with his. "I'll be fine."

He searched her eyes for a few seconds before nodding his head. "Alright." He knew she wasn't going to be fine, but he knew when to step back and when to put his foot down. The look in her eyes let him know that he needed to step back. "Kip's your date for the evening, so if you need to lean on him..."

"I will" She placed her hand to his cheek giving way to a small smile. "Are _you_ going to be okay?"

"Yeah…well.." He sighed. "My wife thinks that I have a tendency to be a little dark when I'm around Rico." He smirked while his eyes swept over her face. "So, I figure…I might be pitch black before all is said and done." He shrugged. "But, other than that..."

Judy's hand floated down from his cheek, down to the curve of his neck. "Do you think we can trust Jackie on the information she gave us, because…"

"No" Hanson quickly answered. "But, what other choice do we have?"

A hard knock on the door made Hanson twist to see who it was while Judy peeked around him. "ALRIGHT SWEET THING!... TIME TO GO!" Booker shouted from outside the door. "JUDY!...YOU NEED TO GET READY TOO!"

Hanson swung back around with an exasperated expression. "Change of plans: I kill him now and then we can go home and make S'mores on our new grill."

She tried hard to suppress a laugh, but couldn't. "S'mores?" She slid off of the desk and slipped her arms around his waist while glancing up at him.

He placed his hands over the curves of her neck. "Yeah" He chuckled before brushing his lips over hers prompting her mouth to open, diving into a slow sensual kiss. Her hands slipped further down to cup his ass pressing his pelvis into hers as the rhythm of their dancing tongues increased. They enjoyed the passion between them for another minute or two until Penhall slammed the door open. Tom bowed his head, exhaled and turned to a side profile while Judy dropped her forehead to Hanson's shoulder. "Why don't you ever knock?"

"Why don't you ever act like a normal married couple?" Penhall strolled into the office and rolled his wrist while glancing at the ceiling. "Make out on the weekends and assigned holidays." His eyes shifted between Tom and Judy. "Geez…You two act like teenagers." He scrunched up his face and shrugged.

Judy walked up to Penhall, grinning from ear to ear. "You seem to forget, Douglas." She placed her hand on Penhall's cheek. "Your wife tells me everything."

Penhall frowned in curiosity as he leaned into her. "Everything?"

"Ev..er..y..thing" She tapped his cheek lightly. "So, I know all about…"

"Okay…okay." Penhall blushed as he took her hand in his, gently placing it at her stomach. He caught a glimpse of Hanson chuckling. "We have to get ready to go."

Hanson watched Penhall quickly exit the office before lowering his voice. "You don't tell Rach, Felicia or Stac about…" He moved his finger between him and her.

"Nah" Judy smiled before slowly walking backwards out the door.

His brows narrowed as he followed her out. "We need to have a little talk when we get home."

Blowfish sat in the driver's side seat of the utility truck they were using as a mobile control room. He wore his blue denim shirt with his oval red and white name tag sewed onto the right side of his shirt. He had his photo name tag clipped onto his pocket, just in case he had to show his identification. "You know I'm going to get fired for this?"

"Relax Sally, you're not going to be fired." Hanson sat in the back of the van waiting for the vehicle to stop.

"This isn't my area. I don't work in this city." Sal nervously drove the truck towards the convention center where the annual political banquet was held. Jackie told them that she and Booker were invited, and Fuller felt like it would be the perfect opportunity to distract the Senator long enough to get into the safe that Jackie told them about located in the Senator's office in the Federal building. She said that it contained information about his illegal dealings and the photos that he used to get what he wanted from who he wanted. "Someone's going to find out and I'll be working at one of Hanson's bowling alleys."

Hanson chuckled while patting Sal on the shoulder. "No one's going to know the difference."

"I'm a worker for the State Highway Department, I'm not a cop." Blowfish shook his head. "I'm going to jail and I'm going to get fired."

"Sal, you'll be fine." Fuller calmly answered. "We're not going to get your fired, and you're not going to jail."

"I'd like that in writing, sir." Blowfish heard snickering while glancing up at the rear view mirror to check the flow of traffic behind him before parallel parking on the side of the semi busy street. He turned the ignition off and grabbed the bright orange safety vest in the passenger seat. "The duck's in the pond."

Booker stood in his bedroom at the foot of his bed with his towel wrapped around his waist. He put his index finger to the earpiece he had just embedded into the opening of his ear moments ago and spoke into the small clear microphone tube that stuck out of the ear piece. "The duck's in the…." He sprayed his cologne before walking into it. "Sal, no one knows what that means."

"I think it means he's in position." Penhall rolled his eyes and smiled as he sat in Hanson's office waiting for Hanson to pick him up to meet Rico at the designated meeting spot.

"Give him a break…he might get fired for this." Hanson smirked when Blowfish whipped around with his eyes wide open. "I'm kidding."

"The road blocks are in the corner of the van." Blowfish turned back around and sunk down in his seat. "Don't forget to wear your orange vests and hats."

"Okay" Hanson nodded before glancing at Judy's lap top screen. "Are you in?"

"Not yet" Judy muttered through a concentrated expression while typing on the black keyboard.

"Harry," Kip successfully hacked into the security system for the Federal Building. "I need you to move over two feet."

"How's that?" Harry squatted down in the bushes behind the Federal Building, next to the bushes he was behind before.

"Great" Kip double checked his screen to make sure Ioki's tracking device was working. "You're a go."

Judy watched Hanson's red dot move on the screen as he paced in a small circle. "Alright baby, you're a go." She watched Mack's blue dot move as he got out of the passenger side seat of the van. "You're a go, Tony."

Hanson hopped down from the van onto the asphalt before turning around and grabbing the orange and white horses used for road blocks. Mack came around to the back of the van after Hanson tucked the horses under his arms and walked over to a man hole. Mack tucked two additional horses under his arm and walked over to set out his stands next to Hanson's to create a box around the man hole. Mack pulled the man hole cover up and slid it onto the street within their perimeter as Hanson briefly scanned the traffic around them. Mack placed his hands on the asphalt while stepping down onto the one inch thick metal bars used as stairs to get down into the hole. Hanson followed him down. A small amount of water splashed over his work boot when Mack reached the ground. "There's no way it's down here."

"How do you know that…" Hanson reached the ground and let go of the step before turning around. "Oh,"

Fuller waited in the parking lot of the Federal Building with Kip waiting for Ioki to get back. "What?...What do you see?"

"Big ass rats" Mack quickly interjected as he looked around him. "They're as big as cats."

"Eww" Judy's body shook as if the rats were in front of her. "That's disgusting."

"You should be here." Mack marched down the foul smelling clammy underground of the busy city street.

"No thank you." Judy giggled. "Take the tunnel to the right."

Hanson stopped short of the tunnels and glanced at the four entries of what looked like huge metal tubes. "Which tunnel to the right?...There's two."

She double checked her screen and the layout of the sewage system. "The computer's only showing two tunnels…. one on the left and one on the right."

"Baby…I don't care what your screen says." Hanson shrugged while holding his hands out. "I'm standing right in front of them and I'm telling you…there are four entrances."

"Give me a minute." She frowned while trying to figure out the discrepancy.

"It's dark, cold, and stinks all to be damned down here." Hanson put his hands at his hip and shifted his weight. "I think a couple of the rats are trying to figure out how to eat us, but…take your time."

Judy rolled her eyes and sighed while typing in different codes and concentrating on the screen. "Keep it up, Hanson and I'll go get a cup of coffee at the coffee shop down the street, and leave you down there 'til I get back."

"Really, baby…we have nowhere else to be." Hanson's voice was dripping with sarcasm as he shrugged. "Take your time."

Mack glanced at the ground around him. "I'm not trying to rush you, Judy." He pushed Hanson. "But, one of these things is looking at me like he wants to get to know me …intimately.…just thought I'd let you know."

"I got it." She chuckled. "Second tunnel to the right…go forty paces and then turn left."

"Thanks" Mack enthusiastically answered while following behind Hanson who'd already started.

Jackie stood with her shoulder pressed into the doorway of Booker's bedroom with her head cocked to the side as she stared at him. "Hey" She spoke softly, hesitant to say much more. She knew that she had to release some of the tension between them before they arrived at the banquet, but she was afraid to talk to him. Afraid to hurt him more than she'd already had. She could tell from the painful look in his eyes and the persistent silence between them that tonight was going to be excruciating for both of them. "Dennis, I know that you hate me right now…"

He pulled the ear piece and microphone from his ear and turned it off. "That's the problem Jackie." His head dropped as he clasped the ear piece in his hand. "I don't hate you….I really _want _to hate you, but I can't." He burrowed his brows. "I've tried to hate you…but," His head slowly rose to meet his eyes with hers. "I'm still in love with you, and I wish that my love for you wasn't so hard to shake."

She lifted her head and straightened her posture. "I'm still in love with you too…I just hate that it's taken all of this for me to realize how much you mean to me."

"You're not in love with me Jackie." He scoffed as he walked around the bed. "I don't know when you stopped.." He glanced up at the ceiling before looking back at her. "Hell, I'm not even sure if you ever really were."

"I've always loved you." She quickly answered as she stepped toward him. "But, you've always wanted Judy."

"Please" He rolled his head and huffed. "I was in love with her a long time ago, but not since I've been with you….Since we started dating, all I've ever wanted was you." He stopped in his tracks as she stood in front of him.

She touched his smooth silky skin right above his belly button and watched her fingers walk up the ripples of his abdomen. "Tell me that you never thought about her."

"I'll admit that when you and I were dating…. I used to wonder what it would've been like if Judy and I were still together." He softened his tone. "The only other time was a few months ago when I found out about…"

Jackie flung her hair as she looked up at him. "See"

"You were cheating on me!" Booker snapped as he stepped back. "You can't blame me for thinking I made a mistake, and wondering what it'd be like to be with someone who was faithful to her man!"

"You weren't exactly the picture of monogamy either." She crossed her arms while putting her weight on her right leg while placing her left one forward. "Or did you forget?"

"We were dating Jackie….We weren't even thinking about marriage!" He shouted. "You can't compare that to this to try to plead your case…There's no contest."

"But, you still cheated." She lifted her brow.

"Yeah…I cheated, because you did it first." He huffed while jamming his finger into his chest. "And then..I broke it off with you, because you loved yourself and your job more than you loved me and Evan."

"That's not true." Jackie bowed her head. "I've always wanted this family, but you faulted me because I wanted a successful career too." She flung her head toward the ceiling. "What else was I supposed to do?"

"I've always told you that you could have all of those things, but you go about everything the wrong way…..You want things the way you want things and there's no compromise." He narrowed his eyes as he pointed at her. "You get your way no matter what it costs anyone around you….and then you call it helping!"

"I do not!" She dropped her arms and scowled. "Everything I do is for the good of this family!"

"You did the Senator." His brows deepened as he gritted his teeth. "Tell me how that was good for this family."

"You go under and I don't see you for weeks!" She shouted back.

"It's part of my job! You knew that going in!" He spread his arms while lifting his shoulders. "Now, tell me how doing him was part of your job…or good for this family!" His body vibrated from the anger erupting from inside him. "Jackie, tell me how you can justify spreading your legs for a man other than your husband and for what?"

Her voice softened as she folded her arms while bowing her head. "I was tired of being lonely."

"Lonely?" He nodded while placing his hands at his hips and peering into her eyes. "What do you want from me?" He exhaled. "I spent every moment with you and Evan when I wasn't on a case. I even had one of the guys take him once every couple of weeks, so we can spend an entire night doing whatever you wanted." He bit his lip to control his emotions. "I did everything I could to make you happy and you…" He pointed at her. "You decided that it wasn't enough!" He put his fist to his chest. "That I wasn't enough."

"I wanted more." She confessed in a soft tone.

He glanced at the floor briefly before looking into her eyes while raising his brows. "Do you have more now?"

"No" It was the most honest she'd been in awhile.

He latched his finger onto the front of her slacks and pulled her closer to him. "Does he treat you better than I did?"

"No" She answered with no hesitation.

"Does he love you better than I did?" He slid his right hand around the right side of her waist as his left hand lightly brushed her face while he stared into her icy blue eyes.

"No" She smoothed her hand up his rock hard chest and around his neck. He leaned in and captured her lips, pouring every ounce of desire he reluctantly still felt for her into that one seductive kiss. He unbuttoned her slacks and pushed them and her panties down until they fell to the floor on their own. She unwrapped the towel from his waist and pulled it toward her, pressing his body against hers as the pent up passion both of them felt intensified the kiss. Booker guided her to the bed by walking her backwards without breaking the kiss until the bed stopped her from moving further. He continued to guide her down on the bed until she was forced to scoot back. She opened her legs allowing him to cozy into her with his first stroke. He broke their kiss when he heard her moan, exciting him to the point that he increased his rhythm, sending electricity surging throughout his body and hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist and squeezed his back before allowing her hands to ride the waves their motions created. She moaned with every movement as the contentment and ecstasy that she hadn't known in months encompassed her body making her quiver. His thrust gradually became harder and faster, and what felt so good moments ago, started feeling uncomfortable as his passion switched to pain. She cupped his face and immediately saw his red watery eyes staring back at her. That's when it hit her like a MACK truck. Tears suddenly streamed down her cheek. Her heart felt like it was sinking into her stomach as she apologized to him through the conversation their eyes were having and he continued to punished her body making her feel as if she were splitting in half. And she let him, because she felt like she deserved it. When he noticed her grimace in pain, he slowed his rhythm to a steady pace and watched her switch from breaking down in tears in one moment to looking like she was in heaven the next. This was the first time they'd made love since he found out about her infidelity, and he could tell that she was as hurt and confused as he was. She felt as though every gyration fed his joy and his pain into her and he was relentless. Every pleasure filled stroke brought complicated emotion for both of them, and when he increased his tempo, she was so overcome with emotion that she didn't want him to stop, but she didn't think she could handle much more. Her hands floated up and down his back still riding the waves he created with his motion. She forgot how much she missed him. How he made her feel and how connected they were. She forgot how much she _needed_ him. How she'd cheated on him recently and the times before they got married almost ten years ago and how she'd flirted with other men since they've been married. Her relationship with the Senator, wasn't because she didn't love Dennis. It was because she was afraid of the love she had for him….afraid of the love he has for her. Hanson was the first man to treat her well, but Booker was the first to show her what real love was all about and she took it for granted…He hit spots that made her buck underneath the weight of his body and she relished every second. She called out his name before he covered her wanting mouth with his. She knew at this moment, that she blew his love off because she didn't want to get hurt. She blew it off, because when he was away on a case she couldn't bear being separated from him. She blew it off, because she didn't know how to love him the way he deserved to be loved…and he could take it. Couldn't he?...She finally sees the toll it's taken on him and it broke her heart. 'God, when did I get to be so needy?...So dependant on him.' She thought before reaching her paralyzing peak and he knew it…he knew her body, better than anyone else. He rocked her back and forth until she yelled his name once more and he couldn't hold back any longer. He grunted as he filled her body with pieces of his torn soul before collapsing on top of her as she stared at the ceiling devastated, elated, sore and satisfied. "I love you D."

He froze in silence for several seconds before pushing himself up over her, so he could look into her eyes. "I wish that were true."

"It is" She confessed through watery eyes and a damp face. "I know now, that you're more than enough."

"That's the after-sex talking." He pushed himself up to sit on his knees, yet still between her legs.

She propped herself up by her elbows. "I'm telling you the truth."

"The truth as you know it." He pointed toward the mattress. "At this moment." He wrapped the towel back around his waist. "But, I'll never really be enough...will I?" He rose to his feet and adjusted the towel around his waist while deepening his scowl. "Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore." He stopped short of walking out of the door. "Do you?"

She stared at him standing in the doorway. "I don't want a divorce."

"I don't care anymore." He kept his back to her while fighting back tears and continuing out of the room. It pissed him off that she could still make him feel better or worse than any other woman could.

Hanson lead the way as he and Mack cautiously crawled through the narrow tunnel on their knees spread far enough apart that the water flowed between them without touching their clothes. "I'm getting too old for this."

"I don't wanna hear it Hanson." Harry quickly answered in a whisper. "I just broke into the federal building using gymnastics and martial arts moves to avoid the laser beams, and now I'm crawling through an air vent….and I'm older than you."

"Okay Harry," Hanson chuckled. "You got me beat."

"You got us all beat." Mack quipped.

Hanson stepped out of the tunnel onto wide ledge. "Tony, be careful on your way out here." He looked down at the large deep hole that continued down into the darkness below. Hanson held his hand out to help Mack out of the tunnel before they started toward a large patch of light coming from what looked like another tunnel or a room to the right of them.

Tony frowned in confusion when he saw the light. "Why would that much light be coming down here?"

"I don't know." Hanson stepped cautiously not knowing how strong the ledge they were on was. He put his hand over his mouth when he entered the light filled space. "Oh my…God"

"Damn…look at that." Mack's jaw dropped. "I gotta call Felicia and let her know we're gonna be a little late."

"What is it?" Penhall sat up in Hanson's chair.

"What do you see?" Fuller frowned in curiosity.


	21. Chapter 21:Gang's All HereLet's Do It

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Glad you're still enjoying it. There's a lot going on in this one too. So, I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 21

Hanson heard a noise that he couldn't place. He turned his head to Mack and put his index finger to his lips in a "shooshing" manner, before swatting his hand near his ear, towards his shoulder and stepping back. Mack took the hint and stepped back onto the ledge. They waited for the loud humming noise to stop. After a few minutes of silence, he peeked around the corner to see if there was any movement. He pulled his gun from his holster, slowly bending his arms, so the length of the barrel mirrored the length of his face. He still didn't see movement and the absence of shadows verified the lack of motion. He turned to a side profile and Mack noticed Hanson's perplexed expression. Hanson put his right index and middle fingers together and pointed forward. Mack crept up to the edge at the opening of the lighted room while still remaining in the dark. Hanson cautiously entered the lighted space once more and tilted his head toward the opposite end of the room insinuating that he was going to the other side. He held his fist near his ear telling Mack to hold his position. Hanson scurried over to the other side of the room with his gun in the ready position. "I don't see anyone." He whispered while shrugging and making eye contact with Mack who remained in place.

"Judy…Sal?" Mack whispered loudly as he peeked around the corner and pulled his gun out of his holster. "Did you see anyone come down here?"

"I've been watching that hole like a hawk and no one's been down there." Blowfish shrugged while continuing to stare at the manhole between the hub of passing traffic that came between him and the road block Mack and Hanson created. "What's going on? Do you see someone?"

Judy impatiently frowned while tapping her French manicured fingernails on the side of the laptop. "What's down there?"

Hanson peeked around the corner of the room and listened for a second. "We heard noises, but now it's silent."

"What do you _see_, man?" Penhall nervously clicked the end of the retractable ball point pen in his hand with rapid speed as his leg vibrated from the repetitive tapping of his heel to the floor.

"There's a room…Uuuuhhh…" Hanson rolled his head around and scanned the lighted space. "The room is maybe seven feet tall and…maybe nine feet wide." He walked deeper into the room. "I can't tell how deep it is, but….um…I can only walk maybe three feet in?" He looked at Mack for confirmation.

Mack counted his steps until he got closer to Hanson. "Yeah, and then…it's like a brick wall from wall to wall…ceiling to floor."

"But, it's not brick." Hanson ran his gloved hand over the tightly wrapped plastic. "It's packed so tight. I can't tell what's in it." He applied pressure to one of the bricks to see if it would move.

Mack slapped the hard plastic surface a few times. "It won't budge."

Hanson investigated the walls a little more looking for some give, somewhere along the man made steel walls. "Jackie actually came through on this one."

"Remind me to give her a cookie." Judy folded her arms over her chest in annoyance. "Laced with battery acid." She mumbled to herself….so, she thought.

"Judith Marie Hanson" Hanson pulled his black backpack off his back and knelt down. "Battery acid?"

"I'm sorry, baby." Judy snapped her head back before throwing her hand to the front of her head in a quick half-hearted salute. "I've had it up to forehead with her."

"She's still our God baby-mama." Hanson chuckled while pulling his miniature camera out and snapping several pictures of the evidence of the Senator's massive drug supply.

Judy shook her head and giggled. "You're right." She released her hands and placed them next to the laptop. "I guess I have a little XT in me too." She playfully added.

Hanson lifted a brow as a slow smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah" A seductive grin emerged on Judy's face.

Hanson allowed his arms to fall to his sides as his voice dropped into a sultry tone. "I have a cure for that."

"What is it?" Judy bit her lip in anticipation.

"You OD on me." Hanson dropped his camera back into his back pack and zipped it up before punching his arms through the straps and tossing it onto his back. "I'm thinking we go home and get into a steamy shower, I'll lather your body and then…"

"We act like other people can hear every word you're saying." Penhall quickly interjected while rolling his eyes in disgust.

"Sorry, there… Doug" Hanson cleared his throat, put his wrist to his nose and sniffled from inhaling the cold damp temperature of the tunnel. "Baby, how'd you determine which tunnel to take?"

Judy glanced at the blue prints on her screen. "The one you took isn't on the plans, so I figured he'd hide it there."

"You sent us in blind?" Hanson shrugged as a scowl developed.

Judy sensed the tinge of irritation in his voice. "I used my instincts." She clarified with a hint of attitude. "Don't start with me Hanson. I've been doing this longer than you have."

"So, you're trying to kill us." Hanson playfully added while cutting back some of the irritation in his voice when he heard the irritation in hers. "Remind me to change my insurance policies."

"Whatever, baby…I earned every dime and you know it." She chuckled.

"Yeah, well…being with you has been..." Tom sarcastically mumbled.

"Has been… what?" Judy paused while tilting her head to the side waiting for an answer.

Hanson smacked the back of his hand to Mack's arm and they chuckled. "The best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Uh..huh" Judy nodded knowing that what he said was far from his original thought. "Good save."

"Thank you." Hanson smirked. "Just see if you can find out where the power's coming from. There's some kind of machine they're using on the other side, and we never heard a word or footsteps…so, I don't think anyone's down here."

"I'm on it." Judy smiled as she pulled up additional plans.

"We know where it is now, just double back and we'll get it later tonight." Fuller instructed.

"Okay" Hanson nodded as he turned around to double back with Mack close behind.

"I'm a little lost on this." Kip lowered his brows as he pushed his back into the passenger side car seat. "Who's coming down here to get these packages to deliver to Hanson and Penhall, so they can deliver it to Clavo?"

Fuller placed his elbow on the top of the driver's side door at the base of the window and ran his index finger across his black mustache. "Why isn't that person supplying Clavo's team?"

"Be careful Mack…I don't trust this ledge." Hanson inched out onto the ledge with his backpack barely scraping the rock wall behind him before carefully turning forward. "That's what I'm going to ask Rico."

"If they're using a mechanical pulley, they'd have to have someone down here to load it…. right?" Mack asked while following Hanson and trying to avoid watching the small pieces of rubble that he felt break loose from underneath his boot before falling into the darkness. "Why don't we set up surveillance and wait for them to do their thing?"

Hanson lifted his hard hat making the spotlight built into the hat dance around in their pitch black surroundings. He swiftly pushed his fingers through his hair before placing the hat back in place and burrowing his brows. "Because we have to kill Booker tonight…. Besides, the question I want answered is… how they're getting to it? If the tunnels are frequented by the city workers, and why hasn't any of them said anything about the wall of dope down there?"

"Maybe they only go down to the two main tunnels that have always been there." Mack snapped his fingers. "They might be on the payroll." He quickly stated as Hanson threw his hand behind him, pushing Mack against the rock wall.

Hanson and Mack looked down at the falling rubble that came from the ledge beneath Mack's boots. They watched it silently disappear into the abyss of darkness below. "You wanna be careful there Sherlock?"

Mack exhaled into a short pant as he waited for the taste to come back into his mouth. "I don't wanna be Sherlock." He frowned while adjusting himself into a sturdier stance. "Watson's smarter….I wanna be him."

"Yeah, but Sherlock was way cooler." Penhall argued as he used his fingers to count. "He had the gadgets, the girl, the nifty magnifying glass, the stylish clothes…"

"Inspector Gadget had the magnifying glass." Kip scratched his head. "Didn't he?"

"Both of them did, but….Nah, I'm with Mack on this one." Ioki pulled out his mini-screw driver to start removing the vent to the Senator's office. "Watson was the one who solved the mysteries…Sherlock stole all of the credit." He carefully set down the first screw on its head. "Besides, his style was subtle." He shrugged. "I liked it."

"Says the man who dressed like Don Johnson meets Shorty the Pimp for a couple of years in the late eighties." Penhall quipped.

"Hey" Hanson tried to get their attention.

"Says the man who's going to kick your ass when I get back to the Chapel." Ioki frowned as he removed the next screw, setting it down beside the first one. "How many times did you wear the blue short sleeved shirt that Hanson bought you…I'm sorry, Jude bought you for Hanson to give to you…. before Rachel finally burned it?"

Hanson massaged his right temple while scrunching his face in frustration. "Hey!" He got louder.

"Harry, don't get all Bruce Lee on me." Penhall narrowed his brows while shrugging. "Geez…You used to be the nice one. What happened to you?"

"Five kids and a wife who went on strike after kid number five… happened to me." Harry flatly stated while hearing snickering in his earpiece as he lifted the opening to the vent and quietly placing it out of the way. "Even Fuller gets more quality time than I do."

Hanson narrowed his eyes and paused in disbelief while astonishment engulfed Fuller's face as they spoke in unison. "That's my mom!...What do you mean even I get…You don't talk about a person's mom like….I'll have you know that Margaret and I ….I can't believe you Harry!...Just because we're older doesn't mean…God, I don't even want to think…" They complained before their words finally synced. "Damn Harry!"

"I'm sorry!" Harry unintentionally bit back. "I didn't mean anything by it…I was just…"

"Well, Doug," Judy thought it'd be a good time to bail her partner out. "Not everyone has a wife who'll dress up in a short nurse's uniform and…"

"What's Rachel doing to me?" Penhall scowled in disbelief while spreading his hands apart. "Do you females just sit around and discuss our love lives when we're not around?"

Judy suppressed a laugh. "I-I just listen."

Doug rolled his eyes and growled. "Fabulous"

"Kip, I'm in position." Harry exhaled. "Tell me when you're ready for me."

"Give me a sec." Kip typed in a few codes to override the system. "I always wanted to be Columbo." He chuckled. "He was smart as hell….Harry you're clear."

"He was an idiot!" Penhall laughed.

"No, he had everyone fooled." Fuller threw his index finger up and smiled. "He was a genius who acted silly."

"HEY!" Hanson shouted.

"WHAT?" Harry, Kip and Doug yelled in unison.

"We're kind of on a schedule here." Hanson huffed while crawling in the narrow part of the tunnel as he barely prevented the thin stream of sewer water that flowed between his knees from getting on his hands and pants. He shook his head in amazement of how so many brilliant cops working one case could be so easily distracted. "We'll check out the other tunnel while we're down here."

Judy glanced at her watch. "No time. You're gonna be late as it is."

"It'll only take a second" Tom coughed as the smell began to worsen. "We'll be on time."

Harry slipped through the opening of the vent with ease. He looked down to spot his landing when he noticed the crisscrossed lasers underneath him. "The lasers are back on."

Kip lowered his brows as the codes he typed in rejected one after the other. "Give me a couple of seconds. I don't know what happened." The combination of codes that he continued to enter wasn't working and he struggled to find the right combination. "Harry, hold your position." Kip instructed as he revised the security code in the Senator's office to turn the lasers off while still making it look like the lasers were still on from the control room, so the security guards in the control room of the Federal Building wouldn't be suspicious.

"I'm slipping." Harry grunted as he hung from the ceiling of the Senator's office trying to find a laser free spot to land. "Ready now?" He could feel the sweat secreting from his white knuckled overworked hands.

"One….more…second." Kip's body temperature rose as he frantically typed.

"Kip" Harry adjusted his grip while his body slightly swung from left to right. "There's no traction."

"Hold on…" Kip left damp fingerprints on the keys as his fingers moved faster than they ever had. "I – I think….I might have it…just sit tight."

"I could if…if I was actually… I don't know…uh.." He grunted. "Sitting!" Sweat beads emerged from Harry's forehead as he grimaced from the burning sensation crawling down his overextended well defined arms. "Anytime now!"

"Hold on!" Kip's eyes widened as he continued to type with urgency.

"I….can't" Harry's eyes slammed shut as his head fell back.

"Harry, you're clear." Kip exhaled as Harry dropped to his feet and hunched over in relief as he caught his breath. Kip wiped the back of his hand across his moist forehead. "That was close."

"Too close." Harry wiped his forehead with the back of his gloved hand. "Do me a favor Kip and let's not do that again."

"That's cool with me." Kip got tickled as he ran his hand over his mouth in relief that he got the codes in time.

Booker placed the earpiece back into his ear as he watched Jackie finally disappear into the bathroom to get ready. "What's everyone's position?"

"Where've you been?" Harry frowned as he removed the large patriotic inspired painting hanging from the wall of the Senator's office to reveal the vault he was looking for.

Booker sighed deeply as he held his head back. He was guilty of doing a lot of things in his life, but lying to his friends and family was never one of them. "I was in the middle of something and…"

"We're getting ready to check out this other tunnel. Harry's in the Senator's office about to get into the vault." Hanson cut him off as he placed his hands at his hips, frowned, and looked off to the side as Mack pulled himself out of the narrow tunnel onto his feet. Hanson could feel his anger building, because he knew that Booker being in the middle of something at home was the same as he and Judy talking at home. He didn't want to call Booker out in front of everyone listening, so he decided to be cryptic when getting his point across to Booker. "We better not be doing all of this for nothing."

"We're not." Booker picked up on what Hanson was telling him and shamefully bowed his head. "Judy, are you still a couple of blocks away from the convention center?"

Hanson stopped in the middle of the tunnel and clinched his jaw as his scowl became more intense. "Why?"

"Relax, Tommy" Booker buttoned up his crisp white dress shirt. "I just need to talk to her."

"Talk to _me_ when I get back." Hanson demanded through his tight jaw and gritted teeth as Mack stepped around him and started toward the next tunnel. "You don't need to keep running to Judy every time you and Jackie have problems."

"She's my friend too Hanson." Booker spoke with his hands as he tried to explain. "I need her advice."

"You want advice?" Hanson raised his voice as his patience wore so thin, it was transparent. "Stop using Judy to self-medicate."

Judy could tell where Hanson was headed, so she cleared her throat to cut him off. "Did you find a side entrance?"

Mack stood perpendicular to Hanson waiting for his cue to go inside. "Hanson" He coughed as he glanced back at an agitated Hanson. "We need to go."

Dennis scrunched is face confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Every time you and Jackie get into it, you think the problems between you two exist because Judy left you for me … what? ... seventeen … eighteen years ago?" Hanson briefly tapped his finger to his temple. "Somewhere in your warped little mind you feel like Judy would've been faithful to you if I never came back."

Dennis shook his head and scoffed. "I don't.."

"Well…_Dennis_, it's like I told you before…You never had Judy, and the only way I wasn't coming back for her is if I died. We've been together since forever now…Get over it!" Hanson shifted his weight and narrowed his brows. "You want a faithful woman?...Drop Jackie and stop running to my wife," He flung his hand. "Preying on her sympathies every time Jackie gets inside your head."

"I don't run to her every time Jackie and I have problems." Booker defended himself as he yanked his bow tie from the top of his dresser.

"Yeah …You do." Penhall mumbled as he rocked back and forth in Hanson's chair.

"You do Dennis." Ioki shrugged as he took numerous pictures of the evidence in the vault.

"He's right, Book" Fuller nodded in agreement as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"Thank you judge and jury." Dennis bounced his head in aggravation. "But, I think Judy would disagree." He lifted his thick black manicured brows. "Judy?"

"Um…Well" Judy rocked her head side to side and sheepishly raised her shoulders. "You kind of have a tendency to come to me as a friend and then it…"

"It what?" Hanson growled as he headed back to the metal steps.

"Hanson!" Mack shouted as he pointed to the next tunnel. "Where are you goin'? We're not done here."

"We're done." Hanson grabbed a step above his head as he looked back at Mack. "If it's just going to be the same thing over and over," He placed his left hand on his chest while his right hand remained on the cold metal bar step. "Then I'm not risking my life to clean up his shit! I can't be a friend to a…a…You can't replace Judy for Jackie!" He let go of the step and shouted toward the ceiling. "Get your house in order and stay the hell away from mine! I'm tired of fighting with Judy over you and your ….whatever she is!"

"You're overreacting, Hamburger…. I just want to talk to her for a minute." Booker put his hands up in defense as he glanced at the ceiling. "No hands required."

"That's very funny, Dennis." Hanson rapidly nodded. "I know what you want to talk to her about and its unnecessary bull that we don't have time for right now…We're on a case!"

Judy checked the time on her computer and then her watch. "Hanson, baby, come up here so we can head out….We're outta time."

"Whatever, man." Booker lightly scraped his front teeth over her bottom lip. "Judy? Are you still…"

"What'd I just say?" Hanson frowned. "If you're that hard up for some advice I'll tell you what." He grabbed the step above him again before placing his foot on the one below him while Mack moved his head side to side and waited for his turn to exit. "Stop screwing her!"

"Screwing who?" Kip kicked his head back in shock.

Blowfish whipped his body around to look at Judy with a mixed expression of puzzlement and shock. "You're sleeping with Booker?"

"NO!" Judy, Hanson, Booker and Penhall shouted in unison.

"Wait a minute" Judy threw her index finger up. "After all of this drama we're going through for you." She squinted through disappointment filled eyes. "You had sex with her!"

"You know, I don't understand you two." Booker flattened his right hand on his right thigh while shifting his weight to it. "You give me crap for bringing home girls from the club to get back at Jackie….Now you're giving me crap for sleeping with the woman I married!" He widened his arms while shrugging. "Everyone's marriage can't be as perfect as yours!….What the hell do you want from me?"

"I want you to get your shit together Booker!" Fresh air rushed up Hanson's nose and over his face as he emerged from underneath the street. "We're all putting our asses on the line for you and it's like you don't even care!"

"I do care!" Booker shouted as he bolted to his feet.

"You don't!" Hanson held his hand out to help Mack out as he watched his head pop out of the hole. "All you care about is yourself!"

"That's not fair Hanson!" Booker's heart was beating out of his chest as he teetered between guilt and frustration with Hanson telling him what he can't do. He jabbed his thumb into his chest. "I'm doing this for Evan!"

Hanson slid the manhole cover back into its original position. "Then tell me that you were thinking about Evan earlier when you…"

"He'd love to see his parents back together." Booker quickly answered.

"Not when they're serving more people than McDonald's!" Hanson sped walked across the busy street with the caution horses until he reached the van.

"Whatever Tommy….I don't need your shit right now." Booker yanked the earpiece out of his ear and threw it on the bed before quickly stripping back down and going into the shower to join Jackie.

Judy ran to the back of the van and opened it up when she heard Hanson banging on the back door. "Don't you think that was a little harsh?" She stepped back to allow them to put the caution horses back into the van.

"No" Hanson coldly replied as he met his eyes with hers. "If he gets back with her while she's still with the Senator…In a few months, we'll be back in the same situation we're in now." His tone softened. "Baby, the operation's different but the mission's the same." He pointed towards the floor. "History's repeating itself right now."

"Hey Sal," Mack hopped into the passenger side seat and waved his hand toward the windshield. "Drop me off at the house."

Sal and Mack talked about baseball until Sal dropped Mack at his house first. Tom and Judy sat in silence in the back of the van the entire ride home. "Thanks Blow" Hanson shook Blowfish's hand before opening the back of the van and jumping out.

"Thanks Sal" Judy smiled while handing her black leather laptop bag to Hanson.

"We're still on for poker this weekend right?" Sal's eyebrows peeked over the rim of his thin black frames.

"Yeah" Hanson smiled as he helped Judy out of the van. "Tell Rose 'hi' for us." Sal nodded before Hanson slammed the door shut. He tossed his arm over Judy's shoulder as he turned her around to walk to the front door of their house. "What's on your mind?"

"What do you mean?" She wrapped her arm around his lower back while watching the sidewalk disappear underneath their feet.

"You haven't said a word since Booker went radio silent." They stopped in front of the front door and he shoved his hand inside his jeans pocket and dug for his key. She pulled her earpiece out of her ear as he opened the door for her. She strolled into the living room and he followed her. "Jude, talk to me." He sat her bag and his backpack down on the floor next to the door.

She smiled as she sauntered over to him and slid her forearm over his collarbone until her fingers traced the outside of his ear. She gently pulled the earpiece from his ear and turned it off as she gazed into his beautiful chocolate eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." He looked at her in bewilderment.

"I don't think this is the night for this." Judy honestly stated knowing he wouldn't agree.

He licked his lips and lowered his brows. "Why not?"

"Between Booker, Jackie, Rico and the Senator," She inhaled deeply before letting it out. "I don't think you're in the zone for this right now. You're too emotional."

His eyes swept over her face for a second before he scoffed. "I'm going to take a shower." He brushed by her on his way to the hallway leading to their bedroom. "You can join me or... you can shower in the other bathroom." He pulled his sweater off without breaking his stride.

She closed her eyes and sighed before following him into the hallway. "Tom!"

"I don't wanna talk about it." He glanced at her standing in the doorway as he pulled his belt out of the loops.

"Okay" Judy crossed her arms as she watched him strip down to his boxers.

He seductively sized her up and down. "Do you need me to help you get out of those?"

"Nope" She lifted a brow while tilting her head to the side.

He dropped his head and sighed before looking back at her. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I said okay" She nonchalantly shrugged while standing firm.

"Okay" He huffed as he dropped his boxers and walked into the bathroom alone. She pinched the bridge of her nose in thought.

"Jude!" He called out to her from the running shower.

A coy smile spread across her face as she entered the bathroom. "Yes?"

He jerked the shower curtain open. "Come here" He sweetly requested as she noticed the beads of water glistening off the defined muscle tone of his chest, his arms and the small ripples of his abs through the steam, his wet gold and brown hair was slicked back by the water that soaked it and that intoxicating, sexy smile made him harder to resist.

She placed her hands at the bottom of her sweater as if she were about to pull it over her head. "You ready to talk?"

He bit his bottom lip as his eyes roamed the curves of her body and the softness of her lips. "You know this is blackmail."

"Black woman" She smiled as she pulled her sweater over her head.

"Cute." He smirked as he stood at attention watching her strip. "Now, get in here."

She stepped into the shower and closed the curtain as he slipped his arm around her waist while walking her backwards into the water allowing it to rain over her from her head to her toes. She tilted her head back and let the water run down the length of her brown hair as his mouth seductively covered her chin. "Mmmm….You're not ready."

"Don't doubt me." He pulled her closer as he stepped back moving her away from the water raining down over her hair. He watched as she smoothed the water away from her face and over her hair. "I need you on my side." He kissed her full lips. "I need you to have faith in me." He kissed her a few seconds longer. "I need you to believe in me, like I believe in you."

"I believe in you, I have faith in you, and you know I always have your back no matter what." She massaged her fingers into his lower back as he combed his fingers through his hair. "I'm just worried that they're throwing you off your game."

"Baby, listen to me" He cupped her face as he looked into her eyes. "The fear of losing my life the way my father did… it's still there, so I'm careful…. It's not easy, but I'm focused….I gotta be…for you and for our children." He kissed her forehead before staring into her big brown eyes while his hand floated down her cheek, her neck, and then her chest. "My goals are to wrap this case as fast as possible, make it to the twin's birthday party in one piece, and then grow old and grey with you." A small grin spread across his face as his hand arrived at the small of her back. "Listen, I know I can't keep you from worrying about me any more than you can stop me from worrying about you, but I want you to know" He moved his thumb back and forth over her cheek so lightly that it felt like a feather. "You're going to be stuck with me for a long time."

A bright smile graced her face. "I hope so." She parted his lips with hers and kissed him like she'd never see him again.

Mack pulled his tuxedo jacket shut as he walked over to the passenger side door of the smoky grey four door luxury sedan. He opened the door and held his hand out for Felicia to take. Her foot, adorned in a silver high heeled shoe landed on the red carpet that led to the entry of the convention center's banquet hall before he completely helped her out of the car. She wore a long clingy shimmery silver evening gown that looked great against her sun kissed skin. She accessorized her gown with her small black clutch, the diamond tennis bracelet that Mack gave her for their anniversary and the diamond earrings she received from a previous relationship. Luckily, Mack never questioned the origin of them because they were spectacular and she would hate to retire them. Her short black hair was in a sophisticated blunt cut that complimented her face. "Miss Alexander." The night's security guard checking the invitations tipped his head to her before looking at Mack. "And?" He waited for Mack to answer.

"Plus one" Mack smiled.

"No, I meant your name sir?" He asked as he skimmed the list for Felicia's date's name.

"Yes, thank you." Mack smiled proudly as he linked his arm with Felicia and strolled past the security guard.

"Sweetie" Felicia smiled and nodded to each person they passed. "Please don't get me fired for this."

"Just trust me." He quietly reassured her as he placed his hand on the small of her back when she stopped to talk to a state representative.

They finally entered the lavish white and gold themed banquet hall. The large gold and crystal chandelier hanging in the center of the domed ball room immediately caught Mack's eye, but he tried not to seem too taken by it. He scanned the tables draped in white table clothes, gold table runners, and gold trimmed cracked glass hurricane vases filled with various white floral arrangements in the center of each table. The speaker's podium was set up on the stage overlooking the banquet tables and the dance floor was set up to the right of the speaker's area. The band was set up on a different stage overlooking the dance floor. They played a rendition of 'Moonlight Serenade' as people started mingling upon arrival. Mack continued to scan the room for exits with Felicia right by his side. "They placed name plates on the tables, sweetie….Help me look for my name…plus one." She giggled as she nudged Mack.

He spotted Jackie and Booker walking in to the room. "The couple of the evening has arrived." He mentioned in a soft tone.

Doug sat in the driver's side seat of Hanson's car in a parking lot a few blocks away from the convention center. "Roger that"

"Roger that?" Hanson smirked as he tied his bow tie. His freshly dyed golden blonde locks were brushed back into a ponytail that Judy braided for him. He sported a blonde mustache and black framed glasses.

"Ten four good buddy." Penhall laughed as he and Hanson traded amused expressions.

"Wait a minute." Mack stuck his hand inside the pockets of his tuxedo pants as he leaned over to speak next to Felicia's ear. "Rico's here."

Harry sat in the passenger side seat of Fuller's car which was parked several blocks away from the convention center. "Inside?"

Tom frowned in curiosity. "How the hell did he get inside?"

"Maybe Anthony hooked him up with an invite." Penhall shrugged. "You know…Keep your enemies close and your drug runners and assassins closer?"

"I see him." Fuller answered from his and Margaret's seat at the table on the opposite side of the room from where Mack and Felicia were. "McCann? Will he recognize you?"

"I honestly don't know. He had Hanson and Penhall followed for a couple of weeks when they started working for him again." Mack kissed Felicia's cheek when he spotted the Senator coming. "Stay here, sweetheart and I'll get us something to drink." He spun on his heels and went into the opposite direction.

"Be careful Mack," Fuller leaned in close to Margaret and spoke next to her ear. "I don't want you to burn your cover."

"Felicia!" The tall, brooding, handsome young Senator announced with a welcoming smile as he reached out to hold her hand. "So, nice to see you this evening."

"The feeling is mutual Senator." Felicia smiled back while peering into his bedroom eyes. "How are you?"

He lifted her hand and sweetly kissed the back of it. "Better now that I've seen how beautiful you look tonight." He was an attractive charming man on the outside, but his occasional lack of concern for the feelings of others made him a target of ridicule among his peers and most recently, his constituency.

"Thank you so much. You are too kind." Felicia's stomach churned in disgust from the moment his lips touched her hand, but she continued to smile, as if his flattery meant something to her.

"Who's the gentleman that you were with?" He glanced around in an attempt to spot Mack. "I only saw the back of his head when he left your side, and I want to know who I'm up against." He playfully teased.

It took every ounce of Mack's restraint to stay away from her. "If he tries anything, I'm going to kill him and make it look like an accident."

Felicia covered his mouth and coughed to mask her brief laugh. "Oh," She glanced around in sync with the Senator's movements. "His name is…" She flirtatiously placed her hand on his chest. "I'm glad you're here, because I've wanted to get a moment alone with you for quite some time now."

He eagerly raised a brow. "You have?"

"Of course," She linked her arm around his. "I wanted to talk to you about this proposal I'm pushing to advance our city's efforts for a cleaner environment."

"I'd rather talk about you and I." He touched her face.

"Wonderful," She placed her hand on top of his and brought it down. "So, I think you and I could work together on the environmental proposal…." She tucked her hair behind her ear letting Mack know the coast was clear as she walked the Senator to the dance floor.

"Alright, get out of here." Fuller smiled as he stared into Margret's eyes.

"I'm not leaving her with that parasite." Mack put the champagne glass to his lips. "Besides, too many people have seen us together, and Rico's babysitting the entrance."

"We knew Rico would be here, so what's the problem?" Judy asked as she strolled down the red carpet on Kip's arm. She wore a red gown that flowed down to her strappy red high heels. Red sequences lined the long slit that started mid-thigh and continued down to the end of the gown. The sequences also lined the creases that the dress created as it gathered at her bust line before thinning out into a rhinestone strap which circled her neck before spreading out down her back until it met the rest of the red fabric just above the small of her back. She donned an auburn wig that stopped at the middle of her neck. It was bone straight with subtle layers cut to frame her face while allowing her to hide under the bangs that swept over the side of her face.

"He wasn't supposed to be inside." Hanson poked the needle part of the syringe into a bottle of clear liquid. "I knew he'd show up outside,..But, I really didn't think they'd let him in." He shook his head as he filled the syringe. "Just be careful and I'll be in there in a minute." Tom placed the protected cap over the needle. "Mack, we gotta get you out of there. The Senator's hitting on your woman so, he's going to want to know who you are before the night's over. Rico's there and they all know each other…You cover's as good as blown, Mack. It's time to abort."

"How?" Mack placed a bacon and smoked mozzarella wrapped shrimp to his lips. "Judy just passed Rico at the entrance without him doing a double-take and he's not budging." He turned his attention to Felicia and the Senator waltzing on the dance floor. "The Senator's at the next possible exit that I could take for a quiet exit and the other exits are attached to alarms that are turned on."

"I'll take care of Rico." Hanson checked his clip. "He's waiting on me. The only reason he's there is to make sure Booker dies."

A thought occurred to Doug as his head snapped in Hanson's direction. "You don't think he'd…"

Hanson's eyes widened. "Awe sh…"

"Keep your eye on Booker." Penhall quickly started to the car and sped out of the parking lot.


	22. Chapter 22: What Lies Beneath

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Sorry, it's taken me so long to update. Life happens... You know I love to know what you think, I just hate that it took me longer than a week to get this to you. I'm sorry...Enjoy the update!

Chapter 22

Tom rushed down the bright white industrialized hallway leading to the convention center's kitchen as the familiar sounds of pots and pans clanking together and the sizzling of meat on the grill got louder and louder, reminding him how long it'd been since he and Judy had time to cook together like they did before they started this case. He forgot how much he loved the conversations they had while preparing dinner for them, the twins and whichever stray niece or nephew decided to stay and eat. The clamoring of the kitchen staff saturated Tom's eardrums as he entered the kitchen and blended in with them. He snatched a long white terry hand towel from the steel counter that he nearly passed. He saw a tray of finger food out of the corner of his eye as he cruised down the aisle way without anyone really noticing him. He slipped his hand underneath the tray while maintaining his stride through the door which opened up to the crowded banquet hall. Tom pulled his earpiece from his ear, turned it off and stuck it into his pocket in one smooth motion. He took his time moving through the crowded banquet hall, only stopping when he felt Rico's presence behind him. "See, and here I thought I'd only have one target to deal with." Hanson confessed in a calm tone without turning around. "Why are you here?"

Rico placed his hand on Tom's shoulder. "I'm just here for the free meal, man. Don't worry about me."

Hanson looked at Rico's hand on his shoulder before cutting his eyes at Rico. Rico quickly removed his hand and shifted his weight as Hanson licked his lips as he scanned the room. "One wild fact about me is that I read palms."

"Palms?" Rico frowned in confusion as he held out his flattened hand. "Like the palm of your hand?"

"Yeah, and since you like free stuff so much. I'll read yours for free." Tom turned to a side profile as he glanced down at Rico's hand. "Huh" He scoffed as he turned around and bore into Rico's eyes. "Your life line is getting shorter by the second, it might even be coming to an end in the next five minutes…..So, you might want to try telling me the truth."

Rico flashed a smirk as he dropped his hand to the side of his thigh. "I wanted to make sure you don't miss this time."

Hanson shoved the tray into the torso of a waiter walking by with another tray without breaking his eye contact with Rico. "You touch my target and I promise." He pressed his index and middle fingers together as he poked Rico in the chest. "I won't." He narrowed his brows as he sized him up. "We clear?"

"Crystal" Rico sneered while stepping backwards in uneasiness as he watched Tom walk off.

Clavo walked over to the table where Booker and Jackie were sitting. He flattened his hand on the table top as he leaned over to whisper into Jackie's ear. "The Senator would like to see you."

She turned to Booker and he watched her icy blue eyes, which appeared to be green at this moment, dance over his face in uncertainty. He subtly shook his head and turned his body away from her. "Go"

She placed her forehead on his shoulder while smoothing her hand over his back. When he stiffened she started to say something, but she opted to scoot herself back from the table. Clavo stood up straight and helped her out of her seat. She hesitantly rose to her feet as she watched Booker hunch over the table and wave his hand. She released a slow steady sigh as she turned around to walk away. Clavo placed his hand on her back to guide her to a quiet, cozy, out of the way spot in the back of the room. She slowed their pace. "Are you still upset with me?"

"I'm not upset at you. I'm worried about Evan." Clavo shifted his focus to her with breaking their stride. "And Uncle Dennis... he's always so cool and confident, but lately?" He shook his head in disbelief. "I've never seen him so broken."

"I'm going to fix it Clavo. I just need a little time." Jackie watched her fingers as the rotated her wedding ring. "It just seems like the harder I try, the worse it gets."

"I can't really argue with that." Clavo mumbled in sarcasm as he looked ahead of them. "Listen, Aunt Jackie." He gently scratched behind his ear. "I'd like you to do me a favor, if you can."

She glanced up at him. "Anything."

"I know it's not my place to say this, but I've seen you with the Senator." He cleared his throat as he looked around the room. "And I've seen what you're doing to Uncle D….So, please…just give some serious thought to divorcing him."

"You're right." Jackie snatched herself away from Clavo. "It's not your place."

"Hey" He grabbed her arm and spun her around as he leaned in to speak next to her ear. "You're hurting him. That man loves you deeply, and you're tearing his heart out." He put his hand to his chest. "I'm asking you to love him enough to let him go." He released his grip. "Or stop seeing the Senator...I mean what do you see in that jerk anyway?"

"First of all, you don't know what you think you know about me and Bryce." She frowned as she placed her hand on her hip. "And second, I think maybe your badge is giving you the false impression that you're grown."

"I'm grown enough to take you down with him….if I have to." He kicked his head in the direction of the Senator. "And, if I get so much as a feeling that you'll hurt Evan or Uncle D again."

"You watch your mouth, _Everett._" Jackie angrily squinted. "I'm still your Aunt."

"Only for a minute." Clavo snarled as he turned around and whisked past the approaching Senator.

"Thanks Everett." The Senator watched Clavo fade back into the crowd before turning his attention to Jackie. "Hello sweetheart." He smiled. "I've missed you."

"It's only been two days." She suppressed the urge to tighten the knot in his tie until he stopped breathing as she straightened it.

"Two very long days." He pecked her lips as she pulled back with subtly. "I see you brought _him._"

"You asked me to." She smiled back.

He nodded while combing his fingers through his short mane. "Well, he is still your husband and you have to keep up with appearances. So, I'll respect it for now but it doesn't mean that I have to like it." The back of his hand gently brushed her cheek as he looked into her eyes. "I can't wait to marry you."

Jackie's smile faded as quickly as it appeared before he leaned in and captured her lips with slow sensuality as he held her close. Clavo watched from across the room in disgust as he gritted his teeth and squeezed his frustrations into his clasped hands. Jackie could feel prying eyes burning into her, so she pulled away from the Senator's embrace. "I have to go, before someone sees us."

"Not so fast, my dear." He grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. "We still have a few things that we need to discuss."

Judy's hands drifted away from Kip's as she stepped back when the music stopped. They joined their fellow ballroom dancers in a round of applause for the band, when she suddenly felt the comforting feeling of an arm slipping around her waist before tiny puffs of warm breath danced around the crook of her neck. "Hey, beautiful" He whispered as he glanced at Kip who shot Booker an evil eye for taking Judy into his arms. Kip started to say something to Booker, but Judy briefly closed her eyes and shook her head. Kip's eyes shifted to a long threatening stare into Booker's eyes as he walked away.

Judy moved her head side to side as if she predicted he'd end up finding a way to get next to her before the night was over. "So, I guess you saw where Jackie went."

"I did." Booker nodded once as he stepped forward with his left foot and she followed suit. "And…" He chuckled without cracking a smile as his hand floated down until it reached hers. "I want to dance." He raised their right arms in the air and gracefully spun her around to face him before slipping his left arm back around her waist while he took her left hand into his right. "With you." The band began playing the music for the Argentine Tango when he snapped her into a stiff frame placing their chest parallel to each other. Her right arm was bent and her hand was firmly placed on his shoulder while her left arm was long and as stiff as his right arm was. A sly grin emerged on his lips as he inched his face closer to hers.

"Booker," Fuller glanced around the table. "This isn't 'Dancing with the Stars,' let Judy go, and do your job."

"Relax Adam, it's just one dance." He gently tapped the tip of his shoe to hers, slowly pushing her leg out into a semi-circle before bringing them back home. "She used to love it." He claimed as she lifted her brow. He peered into her eyes with intensity when he repeated the semi-circle step. "I think she still does." He crossed one foot over the other as they repeatedly twisted at the waist until their hips touched while their bodies moved as one to create a circle to the seductive beat.

"That was a long time ago." The dance floor cleared into a ring of people surrounding them. Mack noticed the majority of the party goers watching Dennis and Judy, so he casually made his way into the kitchen. Dennis and Judy mirrored a movement of them slowly sliding one leg out behind them in sync, as they gradually lowering themselves down to squat on one leg while maintaining their frame. They slowly rose back to a standing position before she pushed away from him.

"Does he move you as well as I do?" He rushed her back into their pose as their bodies quickly turned away from each other and then quickly back in long smooth strides to the hot/cold tempo of the song. They repeated their steps twice before increasing their speed until turning forward in unison while kicking their legs behind them when they quickly jumped before landing with their chests parallel to each other all without breaking the frame of their embrace.

"Better." She swept her leg back and forth between his legs as if her leg was a broom from the knee down.

"To be fair, you never really gave me the chance. Now, did you?"He repeated her movement and they traded the sweeping motion a few times as they moved in a figure eight across the floor until she flung her legs behind her in the shape of a horizontal 'P' in the air. They lifted their extended locked hands in the air in a diagonal pose, as they spread their legs into a long slide while looking at the ground in the opposite direction. Their heads snapped back into an intense stare as she bore into his eyes trying to figure him out. She bent her right leg ever so slightly while the other one locked at the knee while opening diagonally. He seductively lifted her arms in the air before inching his hands down the sides of her arms, her torso, her hips, and then her thighs. He smoothed his hands back up her thighs, her hips, her torso and up her arms, gradually bringing them back down as he focused on the crook of her neck. "If you ever decide to leave him." She could feel the warmth of his breath as temptation banged at Dennis' door begging her to open it. "I'll be waiting."

"You're my friend, and I love you." Judy allowed Dennis to move her arms back into their original frame to continue the dance. "Find someone else and move on." She instructed as her eyes met with the agitated frown which darkened Hanson's face as he methodically moved through the crowd that had been enjoying the dance.

"It's not that simple." Booker confessed while Judy continued to speak to Hanson through their eye contact until Hanson faded back into the crowd. She briefly closed her eyes and caught her breath, before forcing a smile as the party goers applauded. Booker placed his hand on the small of her back as he guided her off of the dance floor. The band began playing another song when Kip took Judy's hand in his while giving Booker a cold stare. "Judy?" Booker softly called out and she threw her hand up next to her ear, without looking back at him. He started to sit back down in his seat, but when he looked off to the side he saw Jackie and the Senator in an isolated corner of the room having a heated debate. He contemplated going over to them, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He elected to watch intently until Hanson's left shoulder slammed into Booker's right, causing him to sway out of balance. He bit his bottom lip as he burrowed his brows at Hanson's fiery glare. "I'm sorry."

Booker's apology sounded sincere, but Hanson knew it wasn't genuine. The fact that he kept doing the same thing proved that he wasn't sincere and Hanson was tired of it. "Not yet, but you will be." Hanson growled as he walked away. He maneuvered through the crowd until he was able to slip into the empty bathroom. He swiftly placed an 'Out of Order' sign on the door and slipped his elastic band off of the bottom of his braid before sticking his finger in one of the holes, quickly unraveling the braids. He successfully completed phase one of the plan by slipping into the banquet hall and setting the stage for phase two, without being noticed by most of his colleagues from the department and courthouse thanks to his bleach blonde looking hair on his head and face. He flipped the silver faucet handle up until the hot and cold water collided creating a desirable temperature. He quickly shaved his beard and mustache before sticking his head underneath the flowing water to rinse the blonde from his hair. Infuriating thoughts of how Judy allowed Booker's hands to caress her body filled his mind as he watched the blonde temporary costume paint drift down the drain. He began telling himself that it was only a dance to distract the other guests long enough to get Mack out of the building and long enough to ensure that Hanson had enough time to set the smoke bombs around the room. But, he wasn't buying it. 'The plan was for Judy and Kip to the Quick Step.' He thought. 'But, whatever works.' He huffed as wrapped the white towel he swiped from the kitchen, around his wet hair as he scrubbed it dry. 'I should just let Rico kill him for real and be done with it.' He shook the thought from his head and immediately felt guilty. Hanson's brows burrowed as his head tilted forward when he thought he heard a commotion from the opposite side of the door, but it stopped. He sighed deeply when he heard the door knob jiggle. He cleaned the water and any other evidence of his existence in the bathroom from the sink and floor with rapid motion before jumping on the lid of the toilet in the last stall next to the window right as the door opened.

"How could you have sex with him?" The Senator forced Jackie into the bathroom by the arm and flung her against the tiled wall of the bathroom entrance. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I'm in love with my husband. I have every right to make love to him." Jackie wiggled out of the Senator's firm grasp of her arm. "I already told you," She pushed her hands to his chest causing him to step back. "I'm not leaving him for you."

He put his hand to his mouth as he seemed to study the floor in thought. "I know what you said. I've heard every word" (WHACK!) Her head whipped to the side from the force of the back of his hand connecting with the side of her face. He back handed her so hard that she bent over in pain. She placed her hand over the throbbing sensation that gradually turned into a nearly unbearable sting. Hanson dropped his head and frowned as he fought back the urge to save her. "Come here!" He yanked her arm toward his body with his right hand and brought her over to the sinks. "You'll do what I tell you to do and tell them what I tell you to say, or I will not hesitate to take your son's life too." He slid his left hand up the center of her chest as she tilted her head back. He could feel her trembling in his arm as he eased his hand around her neck and looked into her eyes. "Now, tell me baby…" The pressure of his entire hand covering her neck lifted her to slide back on the counter as he searched her pleading eyes. "Who are you in love with?"

"Bryce?" She gasped for air as Hanson looked in their direction from behind the stall door. "Please…don't do this."

He scanned the ceiling for a moment before meeting his eyes with hers again while tightening his grip. "I'm sorry," His voice was unwavering. "I didn't hear you."

"You" She coughed before straining her voice to answer him. "I'm in love with you."

"That's my girl." He let go of her neck and tapped her on her redden cheek while maintaining his grip on her arm. "I don't want you losing sight of what's important. I need for you to make sure Rico and his boys go down for Booker's murder, and setting up the buys and sells at the schools if things don't go as planned with the shipment in two days." He released her and stepped back. "I'm sending a crew down to the sewer the day after tomorrow to empty it out before the barge arrives at the docks, so everything better be perfect."

He watched her place both hands on the counter as she bowed her head and nodded while she caught her breath. "And then you'll leave my son alone?"

"Evan's invited to my moving out party." He brushed the back of her hand against her cheek. "But, once I know that I don't have anything to worry about, you can rest assured that Evan will be safe."

"So, this will all be over." She rotated her head to a side profile to face him. "In two days?"

His hand floated over her shoulder and down the contours of her back before drifting away from her. "I saw your husband dancing with a very attractive woman. Does he know her from somewhere?"

"I don't know, Bryce." She sniffled and lifted her shoulders as her scowl deepened. "I asked you a question."

"I'll bet he knows her…intimately." He cut his eyes in her direction and smirked. "You only look at a woman and hold her like that when know her every inch…every curve of her body." He ran his fingertips down the side of her face, from her temple to her chin as she turned her head away. "How her body responds to yours." His smile faded as quickly as it appeared as he moved his hand away from her face. Hanson's blood was boiling and he fought to hold back his rage. He gritted his teeth and clinched his jaw as the Senator's words burned into his frustrations of Booker's consistent disrespect of his and Judy's marriage every time Jackie hurt him. Now, he was wondering how Booker knew her body so well that they could be in sync with a dance without a set pattern.

"He would never sleep with her." Jackie's head moved side to side confident in the knowledge that while her statement was true, it wouldn't be for lack of trying on Booker's part. Her eyes shamefully fluttered shut when she was reminded that Judy wouldn't have done this to Hanson or Booker. "And there's no way she'd ever sleep with him."

He frowned in curiosity. "Do you know her?"

She lifted her brows. "No"

"Well, you just said that she'd never sleep with him like it was factual." He cocked his head to the side as he watched her shift her weight. "She kind of looks familiar to me. Are you sure you don't know her?"

She stood erect as she looked at him through the mirror's reflection. "I'm just saying that he wouldn't cheat on me."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that sweetheart," He chuckled softly as he positioned himself behind her. She dropped her head as he continued. "He looks like an 'eye for an eye' type of guy. I'm sure he's paid you back ten times over for our little indiscretions. I'm sure he's saving her for his grand finale." He cupped her chin while raising it up to look at their reflections in the mirror. "(Sigh) None of that really matters now, because after tonight…we'll start planning our wedding." He lowered his eyes while speaking through his gritted teeth. "I own you, remember?...Just don't ever cross me." He kissed her cheek before letting her go. "Clean yourself up and meet me outside in two minutes." He tossed a nearby hand towel at her. "You owe me a dance." He smirked before strolling out of the bathroom. Hanson bowed his head and exhaled after he heard the door close. He was shocked by the way the Senator treated Jackie. His perception of their relationship was completely different than the one he just heard.

She spun around and leaned her bottom against the charcoal tiled counter to catch her breath as the tears flowed down her cheeks. She wrapped the towel around her fingers and blotted her tear soaked cheeks as Hanson helplessly listened to her cry. He wanted to come out and console her, but he wasn't sure how long the Senator would allow her to stay in the restroom before he or one of his people came back inside to check on her. He patiently waited until the sobs stopped and the door wisped shut. He quietly stepped off of the toilet, stripped his tuxedo jacket, tie, and white shirt off. He tied them up in the shape of a pouch using the arms of the shirt before coming out of the stall. Hanson took the heavy trash can lid off and set it down on the floor before walking the heavy vertical rectangular base into the last stall. He slipped his arm through the makeshift pouch and stepped on the toilet, and then the rim of the trash can before opening the window. He scanned the outside of the building for his car, but he didn't see it. He slipped his leg into the window and then his other leg before jumping out and landing hard on the grass. 'Oh..urgh…(Sigh) I misjudged that fall by at least a foot.' He chuckled as he pulled his earpiece from his pocket, turned it on, and put it back into his ear. "Penhall" He placed his hand on the small of his back and arched it until it cracked, relieving some of the tension the fall created.

"Where are you?" Anxiety filled Doug's voice as he scolded Hanson. He looked into the rearview mirror as he turned the corner. "I've circled the block twice waiting for you."

"I'm right here." He emerged from the shadows when he saw Penhall came around the block.

"What took you so long?" Penhall stopped the car in the middle of the street, so Hanson could get into the passenger side. "Booker collapsed and they've been trying to revive him. Judy just called 9-1-1, because he's pale, his pulse is faint and his breathing is shallow."

"He's what?" Hanson's face was filled with worry. "What happened?"

"I don't know" Penhall shrugged as he watched the ambulance pass them. "Adam, what's going on in there?"

"They just rushed in and the crowd is moving back." Fuller looked around the room to see if he could spot Rico. "Bryce looks like a kid on Christmas morning and I don't see Rico. What the hell happened?"

"I don't know!" Hanson raised his voice in a panic. "I'm not set up out here yet, but the smoke cans are set up in the building, and the detonators aren't activated." He lowered his voice. "Listen, I don't want to break cover yet, so we'll meet you at the hospital." He frowned as he tossed the briefcase containing the sniper rifle that he was going to use for Booker's mock assassination in the backseat of the car. "Let me know how he's doing."

Judy felt like she'd been kicked in the stomach as she watched Booker slowly fade away. She glanced over at Kip who was kneeling across from her. "I'm going to ride to the hospital with Booker." She stated as he nodded.

The Senator grabbed Jackie's arm and yanked her body into his when she tried to rush over to Booker. "Where do you think you're going?" He scowled.

"I need to be with my husband." She grimaced as she jerked her arm away from him and hurried over to where Dennis was. "I want to go." Jackie softly replied approached Judy who was kneeling next to Booker. "I need to be with him."

"Okay" Judy sympathetically nodded as she stood up and backed away from them. She was happy that Jackie was finally stepping back into her role as his wife without being forced to, but she was saddened that it took Booker barely clinging onto his life for her to do it. Her heart broke when she realized that he wasn't conscious to witness it, and she wondered if he'd live long enough to ever know.

"Judy?" Jackie's face was flushed and her eyes were red and watery. "Can you go with us?" Jackie's heart was slowly crushing as she took Booker's limp hand in hers and Judy agreed as she held back her urge to cry. Jackie felt helpless and guilty as she watched him lying there lifeless on the gurney. She maintained her grip on him as she and Judy scurried behind the Paramedics when they rushed Booker out of the room and into the ambulance.


	23. Chapter 23: Heartbroken

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! You guys have given me some amazing compliments and my cup runneth over. I'm super excited that you're enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Sorry, it's taken me so long to update. I got really sick, and I'm finally starting to feel better. This has been on my mind. And, I know you are going to be mad at me after this chapter. I'm prepared to hear it. But, please keep reading the updates anyway... You know I love to know what you think, I just hate that it took me longer than a week to get this to you. Enjoy the update!

Chapter 23

Tom stood in the window of the cold dark washroom which led to Booker's room. His hands were tucked inside his pockets as he watched Jackie who was sitting at Booker's bedside with her forehead sinking down into the edge of the white sheet covered cushion. She held Booker's cold, clammy hand while sobbing uncontrollably. Hanson's heart went out to her so much so that he wanted to go into the room and say something profound to help her process the news a little better, but he knew from experience that she had to go through the grieving process in her own way. He knew that she needed this time alone with Booker to think about the decisions that she made which led up to this moment. She needed to feel every gut wrenching emotion, every regret, every ounce of pain that engulfed her body making her ache for him to say her name. Tom sighed heavily when he heard the door close behind him. "Did anyone see you come in here?"

"No" Judy softly replied as she stepped closer to him. "I brought your sweater."

He turned to a side profile and glanced at the black sweater that she was handing to him, but he didn't take it. "I'm not cold." He was, but he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of being right. He had been wearing nothing more than his black jeans and black t-shirt ever since he stripped off his dress shirt and tie before climbing out of the bathroom window.

"Wear it anyway." She shoved it into his midsection and he hunched over from the blow while clutching the sweater. "You're going to get sick."

"I'm fine." He huffed as he turned back to look out the window. He could feel her eyes burning into him as she sized him up, waiting for him to put the sweater on. He cocked his head to the side and exhaled before aggressively pulling it over his head and turning to her with open arms. "Happy?"

She narrowed her brows as their eyes met. "I'll be in the waiting room."

"Wait a minute…" His brows mirrored hers as he tapped her arm. "Why are _you_ mad at _me_?" He put his hand to his chest. "I'm not the one who was letting my ex feel me up in front of …"

"Please don't tell me we're starting this again, Hanson." She threw her fist to her hip. "Tonight's not the night for one of your jealous tirades."

"One of my jeal…" His head dropped back as he chuckled in disbelief. "O-kay" He bounced his head once as he turned his attention back to the window.

She dropped her head as she folded her arms across her chest. "(Sigh)…I don't want to argue with you."

"O-kay" He crossed his arms as he continued to watch Jackie.

"Hanson?" She stepped a little closer to him, but he didn't move. "Hanson?" She repeated, but he didn't budge. "Tom, I know you hear me."

"Of course I hear you." He shrugged while burrowing his brows and lowering his tone. "You're standing right next to me."

She rolled her head with a slight attitude. "So, you're not talking to me now?"

"You don't want to argue…I don't want to argue." He cleared his throat. "So, we have nothing to say to each other."

"Fine" She pushed her shoulder into his arm as she stood beside him and pouted.

He licked his lips and adjusted his stance. "Fine"

Judy exhaled after a few minutes of deafening silence. "This is crazy…You're upset with me for what?" She rolled her eyes and lifted her shoulders. "Dancing with Booker?… and I'm upset with you, ….because you're mad at me!" Her eyes began to water as she looked up at Hanson who didn't respond. "Why are you shutting me out?"

"I'm not shutting you out!...(Sigh)… I just…" He briefly scanned the ceiling in thought. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"You're not the only one who's hurting." She confessed as she watched Jackie.

"I'm not hurting." He abruptly answered as he leveled his head. "I'm pissed."

Her head rotated in his direction. "At me"

"At you…at Booker…at Rico…Jackie…" He combed his fingers through his brown mane. "I just need a minute to just be…pissed." He turned to her before releasing his locks from between his fingers. "Can you give me that?"

"Yeah" She sniffled while holding back her tears.

She stood next to him for several minutes before he turned to her. "Have you checked on the kids?"

"Yeah, I spoke with Kori." She exhaled. "They're going to stay with your Mom tonight."

He raised his brows. "Did you tell them?"

"Tell them what?" She threw her hands up before allowing them to slap her thighs. "I don't know how..." She shook her head as her tone softened. "How am I supposed to tell them?"

He briefly looked past his frustrations and saw the pain in her eyes and immediately melted. "Come here." He held his hand out to her and she took it. He guided her into his embrace before rumbling into her ear. "I'm still mad at you."

"I know, baby. But, I've been crying all night." She put her head to his chest while tightening her arms around his waist. "I need for you to be my best friend right now." Her eyes floated to the window. "My husband can get on to me later."

"He will." Hanson promised before kissing her forehead.

"Are you okay?" Her voice cracked as she quietly wept into his chest.

"Yeah" He exhaled as he answered, releasing some of the knots in his stomach and some of the pressure in his chest. "It's just…uh…it's a little harder than… I thought it would be."

She lifted her head and wiped her damp cheek. "Let me help you find Rico."

"No," His head slowly moved side to side. "I can't have you…"

"You don't need to look for him on your own." She sniffled while giving him a somber look.

"I'm not.." He cleared his throat while appearing to scan the floor for answers. "The guys are going to help me."

She slipped her index and middle finger under his chin and raised his head. "Do you know where he is?"

"I have a hunch." He took her hand in his and sweetly kissed the back of it. "Don't worry, baby…we'll find him."

Concern washed over her face. "I'm not worried about you finding him. I'm worried about when…"

"I'll be okay." He ran the back of his hand down her cheek. "My emotions are in check."

"Uh..huh." She rubbed his lower back as she looked into his eyes, unconvinced that he was as controlled as he was letting on. "I love you."

"I love you too." His eyes curiously swept over her face.

"And…You know… that I know… when you're keeping something from me." She searched his eyes, waiting for them to speak to her.

He raised his brows and spoke softly. "Do you trust me?"

"You know I do." She frowned in curiosity. "But, this isn't about…"

"Then trust me, baby." He put his forehead to hers. "Everything I do…I do for us, and I'm asking you…"

"To leave it alone, and let you handle it." She reluctantly completed his thought as he subtly nodded. "Hanson, please don't do anything stupid, I don't want you letting your emotions control you when you see him."

"I'm always in control of my emotions." A small smile emerged from his face before he leaned in and softly kissed her lips. "Did Fuller mobilize the team to clear out the sewer?"

"Yeah" She sniffled. "We're supposed to meet at the Chapel first thing in the morning." She lifted her head. "Baby?"

He glanced down at her. "Yeah?"

"How are we going to tell Evan?" She could see his wheels turning, but words were escaping him. She placed her cheek back on his chest and she could feel his chin resting on the top of her head as he continued to watch Jackie.

Jackie held onto Booker's limp hand as the doctor eased into the door. "Mrs. Booker?" He called out in a calming tone. "I'm sorry, but…"

"I need..um.." She cried through short breaths. "I just need…a few more minutes." She sniffled. "Please…I don't want to leave him….I can't…(sniff)…I can't leave…him" She lifted her head. "I've wasted so much time." She started to weep again. "Trying to protect myself from him." She twisted the sheets between the fingers of her free hand. "I didn't …I didn't want him to…" She felt like her chest was ripping open with every word. "I didn't want him to break my heart." Tears streamed down her tear soaked face as she looked at him lying there. "God!" She grabbed the center of her chest as she glanced up in agony. "I never thought that…I could...hurt like this." She cried as her head dropped. "I'm so..sorry..baby." Her body shook as she continued to cry. "I didn't know what…what I had in you." She began to hyperventilate slightly from her uncontrollable cries. "Oh, Dennis!...All the stupid games…we..played…I only ended up breaking…(sniff)…breaking your heart." She rose to her feet while sliding the top of her body over his as she let his hand go to grip the blankets around him. "I love you." She sobbed as her body shook his bed. "I love you so much….you can't leave me here like this…this can't be it….please wake up…please!...please!"

The doctor glanced at the door in uneasiness before looking back at Jackie. "He's not going to..um…" He scratched the side of his head as the door opened behind him. "Mrs. Booker…he's…"

Hanson walked in and leveled his hand to let the doctor know that he would help her. "Jackie," He softly called out as he cautiously approached her. "He's gone." Hanson reminded her as the doctor left the room.

"GET OUT!" She spun around and shouted at Hanson as she pointed to the door. "He'll wake up!...He'll wake up!...He'll…"

"No, Jackie" Hanson subtly shook his head as his voice went into a tone slightly louder than a whisper. "He's gone."

She slapped Hanson across his face causing him to step back. He grabbed her wrists during the mid-swing of another slap, to prevent her from hitting him again. But, she fought back. Judy stood in the other room with her head down trying not to watch Jackie lashing out in pain. Hanson could feel Jackie's resistance slowing fading with each passing minute. He knew that he had to get her out of the room and it wasn't going to be easy. "You need to calm down. Hurting me won't bring Booker back."

"He wouldn't leave me!" She pushed Hanson away.

"He left you months ago." Hanson's anger started to rise within him as he pointed to Booker. "And he wouldn't be here now if it weren't for you!"

"Don't you think I know that?" She scowled as she pointed to Booker. "I know I messed up!...I know that he deserved better than what I gave him!...I know that I wasn't the perfect wife!" She jabbed her thumb into her chest. "I know that!...I don't need you or your wife telling me that I screwed his life up!" She hunched over as she began to hyperventilate again from the combination of crying and yelling. "I have to…I have…to live with that."

Hanson snatched a sick bag from a nearby shelf and handed it to Jackie to breathe into with hopes that she could gain control of her breaths. "Testify against the Senator." He sweetly requested while Judy walked into the room with a small cup of water. Judy handed the cup to Jackie, before standing in the corner of the room out of the way.

"And then what?" Jackie wiped her wet cheek with the back of her hand. "What's that going to accomplish?...Dennis is dead!"

"Testify and Booker's death won't be in vain." He frowned. "You owe him that much."

"I owe him a life without heartbreak." She tried to control her tears, but they fell despite her efforts. "I owe him a wife who…" She looked off to the side to gather her thoughts before slowly turning back to Hanson. "I loved him." She put her finger to her chest. "I loved him the best way that I could."

"You cheated on him and you lied to him." Hanson placed his hands at his hips and abruptly scolded her while deepening his scowl. "You knew what that asshole was planning and you didn't warn Booker…Or us!...Until they broke into your house and Booker fought them off!...You could've saved him and you didn't! You chose di…"

"Hanson!" Judy called out, giving him a visual warning as he looked at her.

"You chose Bryce over Booker." He gave Judy and approval seeking expression and Judy rolled her eyes and smirked. "But, now you're in here acting like you're heartbroken."

"Of course, I'm heartbroken….I have a heart." Jackie snapped as she deepened her frown at him. "I'm not as cold as you might think Hanson."

"Says who?" He snapped. "Bryce?"

"I really hate you right now." She growled. "You can't give me one minute off can you?...I just lost my husband!"

"He was one of my best friends!" He quickly added. "Not lately but,.."

"Come off it!" Jackie shouted. "You're probably glad he's gone." She put her fists to her waist as she stepped closer to him. "The pain in your ass is finally gone…Now, you can go home and…" She snarled at Judy before looking back at Hanson. "Live your perfect little lives."

"No," Hanson sized Jackie up and down in disgust. "My pain in the ass is still in my face…And, I'm still cleaning her shit up." He put his hands up in defense. "But, that's okay. Because if you don't testify, Judy and I are fighting for full custody of Evan." He put his finger to his chin as he glanced at the ceiling. "No, wait…He's over twelve." He leveled his head and chuckled. "He can emancipate himself and come to live with us." He glanced at Judy. "Hey baby…You have a problem with that?"

"No" Judy shifted her weight and cleared her throat.

"Then it's settled." Hanson started toward the door.

"You can't do this to me." Jackie shook her head while her tears erupted again.

"We can." He motioned for Judy to leave the room with him. "And we will."

"Hanson!" Jackie shouted as she watched them leave the room. "Hanson!" She shouted again before pushing a wheeled chair with brute force, causing it to slam into the wall.

"That was a little extreme, don't you think?" Judy strolled down the long hallway with Hanson.

"Uh..uh." Hanson bit his lip to control his anger.

Judy scoffed as she turned to him, making him stop in his tracks. "Baby, you broke her down in there."

"I know." Hanson nodded in agreement.

"Really, baby?" She searched his eyes in confusion. "That's all you have to say is…I know?"

"Yep" He started down the hall again.

"How long are you going to play this game with her?" Judy crossed her arms in disbelief.

"I'm done playing with her." He confessed. "I just want to go home."

"OKAY!" Jackie stormed down the hallway until she reached Hanson and Judy. "I can't lose my son." She looked at Hanson through blurry eyes. "What else do I have to do?"

"I want everything you have on him." Hanson instructed in a serious tone. "I don't care if it implicates you or not….I _want_ him."

"I need to be there for Evan." Jackie pleaded as she shifted her weight and concentrated on her fidgeting fingers. "I hate being away from him."

"It's not about you anymore." Hanson sneered in frustration. "I'm so sick of you making everything about you…Damn!" He started walking again. "We're putting everything on the line..and you've done squat!"

Jackie grabbed his arm to stop him. "I'll do whatever you need me to do." She looked at Judy and then Tom. "Just don't take Evan away from me." She blotted her face. "I can't take losing him too."

Judy and Tom exchanged looks before Judy agreed. "We'll need to get you to the Chapel to get a confession tonight." Judy sympathetically stated. "Then we'll have to get the files from your office."

"Okay," Jackie sniffled.

"I'll get Fuller and Mack to go with us to get her confession." Judy gave Hanson a quick kiss before walking down the hallway with Jackie.

"Just don't tell the Senator where you're going." He added as he watched Judy's hand go up while, her and Jackie continued down the hallway.

They reached the waiting room where Fuller, Kip, Anthony and the Senator were waiting on Jackie to say goodbye. Jackie's eyes filled with rage as they narrowed at the Senator. Suddenly, without much thought she quickly pulled Judy's gun from her shoulder holster and pointed it at the Senator. "Jackie!" Judy yelled.

"It's all his fault." Jackie's hand rattled as she held the gun up to the Senator's chest.

Bryce slowly raised his open hands until they were parallel with his head. "You don't want to do this." He pleaded as he looked into her pain and rage filled eyes. "Put the gun down."

"Put the gun down Jackie." Judy calmly asked as she stepped closer to Jackie. "If you kill him, then you'll leave Evan without a parent."

"He has you and Hanson." She quickly added without taking her eyes off of Bryce. "He doesn't need me to screw his life up like I did his father's….Like I've done his so far."

"He needs his mother." Judy sweetly stated as she moved closer to Jackie.

"He needs his father." Jackie narrowed her eyes at Bryce. "But, he doesn't have him anymore either."

"Don't do this, Jackie." Fuller reached out to her from across the room. "He's not worth it."

"Booker wouldn't want you to do this." Judy moved closer to her.

"I think he might." Jackie sneered.

"You're right." Judy nervously chuckled. "But, don't….He wouldn't want Evan growing up without you." She lifted Jackie's gun clad hand in the air as the Senator sighed in relief. Judy's focus shifted to the Senator. "Leaving right now would be an extremely wise move on your part."

The Senator turned his attention to Jackie. "Not without her."

"Do you have a death wish?" Fuller frowned as he looked at the Senator and then Jackie. "She just had a gun to your chest."

"Her husband just died." His sympathetic eyes floated over Jackie's distraught face. "She has to blame someone, so if she wants to take it out on me…" He reached out for Jackie and Jackie turned to face Judy. "I'm willing to let her….That's how much I love her."

"I can't let her go home with you tonight, Senator." Judy pulled Jackie's hands behind her back. "I have to take her in for attempted murder on a public official."

"I won't press charges." The Senator defiantly frowned as he looked at Fuller. "Let her go."

"Can't do that." Fuller shook his head as he watched Judy escort Jackie out of the door. "You can pick her up downtown tomorrow when the Judge sets her bail."

The Senator chuckled in disbelief as he rocked on his heels. "You can't be serious."

"You can pick her up tomorrow morning after her bail is set." Fuller repeated as he followed Jackie and Judy out of the door.

Hanson made his way back to Booker's room. He stood over the bed in contemplation before sticking his finger in the narrow side pocket of his jeans. He started to pull the syringe out, but he stopped when he felt the familiar feeling of cold steel against his temple. He immediately wondered if he was spotted with Judy and Jackie. A sick feeling crept up in his gut while he quickly prayed that he wasn't spotted with Judy. "And here I thought I'd have to come and find you."

"Why would you have to come and find me?" Rico smirked. "I've been following you."

"Oh, yeah?" Hanson growled while cutting his eyes to the side. "Why?"

"I heard a rumor about you." Rico teased as he adjusted his grip on the handle.

"I don't care what you've heard." Hanson calmly stated before licking his lips. "I told you…I'm not dating you…I prefer women." He felt Rico raise his hand and Hanson quickly grabbed Rico by the throat. "What the hell are you thinking?" He tightened his grip as Rico choked. "You want to assassinate me?...Are you on crack?" Hanson could hear Rico gasp for air as his Adam's apple froze under Tom's grasp. "Who put a hit out on me?"

Rico inhaled in short dry breaths. "The…Sen..Sena.."

"The Senator put a hit on me." Hanson released his grip just enough for Rico to speak. "Why?"

Rico held his throat as he pulled air in through his mouth in slow measured breaths. "He..he..said..man,"

Hanson narrowed his brows. "He said what?"

Rico pried Hanson's fingers from around his neck without resistance from Hanson. "He said…you're Jake."

"I'm Jake?" Hanson huffed as he stepped back. "He told you I'm a cop?"

"Yeah," Rico nodded. "I don't know why…but, he said he found." He inhaled and before slowly exhaling. "He found a picture of you… in his girlfriend's phone when you were at the banquet."

"How'd she get a picture of me?" Hanson scowled as he interrogated Rico. "And why the hell would you think I was a cop?"

"I didn't man," Rico shook his head as he leaned is bottom against a free bed. "I told him there was no way you were Jake…No way…I've seen you do way too much."

"How'd…she…get …my…picture?" Hanson repeated with intent. He wanted to know exactly what Rico knew and who else he knew about.

"I don't know." Rico shrugged. "He said you were at a park."

"Who was I with?" Hanson's tone became more aggressive.

"It was just you." Rico holstered his weapon. "He said he saw pictures of Booker, and some kids, and then it was one picture of you."

"What's that mean?" Hanson started to pace. "I'm an assassin. I can't be photographed. What does she know?"

"I don't know" Rico snapped in defense. "I was just following orders."

"I'm going to have to find that out then…" Hanson sarcastically nodded as he scolded Rico. "Don't you think you should check your gut before you play puppet?" He sized him up and down. "You just do things, because people tell you to? I thought you were supposed to be the boss of the largest organized assassin groups on the West Coast."

"I am." Rico adjusted his collar.

"Then act like it!" Hanson shouted as he pushed Rico hard enough to make Rico's body snap back. "I ought end your dumb ass right now and take over. Hanson pointed to his temple. "You put a freakin' gun to my head!" Hanson jabbed his finger into the center of Rico's chest. "Right now your life's on loan…and I hold the deed!"

"Cop my ass." Rico sneered as he strolled out of the room. "You're too damn hateful." He slammed the door behind him.

Hanson watched Rico disappear before pulling the syringe from his pocket and injecting into Booker's disconnected I.V. that was still attached to his wrist and hand. He waited until the syringe was empty before pulling it out, discarding it and leaving the room, only to be met with the Senator who was walking down the hallway alone. "You think you have me figured out?"

"Why else would she have a picture of you in her phone?" The Senator continued down the hallway. "You're either a friend of the family or you're boning her." His eyes floated over Hanson. "You don't look like a cop…Rico knows for a fact that you're not a cop. He's seen you do too much to be one." He sized Hanson up once more. "And you don't look like a friend of her family's…so, I choose 'C'…Don't get me wrong…" He stopped in front of Hanson who was angrily glaring at him. "I'm a little pissed that Rico chose to leave the hospital instead of going through with the contract. But, I can't let that stop my plans. Jackie leaving me for you would ruin everything for me." He smoothed the front of Hanson's sweater. "However, I am grateful to you…for getting rid of her husband for me."

Hanson could feel the warmth from two large bodies standing behind him. "So, now you think you're going to get rid of me." He smirked. "I don't want Jackie…If she has a picture of me, then I need to find out how she got it and why she has it."

"I don't care what her motives are." The Senator smiled. "Because, if she wants you…eventually, she'll get you." He chuckled. "That's how she got me, and I can't trust her as far as I can throw her….So, you have to die too." The Senator nodded to the gentleman standing behind Hanson and they tried to grab each arm. "I can't stand competition…It makes me…" He glanced at the ceiling in thought. "Sweat." He grimaced while shaking his head.

"Get off me!" Hanson snatched his arms away as they forced him to turn around with them and started out the back exit.


	24. Chapter 24: In the End

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Loving the feedback, and I would like to say message received….lol

Chapter 24

Hanson grimaced in pain as one of the bodyguards yanked his arms behind his back and slapped the cuffs around his overlapping wrists. "Take it easy, man. I'm not resisting." He insisted before feeling his shoulder jerk forward from the bodyguard forcing him to move forward. "Bryce, I think you should take these bracelets off me, man." A condescending smirk emerged from Hanson's face. "I mean, I didn't get you anything and I'm not real good at last minute gift ideas." He scanned and memorized the license plate, make and model of the Senator's black limo complete with black tinted windows and sunroof as they approached it.

Bryce stood next to the door with his legs spread shoulder length apart and his hands were stacked on top of each other. "Alright Romeo, get in." He kicked his head to the side, trying to avoid Hanson's icy glare.

"I'm going to say…no" Hanson's eyes floated between the three men surrounding him. "But, thanks…"

"Get in" A deep voice rumbled from behind him as he felt the pressure from the mountainous man's hand pushing Hanson's head down into the back seat of the passenger side.

Hanson scanned the door as the bodyguard stuffed him into the car. He noticed a red emergency call button and a blue emergency exit button as he slid into his seat. He saw the door on the opposite side of him open up to the sight of another mountainous man getting in. He continued to scan the space around him for possible exits as he eased into his seat. The sudden force of the other bodyguard's body pushing Hanson into the middle of the seat, redirected his focus to the driver and his G.P.S. which was in Hanson's full view. He tried to focus his eyes to read the map, but the driver hadn't put the destination in yet. His plan was to patiently wait for him to do so. The Senator entered the backseat of the car and sat parallel to Hanson in the plush leather seats of the dark vehicle. Hanson felt like the lone book between two large bookends as he narrowed his fiery eyes at the Senator. He could feel the subtle bounce of the car as it started moving, but his vision became dark as the bodyguard to Hanson's left blindfolded him before the car emerged from the underground parking lot. "Usually this involves a sexy woman, whipped cream and maybe a little hot fudge." He bent his head forward while releasing a soft chuckle at fact that he and Judy still used the blindfold from their bachelor parties for special occasions. "But, I'm guessing this ain't that kind of party."

"Your partying days are over…XT…Tommy…Whatever your name is…" The Senator leaned forward and clasped his hands as he looked at Hanson. "I've had my team trying to find out who you really are…but," He exhaled as he shook his head. "We keep coming up empty. Which means you don't exist, or you're really good at hiding."

"Nah.." Hanson lifted his head and he could make out the white headlights and red break lights that broke through the blindfold when he looked in the direction of the windshield ahead of him. "It just means your team suck at their jobs." His head whipped forward when the bodyguard to his right smacked the back of his head. "Was that 'think one' or 'think two' trying to grow a brain?" A painful smirk crept across his lips after the bodyguard to his left slapped his face hard enough to whip his head to the bodyguard to his right. He spit out a little blood that pooled in the corner of his mouth from the force of the hit onto the other bodyguard's shoe.

"Rico told me you had a mouth on you." Bryce scoffed in disbelief. "But, I thought that you'd be quieter around my friends here." He spread his hands in the direction of the bodyguards.

"You'd think." Hanson chuckled through the throbbing pain in the back of his head and neck. "But, so far….It's no different than foreplay." He flashed a quick smile. "Just make sure she's cute and knows how to move." He turned his head until he saw street lights from backseat window, but not much else. He could hear the sound of the tires hitting the occasional grooves in the road which let him know that he was on a freeway. 'But, which one? Going where?' He thought. He listened to the Senator babble about Jackie, Dennis and some nonsense about him ending up caring about her. But, what he was straining to hear over Bryce's relentless rambles was the driver who was talking to someone on the speaker phone about plots. Hanson felt ice cold shivers trace up his spine until it felt like it settled into the base of his throat. All he could think about was Judy and the twins. He wasn't ready to make them fatherless or her a widow. He narrowed his brows as he dropped his head forward remembering the conversation they had during the last bath they took together and how he had the overwhelming feeling that his fear was being realized tonight. He wanted to think of a plan, but he didn't know where he was going and he knew there was nothing he could do until the car stopped. He was also fully aware that the matching boulders which were passing for men were watching him at all times. The faces of his twins flashed before him as he thought about their sixteenth birthday being a couple of weeks away. It felt like only yesterday that he and Judy brought them home from the hospital, and now they were nearly the same age he was when his father died. He knew how painfully difficult it was to grow up without a father. How cynical it made a child who lost a parent in the line of duty. He didn't want his kids to go through what he did. Thoughts of history repeating itself slowly ate at him until the car finally stopped.

***** Judy placed her left index finger to her lips in a shooshing manner while rolling her right wrist in front of Rachel and Staci who was close behind her as they crept through the front door one by one. They were all dressed in trendy form fitting dresses and high heels, fresh from their much needed girls night out. Judy picked up the trail of stuffed animals, a couple of bottles, and assorted toys as she made her way to the small toy box next the wooden entertainment center. "How many cops does it take to babysit a set of six month old twins and an eight year old?"

"I count three." Rachel stepped over Penhall who was sprawled out in the middle of the floor, fast asleep like he had been football tackled, but was too tired to get up. "Let me take these to the kitchen." She softly giggled as she picked the bottles out of Judy's overstuffed arms.

"Thanks" Judy dumped the toys into to the small toy box without making a sound. She turned around and placed her hands on her hips as she scanned the room. She saw Booker lying on the floor sleeping, facing the loveseat surrounded by and somewhat covered by pillows and stuffed animals. "Where's Clavo?"

Staci pointed to Harry who was lying face down in front of the fireplace. He used a large stuffed bear as his pillow and Clavo rested the back of his head on small of Harry's back. Both were sound asleep. "He's right here, so I guess that means it takes four cops to babysit three kids."

"Pitiful" Judy stood over the couch lovingly staring down at her new family. Hanson's hair was tussled all over his head. Kori was comfortably lying on his chest. Her forehead was nuzzled in the crook of his neck, as her left cheek lay on his collarbone while her tiny hand covered his nose, forcing him to breath out of his mouth. Tommy rested against Hanson's chest just below Kori. Judy smiled as she bent over and kissed Hanson's forehead. "Tom?" Her smile widened when he narrowed his brows. "Baby, I'm home." She whispered as she ran her fingertips up and down Tommy's back.

"Hey" Hanson groggily answered with a deepened frown as he quickly shook his head before running his hand over his nose until he figured out it was his daughter's hand that was stopping his airflow. He moved Kori's hand off of his nose and placed it on his neck. "Did you have fun?" His eyes finally fluttered open.

"Yeah" Judy quickly looked around before meeting her eyes with his. "But, I don't think I had as much fun as you did."

A small laugh escaped him as he gave way to a tiny stretch. "I got ambushed, so I called for back-up."

"I see that." She laughed. "Rach was going to drop me off, but we saw everyone's cars outside. And I wasn't sure what you guys were up to until I opened the door."

"I don't know what happened….It's all a blur." He yawned. "I know there was an infant uprising." He glanced at the ceiling. "They were raking their bottles back and forth across their play-pins when I was getting their dinner ready, something about demanding bananas and banning green bean baby food?" He smiled when he saw her face light up in laughter. "I fed them and they seemed happy. There were a couple of diaper explosions….but, I handled it." He attempted to rake his fingers through his hair, but his fingers got stuck in the tangles of hair that Kori delightfully put there. "Oh, and then I told them to take out one toy at a time and stay in this area." He moved his hand in a circle over the carpet. "But, they didn't listen….they didn't care…And, I'm pretty sure they multiplied at some point, so I called my boys to help me restore order."

She remembered the mess she saw when she came in. "And that worked?"

"No," He burrowed his brows. "They took us all out." He glanced down at their sleeping children. "See?" He placed his hand on the side of her face. "Baby, I don't give you enough credit for all you do for them all day…everyday. I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay." She peeled Tommy off of Hanson's chest and gently into her arms. "They're crawling now. They're too busy for you to handle by yourself."

"I can handle it." He pulled Tommy's shirt down in the back. "It's just my first time going solo since they've been crawling."

"I know." She adjusted Tommy's posture as he filled her arms. "I shouldn't have gone."

"That's not what I'm saying. You need to spend some time away from them. You're here with them all day and on rare occasions…. most of the night." Hanson slowly rose to a sitting position while being careful not to disturb Kori's sleep as he held her. "Don't ever feel bad for leaving me here alone with my kids."

"I know it's silly, baby…but," She shook her head. "It's just hard to explain." She headed to the twin's nursery.

"Judy, wait a minute." He whispered loudly as he carried Kori into the nursery where Judy was putting Tommy into his crib. "Listen….they're fed, bathed, changed, and asleep." He laid Kori down into her crib which was next to Tommy's.

"Yeah, but..." She turned to him. "You had to call Booker, Penhall and Harry to help you do it."

"So what?" He shrugged.

She placed her hand on her hip. "So, what if they couldn't make it?"

He frowned in confusion. "What if aliens invade the Earth?"

"What?" Her confusion mirrored his. "What are you saying?"

"Thank you for being such an amazing mother. Jude, I get that you feel like you need to be in control all of the time, because you're with them all day. But, I'll adapt." He brushed the back of his hand down the side of her cheek as he looked into her big brown eyes. "That's what we're trained to do, baby. We learn to adapt in any situation… Don't worry so much." He kissed her lips sweetly. "If I can survive tonight," He chuckled and she did too. "I can survive anything." *******

"I thought you were going to cooperate." Judy straddled one of the chairs in the interrogation room at the Chapel. "I should've known better, that was my fault for trusting that you'd keep your word." She sat perpendicular to Jackie who was mindlessly staring at her clasped fingers, nervously rotating her thumbs around each other. "Tell me what you know or you will not pass go….you will just go." She snapped her fingers in front of Jackie's face. "To public jail." She shook her head. "My, my…what would the paparazzi say about you then?"

"He's abusive." Jackie's eyes shifted to Fuller who stood in front of the door facing them. "What am I supposed to do when this is over? He'll come after me or have his people come after me."

"We can put you in protective custody." Fuller sweetly stated. "Maybe a relocation program?"

Jackie looked back down at her hands as she chuckled. "You might as well assassinate me now. Because with his resources, I put him away and I'm a dead woman."

"Let me put this in terms that you'll understand….You know…selfish speak." Judy pointed to Jackie. "Your native tongue." She lowered her head and took a deep breath before glaring at Jackie. "_My_ husband is putting his life on the line for _my_ Godson. _I'm_ pissed, because _you_ lied to _me_. _I_ need _you_ to tell _me_ what _you _know…Or _I'm_ going to get _real_ mad."

"I'll tell you everything you want to know." Jackie innocently shrugged. "As long as you can guarantee my protection."

"I can't deal with her right now." Judy stood up and pulled the chair away from her. "One minute she's ready to talk and the next she clams up. I don't have time for this." She huffed as she looked up at Fuller who was blocking the door. "You talk to her and I'll be back."

"Alright." Fuller stepped aside, allowing Judy to exit the room. She went into the listening room and allowed Fuller to question her alone while the computer recorded it. She called Hanson's cell phone, but it went straight to voicemail. A sinking feeling came over her when she heard his voice. She waited for the beep before leaving her message. "Hey...I wish you would've remembered to turn your phone back on….Jackie's not talking. So, Fuller's interrogating her. Mack wasn't outside when we left. I tried to call him, but it went to voicemail just like yours did… Baby, please call me back. I have a bad feeling. I love you, and I need to know you're okay." She hung up the phone and buried her head in her hands as a sick feeling turned her stomach in large waves.

Penhall rushed into the small hospital room where Tom and Judy had been the last time he tried to get Hanson to help him look for Rico. "Hanson, man…Let's ride." He narrowed his brows as he looked around the empty room. "Hanson?...Jude?" He banged on a nearby door, which lead to a small janitor's closet. "Come on! I know you two aren't in there, with Booker out here like this." He whined disbelievingly before spinning around. He placed his hands at his hips as he stared at Booker who was still lying lifeless on the hospital bed in the next room. Doug took a deep breath and scanned the floor in contemplation. He'd always had a problem with hospitals and today was no different. The mere smell of any room in the hospital turned his stomach. The only good experience he had ever had in a hospital was when his daughter was born. Other than that day, his hospital trips had been a roller coaster of emotions that were mostly riddled with bad news. Now, one of his best friends was lying in the next room dead. Reluctant tears streamed down his cheeks and he wiped them off as soon as they fell. He didn't think he could stand much more from this place. He wanted out, but he knew he had to find Hanson first and his anger was slowly building because Hanson knew how much Penhall hated being here. He pulled his phone from his pocket and scrolled down until he saw Hanson's name. He pressed the button to call him, but it went straight to voicemail. Doug put the phone up to his ear and waited for the beep. "Where the hell are you man? I've been waiting for you for like…ever. Let Jude go, and come on already. Call me back like fast. You know I hate this place." He hung the phone up and pulled his message center up to text Hanson.

Mack entered the door and quietly closed it behind him. "Hey Doug"

"What the hell?" Penhall grabbed his chest and jumped. "Don't do that!"

Mack chuckled in disbelief. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He turned his attention to Booker. "How's he doing?"

Penhall burrowed his brows in confusion as he looked at Mack. "You don't know?"

"Know what?" Mack mirrored Doug's confusion.

"He's gone." Penhall placed his hand on Mack's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. "Booker died today."

"No, he didn't." Mack shook his head.

"Yeah, man" Penhall moved his hand to subtly rock Mack side to side in condolence. "They pronounced him earlier this evening. I can't believe it either."

Mack narrowed his brows as he met his eyes with Doug's. "Did Hanson give him the injections?"

Penhall dropped his hand as he stood in front of Tony and frowned. "What injections?"

"Oh, yeah" Mack smirked. "It was only me, Hanson, and Kip who was supposed to know about that." He mumbled so low Penhall could barely hear him before increasing his tone. "Nothing…its nothing."

Penhall sized Mack up unconvinced and confused. "Nothing huh?"

Mack closed his eyes and scrunched his face. "Damn, Hanson's going to kill me."

"I'm going to kill you if you don't tell me everything." Doug deepened his scowl as he grabbed Mack's collar. "Don't leave anything out. If you do" His head moved side to side. "I swear… I'll cut something off."

Tony's eyes widened and he swallowed hard. "Okay." He wished that he went ahead with Fuller and Judy to Jackie's interrogation instead of staying behind to check on Booker. But, he was always one to follow his instinct and his gut told him to stay at the hospital.

The bodyguard to Hanson's right pulled him out of the limo and helped him steady himself on the dirt and rock covered ground. He yanked the blindfold off Hanson's head, pulling his hair in the process. "We're here pretty boy." The guard grumbled.

All emotion drained from Hanson's face as he looked around at the blackness around him. The only lights he saw were the headlights from the limo and a single light off in the distance hovering over a large space where dirt was being shoveled from by two workers. "Honey, you're home." A mischievous smile spread across the Senator's face. "What?...Nothing to say?"

Hanson watched the two men shoveling dirt out of a rectangular space below the single light. He could tell that it was still very shallow. He studied the movement and timing of the men to guesstimate the amount of time it would take for them to finish. He had never been so afraid in his life. He struggled to keep a level head through this, because he was determined to make it home to his family. He silently prayed that he'd be able to see Judy's face again, to hold her in his arms and let her know how much she meant to him. He prayed that he'd see his kids again. He wanted to hug them and tell them how much he loved them. He prayed that he'd be able to walk Madilynn down the aisle and see Tommy get married. He wanted to be able to give them all of the advice that his father wasn't able to, since his life was cut short. "What?...No coffin?"

The Senator smirked in annoyance. "It's on the way."

Judy lifted her head, exhaled and glanced at her phone to make sure Hanson didn't call her back without her feeling the vibration. She pulled up her messaging center and sent a text to him asking him to call her. She wasn't normally this impatient. She knew that sometimes it would be hours before she'd hear from Hanson if he was working a case. But, something kept nagging her and the fact that she couldn't put her finger on what it was, was driving her crazy. All she knew at this point was that she needed to hear his voice to let her know that he was okay and that call wasn't coming soon enough. She pressed the number to call Penhall on the speed dial. "Penhall?"

"Yeah?" Doug growled.

Judy could tell by his tone that something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Doug aggressively snapped as he scowled at Mack. "Put Hanson on the phone."

"He's not with me." She frowned in concern while shifting in her seat. "He told me he was going to find you and the guys to help him look for Rico."

"He was supposed to, but I'm at the hospital and he's not here…I called him and it went straight to voicemail." A worried expression engulfed Doug's face as he turned away from Mack. "Did you call him?"

"Yes, it went straight to voicemail." Judy's heart rate increased as she closed her eyes. "I just texted him and I haven't heard from him yet."

Doug could hear the faint sound of panic in her voice and he didn't want to make it worse. "Well, calm down for a second and think. He said was going to look for Rico. But, I have his car."

"Fuller's in the interrogation room with Jackie, Ioki and Kip are in Hanson's office." She tapped her finger to the rhythm of her thoughts.

"Mack's with me." Penhall looked around. "Who does that leave?"

"Rico" They flatly stated in unison.

"Do you know where to look?" Judy pushed herself away from the desk in the listening room.

"Your husband has so many freakin' secrets these days." He cut his eyes to where Booker was. "I don't know where to look for Hanson anymore, but I do know where to find Rico."

Judy burrowed her brows as she turned her back from the interrogation window. "What secrets?"

"Do you know that Booker might not be dead?" Penhall huffed as looked off to the side.

"What?" Judy slowly rose from her seat. "What do you mean he might not be dead? I was there when they pronounced him….I saw him!"

"Yeah, we'll ask your partner Mack. He knows all about it." Penhall turned back around to look at Mack, who was standing against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. "Apparently, Booker was injected with something by Hanson at the party to slow his body functions to the point that he appears medically dead. Hanson was supposed to give him two injections to revive him and we don't know if he did."

"So…Booker?...He's not…(sigh)" Judy scratched her head in confusion. "When was Hanson supposed to inject him?"

Penhall hit Mack's arm. "When was he supposed to do it?"

"About an hour ago." Mack quickly answered as he turned to look at Booker.

"Jackie was in there the entire time, and then Hanson and I were in there, but he never got close enough….he didn't have the time." She sniffled as the tears welled up in her eyes from the combination of Hanson keeping something else from her, the possibility of Booker being alive and Hanson missing. "I…I…um…brought Jackie back here and Hanson went out the back to the parking garage." She shook her head before glancing at the ceiling. "I guess he could've done it then." She traced her fingertips from her chin down her neck until it reached her collarbone. "But, I really don't know. You'll have to find Hanson."

"I'll call you when I find Rico." Penhall promised in a reassuring voice. "Jude?"

"Yeah?" She sniffled again as she bowed her head.

"Don't worry, this case has changed him a little but the one thing that hasn't changed is his love for you and those kids." Penhall sweetly stated as he stuck his hand in his jeans pocket. "We'll find him." A small unconvincing smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"Call me when you find him." Judy narrowed her eyes as her temperature rose. "Or Rico." She hung up the phone.

"Jude said that Hanson went out the back way to the parking garage." Penhall frowned in thought. "But, that's the way I came in." He smoothed his hand over his face as he glanced at the ceiling. "Follow me." Penhall stood outside Booker's door and studied the three exits. The exit to the right led to the waiting rooms, the one the left was the one Penhall took which led to the cafeteria first before going to the parking garage, and the one to the far left led directly to the parking garage. He kicked his head in the direction of the door. "This way."

Mack spotted a strange looking cloth on the floor and picked it up. "Isn't this Hanson's?"

Penhall took it from him and closed his eyes as his heart sunk into his stomach. "Yeah" He recognized it from Hanson wearing it off and on throughout the years. "He used to wear it when we were the McQuiad brothers. He'd carry it from time to time to help him stay in character. If it fell off, he wouldn't just leave it." He shook his head. "I got a baaad feeling." He saw Mack pulling his phone out of his pocket from the corner of his eye. "Who are you calling?"

"Judy" Mack dialed her number.

Penhall immediately hung it up. "She will freak out if she so much as thinks…" His eyes shifted to Mack's ringing phone.

"If something happens to him," Mack deepened his scowl as he stepped closer to Penhall. "Do you wanna be the one to tell her that we knew he was in danger and we didn't tell her?" He waited for Doug to answer, but he didn't. "Do you wanna be the one to tell her that she had a chance to help the love of her life, but we didn't think she could handle it?"

Penhall was reminded of Judy's temper and strong will. He knew that she'd never forgive him. "No"

Mack dialed her number again and she quickly answered as he continued to the parking garage. "Judy, I have some news."


	25. Chapter 25: Mrs XT

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Loving the feedback! I'm sending massive prayers to everyone in Japan and to those who had to leave it for safer ground. Also, to those who lost their lives. Rest in Peace to you and to Nate Dogg. Hip Hop, R&B and Pop fans will miss you dearly.

Chapter 25

Rico bowed his head and sighed when he spotted Mack and Penhall walking into the jazz club. He shook his head, before looking off to the side. Penhall stood in front of the freshly polished wood grain table, across from Rico. He placed his hands on the table, shoulder length apart while glaring into Rico's eyes. Rico folded his arms on top of the table, one arm at a time, while leaning over them. "What's up Doug?"

Doug clinched his jaw while speaking through his teeth. "Where's my brother?"

"Do I look like his secretary?" Rico scoffed. "Call his cell phone."

"We did." Penhall snarled. "He's not answering, so…"

"Wait a minute…" Rico burrowed his brows in confusion. "He's not answering his phone, so…" He sat back while placing his hand to his chest. "You came to me?"

"If he's not with us," Penhall's kicked his head in Mack's direction. "Then he's got to be with you."

"He's a grown ass man." Rico slowly shrugged. "He only reports to me when there's work to be done." He traced the beads of sweat accumulating on the side on his frosty glass of Vodka. "Maybe he took my advice and finally got laid."

"Maybe" Mack plainly stated before walking over to a nearby table and picking up a beer bottle that was half full.

Penhall stood up straight and folded his arms across his chest while staring down at Rico. "I think you know where he is."

"Yeah?...Well…" Rico ran his index and middle fingers back and forth under his chin. "I think he's a big boy who doesn't need his younger brothers sniffing around for him like they're some lost puppies."

Mack extended his arm and flipped the beer bottle upside down, emptying the golden beverage onto the floor. He sneered at the splashes of foam it made as it hit the floor. "This is a nice place you got here." Mack shook the bottle empty with his left hand before shoving his right hand into his jeans pocket. He dropped his head back and scanned the ceiling. "Is it insured?"

A disapproving grimace engulfed Rico's face when he noticed what Mack was doing. "What's wrong with you? You idiot!" He started to stand and Penhall shoved him back down.

Rico batted Doug's hand away and tried to stand again, but Penhall pulled out his gun and aimed it at Rico as he rose from his seat once more. "I think my brother asked you a question." He took the safety off of the gun and Rico sat back down. "It might be in your best interest to answer him." He saw the infuriated look on Rico's face. "Now's good for me...Now good for you Tony?"

Mack shot a vengeful glare at Rico. "Perfect."

"I wouldn't know…" Rico watched Mack circle the table like a shark stalking its prey. "I don't own it."

Mack leveled his head and chuckled. "My brother's been in this game a long time." He pulled a silver flip top Zippo lighter from his pocket. "He does his homework." He flipped the top of the lighter open, and was immediately greeted by the erection of a long blue flame, subtly waving like a flag in a gentle breeze. He pulled the other hand out of his pocket and picked up a white cloth napkin from the table. "He knows exactly what you own, and…" He quickly shook it out and shoved it into Rico's drink. "What you don't."

Rico jerked back and narrowed his brows in shock. "What the hell are you doing?"

"We'll ask you again…" Mack wrung the cloth out over the table, before pouring the rest of his drink into the beer bottle.

Penhall's scowl deepened as he continued to glare at Rico. "Where's my brother?"

Rico anxiously pointed to Mack. "What's he doing?"

"He likes to watch things burn." Penhall nonchalantly replied before lifting his brows, slightly amused at how nervous Rico was. "I asked you a question."

"He wouldn't…" His eyes shifted to Mack, who was shoving the cloth into the beer bottle, leaving a couple of inches hanging out of it. The fear on Rico's face was becoming more intense as he stared at Mack, who was watching the flame sway in awe. "You wouldn't…"

"Tell me where my brother is, or…" Mack smirked. "I'm going to have a lot of fun…real fast."

"I left him in Booker's room." Rico quickly answered. "Check the hospital."

"We did." Penhall stuck his fingers into his jeans pockets while glancing up at the ceiling. "Try again, or..." He flatly stated while leveling his head. "My brother lights this joint up like the fourth of July."

Rico sat up while slowly lowering his brows. "I don't know where he is…WAIT!" He held his hands out defensively as he watched Mack gradually move the alcohol soaked cloth and the lighter closer together. "The Senator hired me to take him out. But, I couldn't do it…" He slowly exhaled, slightly relieved Mack moved the napkin and lighter further apart. "I tried to…" He gave in to a disappointed shrug. "Well….you know your brother." He scoffed.

"I'm starting to feel a cold breeze…" Mack's head swiveled in Doug's direction. "Maybe I should turn on some heat."

"I'm a little chilly myself." Doug shifted his weight to the opposite leg while placing his hands at his hips. "How 'bout you Rico?...Feeling a little….cold?"

"Alright!...Alright!" Rico's eyes quickly shifted between Doug and Mack and then back again. "Bryce told me XT was a cop. He told me that he was sent in to watch me." He innocently shrugged. "I didn't believe him, but he gave me a few fat stacks of cash, so…."

"So, you took Bryce's word for it?" Mack flipped the lighter closed while deepening his scowl.

"Hell no!" Rico shook his head in laughter. "That man's too cold hearted and ruthless to be a cop. He'd kill a cop, but be one?" He chuckled in disbelief. "You'd have to care about people to do that and your brother?" He shook his head before licking his lips. "I went after him, because I follow the money. Bryce paid me to do a job and I was going to do it."

Penhall cocked his head to the side and folded his arms over each other. "But?"

Rico bowed his head and clinched his jaw. "I guess. Tommy's instincts were a little sharper than mine."

A proud smirk pulled at the side of Doug's mouth. "That's…(chuckle)" He cleared his throat when a thought occurred to him. "So, you didn't kill Tommy?"

"No" Rico softly confessed.

Mack set the beer bottle on the table and frowned in curiosity. "Does Bryce know that?"

Rico licked his lips as his eyes shifted to his empty glass. Penhall's eyes briefly closed while dropping his head back. He smoothed his hand over his mouth, over his chin and down his neck as his anger filled his body. "Where'd he take him?" He growled while leveling his head, but Rico didn't speak. "Rico, where…is…my…brother?" His tone became more aggressive with every word, but Rico didn't utter a word. Penhall rushed over to Rico, grabbed him by the collar and left about a half of inch of space between their faces as he spoke through his teeth. "Where is he?"

Rico searched Penhall's eyes. "I…don't…know." He growled back.

Penhall released his grip while pushing Rico away from him. He scanned the people around him before nodding in defeat. "Alright, we'll play it your way." He turned around and slapped the back of his hand to Mack's arm. "Let's go." Penhall and Mack casually strolled out of the club without looking back. The night air hit their faces again, and they took deep breaths before reaching their car. Mack placed his hand on the door handle of the passenger side door of Hanson's Mustang and looked off to the side at a man sitting in the passenger side of an unmarked vehicle. He kicked his head back and the man nodded in response.

"We're on our way to headquarters." Ioki announced as he emerged from Hanson's office.

Kip was close behind him, with his head bowed while sending another text message to Hanson. "Rivera's downtown with two truckloads of product, they confiscated from the sewers."

Ioki stopped at the table in the center of the bull pin. Judy sat on top of the table with her feet in the wooden chair parallel to the table. She was hunched over her lap with her forearms resting on her thighs. Her eyes were watery, red and swollen. She rolled a tissue around in her right hand as she helplessly stared at Hanson's office, silently praying that he was okay. Fuller stood next to her with his head down. He was staring at the long, rectangular wooden table, deep in thought. Harry shifted through a few photos of the inventory that he printed out from the email Rivera sent him. "Sounds like it'll line up with the records I found in Bryce's safe."

"Has anyone heard from Hanson?" Kip burrowed his brows and sighed as his eyes shifted from Judy to his father and back again. "I've been calling and texting him for about two hours now."

"I told you, he's probably with Rico and he's not going to pick up if he is." Ioki pulled his focus from the pictures and briefly glanced at Kip and then Fuller, and Judy. "What's wrong?"

She blotted her damp cheeks, sniffled, and rolled her head back and around to help her focus. "He's.." She cleared her throat. "He's missing." She dropped her head and took a deep breath, before slowly exhaling. "Tony and Doug are looking for Rico…They think he knows where he is." Judy sniffled. "They found Hanson's…" She put her tissue to her nose and shook her head.

Fuller met his eyes with Harry's. "They found the bandana he used to wear when he and Doug were the McQuaids. We think Hanson dropped it by the door," He rolled his hand in a circular motion. "As a clue."

"The white one he cut down from the…" Harry put his index fingers and thumbs in the center of his forehead and spread them around his head in opposite directions. He continued the imaginary cloth with his right hand, down the center of the back of his head and down the right side of his body. He saw Fuller nod and immediately shook his head. "Nah, Chief…he carried that thing around to keep him in character during tough cases." Harry lifted his shoulder in an uncomfortable shrug while looking at Judy and then back at Fuller. "We don't get them much tougher than this…you know?" He softly stated.

Kip quickly dialed Mack's number while making his way back to Hanson's office. "Mack?" He narrowed his brows. "What's going on?"

"I want to talk to him when you're done!" Judy shouted.

Kip waved his hand in the air, in confirmation before disappearing back into the office.

Hanson felt his phone vibrating for what felt like the hundredth time as he stood between the two large men, watching his grave being dug. A million thoughts rushed through his mind with each passing second. But, it was Booker who had him the most concerned at this moment. He knew that the injection he made, would keep him alive for awhile longer, and he only had a few hours to make sure he received his second injection. He dropped his head forward and shifted his weight when he heard the truck carrying his casket pulling up to park next to the limo. His heart felt like it was beating out of his chest. His scowl deepened as he fought to keep his composure. He heard the doors to the truck slam shut, followed by footsteps trudging through the dirt. He lifted his head to look at the owner of the dress shoes standing in front of him. Relief washed over him when he saw Clavo's worried face staring back at him. "A little past your bedtime son, won't your mother be worried?"

"By the looks of things." Clavo cleared his throat, forcing himself to stay focused. "Its…lights out for you." His voice trailed off as he spoke. This was the first time that he'd remembered seeing his Godfather this vulnerable. He'd always been able to rely on Hanson to help him out, give him advice or bail him out when he was in a tough spot on a case. But, tonight was different. Clavo didn't know what to do or where to turn for help. He and Hanson were outnumbered and surrounded by people who wanted his Uncle dead. He wasn't clear about what role the Senator wanted Clavo to play in all of this and he wasn't sure how he'd get him and Hanson out of this safely.

"That's the rumor." Hanson winked to ease some of the fear he saw in Clavo's eyes. It was slowly breaking his heart to see his Godson so afraid. He cut his eyes toward the truck and then back to Clavo. He watched Clavo frown in confusion. Hanson glanced in the direction of the bodyguard to his left and then his right before glancing at the truck once more. He looked back at Clavo and slowly raised his brows before searching Clavo's eyes to see if he understood.

"Fellas?" Clavo eyes shifted between the bodyguard on Hanson's left and then his right. "Why don't you take the coffin down to the grave site and Anthony and I will babysit."

"Yes Sir, Mr. Garcia." The bodyguard to the left nodded in agreement, before walking to the bed of the truck while the other bodyguard disappeared to the opposite side of the truck.

"Everett….Anthony…" The Senator emerged from the darkness. "You bring our friend here, his new bed?" He walked up from behind Clavo. "I'm eager to know if it's the right size." He chuckled. "Not that we wouldn't find a way to stuff him in it if it doesn't fit."

Judy was still perched on top of the table in the bull pin. She turned around to the commotion coming from behind her. "HERE?" She furiously yelled as she watched two patrolmen bring Rico through the Chapel's entrance, with his hands cuffed behind his back. "YOU BROUGHT THAT JERK HERE!" She hopped down from the table and stormed over to the holding cell where they were taking him.

Rico narrowed his brows as he looked at Judy's furious face. "Didn't you used to work for me?"

She stopped in front of him, causing the cops standing on both sides of Rico to stop too. She stared into his eyes for over a minute as the cops traded uneasy looks with Fuller, and then Ioki. The rage climbed within her with each passing second, until her body vibrated. The fury in her glare burned into his eyes and her sudden silence was eerie. Rico wanted to say something to her, but her reaction brought him to a loss for words. She quickly reached back and put all of her might into punching him across his face, forcing his knees to buckle. "Where's XT?" She punched him again. "Where is he?"

"Lieutenant!" The cop on the right yelled through a shocked expression.

"I shoulda did you and finished you off when I had the chance!" Rico spit blood on her shirt.

Judy kneed him in the groining, taking Rico down to his knees. The cops yanked Rico up from the ground and Ioki rushed over to Judy. "Jude, calm down!" He grabbed her shoulders and tried to guide her away from Rico, but she kicked Rico in chin before Ioki could pull her away.

The cops holding on to Rico let him fall to the floor, as they continued to look at Judy in shock. "LT, we're going to have to…."

Fuller pointed to Judy with a flattened hand. "Leave her." Concern and empathy engulfed his face. "He's the reason she's having a rough night." He waved his hand as a request for the Officer's to follow him to Hanson's office. "Come here, and I'll fill you in." He pointed to Ioki. "Harry, you have her?"

"Yeah," Harry stood behind Judy and wrapped his arms around her. "We'll find Hanson." He whispered while watching Rico who was lying on the floor in the fetal position, in front of the holding cell, grunting and groaning in pain. "But, you can't take it out on Rico. Penhall said he doesn't know where Hanson is."

"You're right." The combination of rage and fear made her feel slightly out of control and at war with herself. Something told her that Rico knew more than he was letting on, and she wasn't going to leave him alone until she was confident that she knew everything he did. The only thing that worried her was her inability to control her temper around the man who not only sent someone to rape and then kill her, but he tried to do it himself when his flunky failed. "Let's get him to the other interrogation room and question him." She walked over to Hanson's office and opened the door. The two cops glanced at the floor and shifted their weight. "Harry needs help taking that scum to the other interrogation room."

"Right away, LT Hanson." One of the cops squeezed her shoulder as he walked by her.

"Sure thing, Lieutenant Hanson." The other one placed his hand on her shoulder, allowing it to slide down her arm as he left the room.

"Thanks" She flashed a quick smile before meeting her eyes with Fuller's. "I know….I'm sorry, and I don't want to hear it."

"Okay…Accepted, and I can't just let that go." Fuller plainly confessed. "Look, Judy….I understand that…"

"You don't…" The stinging in her eyes intensified as she struggled to fight back her tears. "He's…" She bit her lip, shook her head and glanced at the ceiling. "He's…my everything." She looked back at Fuller. "The sun rises and sets in that man, and I don't know if I can…" She exhaled when she spotted their recent family photo in a frame on top of Hanson's desk. "I don't want…I don't want to know what my life would be like without him. He's my heart, Chief and I…" She placed her hand to her chest. "I can't breathe without him. I need to find him….I need to know he's okay."

"Okay" Fuller walked around Hanson's desk. "We're going to find him. But, I need you to keep your head." He watched her head fall forward before nodding. He hugged her and she hugged him back. "We'll find him, Jude."

"Can I have a minute?" She pulled away from him.

"Sure," Fuller squeezed the side of her arms before leaving Tom's office.

Judy scanned her husband's office and inhaled deeply before slowly exhaling. She walked around Hanson's desk and sat in his chair. She closed her eyes, gradually wrapping her arms around her, hugging herself when she felt his presence around her. She chuckled when she remembered the last encounter she had with him in this chair, and wished she was back in here under the same circumstances. She remembered his eyes, his smile, his hair, his sexy scowl, and the warmth of his body around hers. She remembered the taste of his lips and the charming way he could get her to do almost anything. His strength, his will, and his unwavering desire to protect his family. Judy opened her eyes and allowed her arms to drop. She smoothed her hands down her thighs as she leaned forward. She opened up the large drawer to her right. She removed a black lock box that was behind several hanging files in the front of the drawer. She slid the black lock box on top of the desk and smoothed her hands over it. She punched in the six digit code and opened the box, exposing a .357 snub nose revolver. She couldn't help but to smile at it. It was the first gun that Tom was issued after Fuller started. He had several opportunities to change it out, but he always refused. It was no secret that she married a man of nostalgia. He still drove his father's Mustang a few days a week for goodness sakes. She was surprised when he finally retired this gun. But, tonight she was thankful. She needed answers and Tom's gun was going to help her get them. She opened the cylinder to make sure all of the bullets were removed. Judy pushed it back into position and grabbed several bullets and stood up. She placed the bullets into her pocket and headed to the second interrogation room.

"Rico maintains that he doesn't know where XT is." Harry informed Judy as she walked through the door, closing it behind her.

"That's what I keep hearing." She strolled around the table, toward Rico. "But, I think he's full of it."

"I'm telling you," Rico rubbed the side his bruised and swollen face. "I don't know where he is…." He narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth as Judy approached him. "Tell your little lawsuit in heels to stay away from me! I'm pressing charges."

"So, am I" She snarled.

"Uh..Jude," Harry nervously called out. "Why don't you come over here and have a seat." He sweetly requested.

"I'm fine." Judy stared at Rico. "He tried to rape and kill me…he can't be afraid of me." She walked pass him and around the table, to circle it once more.

"That was a long time ago." Rico growled.

"It's only been a few months!" She snapped.

"You should be over that by now!" He bit back.

"Oh, I am." Judy teetered between a scoff and a chuckle. She picked up one of the wooden chairs that was on the opposite end of where Rico was sitting, and started dragging it across the concrete floor on its hind legs without missing a step. "See….now…I'm looking for XT."

"Jude, please stop dragging the chair." Harry asked as he put his fingers in his ears. The horrible noise it made started driving Rico and Ioki crazy. "It's like nails on a chalkboard…Jude, cut it out."

"Judy," Fuller called out over the speaker. "Jude!"

"Jude!" Harry walked over to her and tried to take the chair from her, but she held on tight.

"Let go" She calmly requested as she turned around and pointed Hanson's revolver at him.

"Shit," Penhall rushed out of the listening room and into the interrogation room. "Jude!...Put the gun down!"

She dropped the chair and quickly pulled her department issued berretta from her holster and pointed at Rico when she heard him move. "I think you all should calm down." She calmly stated. "I'm fine..just give me room to do my job and we'll have no problems."

"Doug! You're a cop too?" Rico's breathing quicken as he nervously scanned the room. "Where the hell did you find this crazy bit…"

"This is Mrs. XT." Penhall put his hands up in front of him and abruptly answered. "If you know anything about where he is…I think now's the time to tell us."

A slow smile spread across Rico's face. "Of course you are." He scratched his head. "He tried to kill me that night, because I touched his wife." He moved his head back and forth while checking out her curves. "No wonder he was pissed all the time. He left you to hang with me….Man, I'd be pissed too." He sized her up once more. "Damn…You know he's got to be hittin' that right, for you to go left on me…." He pointed to Doug and then Ioki. "And your partners?" He burrowed his brows while leaning forward. "Did he leave you for a life of crime or…"

Penhall tossed his head back and rolled his eyes before looking back at Rico. "Um…genius?...He's a cop too."

"Nah," Rico shook his head softly and chuckled. "I believe you're a cop." He moved his hand up and down while pointing to Judy. "She might be, but Tommy?" His head shook faster. "Nah, not my boy…He's way too crazy to be a cop. He's done too much. He might have a badge, but…" He chuckled again as he looked at Judy. "You're husband's no cop."

"Where is he?" She repeated.

"I remember one time XT told me that he had sex so good that he was feeling it later on that night, like you were still on him." Rico eagerly smiled. "Was that you?" His eyes roamed her body as he salivated. "Can you show me?"

"I got this!" Judy fired a warning shot in Penhall and Harry's direction when he noticed them moving toward her. "Stay back or, I'll fire for real." Penhall and Harry's eyes widened in shock, as Judy pointed her gun down toward the table. "Sit down…and trust me…or, I promise I'll shoot you both…trust that." She demanded as they cautiously sat down.

"See…man, she ain't no cop either." Rico sneered while sitting back. "You and XT are made for each other…You're both freakin' crazy!"

"I know." Judy put her gun behind her back. "I'm not normally impatient, but my nerves are over worked and you keep dancing on them…so, you and I are going to play a little game. I hope you like to gamble." She opened the cylinder of Tom's gun and flipped it upside down, allowing all of the bullets she put into the cylinder before entering the room, to fall out of the gun and onto the table. "It's called roulette." She pulled her gun out and pointed at her friends once more. "Do you really want a bullet in your arm?" She scolded them when she heard them move, while maintaining eye contact with Rico. "Because if that's what I have to do…"

"I'm sorry, Jude." Ioki nervously replied.

"We're cool." Penhall answered. "Rico, man…just tell her where XT is." He pleaded.

"I don't know where he is." Rico maintained. "If I did…don't you think I'd tell her by now?"

Judy put her gun behind her back once more. She put one bullet in the cylinder and spun it. "This used to be XT's gun." She chuckled. "Ironic?" She shrugged. "Well, only if you die." She rushed over to him and pressed the gun to his forehead. "My husband…please."

"I don't know." Rico closed his eyes when he felt the kick of the gun against his forehead and the click of the trigger.

"Jude!... Don't do this!...Stop!" Penhall and Ioki jumped out of their seat and yelled in unison. They sat back down when she pointed her gun at them.

"Think long and hard on this one, because the next bullet might have your name on it." She asked Rico with more authority in her tone. "Where is he?"

"He's….he's…come get her off me!…" Rico begged as sweat beaded on his forehead. "I don't know where he is!" He closed his eyes once more when he heard the click of the trigger. "He's at the new cemetery in Hastings!" He quickly answered once he realized how serious she was, and the other cops weren't going to be able to help him.

"Who's he with?" Judy pressed the gun into his skull.

"Um…I can't think…" Rico hesitated for a moment, until he heard the click of the trigger. "The Senator!...He's going to bury him alive…they're digging his grave!" Rico confessed, nearly in tears.

Judy trailed the barrel of the gun from the center of his forehead down to his mouth. She forced his mouth open, shoved the barrel inside, clinched her jaw and spoke through her teeth. "If you are lying to me, or if my husband dies,….I promise that there won't be anything on this planet that will keep me from coming for you." She pulled the gun out of his mouth and she could see how hard his body shook in fear. She pistol slapped him across his face, before storming out of the room.

Penhall and Ioki traded terrified looks, unsure as to what to do. They came out of the room and met Fuller in the hallway. All three men were speechless. They've never seen Judy so angry or out of control. They also didn't know about her and Rico's history.

"Doug…Harry….NOW!" Judy demanded before leaving the Chapel.


	26. Chapter 26: Awakening

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Wow, it took you out of review retirement? Thanks…Thanks to all of you. Sorry, it's taken me so long to update. But, the next chapter is already in progress. I hope you enjoy this one. Thanks for waiting.

Chapter 26

Kip tossed his duffel bag on top of the table in the small room just before the hospital room where Dennis was still lying on the bed. He unzipped the bag while Mack stared out of the window with his arms folded across his chest. Kip pulled a small, black, rectangular box out of the duffel bag and sat it down on the table. He opened it and skimmed over the labels of the different vials of liquid neatly tucked in their places inside the box. Mack continued to watch Jackie make her peace with Booker for several minutes, until Mack's eyes widened in surprise. "He's tapping his hand!" He yelled louder than he intended to as he pointed out the window.

"What?" Kip quickly looked up and scanned the room for Booker's hand.

Mack's speech sped up as panic and excitement shot through him. "He's tapping his hand against the bed!"

"I see it…Hanson must of got to Dennis before he went missing." A huge smile spread across Kips face. He struggled to balance his concentration with his building excitement. "We need to get Jackie out of there."

"And take her where?" Mack dropped his hands to his thighs and frowned at Kip. "I don't want to leave him. I want to see him too."

"I don't know why you didn't just leave her at the Chapel in the first place." Kip mumbled.

"Because I didn't want the Chief to worry about having her _and_ Rico there." Mack abruptly replied. "I was thinking of the team."

Kip pulled one of the vials out and began setting up the rest of the equipment. "Tom's gonna flip if Jackie finds out Booker's alive before it's time." He kicked his head toward the door. "Take her to the cafeteria and get a bite to eat. I'll call you when it's all good here."

Mack flung his hand toward the window. "But, I wanna.."

"You wanna…what?" Kip quickly slammed his hands on the table, framing the duffel bag, before freezing into position and scowling at Mack. "You wanna stand here and argue like we have all night to make this happen?" He pointed at the window. "Or do you want to get her out of here, so I can work?" He quickly shrugged while shifting his weight. "Up to you."

Mack narrowed his eyes in frustration. "Fine" He mumbled as he headed out of the door.

"Jude!" Harry rushed down the metal steps of the Chapel after Judy who was on a fast-paced mission to her car. "Judy!...Wait!"

"HEY!…JUDE!...Slow down!" Penhall raced down the stairs after them. He watched Judy pull her clip from her gun to check the bullets, before taking her last step onto the asphalt. "Wait up!" He shouted.

Judy shoved the clip into her Berretta until it clicked into place. She spun around, locking her gun into her shoulder holster in one quick motion. "What?" She narrowed her brows and gritted her teeth, while Penhall caught his breath. "I was out of line?...I'm out of control?...I need to calm down?" She threw her fists to her hips as she moved closer to Doug. "Say whatever you have to say now….And make it quick, because I don't want to hear another word out of you until after…" She jabbed her finger into his chest. "_After_ I find Hanson."

"I-I…Jude, you…" Penhall frowned in thought as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't think you're thinking clearly right now. Maybe…"

"Good talk." Judy nodded before kicking her head in the direction of her vehicle. "You staying or going?" She turned around and started toward the cars in the parking lot.

"Why are you being so…" Penhall followed close behind her, moving his hands around themselves in search of words. "So…"

She spun back around while pulling the keys from the pocket of her leather jacket. "So…What Penhall?" She angrily squinted. "You're wasting time."

"Judy," He dropped his hands to his thighs as his eyes shifted to the starry sky. "This isn't you." His vision floated back down to her rage filled eyes. "Maybe…" He cautiously reached out to touch her arm. Her head followed his hand until it got within a few inches of her arm, and he eased it back. "Let me and Iok find Hanson…" He exhaled in defeat, and followed her after she immediately stormed off.

"Thank you," Harry quickly snatched the car keys out of the Judy's hand and continued toward the cars. She gave him a curious look and he replied with a sympathetic, yet stern expression. "You're not driving mad."

"I'm fine." Judy calmly stated before stopping cold when she saw Ioki open the driver's side door of the Mustang. "We'll… take… my…car." Her voice softly drifted away, as she took a few steps backwards. She paused for a few seconds before slowly turning towards her vehicle.

Penhall suddenly appeared in front of Judy, blocking her from moving closer to her car. "You and I need to talk."

She stiffened her body, and burrowed her brows while staring into Penhall's scolding eyes. "Help me find Hanson and then we'll talk."

"He's like a brother to me…I want to find him too, but…not like this." Penhall leaned in closer to her. "You're emotional and you're not thinking clearly."

"Okay," She put her hand to her chest. "Well forgive me for being a little emotional on this one Doug, but I feel I have a little justification this time." Judy put her hand to her hip and searched Doug's eyes. "What if it was Rachel?" Doug dropped his head and shifted his weight as Judy continued. "Would you sit here and wait for me and Harry to find her?" She licked her lips and nodded, while waiting on him to respond. "I didn't think so….I'm going to find him." She attempted to push pass him, but he wouldn't budge. "I have to try."

"Not like this," Penhall held her upper arm. He sympathetically shook his head while continuing to stare at the ground. "He'd have my ass if he knew I let you…"

"Let me?" She looked at Doug like he'd lost his mind while snatching her arm from his grasp. "Let me go!" She scoffed while pushing him with more force.

Penhall raised his head while resisting. "Let me and Harry do this for you."

Judy's scowl deepened. "I'm doing exactly what Tom would do." Her eyes shifted to the night sky before meeting them with his. "With the exception of kicking your ass for trying to stop me." She moved to the left and so did he. "Doug, don't think I won't try." She moved to the right and he followed. She released a deep sigh when she saw his body tense up, from the barrel of Hanson's gun pressed firmly against the zipper of Doug's jeans. "You're wasting time." She growled in a low tone. "Now…mooove."

His eyes shifted upward while taking in a gulp of air. "I've had enough of you pulling guns on…" He heard the soft click of safety being released, before looking back down at her. "How 'bout I let you help us find Hanson." He reluctantly agreed, while giving her a stern eye. "But, then me and you are going to have a..." He frowned when she disappeared into the passenger side seat of her car. "HEY!...I'm talking here!" He shouted in a booming voice before getting into the backseat. "You know," He slammed the car door seconds before Ioki sped off. "You're not the only one who loves Hanson."

"Harry's not the best driver." Judy propped her elbow up on the door, placed her hand on her chin, and stared out of the window in thought. "Put your seatbelt on." Her voice faded, and it was apparent that she was miles away.

"Heeeey, I haven't had a ticket in years." Harry narrowed his brows, slightly offended. "I get around just fine."

Penhall smirked while making his seatbelt click. "That's because cars get out of the way when they see your car coming."

"Very funny." Harry glanced at the rearview mirror and sneered at Doug. "Weren't you the one who got the ticket for making a rolling stop not too long ago?"

"I stopped at that stop sign!" Penhall flung his arm out while defensively shouting. "I almost burnt my cover, arguing with that rookie!"

"Hanson told me you _didn't _stop." Ioki taunted.

"What does he know?" Penhall lifted his shoulders while looking into the rearview mirror at Ioki. "That was around the time that I was waking up in the middle of the night with him beating my tail in his sleep, and him not remembering anything….Not exactly the most reliable witness."

"Uuuhh…huh" Ioki leaned forward as he turned the corner onto a dark road. "He still having those night terrors?"

"A couple since he told me about…" Judy dropped her head and fidgeted with her fingers. "He sleeps in Clavo's room to be on the safe side."

Penhall had been so preoccupied with Hanson that he forgot to check on Clavo. He knew that he was with Anthony, and might not be able to use his phone but it had been awhile since he'd remembered Clavo checking in and it was getting late. "Has Clavo checked in lately?"

"I don't know." Ioki sighed. "He's probably with that weasel, and you know he doesn't like for Clavo to be out of his sight for too long."

"Paranoid freak." Penhall scoffed as he pulled out his phone to text Clavo.

Harry briefly turned his attention to Judy before looking back at the road. He could tell that she was angry and worrying herself sick. He searched his thoughts for something profound to say, something to make her feel a little better….at least for the moment. "So, I was thinking teriyaki chicken."

Judy scrunched her face while slowly turning to Harry. "What?"

"Your dad's barbequing the Friday and Saturday of the twin's birthday party," Harry shrugged. "They'll be in that Thursday,….So, I was thinking….for dinner that night." He eased back in his seat and lifted his brows. "How about I make the teriyaki chicken skewers with the peppers and pineapples that you love so much?" He briefly glanced back at her, noticing the more relaxed expression on her face.

Her elbow dug into the top of the car door, as she continued holding her index and middle fingers to her forehead while facing him. She released a small chuckle. "That sounds good Harry, thanks." She dropped her arm and flashed a smile before shaking her head.

"He gets a smile and I get a gun pressed against my…" Penhall moved his hand in a circular motion over his lower region as he cleared his throat. "Area."

Judy flashed a smile and rolled her eyes without turning around. "I'm sorry."

"You scared my testicles so bad,…they sucked themselves back into my body." Penhall sarcastically stated. "But, it's okay boys." He looked down before looking out the window. "She's sorry." He playfully announced while looking at her through the rearview mirror. "Don't worry about it." He smirked. "They'll come back down any day now."

Ioki laughed. "Maybe if you stop playing Daddy, man….She'll stop pulling guns on you." Ioki's eyes shifted back to the rearview mirror to look at Penhall. "She needs a friend right now."

"She just pulled her piece out on you not too long ago my friend." Penhall frowned as he watched Judy look out the passenger side window. "Besides…Judy, I'm only looking out for…"

"I know." A faint smirk tugged at the side of her mouth, as she rubbed her hands together and glanced back out the window. "I also know this car can go faster than this."

Hanson cut his eyes to watch the bodyguards start toward the grave site they hoped to put him in, while Bryce babbled about how all of his plans were falling into place perfectly. Clavo licked his lips in thought while studying his surroundings and how he was going to get him and Hanson out of new cemetery without becoming part of it. He casually dug his hands into the pockets of his slacks and pulled his cell phone out of his left pocket while easing a handcuff key out of his right pocket. Anthony lowered his brows as he turned to Clavo. "Who do you think you're calling?"

"A friend who," Clavo quickly answered. "I won't be seeing until breakfast now." He grumbled.

Anthony squinted in curiosity while holding his hand over Clavo's phone. "What friend?...I didn't know you were meeting someone tonight."

Clavo's scowl deepened while sizing Anthony up. "I'm a grown man," He started to walk away. "I don't tell you everything."

The Senator's head snapped in Clavo's direction. "No texting!" He demanded. "I wanna hear every word that comes out your mouth."

"Al-right." Clavo huffed while dialing. He scrambled to think of a way to tell his father where they were. "Hey cutie…What's good?" He forced a smile.

Penhall scrunched his face in confusion. "What?..Clav, where…"

"I'm not going to make it tonight." Clavo ran his hand over his mouth while glancing at the sky. "I'm with McQuaid…."

Penhall's eyes widened as he sat straight up in his seat. "You're with Hanson?"

"Hanson? Is he okay?" Judy whipped halfway around before getting pinned down by the seatbelt. She pressed the release button and reached her arm out toward Doug, but was entangled in the retracting belt. "Urgh!...Doug, please let me talk to him!"

"Relax," Clavo shifted his weight, sighed, and scratched his head. "We're in Hastings…"

"Man?" Anthony slapped the back of his hand to Clavo's chest and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Look, there's seven other guys here that need to use my phone…So, I gotta go. I'll call…." Clavo narrowed his brows at Anthony in a threatening manner, after Anthony snatched his phone out of his hand, and hung up. "Have you lost your mind?" Clavo clinched his jaw, snatched his phone back, pointed it in Anthony's face and growled. "Don't you ever take anything from me."

Anthony stepped back and tossed his hands up defensively. "I'm sorry, but you were saying too much."

'Not enough' Clavo thought as he turned his attention to the Senator. "So, we standing here all night or do you want to check on your men to see what's what?" His phone began vibrating again and he pressed the button to answer it.

"Hang it up." The Senator narrowed his eyes at Clavo and balled his fists. "We're doing whatever I say we're doing….Anthony!" He cut his eyes at Anthony. "Go check on the boys and…uh…" He kicked his head in Clavo's direction. "Take Everett here with you."

Clavo inched his way over to stand behind Hanson. He placed the handcuff key into Hanson's hand, careful not to let it go until Hanson firmly grasped it. Clavo looked up at the Senator. "What are we doing with him?"

"Leave him here with me." The Senator glanced over at the two bodyguards, who were gradually approaching the gravesite. "Don't worry," He turned his attention back to a visibly worried Clavo. "I have my little friend here." He patted the handgun tucked into his the belt of his slacks. "And, my back up." He glanced at the man sitting in the driver's side seat of the limo. "Eli's here if he gets outta hand."

Hanson glanced at Eli who was sitting in the passenger side seat of the limo, staring out of the side view mirror at Hanson and the Senator. "I'll be on my best behavior." Hanson smirked while discretely fidgeting with his cuffs until they popped open.

"I bet." The Senator sneered at Hanson. "Go ahead." He shooed them. "I'm fine."

"Not so much." Hanson smiled as he hooked the center of his cuffs around Bryce's throat.

Clavo spotted Anthony going for his piece. "I wouldn't" Clavo quickly pulled his Berretta out and pressed it firmly against Anthony's head, before Anthony reached his gun. He snatched Anthony's gun from his belt clip and aimed it at Eli who'd just stepped out of the car.

"Everett," Anthony huffed in confusion. "What are you doing?...You're supposed to be with us."

"I know, but…" Clavo kicked his head toward Hanson. "I like him better."

"We'll double whatever he's paying you." Anthony pleaded.

"Sounds good, but…a…" Clavo sucked his front teeth. "He'll let me finish my phone conversations."

"Well, boys…" Hanson yanked on his cuffs, causing Bryce to choke as if he was about to vomit. "Looks like what we have here is a Mexican standoff." Hanson grimaced at the sound the Senator was making. It was a combination of gagging and choking. "Don't do that…it's annoying." He released the pressure long enough to point downward. "Let me hang out with your friend for awhile."

"You're…(cough)… cra-zy!" The Senator scowled while trying to pull the cuffs from his neck. "I'm not…(cough)… handing… you my gun!"

"Oh…okay," Hanson yanked on his cuffs with more force, until the gun was in his hand. "Thank you..." Hanson released his hands from the cuffs and pushed Bryce out of the way. "See how easy that was?" He ducked when he heard the 'pat-ting' of bullets hitting the truck and the limo. "GET DOWN!" He shouted at Clavo while running toward him. Hanson football tackled Clavo and they scurried around the truck on their hands and feet, kicking up small clouds of dirt in the process. Once they were behind the truck, he turned to Clavo. "You go left and I'll go right." He nodded in sync with Clavo before taking a deep breath while listening for the clips to empty. "Go!" Hanson raced around the truck and was immediately greeted by Eli's semi-automatic erratically firing air in Hanson's face. "You're out nimrod." Hanson sneered before pistol slapping him so hard, that Eli fell face down in the dirt. Hanson picked up the empty pistol, shoved it into the belt of his pants, and ducked behind the trunk of the limo for coverage from the flying ammunition. He aimed and fired at one of the bodyguards that was approaching the truck where Clavo was taking cover. He hit the guard in the back three times, before firing one fatal shot into the head of the bodyguard who was now firing at them. Hanson slipped back behind the trunk of the limo after watching the boulder of the man fall to his death.

Clavo spotted the other bodyguard running towards bullet riddled truck where he was taking cover. He shot him in the right arm, the chest and the leg, but the mountainous man continued to run toward him firing shots, as Clavo ran to take cover behind the long limo. Clavo spun around into a squatted position behind the front passenger side of the limo. "Uncle H?" His heart was beating out of his chest and he was panting while his eyes began to water. He held the left side of his chest where the excruciatingly painful burning was coming from.

"You alright?" Hanson yelled while trying to peek around the car.

"How am I doing?" Clavo grunted.

Hanson squinted in pain as he peeked around the car to figure out their positioning. "You're doing… great Clav!" He tapped his forehead to the trunk while grimacing and holding his side. "I'm very proud of you!" He glanced at the blood coated hand that had been pressing down on the wretched burning plaguing his side.

Clavo and Hanson could hear the sound of screeching tires in unison with the plumes of dust kicking up around them. Clavo heard the fading sounds of gun fire as he slumped down behind the front passenger side door of the limo. "Uncle Tommy?" He felt the slow draining of his energy leaving his body as the tears raced down his cheek. The blood soaked hand that covered his chest was now in his lap. "Un..cle..Tom..my?" His voice faded.

Booker's eyes suddenly popped open, before squinting to the bright artificial light shining down from the ceiling. He peeled his tongue from the roof of his mouth in an attempt to open his dry mouth. He slowly rolled his slightly damp tongue between his lips, swallowed down a gulp of air with a trace of saliva before allowing gravity to pull his head down to the right. He saw Kip sitting in the chair next to his bedside with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. "Not exactly…the face…" He whispered to Kip's slowly rising head. "I… dreamt of…uh…em… seeing." He chuckled until he coughed.

Kip's face lit up as bright as the sun at the sight of Booker's groggy expression. "You're not exactly who'd I wanna wake up to either." He stood to his feet and picked up the glass of water he placed at Booker's bedside, as he chuckled. "But, I've never been this happy to so anyone in my life."

"Thanks, man." A small smile inched across Booker's face. "Jackie?" He cleared his throat. "Was she…(cough)…here? Or, was I...(cough)…dreaming?" He sipped on the straw, stemming from the cup of water Kip was holding for him.

"She's in the cafeteria with Penhall." Kip sweetly nodded while checking Booker's pulse. "She doesn't know you're alive yet." He put his hand to Booker's chest when he saw Booker struggling to sit up. "What are you doing?"

"If Jackie wasn't a dream." Booker threw his hand behind him and tried to push himself into a sitting position, but his arm was still a bit weak and wobbly. "Hanson,"

"We know," Kip pressed on Booker's chest, gently pushing him down. "Judy, Penhall and Harry are on their way."

Booker tried to sit up once more. "I have to help him."

Kip gently pushed him down again. "Who's gonna hold you up while you do that?"

Booker chuckled as he hunched over. "I'll be fine."

"You go out there like this," Kip shook his head while writing down Booker's current vitals. "You'll get everyone killed." He pulled the stethoscope over his head.

"Alright, Dr. Fuller…." Booker grimaced in pain, as he rubbed his head. "How much longer until this stuff wears completely off?"

"Don't be like that," Kip studied Booker's vitals. "You guys can't keep being jealous, just because the C.I.A. gives more extensive medical training than the force….give us cooler equipment that's up-to-date." He taunted while comparing his current vitals to his comatose ones. "We can't help it, because we're better."

Booker dipped his brow as he shrugged one shoulder. "You're a spy!"

"Oh, and undercover work is so forthcoming." Kip sarcastically stated while, rolling his eyes and sticking the stethoscope into his ears. "Tell me Dennis…How many suspects do you tell that you're undercover?" He sarcastically stated while pressing the opposite end of the stethoscope to Booker's chest. "Deep breath."

"Whatever, kid" Booker smirked while exhaling. "Just answer the question."

"I'm not a kid." Kip whined while pulling the stethoscope down to rest around his neck. "I hate it when you guys call me that!" He bowed his head and sulked. "I'll be forty in a couple of years."

"You're still the baby of the group. So, get over it." Booker bit back a small smile. "Kid….aaahhhh…never gets old."

"I hate you." Kip walked around to the end of Booker's bed. "I hate you all."

"That never gets old either." Booker laughed before hunching over in pain. "Now, hurry up and get me down from here, so I can help find Hanson."

"Listen, I know you're as much of a brother to Hanson as I am…" Kip rocked his head from side to side while lifting his shoulders while lifting Booker's leg. "Except I don't hit on his wife and I don't intentionally do shit to piss him off." He flashed a quick smile to Booker, who was laughing through the physical pain of Kip checking the flexibility in his foot by moving it back and forth. "And I know you want to help him." Kip checked the flexibility in the opposite foot. "We all do….But, you need your rest."

"I'll rest until I get the feeling back in my body." Booker flinched when Kip did the same thing to his left wrist. "The I.V.'s in that arm!"

"No, it's not." Kip checked his arm before meeting his eyes with Booker's. "Let's give it a minute and I'll check it again. If you have another sharp pain…let me know."

"Yeah-yeah, just fix me and get me outta here." Booker frowned in frustration.


	27. Chapter 27: Clavo

**Diclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Thanks for waiting. Dedicating this chapter to Kasey Wilson who long out lived his doctor's predictions, yet is still gone too soon. Kasey, your smiling face and outgoing personality will be missed. Rest In Peace. Happy Mother's Day to all the Mother's out there!

Chapter 27

"We should've been there." Ioki flattened his hand against the wooden door of the private waiting room, bowed his head, and inhaled the stale hospital air.

Mack shoved his hands into the pockets of his slacks while continuing to stare at the grey tiles as they disappeared underneath his black work boots. He stopped his dismal stroll when he reached the entrance to the private waiting room. "Don't think like that."

Harry's eyes closed when he touched his forehead to the door. "If we were there, Clavo and Hanson wouldn't be…."

"Awe...Harry, man…don't…" Mack gently swayed back and forth a few times, searching for the right words. He slowly dropped his head back to glance at the ceiling, and somberly added. "We didn't know Clavo was going to be there."

Harry gritted his teeth. "We should've been there."

"And what?" Mack burrowed his brows and pointed behind him. "Leave Booker here to die?"

Ioki tightened his fist while moving his head side to side. "How could so many things go so wrong so…so…fast?"

"Open the door, and put your game face on." Mack softly requested. "We need to be strong for Penhall…(sigh)…and Judy…" His head subtly shook as he mumbled to himself. "You shouldn't out live your…"

Harry pressed the back of his hand to his nose and sniffled, before yanking the door open. "Let's go."

******* Hanson quietly tapped his fingers against his desk while staring curiously at the handsome young man sitting in the chair across from him. He watched as the freshly graduated, former college quarterback, nervously shifted in his seat before bowing his head, setting his elbows on top of the arm rests, and clasping his fingers across his chest. Hanson ran his hand over his mouth and lifted his brows. "You've been sitting here for about…" He twisted his mouth while glancing at his watch. "Oooh…I don't know (sigh)….twenty minutes?" He glided forward by slipping his forearms over his desk before folding his arms. He didn't want to rush the conversation, but he knew that Judy would be walking through the door at any moment for their lunch date. "And, you haven't been this quiet since you stole Doug's credit card to buy Natalie Peers that gold chain with the half-karat diamond pendant, you never got back."

A coy smile spread across the young man's face while his head bounced in recollection. "That was high school." He softly confessed. "This is more serious than that."

A sly smirk tugged at the side of Hanson's mouth. "It was still a nice chunk of change you spent on...What'd you call her?" He briefly glanced at the ceiling before looking back at Clavo. "Ah, yes….your soul-mate?" He narrowed his brows. "How long did you and the woman of your dreams last?"

Clavo eased back in his chair and smiled while dreamily staring at the ceiling. "A beautiful two and a half weeks."

"Riiiight" A small laugh escaped Hanson as he slid back in his seat. "So," He picked up the blue retractable ink pen from his desk and lightly tapped it against the desk. "How far along is she?"

Clavo quickly narrowed his brows while looking at his Uncle. "What?"

"The girl you're dating." Hanson rolled his hand in a circular motion. "She's…"

"What?" Sudden fear washed over Clavo's face. "She's what?" His temperature rose as his heart raced. "She can't be." He bolted to his feet and rubbed the back of his neck. "I keep it tight…always wrapped tight…you know?"

Hanson could tell from Clavo's reaction that they were far from being on the same page. "Clav" He softly called out as he rose to his feet.

Clavo stepped back, pushing the chair back with the back of his legs. "I always wear a raincoat…always and she's on…"

"Clav, relax." Hanson cautiously approached his nephew.

Clavo clutched his chest while taking in erratic deep breaths. "Why would you say something like that?"

"I don't know!" Hanson shrugged. "I could tell you have major news that you're not ready to tell your Dad about so, naturally…I thought…"

Clavo scrunched his face. "Naturally you thought?" He slapped his hands to his thighs. "Not that I wrecked the Mustang, or Dad's truck…."

"You wrecked my…?" Hanson rushed to look out the window. "You wrecked my car?" He flipped the center of the navy tinted blinds between his fingers, struggling to get a good look at his Mustang. "Damn, I can't see her."

"Uncle H" Clavo frowned as he watched Tom swivel when he awkwardly positioned his foot on the seat of his oversized, black, leather, wheeled chair. Tom perched his knee on the headrest, flattened his hand against the glass, and pressed his cheek against the blinds, trying to get a good look at his car. Clavo rolled his eyes."I didn't…." Clavo scoffed before increasing his tone. "Uncle Tommy!...I didn't wreck your car!"

"Then, why would you say something like that?" Hanson flattened his cheek against the cold window while continuing to look down at his car. "What the hell's a matter with you?" He slowly peeled himself away from the window. "You don't joke about things like that!" He carefully crawled down from the chair and placed his feet back on the ground. "What are you trying to do to me?" He brushed his hand over his cheek, wiping off any residue from the blinds from his face.

"Me?" Clavo raised his brows while putting his hand to his chest. "You've got me knocking up a girl I just started dating a week ago, and I'm…"

"A week ago?" Hanson raked his fingers through his luscious locks. "What happened to Danielle?"

"We were just friends and…" Clavo rotated his hands around each other. "Something happened…" He shook his head and stuck his hands in his back pockets. "Wait…I'm not here to discuss my love life."

"You're right." Hanson slapped his hands against each other. "You're right." He couldn't stop himself from chuckling while placing his hand on Clavo's shoulder. "I'm sorry." He squeezed Clavo's shoulder while trying to make eye contact with him. "What's up?"

"I wanted to ask you to help me tell Dad that I…a.." Clavo exhaled. "I…um" He cleared his throat. "I wanna be a Cop." The words tumbled out of Clavo's mouth as his hands fell out of his pockets.

Hanson froze in position for several seconds before clearing his throat. "Are you sure she's not pregnant?" He lifted his brows and mumbled. "We can tell him that instead."

"What are tryin' to do to me?" Clavo exhaled. Hanson's hand slid down Clavo's arm, as he stepped backwards, clearly stunned. Clavo started to pace from one side of the office to the other, as Hanson rested his backside against the edge of his desk. "God, Uncle H." Clavo shoved his fists into his pockets and whined. "Of all the things you could've said."

"You want to be a Cop?" Hanson folded his arms across his chest and nodded in disbelief.

Clavo paused and swept his eyes over Hanson's body, before reaching his face. "How irresponsible do you think I am?"

Hanson searched Clavo's eyes with a swell of pride in his. "You want to be a Cop?...Wow….I'm so…" He breathlessly stated. "Wow." He proudly grinned. "Penhall's gonna kill you."

Clavo bit his lip to suppress the appreciative smile trying to creep up on his face. "I know." He scanned the floor. "There's more."

"Uh-uh" Hanson rocked his index finger in front of Clavo's face. "Oooh no, he'd have my head." He jabbed his thumb into his chest. "And I like my head!"

"But," Clavo quickly objected.

"No" Hanson picked up a file from his desk.

"Uncle Tommy," Clavo through his hands forward. "Just hear me out."

"No" Hanson buried his face into the open file.

Clavo pulled the top of the file downward. "Listen,"

Hanson slammed the file shut. "If you came to work for me, I'd lose my best friend."

"You'd still have Aunt Judy," Clavo used his fingers to count. "Uncle Dennis, Uncle Harry…"

"He's a comedian." Hanson tossed the file back down on the desk before scowling at Clavo. "No…wait…that wasn't funny."

Clavo dropped down into the chair like dead weight. "I thought you'd always have my back."

Hanson dropped his head back, closed his eyes and sighed. "Don't put me in this position." He gradually leveled his head. "It isn't fair."

"This isn't something I just woke up one day and decided to do!" Clavo exclaimed in passionate defense. "I've wanted to be a cop my whole life. I want to make a difference!" He flung his hand toward Tom's bookshelf which housed a picture of the gang at Tom and Judy's wedding and then the picture of the gang, and all of the kids, taken last year at their annual family get-together. "Just like my Dad and the rest of the family has."

"You're a man now." Hanson rubbed the side of his neck. "I'll go with you when you tell him, if you'd like.." He straightened his stance as Clavo rose to his feet. "But," Hanson gently jabbed his index finger into the firm ripple of Clavo's abs. "You…have to tell him."

Clavo dropped his head and huffed."Fabulous."

"Awe, come on..." Hanson tapped the top of his closed fist underneath Clavo's chin. "Be confident, Atraeu" They laughed.

"The Never Ending Story Uncle H?..." Clavo shook his head before looking back at Hanson. "Once Dad hears about this, I'll be begging for 'The Nothing' to come get me."

"Nah, just stand your ground." Hanson pulled Clavo in for a tight hug and whispered. "I'm proud of you." Hanson pulled out of their embrace, and Clavo stepped back. "Let me get this straight….You just started dating her a week ago and you thought she might be…"

"Well, we were friends with bene…" Clavo quickly sized Hanson up and down before smiling and moving his hand in a flat circled between the two of them. "Don't ruin the Hallmark moment."

"Okay" Hanson smiled. "So,…exactly when did you drive the Mustang?" ******

Doug scowled as he stood in front of the window of the private waiting room with his arms folded over his chest. His swollen, red, watery glare was fixated on the activity at the information desk. He fought back reluctant tears while studying the receptionist's every movement. "They should know something by now." He felt like his heart had sunk into his stomach and was making him sick. He was hot, queasy, lightheaded, and bleeding from the freshly acquired bullet wound in his arm and the open gash at the corner of his forehead. He slowly turned to a side profile, and caught a glimpse of Rachel. "Doesn't it look like they know something?"

"No, sweetie (sniff)." Rachel touched the back of her wrist to the corner of her eye, catching random teardrops determined to escape, as she shifted her weight. She still felt the massive amount of pressure that had filled her chest when Clavo was rushed through the emergency room doors by the E.M.T.s. She held her instruments tightly in her gloved hands as she attempted to keep Penhall still enough to clean him up, but he continued to sway like a pendulum. She fought to keep her frustrations at bay. "Baby, you have to be still for just a second."

"I'm still….I'm still…" Doug bit his bottom lip and leaned forward when he saw the double doors leading to the operating room swing open. "Damn" He sighed when he saw an elderly couple come through the door. "When are they coming out?"

"You have to let the Doctors work on him." Kip calmly answered as he gripped Doug's upper arm to pull him down to his seat. "If you won't see a doctor, then at least let me look at you." He tugged on Doug's arm, but he wouldn't budge. "Doug, come on man…it'll only take a second."

Rachel closed her eyes and inhaled. The only thing she wanted to do was, get Doug stitched up and then check on Clavo. The Nurses that were assisting in his surgery had to escort her out when he was initially wheeled back to the emergency room, for being too emotional. She'd pushed them out of the way and began yelling at them for not moving fast enough. She'd never lost her temper while performing her job, but this was her step-son…her only son… the little boy she'd helped raise since he was seven. "You have to sit down." She tossed her head back in frustration. "Doug,…(sniff)…I'm trying to clean you up, and I can't reach…."

"I think she knows something…" Doug pointed at the receptionist, who had just hung up the phone. "I'm going to see what she knows."

Doug started toward the door, but Mack threw his hands to Doug's chest to stop him when he reached the door. "I'll go." He pointed in Rachel and Kip's direction. "You let them get the bullet out of your arm."

Ioki turned to check on Judy, who hadn't said a word since they entered the room. She was sitting on a table in the furthest corner of the room huddled up with her arms wrapped around her legs, and her knees drawn up to her chest. She had been staring at a framed picture of a beautiful palm tree acting as an umbrella for a section of translucent blue waters, sparkling over white sand with the word 'Tranqeulity' written across the bottom of the picture. Ioki sat down next to her, giving her a gentle nudge. "Judy?" She remained silently still. "Jude?"

"Yeah?" She answered without breaking her trance.

Ioki proceeded with caution. "You okay?"

"I keep running the whole thing in my head." She confessed in a tone so low he could barely hear her. "I can't figure out which part I could've done differently…" She squinted in thought. "What is the one thing that we could've done differently to change the outcome of what happened?"

Ioki dropped his head. "You can't think like that."

"My Godson is barely hanging on to his life and…" Her eyes began to water again. She tilted her head back as if gravity would push the tears back into her head. "My husband?" She scoffed. "I'm just hoping he doesn't give up, because he's just about out of fight."

The walls she had spent the last few hours building, suddenly came tumbling down when Ioki scooped her up in his left arm, drawing her into him. He only had the strength to speak from his heart. "I know what they're made of and," He kissed the top of her head. "They'll pull through this…their job isn't done."

******Clavo sat on the chocolate pseudo suede couch next to Hanson. He smoothed his hands back and forth over his thighs while nervously staring at Doug who sat across from them. Clavo briefly glanced at Hanson. He turned back in his father's direction when he saw Hanson nod. "I'm not sure how to say this…" He cleared his throat. "But…um…"

Penhall smoothed his hand over his hair while dropping his head back. "Oh, Clavo…" He exhaled and leveled his head to give Clavo a disappointed glare. "How many times have we talked about safe sex?"

Clavo scrunched his face in confusion. "Wha…?"

Penhall leaned forward and rested his elbows at his knees and frowned. "She give you an STD or is she pregnant?"

Clavo jerked back in his seat. "What the hell is wrong with you people?" He flung his hand in Hanson's direction and then Doug's. "First Uncle Tommy and now you?" He placed his hand to his chest. "I don't know if we've met, but I'm the guy you raised….I know how to use a condom! That's not what this is about!"

Hanson lifted his brows as his eyes followed Clavo as he walked across the room. He shifted his attention back to a visibly confused Penhall. "It's not about a girl."

"Yes, I got that thanks." Penhall rolled his eyes while standing up. "Clav," He kicked his head in Clavo's direction. "What's going on?"

Clavo stuck his hands into the front pockets of his jeans before slipping them out and placing them on his hips. "I…I want…" He glanced at the ceiling while rubbing his hand across his chin. "I-I…well…"

"You're off to a great start Clav," Hanson eased back into the sofa and placed his right ankle on top of his left knee. "Now, just say it."

"Say what?" Penhall looked at Clavo and then Hanson. "You guys are makin' me nervous." His scowl deepened when he looked back at Clavo. "What's up?"

"Well…Dad," Clavo stood up straight and stuck his chest out while sheepishly stating. "I'm a man now."

"I know, Clav…What's wrong?" Penhall cocked his head to the side and curiously asked. "What's on your mind?"

"I want to be.." Clavo glanced at Hanson before looking back at Penhall. "I wanna be a cop."

"No" Penhall sternly stated. "Hell no!" He shook his head. "You didn't go to college to be a cop!"

Clavo narrowed his brows and threw his hand forward. "I have a degree in Criminal Justice!"

"So what?" Penhall shrugged in annoyance. "You could do a lot of things with that degree."

Clavo sighed deeply as he stepped forward. "Dad, I want to be a cop."

"It's too dangerous!" Penhall snapped as he put his hand to his chest. "I've been shot," He pointed to Tom. "We all have…" He used his fingers to count. "Hanson, Ioki, Jude, Booker…"

"I know that." Clavo insisted before starting to pace. "Look, I want to make a difference. I wanna…"

"I didn't bring you back from El Salvador and promise your Mother I'd look after you, so you could lose your life in the line of duty!" Penhall licked his lips as his eyes sympathetically shifted to Hanson, when his statement reminded him of Hanson's father. "I'm sorry, I didn't…"

Hanson put his hands up defensively and somberly replied. "It's…it's fine." He glanced at Clavo, who had bowed his head and paused. "Doug," He stood up and cleared his throat. "Maybe you should hear him out."

"She told me that she wanted me to make a difference." Clavo softly stated. "She wanted me to do what I could… to make this world better." He gave his father a small grin. "I don't see what's so terrible about following in your footsteps."

Penhall clinched his jaw and spoke through his teeth. "She wouldn't want you to risk your life Clav."

"She was killed fighting for Justice in El Salvador." Clavo compassionately answered. "She laid her life on the line everyday to make life better for others." His eyes welled as he met them with Doug's "It's no different than what you and my Uncles do every day."

"Exactly why I don't want you to do what we do." Penhall's emotions teetered between pride and fear. "I want better for you. If you wanna fight…" He looked up while moving his head side to side. "Fight in the courtroom like your Aunt Jackie or volunteer at help centers for survivors of different crimes like your Aunt Judy and Uncle Ioki, but don't do this."

"I love you Dad, but I have to do what's right for me." Clavo started toward the door. "I'm going to work for Jump Street and be a soldier for justice." He demanded while standing shoulder to shoulder with his father. "Just like my mother…" He brushed by Penhall on his way out of the door. "And just like you." He slammed the door behind him.

Penhall cut his eyes to Tom. "You hired him?"

Hanson narrowed his brows. "I didn't…"

"If he gets hurt…" Penhall's scowl became more intense as he balled his fists. "I swear…"

"He hasn't even gone through the Academy." Hanson raised his arms before slapping them to his thighs. "He might change his…" He pushed his fingers through his hair while watching Penhall disappear into a different room, leaving him in the room alone. ******


	28. Chapter 28: Hanson vs Penhall

**Diclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Thanks for waiting!

Chapter 28

Penhall sat perpendicular to the hospital bed in the navy blue tweed upholstered chair. He hunched over, resting his elbows on his thighs, while studying the light grey tiled floor below him, in deep thought. His hands slowly rolled around each other as the steady beeping of the nearby vitals machine filled his eardrum. His head popped up at the sudden clicking, followed by the measured inflation of the blood pressure cuff tightening around the arm of the man lying on the bed before him. The man whom he had loved, respected, and trusted for so many years. Penhall nervously inhaled as he shifted in his seat, before exhaling, lowering his head. A warm sensation inched across the palms of Doug's hands and into his fingertips, before tiny beads of sweat cooled them, when thoughts about what he wanted to say to this man swirled around his head. Doug smoothed his hands against each other, playing back the recent memory of finding Hanson and Clavo slumped down on the ground behind the limo when he, Harry, and Judy arrived at the shootout.

***** Three doors of Judy's vehicle violently swung open behind the brown plume of dust circling the car. The three officers rushed to their feet with their guns drawn and aimed at their respective targets, as they emerged from the dusty cloud. Harry fired the first shot, hitting one of the grave diggers in the leg. The man threw his hands in the air while falling to his knees. "STOP!...PLEASE!...I'm unarmed!" He continued to beg from across the field. "PLEASE!"

"POLICE!...LIE DOWN!" Ioki carefully approached with his sights locked on him. "DON'T MOVE!"

Judy broke left while firing a warning shot at the other gravediggers who immediately dropped to their knees with their hands in the air. "We're down!...We're down!" They shouted as she cautiously approached them.

"LIE DOWN AND PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR BACK!"Judy narrowed her brows as her vision shifted between the men. "How many more are they?"

"We're it!" One man nervously replied. "I SWEAR!" He locked his hands behind his back, allowing Judy to cuff him.

"Ah..ah…ah…" Penhall caught Anthony by the throat when he tried to sneak away. "Where do you think you're going?" He growled as Anthony's body stiffened.

"Nowhere?" Anthony's eyes widened when he met Penhall's infuriated stare.

It took every ounce of self control to keep Penhall from choking Anthony for putting his son in danger. He clinched his jaw and asked with all of the calm he could muster. "Where's Everett?"

"Ever…" Anthony frowned in mock confusion. "Ever…who?"

"You're either really dumb," Penhall squeezed Anthony's neck, before gritting his teeth. "Or, really stupid" He yanked Anthony closer to him. "Which is it?" His voice rumbled with vengeance.

"He's…" Anthony's shoulders popped up, hitting his ears as he squinted in pain. "I don't…know…(cough)…I've be..been…under…" He pointed under the truck.

Penhall continued to hold Anthony by his neck while allowing gravity to pull his head in the direction of the ground underneath the truck. He could see occasional peeks of shiny black dress shoes through the low lying floating dust cloud. His scowled deepened as his attention moved back to Anthony. "Friend of yours?" He threw Anthony against the four-door, one ton pick-up with great force before sticking his finger into Anthony's face. "Staaaay." Penhall squatted down and quickly grabbed the ankles connected to the mysterious shoes. He snatched the reluctant body from under the car. He heard the loud 'thunk' of the Senator's head as he forced him out. "Well….well…well..."

"We could work something out." Bryce forced his hands up in defense as he lie on his back. "I heard that you and you're brother aren't that close." He propped himself up by his elbows as Doug's face angrily trembled. "I could pay you a lot of…"

"Where's Everett?" Penhall balled his fists as his breathing became increasingly labored from fury that intensified within him.

"DOUG!...COME QUICK!" The fear in Judy's voice cut him like a knife. "IT'S CLAVO!...He's…"

Doug raced over to his son, only to breakdown when he saw his barely conscious little boy slumped over against the car surrounded by small puddles of blood. ******

Doug was startled by the movement of the gentle tapping of fingers on the bed. He studied the rumba of movement taking place under the lids of his best friend, which only increased as he fought to awaken from his post-surgery slumber.

"Baby," Hanson softly whispered while his eyes were still shut. "Baby?" He called out once more while fanning his fingers out to accept her hand.

Doug sat in silence, listening to Tom call out to his wife for comfort. Penhall found himself suddenly wishing that he hadn't snuck into Hanson's recovery room before Judy knew he was out of surgery. He'd only begged Rachel to pull some strings, so he could talk to Hanson before the doctors spoke with Judy, because he knew that it would be days before Judy would leave Tom's side long enough for he and Doug to talk privately. But, seeing Tom trying to wake up had filled Doug's mind with regret. 'This can wait.' He thought as he rose to his feet, shoved his hands into his pockets, and turned his back to his weak friend.

"Is she okay?" Hanson whispered making Penhall stop dead in his tracks.

Doug slowly turned to Hanson and offered a curious look. "Who?"

"Jude." Hanson grimaced at the burning sensation ripping through the right side of his abdomen, during his failed attempt at sitting up. "If she's not here," He paused in pain after trying to use his right arm to push himself up. "Something's wrong with…Agh!…her…Agh!…damn, that hurts,…Doug, what happened?" He held his side while inching back down to lie on his back while excruciating pain filled the right side of his body. "Where is…umpf… she?"

"You took a bullet in your side and..." Penhall's head gradually moved side to side as he moved toward Hanson. "She doesn't know you're out of surgery yet." He pulled the warm blanket up to Hanson's chest, careful not to overlap any of the wires stemming from Tom's body.

"As much as I enjoy your company…uh, Doug." Hanson growled when he tried to lift his hand to run his fingers through his locks. "Oh, my God!" He rolled his eyes and slowly lowered his hand. "Somebody get my wife in here!"

"She's on her way, Mr. Hanson. Just relax." A nurse emerged from behind Penhall, and began checking his vitals. "How are we doing?"

Hanson looked at the nurse as if she'd lost her mind. "I've been better."

"How about we increase your meds a bit, huh?" She asked rhetorically while pushing the button to release more medication into his I.V.

"Thanks" Hanson flatly stated while cutting his eyes away from her until they landed on Doug. "So, why are you?..." He frowned in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Penhall shook his head. He'd decided to save their talk for another time. "Why would you think something's wrong?"

"Your eyes are red and swollen and you look pissed." Hanson started to feel relax from the medication working its way through his system. "You're here and Jude isn't." He kicked his head up in Doug's direction. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Tom," Penhall burrowed his brows, feeling terrible for saying what he was going to say. "Clavo,"

"Awe man, Doug" A proud smile spread across Hanson's face. "You'd be so proud of him. He did such a great job out there. He…"

"He's in surgery and, um…" Doug looked up toward the ceiling, pushing back the welling up of tears from falling. "He's not…"

Hanson frowned in confusion as he visually searched the walls, as if the answers were written on them. "When?...He was just…"

"Sometime…(sniff)… before..we got there…" Penhall's voice trailed off, before clearing his throat. "He lost a lot of blood and he was barely conscious when we…." He exhaled while glancing at the ceiling. "If he makes…"

"When he makes it." Tears began stinging Tom's eyes. He struggled to keep them at bay, so he could be strong for his friend. His heart seemed to jump into his throat as guilt crept up inside of him.

Penhall nodded. "When he makes it…" He could feel his heart sinking into his gut as he closed his eyes. "When he…makes …it." He nodded once more. "I want…No," Doug shifted his weight while using his hand in a chopping manner. "I _need_ for you to tell him that he can't work for you anymore."

Tom whipped his head in Penhall's direction. He tried to pull himself up, but the overwhelming pain in his side reminded him that was not going to be possible. "Look, Doug I know how you feel but…."

"You know how I…" Shock engulfed Doug's face as he slapped his hand to his chest and raised his voice. "How the hell could you know how I feel?"

Tom's expression mirrored Doug's. "I know, because I've been there every day of Clavo's life that you have!"

"No…it's not the same!" Doug clinched jaw and spoke through his teeth. "You didn't raise him!"

"That's bullshit and you know it!" Hanson snapped before scrunching his face through the stabbing pain radiating from his right side. "What?...You had him five days a week and I had him on the weekends, and you think that means I love him less than you do?"

"I'm his father!" Penhall shouted as he jabbed his thumb into his chest.

Hanson lowered his tone in hopes that Penhall would do the same. "I'm his Godfather, Doug I love him too."

"I was there for him when he was sick," Doug leaned forward to stress his points. "When he couldn't sleep, made sure that he went to school, bathed him, fed him, made sure he studied…."

"And what do you think we did?" Tom sized him up and down in disgust. "Let him play on the freakin' freeway on the weekends we had him?" He adrenaline allowed him to prop himself up on his elbows without much discomfort. "Judy helped him study for test. She helped him with his projects, and I…."

"And you supported his decision to be a cop after, knowing how I felt about it." Penhall scoffed. "All because you don't wanna be the bad guy." He smoothed his hand over his mouth while glancing at the ceiling. "My son could've died tonight, because you didn't want to be the bad guy."

"He's a grown man, he's not a little boy anymore Doug," Hanson sympathetically reminded him in a soothing tone. "I know you've had a hard time handling the fact that he's an adult now, but you can't blame me for supporting his decision to follow his heart."

"That's my little boy lying on the table in there!" Doug pointed to the door. "He's being poked, prodded, and cut open because of you!"

"He's a man now!" Hanson shouted. "He was gonna be a cop whether we wanted him to be one or not! Don't blame me, because he got hurt. This is the life he chose!" He could feel his blood boiling just as the machine began beeping wildly. "Don't put this shit on me! I protected him as much as I could!…He's a son to me too!"

"Whoa guys!" Judy entered the room after overhearing the shouting while making her way down the hall.

"Let's say the tables are turned and it's Tommy instead of Clavo." Penhall venomously suggested. "I bet you'd try to protect him then, and he'd be in the waiting room right now without a scratch!"

"I protected Clavo as much as I could!" Hanson bit back, now extremely offended. "Same as I would if it were Tommy out there with me!"

"HEY!" Judy spread her hands while using the left side of her body to push Penhall aside. "Take it down a thousand guys." Her attention shifted between Doug and Hanson. "You're in here arguing, while" She rotated her index finger in a circular manner between her, Tom and Doug before pointing to the door. "O_ur _son is fighting for his life in there and you're in here acting like children."

Hanson met his eyes with Judy's. "But, baby, he…"

"I don't want to hear it!" She dabbed the corner of her watery eyes with a crumbled tissue. "The only thing want to hear out of you two is… (sniff)…silence." She pointed to the nearby chair while looking at Penhall. "Sit down and cool off."

Penhall shook his head and stepped back. "I don't want to…"

She narrowed her eyes, clinched her jaw and spoke through her teeth. "SIT…DOWN"

"Fine" Penhall plopped down and bowed his head.

"Penhall," She slowly exhaled to keep her from crying again. "We…(sigh)…We all love Clavo. Hanson would never intentionally put him in danger, and you know that." She watched as he nodded. "I didn't want him to be a cop either. I tried…" She paused while glancing at the floor before looking back at Penhall. "I tried to talk him out of it too. But, he told me that if we didn't support him…."

"He'd go back to El Salvador to finish his mother's work." Penhall softly stated. "Yeah, he told me that the day after him and Hanson told me he wanted to be a cop."

"You raised him to be a good kid, Penhall" A small smile tugged at the corner of Judy's mouth. "And now he's a good man. Be proud of that….I am."

Penhall looked up a Judy. "I don't know what I'd do if he doesn't make it."

"I honestly don't know if my heart could take it." Judy sniffled.

"Don't count him out," Hanson confidently added. "He's a tough kid."

Penhall was reminded of some of the hurtful things he'd said out of anger and was feeling slightly remorseful now that he was calming down a bit. "Listen, Hanson…"

"Piss on you Penhall," Hanson grumbled, still upset about Penhall's words.

Penhall squinted in disbelief. "I'm trying to…"

"Save that shit for another day." Hanson huffed. "I'm in pain, I'm worried about Clavo, I miss my wife and kids…And you're in here accusing me of trying to put Clavo in danger?" He scoffed. "Go away."

"Don't be like that, baby," Judy traced Tom's jaw line with the tips of her fingers. "He's upset and needs to blame someone."

"Okay, so he's the only one who's upset?" Hanson frowned in irritation. "You can leave too."

Judy threw her hand to her hip as she glared at Hanson. "How much medication did they give you? Because now, you're just talking crazy." She checked the automatic drip of medicine that went into his I.V.

"I'm gonna go check on Booker." Penhall slowly rose to his feet. He pushed his eight fingers through his short cut mane before turning and walking away, feeling about two inches tall and still mad at the situation, at himself for blaming his best friend for Clavo getting hurt especially when he was injured too. Doug was mad at Clavo's decision and ultimatum. All he wanted at this moment was to get Clavo home, and talk him into leaving Jump Street for a safer profession. He followed the path lined in burgundy tiles on the floor until he reached blue ones. He stopped cold when he spotted signs hanging over hallway entrances that seemed to go on for miles. His eyes were suddenly drawn to a range of numbers that he couldn't resist. He strolled down the aisle, turning into the hallway of both occupied and vacant rooms. He froze in front of a closed wooden door for several minutes before placing his hand over the brushed silver handle. He pulled the door open as the butterflies in his stomach began to do back-flips. His eyes began to sting as his temperature rose to the sight of Jackie leaning over the hospital bed, kissing Booker in a way that only a woman in love could. Penhall narrowed his brows as he angrily looked on. "My boy is fighting for his life and you're kissing the person who put him here?"

Jackie whipped around as Booker sat straight up. "She didn't pull the trigger."

Penhall bowed his chest as he shot a fiery glare at Jackie. "She might as well have."

"Don't blame me for what's happening to Clavo, Doug…please." Jackie sniffled. "I never meant for any of this to happen."

"Oh, well…she didn't mean it!" Doug threw his hands up before slapping them down to his thighs. "Well, as long as you didn't mean it, then none of this is really happening to my son and we can all go home…right?"

Jackie tilted her head to the side, offering a sympathetic look. "I didn't mean…"

"FIND ANOTHER PHRASE!" Penhall shouted louder than he intended. He took a deep breath before gradually releasing it. "He's my son." He softly stated while fighting back tears. "All the games….all the lies…everything…." His head shook with subtly. "My son is paying for it, and for what?"

Booker turned his body until his legs were hanging over the bed. "Penhall, listen…"

"And you…" The hurt in Doug's eyes ate at Booker's heart. "You're taking her back? After everything she put us all through?...You're…" He scoffed while stepping back.

"Penhall," Booker rubbed his forehead while watching Doug exit the room. "Penhall!"

"I'll get him." Jackie offered as she turned toward the door, but Booker grabbed her arm to stop her.

"I wouldn't." Booker lightly scratched underneath his chin. "Come here, so we can finish this before you change your mind."

"I told you…" Jackie flashed a faint smile. "I won't." She promised as she stood between his legs.

Booker stared into her eyes, looking for any indication of her backing down. "If you do…"

"I know." She quickly answered. "Don't worry."


	29. Chapter 29: On the Mend

**Diclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Thanks for waiting!

Chapter 29

Hanson opened the door to the cold, dimly lit room. Hospital smells mixed with the fragrance of the four or five fresh bouquets of flowers scattered throughout the room made him queasy. A sympathetic grin popped on and quickly off of his face when he spotted Rachel sitting on the opposite side of Clavo's bed. He turned his attention to Clavo as he moved closer to him. The sunlight from the nearby window bathed Clavo in an angelic glow. Hanson smoothed his hand over Clavo's hair until the pillow stopped him. He leaned over and kissed him on the forehead, leaving his lips there as memories of the six year old kid who couldn't speak of word of English managed to play with him for hours. He slowly replaced his lips with his forehead as the memories fast-forwarded to the moment Clavo told him that he wanted to be a cop. A moment that filled him with pride and fear, terrified of being faced with this moment. He gradually stood erect, never taking his eyes off of the sweet face of his Godson. "Any progress?"

Rachel's hand moved from her mouth to her chin. "Not since you were here yesterday." She placed her hands on the arms of her chair and eased her way into an upright position. "He's tried to apologize. Why won't you talk to him?"

Hanson closed his eyes and exhaled. "Rach…"

"He misses you." She quickly confessed. "You two haven't talked in two months. Hanson, call him."

"I've got nothing to say…" He noticed the exhausted look on her face. "You look tired. Go home and get some sleep. I'll stay with Clav."

"Don't change the subject." She pushed her fingers through her long, shiny black strands. "He's your best friend. You love each other…."

"He's apologizing, because he said it….Not because he means it." Tom turned to Rachel. "He still blames me for Clavo being in here." Hanson stuck his hands into his jeans pocket and shook his head. "When he grows up and realizes that this was not my decision, we'll talk." He stepped backwards. "And I want a real apology."

"He doesn't blame you, Hanson." Rachel shrugged. "Doug's had a hard time with Clavo growing up and becoming a man since he started college." She gathered her things before pausing. "He knows that you backed Clavo, because Clav was going to be a cop with or without your blessing." She cocked her head to the side, to get a better view of Hanson's face. "He only lashed out at you, because he knows that you understand how he feels and no matter what he says or does….you'll still love him."

"I do." Hanson nodded. "But, he still looks at Clavo like he's that six year old kid we brought back from El Salvador."

"He's his only son. His mother trusted you and Doug to take care of him." She raised her brows. "I'm sure you can relate."

"I never tried to stop Clav from becoming a man and I wouldn't stop Tommy from becoming a man." He narrowed his brows and fanned his hand. "He could do whatever he wants…be whoever he wants." He lifted his shoulders and bounced his head while rolling his hand. "You know…as long as it's legal and not ridiculous."

A small chuckle escaped Rachel as she stood up and made her way over to Hanson. "Just talk to him." She hugged him tightly. "For Clav"

"I don't know, Rach. He cut me pretty deep." Hanson sighed deeply before releasing her. He listened to the tapping of her shoes on the tiled floor until they stopped.

"At least think about it." She glanced back at him before closing the door behind her.

"Good morning Detective Booker." A soft spoken lady in her mid-thirties offered a warm smile to the clearly irritated officer as he approached her desk. "Can I get you some coffee?"

"No thanks Marissa," He pointed to Jackie's door without breaking his stride. "My wife in here?"

Marissa jumped out of her seat and started toward Jackie's door. "She's in a meeting."

Booker stopped inches from Marissa, who was using her body to block the door. He hooked his thumbs into the belt loops of his jeans as he stared her down. "I'd hate to have to go through you to get to her, but I will if I have to."

"Detective," She pleaded as she pressed her body onto the door. "She's in a meeting and she'll kill me if I let you in there."

"I like you, Marissa. We've never had a problem." He lowered his voice and clenched his jaw while pointing his finger at the door. "I love my wife, but I'd throw her ass in jail for jaywalking in a heartbeat. So, what do you think I'd do to you if you don't move?"

Marissa swallowed hard and stepped away from the door. "I have work to do, so I'll just…um..eh-em.." She scurried back over to her desk.

Booker yanked the door open, immediately locking eyes with Jackie's. He shut the door behind him without losing eye contact with her. He strolled over to one of the chairs that was positioned directly in front of Jackie's desk, and made himself at home. She eased back into her chair, playing a ballpoint pen between her fingers, waiting for him to speak first. He slid down in the chair, resting the back of his head on the top of the chair as his legs naturally opened. "Whoever is hiding in my wife's bathroom can come out now! We're supposed to be divorced by now!" He narrowed his eyes at her while silently smacking his lips. "So, it's okay….really."

Jackie rolled her eyes and laughed. "It's not what you think."

"Not what I think." He asked a-matter-of-factly.

"No" She folder her arms across her chest.

"Let's see…I _know_ you have someone in your bathroom." Booker flatly stated. "I _know_ you're hiding something from me, but what I _think_ is…I think you need to stop sending the divorce papers back. My Attorney charges me $200 every time you do that!"

"Alright Dennis, someone _is_ in the bathroom." Jackie dropped her arms to her desk and leaned forward. "I _am_ hiding something from you, but I'm not cheating on you. I've been faithful to you since the day before the banquet." She tapped the butt of the pen against the desk. "And, I'm going to keep sending the papers back because we had a deal."

"A deal?" He nodded. "You demolished our vows and you're in my face about a deal?"

"Yeah, a deal." Her head moved in time with his. "Dennis, I've been bustin' my ass for the past two months to do everything you asked me to!" She jabbed her thumb into her chest. "Because, I'm still in this….I'm still in love with you and I'm in this!" She flung her hand at him. "And where are you?"

"I've been here since day one!" Booker reached into his pocket and began fidgeting with something. She couldn't see what he was doing, so she stared at him in puzzlement. "I've always been here…and you're in my face about breaking our deal?...humpf…" He placed her phone on the desk and pushed it over to her. "Was this part of our deal?"

A lump formed in her throat and all the taste drained from her mouth. "How'd you…"

"I went to the house to talk to you this morning, but you'd already left." He turned to look at the man trudging out of the bathroom. "You left it on the counter and it was vibrating, so I looked at it and saw that." Booker cut his eyes from the frightened man standing in the doorway until they landed back on Jackie, who suddenly looked a little flushed. "You're just full of surprises today, aren't you, honey?"

Jackie glanced over at the man standing in the doorway before bowing her head for a moment of silence. "I didn't know." She ran her hand over her mouth, briefly stopping it while staring at the message in her phone.

"Damn it Jackie," Booker pulled himself up and leaned forward. "You told me that you wouldn't lie to me anymore, you'd tell me everything…no more secrets!"

"Booker," The lost look on her face let him know that the message was a surprise to her too, but the man in her office wasn't. She struggled to explain herself, because the message on her phone left her bewildered and a little speechless. "Listen to me for just a second."

Booker caught a glimpse of the man inching his way toward the door from the corner of his eye. "Anthony!" The man froze as Booker continued. "Sit…down" He growled and Anthony sat down in one of the chairs at the small conference table on the other side of Jackie's office. Booker cut his eyes back to Jackie. "Go ahead, baby, tell me about this fiction you're about to publish."

She looked into his eyes with sincerity. "I didn't know he was trying to get in touch with me."

"I know that." Booker glanced at the phone before looking back at Jackie. "I texted him back and asked him to meet me…" He bounced his head once in her direction. "You…and he wouldn't agree to a place until I answered a question."

Jackie bowed her head and took a deep breath before slowly releasing it. She searched Booker's eyes. "Tell me why you keep sending me divorce papers."

"(Sigh)…This marriage was never…" He cleared his throat and flattened his hands before rubbing them together. "Jackie, I love you and I always will but I can't…I can't…" He looked into her green eyes and his heart melted. "I can't trust you."

"Don't say that…" She peeked over Booker's shoulder when she saw Anthony move.

Booker whipped around and barked. "Sit down Anthony, or I'll sit you down!"

"Dennis," Jackie touched his hand and he turned around. "I did everything you asked of me." She used her fingers to count. "I turned over every shred of evidence that I had on the case against the Senator and Rico, I went to counseling with our family and I went solo." She touched his hand once more. "I haven't lied to you…"

Intensity built up in his eyes. "You didn't tell me about the fugitive behind me."

Shock spread over her face as she tilted her head to the side. "I was going to tell you later today, but you didn't give me a chance."

"You could've told me last night." He gritted his teeth. "Or, you could've called me this morning before you met with him."

She placed her elbow on the desk and began lightly rubbing her forehead. "Oh my God, Dennis, I'm just asking you to try…" She put her hand to her chest as she looked at him. "Or, at least acknowledge that I'm trying."

"I've noticed." He eased back into his chair. "Now, send him the answer to his question so we can find his bail jumping ass and lock him up."

Jackie licked her lips while looking off to the side before looking back at Dennis. "Are you going to change your mind about the divorce?"

He raised his brows. "Does my answer make a difference?"

She gave a curious look. "Of course it does…it's everything."

He smiled. "I meant in whether or not you'll send the text."

"I'll send it regardless." She smiled back.

"Thank you." He stood up with that same sweet smile plastered on his face. "Anthony, you're a little late for your date." Booker reached behind him and pulled his cuffs out before yanking Anthony to his feet.

"Date?" Anthony turned his head to look at Booker.

"Sure," Booker pulled Anthony's hands behind his back. "Your cellmate's been lonely without you. I'm sure he'll do something special for you."

"Wait a minute." Anthony looked at Booker and then Jackie. "I thought you'd help me if I told you what I knew about Bryce's whereabouts."

"Seems like Jackie has that covered." Booker began guiding Anthony to the door.

"She doesn't know about his offshore accounts and business'." Anthony quickly confessed. "I'll help you bring him in and give you everything I know in exchange for a plea bargain."

Jackie stood up and pointed to Anthony. "What do you think?"

Booker shot her a curious expression before flirtatiously smirking. "I've got a little time."

Hanson looked at the pile of manila files neatly stacked on the right hand corner of his desk. The stack seemed to be about fourteen inches tall. He glanced to the left hand side of his desk where all of the completed files were and scratched his head at the three inch high stack. 'I thought Jude and Iok said they worked these for me.' He spun the file around and began reading it. Minutes later, he heard someone enter his office, but didn't bother looking up. "What?"

Judy locked the door. "I need a favor."

A small grin emerged at the sound of her voice. "Anything for..." He lifted his head and ran his hand over his mouth at the sight of her in that red dress that enhanced her breasts while clinging to the rest of her curves. "Oh no, no, no… uh-uh...Whatever it is, baby, I'm saying 'no' now. So, don't bother." He watched her close his blinds before shutting his eyes in anticipation of defeat. "Jude, I'm telling you…I can't do this right now." He widened his arms to display all of the work on his desk. "You and Iok left all of this for me to do."

She walked over to him and swiveled his chair around to face her before standing between his legs. "We did a lot, but you were out for two months." Her fingers glided through his thick cinnamon locks. "And we have our own departments to run too." She slowly forced his shoulders back. "Besides, I just want to talk."

"In that dress?" He looked down at her shoes, bit his bottom lip and looked up at her. "Not the heels…the red stilettos…really?" He whined before gently grabbing her wrists and bolting to his feet. "What's going on?"

She smiled sweetly. "I just want to welcome you back to work."

He lifted his head ever so slightly and raised his brows. "And?"

"And, tell you that I love you." She smoothed her hands down his chest.

"I love you too." Hanson squinted his eyes and scanned her face in an attempt to figure her out. He knew every trick she had up her sleeve, because she'd learn most of them from him. So, he knew this visit would result in him doing something he really didn't want to do if he wasn't careful.

"I missed you." She smiled as she slipped her arms around his waist.

"I just saw you…" He glanced at his watch. "Four hours ago." He laughed. "Judith Marie Hanson, stop playing and tell me what's up."

"Not much." She ran her hands underneath his shirt before tracing her fingertips up and down his back while kissing the base of his neck.

His eyes closed and his body relaxed as she trailed kisses up his neck. "Is this about the twins?"

"Nope" She whispered before teasing his earlobe with her tongue.

"Uh-em…baby?" His body began betraying him and it was getting harder for him not to take her in his arms. She captured his lips and his hands roamed the curves of her body. With a flick of her tongue, all self control went out the window. He inched up her skirt and hooked his finger on the side of her lace panties.

"Baby?" Judy breathlessly asked while he tugged on the sides of her panties. "Promise me something."

"Okay" Hanson eased her panties down.

"You'll talk to Penhall." She opened her eyes when she felt his forehead hit her shoulder.

"I knew it." He moved his head side to side. "Why?...Why?..Now?...You pick now?" He pulled the skirt of her dress back down and whispered into her ear in raspy irritation. "Over twenty years of being together and you still haven't learned to wait until after we're done."

"I've learned what works best." She placed her hand on the back of his head and laughed.

He raised his head and faced her. "That's not funny."

"I'm sorry," She gently stroked the back of his head. "It's just that he's your best friend and you two have been miserable without each other."

"Rachel called you." Hanson's voice rumbled with aggravation.

"Baby," She brushed the back of her hand against the wall of his face. "Stop being so stubborn and accept his apology."

"I don't understand why I have to call _him._" Tom softly confessed. "He's the one who hurt me."

"I know, but" Judy's hand floated down to Hanson's chest. "He apologized already and you won't accept, because you don't think he's sincere."

"I know him like the back of my hand and I know he's not sincere." Hanson burrowed his brows. "He still blames me."

"He's hurting baby, and all he sees is his little boy in a coma. Just do us all a favor and…" She brushed a few stray hairs from his face. "Put your big boy pants on and call him."

"I'm just fine in my under-roos." He smiled and she gave him a look he couldn't resist. "Fine," He rolled his eyes. "I'll call him after you leave."

"Thank you." She kissed him on the cheek. "I have to go." She adjusted her clothes and began walking away.

"Oh, no you don't." He grabbed her arm and she tossed her head back and laughed louder than she intended. Tom pulled her to him and pressed her body firmly against his. He inched up her skirt. "We have unfinished business to attend to."


	30. Chapter 30: Eyes Wide Shut

**Diclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Thanks for waiting! Sorry this took so long. Life's been busy.

Chapter 30

Hanson stood in the doorway of Clavo's hospital room for several minutes, with his hands tucked into the front pockets of his jeans, staring at the cold grey tiles beneath him. A thoughtful sigh escaped him as he raised his shoulders while racking his brain for something to say. Minutes began feeling like hours as he studied the faint squiggly lines engrained into the tiles. He made one long hard blink, once the lines of the tiles started looking as if they were mimicking the stop and go of traffic on a busy street. Tom gently rubbed his hand over his eyes before combing his fingers through the chestnut strands of hair that fell forward with every downward glance. Once he finally managed to find the pleading eyes of his best friend standing on the opposite side of the room, a lump immediately formed in his throat.

Penhall stood next to Clavo's bed glaring back at Hanson with so much to say, but he couldn't muster the words.

Hanson could feel his eyes stinging from the twinge of pain in his chest that had been nagging him since he and Penhall stopped talking to each other. "I'm…uh-em…I..uh…" He licked his lips while briefly looking off of the side before looking back at Penhall, in hopes of shaking the guilt of stubbornness off. "I..." He rocked on his heels while rolling his right wrist around. "Doug, I'm sor…" He raised and burrowed his brows a couple of times. "I came here to…uh-em…"

Penhall softly shook his head while watching Tom fight his pride. "You don't have to…"

"I do…" Hanson nodded. "I do." He stepped forward when he felt someone unknowingly push the door against his body. "I'm sorry for the way I've been…"

"Excuse me" A familiar teenage voice politely asked.

"Hey" Penhall's face lit up at the sight of teenagers pouring into the room.

"Hi, Uncle Doug…" Tommy smiled while latching his hand onto his father's before embracing him. "Hey Dad" He softly greeted Hanson before releasing him. "Everything cool?"

"Uh-huh" Hanson cracked a small grin while nodding. "How'd you get here?"

"Hey Daddy" Kori quickly hugged her dad while Tommy made his way over to greet Doug.

"Hi" Hanson burrowed his brows as he hugged Evan. "How'd you guys get here?"

"Ask Kori" Evan flashed a smile while making his way over to Doug. "Any change?"

Hanson tilted his head back and scratched his chin, trying hard not to lose his temper. "I thought I asked a question." He leveled his head and adjusted his stance while clasping his hands behind his back. "Madelyn Kori," He sternly called out. "I'm waiting."

"Why me, Daddy?" She innocently shrugged. "I mean, it's not like I came here by myself."

"No, but your both grounded from driving your cars so I know you didn't drive here." He sized Tommy up and down. "Did you?"

"No, Sir." Tommy shook his head before scooting closer to Doug. "Kori got us a ride."

Doug wrapped his arm around Tommy's shoulder. "How long you two been grounded?"

"You know Uncle Doug, we put too much emphasis on time." Tommy explained. "I think we should just enjoy the moment."

Doug gave Tommy a small squeeze. "How long?"

"Couple of weeks." Tommy scrunched his face from the uncomfortable pressure of being squeezed couple with the laughter that built up from Doug giving him a hard time. "But, we weren't grounded when I drove your truck to the mall."

"That was two days ago!" Doug squeezed harder, making Tommy laugh harder.

"We had a furlough?" Tommy continued laughing while wiggling out of Doug's embrace.

"Yeah-yeah" Penhall kicked his head back. "What'd you do?"

"We owe Dad some money." Kori smiled bashfully.

Penhall frowned. "You grounded them for owing you money?"

Hanson lifted a brow as he looked at Tommy and then Kori. "Tell him everything."

"You know we started working at the bowling alley after school a few days a week and we're supposed to pay for our gas and like half of our insurance." Kori started explaining.

"Well, we got our first check and…" Tommy mischievously grinned. "There were some pimp new kicks at the mall and I_ had _to get 'em."

Penhall looked at Kori who glanced at her father before looking back at Penhall and smiling. "I saw this amazing 'Coach' bag and it was calling my name."

"Mmm..huh" Penhall nodded. "So, your Dad had to put gas in your car."

"Yeah" Kori exhaled.

"Three times." Evan added. "Each"

"Well, nobody told us that state and federal taxes take out so much." Tommy quickly added. "Medicare's not even going to be around for us when we need it, so I don't know why we have to pay for it."

"And who is FICA anyway?" She snapped. "We don't make _that _much."

"A gold-digger." Hanson quipped. "We only see it on paydays, and it happily takes as much money as it wants to and we have no idea where it goes or what it's for, but we're reluctantly loyal to it." Hanson's head swiveled in Kori's direction. "Now, back to my original question."

"Why are you looking at me?" Kori whined.

He looked into her big brown pouting eyes. "Thing 1 and Thing 2 say you're 'the cat'…."

"Me?" She threw her hand to her chest before pointing at Evan. "Ev's the one wearing the hat!"

"You know this is real cute and all, but we know you're all up to something." Penhall shot a scolding stare at Tommy. "What's up?"

Tommy's brows lifted as he looked around the room. "Nothing, Uncle Doug…" He bit his bottom lip for a second while shaking his head. "We just wanted to see our God-brother." He shrugged. "That's all."

Hanson forced his fingers through his hair before stepping forward. "How…did….you…."

"Calm down Hanson," A feminine voice dripping with control, arrogance and authority spoke next to him, making his body tense and his eyes close with frustration. "I was at the house visiting Evan, and they wanted to come here afterwards. It was only a ride." She smirked while moving to stand next to him, and whispered. "You remember when I used to...give _you_ rides…Don't you Hanson?"

The sound of her voice gave him the sudden desire to hit something. He tightened his jaw and looked off to the side at nothing in particular.

"Still not speaking to me, huh?" She nodded while slowly scanning the length of his body, from his boots to his face as she circled him. "I was just hoping you'd stop being pissed at me, you know…since…." She rolled her wrist in around. "My son's still living with you and our spouses are working together again." Jackie stood still, cocked her head to the side and cut her crystal blue eyes in his direction. "All of those late nights they've been putting in has, made them close again." A smug smirk spread across her lips. "So, I think it's only appropriate for us to kiss and make up…don't you?"

"No, I don't." Hanson cleared his throat and bobbed his head once. "Jackie, don't make the two of them working together something it's not. I trust Jude."

"I trust Dennis too, but…a…his drive's about like yours and…well," Jackie scratched the top of her soft, curly, reddish-brown hair. "It's been a couple of months since our last…um.." She chuckled. "Horizontal Tango…" She turned to face him while throwing her hands up to her shoulders before dropping them. "The man loves to dance...and he's very good at it." She tried to touch his face, but he grabbed her wrist. "You still a good dancer Hanson?"

All emotion flushed itself from Hanson's face for a few seconds before he dipped his brows and cleared his throat. He watched her turn around and head to Clavo's bedside."Jackie,"

"Yes Hanson," She sweetly sang while gently driving her fingers over Clavo's forehead into his hair.

He fought back the urge to yell at her. "Why are you here?"

Her eyes shifted up to Doug's. "I need you..."

Penhall shook his head and chuckled. "Jackie, don't bring that drama this way…"

"Please" She rolled her eyes while cutting Doug off. She turned sideways, so Hanson would be on her right and Doug on the opposite side of the bed on her left. "I need for the two of you to make up."

"Done" Hanson quickly answered.

"Not done." Doug glanced at Hanson before turning his attention back to Jackie. "And, what do you mean _please_?" He mimicked her reaction.

"I didn't mean anything by it, Penhall." She crossed her arms over her chest while elongating her back as she scanned the floor. "I'm married to one of your best friends. Besides," She met her eyes with his. "You're not really my type."

"What do you mean 'not done'?" A frown darkened Hanson's face as he placed his hands at his hips. "I said I was sorry."

"Um.." Doug glanced up at the ceiling in an exaggerated fashion before glaring back at Hanson. "I mean not…done." He grabbed the guard rails. "You can't just come in here, apologize and then expect all to be forgiven." He snapped his fingers. "Just like that! It's been two months Hanson!" His head snapped in Jackie's direction. "I seem to remember a point in time that I was your type."

"What?" Hanson scrunched his face in shock. "You offered me crap apologies, and I just accepted it and said I was sorry and that's not good enough for you!" He whipped his head in Jackie's direction. "Every man's your type! What's wrong with Doug?"

"Crap apologies?" Penhall's grip became tighter. "What'd you expect me to do Hanson, bow down and kiss your feet?" He slammed his fist down on the rail. "Beg for your royal forgiveness?"

"My royal…" Hanson put his hand to his chest and scoffed. "What the hell's that supposed to mean, Doug?"

Tommy inched his head toward Evan without making any noticeable movements. "Shouldn't we leave?" He whispered.

"You wanna try to get by the Uncles right now?" Evan shook his head. "That'd be a very bold move."

"Stupid move." Kori whispered. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Everything's always about you Hanson!" Penhall pointed his index finger while burrowing his fiery glare into Hanson's. "You're so arrogant, thick-headed and stubborn that you can't look past your pride for two seconds so you can be here for me while my son is suffering!"

"Bullshit Penhall!" Hanson fired back. "I tried to be here for you, but every time I tried you pushed me away!"

"I said I was sorry for that!" Penhall slapped his hand to his chest. "What else do you want from me?"

"Uncle Doug," Evan's eyes widened in shock, as soon as he felt cold fingers gradually wrap around his.

"You said: I'm sorry Hanson," Tom's chest tightened and his nose began to sting. "I'm sorry that I'm pissed at you for almost killing my son!" The lump in his throat made his voice heavy. "That's not an apology! That's blaming me!"

Jackie stepped away from the bed to get out of the line of fire. She stepped backwards until she felt a warm hand press into the center of her back. "Excuse me." She softly stated while turning to see who was behind her.

"Hey" Booker smiled half-heartedly at Jackie, while focusing on his friends who were still yelling at each other. "This been going on long?"

"Long enough." Jackie nodded.

"Tom," Judy tugged at the bottom of Hanson's shirt, trying extremely hard not to raise her voice over the yelling match that was going on. "Baby, there are kids in the room."

"Whose fault is it that Clavo's in here if it's not yours?" Penhall looked around the room. "Judy?" He shook his head. "No, she was on my side. Booker?"

"Let's not drag me into this." Booker threw his hands up defensively. "I've got enough problems."

"Of course you do," Penhall smoothed his hands over his soft buzzed mane. "And why?...What's the root of _all_ your problems?" He fanned his hand in Hanson's direction. "Tom Hanson!"

"Oh, God" Judy rolled her eyes, placed her hands at her hips inhaled and released a long slow sigh.

"Hold on baby, I want to hear this." An exasperated chuckle escaped Hanson as he tapped Judy's arm.

"Me too." Booker crossed his arms and smiled.

"Uh…Dad?" Tommy called out while staring down at Clavo.

"The Senator didn't get pissed until he saw Hanson's picture in Jackie's phone." Penhall met his eyes with Booker's. "He never would've taken Hanson out there if it wasn't for that picture."

Judy shot Penhall a cold stare. "That's on Jackie, not Hanson."

"Come on, Jude" Penhall squinted disbelievingly. "How do you think Jackie got that picture of Hanson? He had to have posed for it."

"Okay, Doug" Hanson moved closer to the bed. "So, now you're saying that this is all my fault because Jackie had a picture of me in her phone?" He bounced his head thoughtfully for a second. "You're crazy." He slapped his right hand in the palm of his left. "Jackie stole that picture from Jude's phone!" He shrugged. "You've lost your mind."

"Have I?" Doug frowned deeply while gripping the guardrail. "Have I?" He raised his voice while tightening his hold on the rails, until his knuckles were white. "You were secretive with me, with Judy, Booker…None of us knew who you were going to be from one day to the next. Who the hell knows what you're up to, or what you're thinking? Who ever has?...I bet not even Judy does."

Judy glanced sheepishly at Hanson who struggled to look her in the eye.

"Dad!" Kori called out without being acknowledged. She quickly began digging around in her purse for a pen and paper.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve?" Penhall watch Hanson bow his head in silence. "Did I go too far by questioning your perfect marriage?"

"That's enough Penhall." Judy warned.

"It's fine." Hanson clenched his jaw. "I was keeping secrets, because I was…" He cleared his throat. "I was having a hard time dealing with everything. I was overwhelmed." He raked his fingers through his hair. "I lost myself the first time, and I was trying not to lose myself again."

"See, all about you!" Penhall fired back. "All about perfect little Hanson, and his perfect marriage to the perfect woman and their perfection is the reason my baby is in here!"

"I never said I was perfect!" Hanson flatly stated while balling his fists. His entire body felt like it had been swallowed up by heat. "I'm anything but…"

"I know that!" Penhall yelled.

"Uh," Booker raised his hand. "I knew that too." He flashed a smile.

"Listen, I'm in love with my wife." Hanson adjusted his stance and lowered his voice. "I have been in love with her since the day I met her. That's no secret."

"Anymore." Penhall added.

Hanson cleared his throat. "Anymore." He used his fingers to illustrate his points. "We're both stubborn, determined and we always think we're right." He glanced at Judy who nodded in agreement. "So, we argue, we get pissed at each other, and then we have fun making up. But, in the end our love for each other is stronger than our pride."

Judy cleared her throat. "And?"

"And," Hanson winked at her. "It's been worth it."

"Damn right it has." Judy huffed. "Penhall, our relationship has been work from the day we met until now. But, it's perfect for us. It works for us."

"You can try to make this about us all you want, but…" Hanson put his hand to his chest. "If anyone in here can say their marriage is perfect it's you!"

"Come on!" Penhall huffed. "Give me a break Hanson, there's no way that…"

Booker kicked his head in Penhall's direction. "How often do you argue?"

Penhall folded his arms across his chest and stood in silence.

"Disagree?" Judy asked.

Penhall rubbed the sides of his chin.

Jackie frowned in confusion. "Talk?"

"All the time." Penhall paused for a moment, recalling how great his marriage really was.

Booker looked at the kids and then Penhall. "Have quality time?"

"Same answer." Penhall blushed while fighting back a smile before clearing his throat and narrowed his eyes. "We're not talking about me and Rachel. This is about Hanson."

"This isn't about me!" Hanson shouted. "It's never been about me! This was all about saving Booker's life!"

"Instead of Clavo's!" Penhall angrily extended his arm out to point at Booker. "You put Booker before Clavo!"

"Booker's life was in danger long before Clavo's was!" Hanson flung his hands out. "What'd you want me to do, Penhall?...Let them take Booker out for being married to that…"

"Uncle Doug, Uncle H?" Evan called out.

"Watch it Hanson!" Jackie warned.

"Seems to me, if you wanna place blame on anyone…" Judy cut her eyes to Jackie. "It'd be Jackie."

"Thanks" Jackie scowled. "I feel bad enough about all of this I don't need your help."

"Hey," Judy scoffed. "If the shoe fits."

"As for those two clowns," Hanson pointed in Jackie and Booker's direction. "They're not in love with us. They use us as an excuse when they want to avoid the problems in their marriage. But, that's for Dr. Phil to analyze and work out."

"Dad!" Tommy shouted, only to have Tom answer by holding one index finger up.

Jackie sneered her nose up at Hanson. "I don't think…"

"That's the real reason we're here." Booker scoffed. "You don't think!"

"Hanson blames me for everything that's happened." Jackie threw her fists to her hips as she faced Booker. "So, now _you're_ blaming me?"

"Think about it Jackie," Booker lifted his shoulders while solemnly adding. "What set all of this off?...You cheating on me with the Senator, because you couldn't handle me working case where I only got to see you a couple of days a week." He dropped his head for a moment, before looking back at her. "I'm trying not to blame you for Clav being here, but…"

"No one knew Clavo would show up at the cemetery that night." Hanson somberly confessed. "I'd lay down my life for him in a minute." His eyes shifted up to the fury in Penhall's. "There used to be a time when you knew that."

"I know" He mumbled. "I still do, it's just…" Penhall bowed his head and noticed the corner of a piece of paper that had been ripped from a larger piece. It read: 'SHUT UP!' He narrowed his brows and looked up at his niece and nephews, ready to lay into them, until he saw the huge smiles on their faces.

"You guys woke him up." Tommy smiled brightly.

"Clavo!" Penhall's dark, gloomy scowl was immediately lifted once he saw Clavo's sweet brown eyes staring back at him. Tears began rolling down Doug's cheeks as he carefully leaned over and kissed his son on the forehead.

Everyone quickly flooded his bedside. Tears of joy streamed down Judy's face as she pressed the 'call' button for the nurse as if she was a contestant on a game show with the game winning answer. Hanson's head popped up out of the crowd to allow others to see Clavo. His relieved and ecstatic smile greeted Penhall's. Doug raised his brows, shrugged and gave Tom a knowing look. Hanson nodded.


	31. Chapter 31: Drowning

**Diclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Thanks for waiting! Sorry this update took a million years. My computer died and it took forever to resuscitate it. I'm working on the last couple of chapters, so I hope to get them out soon. Thanks for all of the encouragement and awesome reviews!

Chapter 31

A loud buzzer erupted and the sliding metal door immediately slammed shut right before another one opened. An inmate trudged into the room in an orange jumpsuit and handcuffs on. He briefly shut his eyes and scoffed. "Man," He glanced at the uniformed officer behind him. "Take me back to my cell."

The officer sneered at the inmate before turning to the gentleman sitting at the table. "He's all yours Captain." The officer pushed the large man forward before going to stand in the corner by the door with his hands clasped in front of him.

"Oh, hell nah!" The inmate quickly stepped backwards, shaking his head. "I'm not staying in here with her!" He lifted his cuffed hands parallel to his chest and pointed to the woman standing against the wall on the opposite side of the room. "She's crazy as hell!"

Hanson looked behind him as if he was shocked to see her. "Who?...Her?" He turned back around to face Rico, with a dumbfounded expression plastered on his face while pointing behind him. "She's crazy?" He thoughtfully bobbed his head around, until it was square with his shoulders. He smoothed his hand up and down over the small manicured patch of hair on his chin. "Wow" He slid back in his chair. "Then I guess you should co-operate."

"Uh-huh, right." Rico scowled at Judy before glancing at Hanson and kicking his head back. "She strapped?"

"I don't know." A concentrated frown materialized on Hanson's face as he rotated his head to a side profile, catching a glimpse of Judy from the corner of his eye. "Why don't you ask her?"

Rico grazed over the fury in her scolding glare and kicked the chair out from under the table. He glanced to the corner of the room opposite her, sizing up the man standing in the shadows. "Pass"

"Enough catching up already," The man growled while emerging from the shadows, taking a few steps toward the table. "Ask him what you came to ask him Hamburger, I have somewhere else to be."

"I've been in here two months." Rico plopped down in his chair. "I don't know anything about anything." He narrowed his brows at Hanson while gritting his teeth. "Even if I did, you couldn't pay me enough to tell you." He cut his eyes to Judy. "Or that crazy bit.."

"See…Now, I for one… am disappointed." Hanson widened his hands over the table. "You don't write, you don't call...We pay you a visit and you wanna call my wife out of her name?" He squints his eyes while looking across the table at Rico. "Where's the love?"

"_You_ tried to cut it off when I tried to get at your wife." Rico snarled at Judy. "And _she_ tried to shoot it off when she found out how close I got to puttin' in her." A slow smile inched across his lips. "You would've loved it."

Judy bolted to the table, and Hanson threw his arm out to stop her. "Let me tell you how this is gonna work." Hanson yanked Judy's jacket downward, jerking her down into the chair next to him. "I'm going to ask questions, you're going to answer them." He eased forward. "If we don't like your answers or if we think you're lying…"

"You get to deal with the Missus." Booker strolled over to stand behind Rico.

A coy smile spread across Hanson's face. "Oh, and I believe you remember Booker."

"I begging you to refuse, because…" Booker gradually leaned over to whisper next to Rico's ear. He smacked his lips to annoy Rico before speaking. "I_ really _want to make you wish you killed me when you had the chance." He straightened up and folded his arms across his chest.

"I already do." Rico shook his head. "You know how much money I lost, because of your resilient ass?"

Booker whacked Rico in the back of his head with enough force to make Rico's head snap to the left. Hanson cut his eyes to Booker, who locked eyes with him. "What?" Booker shrugged. "My hand slipped."

Judy bowed her head and grinned, while Rico rubbed the side of his neck. "Bull! Man, take me back to my cell!"

Hanson lifted his brows while staring at Booker. "You done?"

"For now." Booker subtly swayed side to side with a slightly satisfied look on his face.

Hanson turned his attention back to Rico. "There's a list."

Rico's eyes shifted from Hanson's to Judy's before falling to his hands, which were neatly folded on the table. "Ah, yes…the list." A meditative purr vibrated through his chest. "A list of names?"

"Ye-ah" Hanson sighed.

"I remember the list of names." Rico briefly scanned the ceiling before looking back at Hanson. "Some were naughty, some were ni-…"

Booker smacked him on the back of the head with more force than before. He extended his arm and rolled it around in a circular motion a couple of times while looking at Hanson's agitated glare. "What?" He chuckled while massaging his shoulder. "He was warned about my ticks."

"You need to get that looked at Homie." Rico popped up out of his seat.

Booker stepped back, balled his fists and readied his stance.

Rico turned around and got close enough to Booker's face, that the tips of their noses were nearly touching. "There's not going to be too much more of you smacking me around."

"Hanson!" Booker's cold scowl darkened while maintaining vicious glares with Rico. "Take Judy for a walk!"

"Yeah" Rico huffed. "Take her for a walk."

Rico threw his hands up as soon as he heard the familiar 'click-clack' moving toward him.

"You're going to wanna sit back down right about now… Homie." Judy's seem to eyes spit daggers through him.

Rico's heart raced and his breath quickened in response to the feel the cold steel pressing against his temple. He burrowed his brows while maintaining his icy stare into Booker eyes. "Call her off."

"Take a walk Judy," Booker insisted without moving. "He's mine."

Her arm remained fully extended with the barrel pressed into his temple. "They tell us to aim at the body, but I'm partial to the frontal lobe," She aimed the gun a couple of inches lower. "But, I'm willing to improvise." She moved it to his left cheek. "Maybe a cheek shot, so you'll suffer a little while before I burn one through your temple?"

Hanson stood up and whispered into her ear. "Baby," He turned his head so Rico and Booker could not read his lips. "Put the gun down." He clenched his jaw. "Judy, put the gun down."

"The list." She remained fixated on Rico as he slowly backed away from Booker.

Booker remained frozen in place while watching Rico reclaim his seat. "This is where you start talking."

Rico's scowl darkened as he cut his eyes to the table, staring at the table in silence for several moments.

"O-kay." She sweetly replied while holstering her weapon. The men watched as Judy calmly made her way over to the exit. "OPEN THE DOOR!"

Booker chuckled while claiming a seat on top of the table next to Rico. "This should be good." He shook his head while glancing at Rico. "When we were dating, she would only give up that easy when I was in trouble."

"Yeah..." Hanson nervously watched the door close behind her. "This can't be good."

Rico fanned his hand back and forth in the air. "Hold up," He looked at Booker. "You dated her?" He turned to Hanson. "And, you're married to her?" He ran his hand over his bald head. "You always pass chicks around in the Precinct like they're a deck of cards?" He shook his head. "I'm in the wrong business."

Booker and Hanson scrunched their faces in disgust. "SHUT UP!" They shouted in unison.

"Give it up Rico." Booker pushed his fingers through his thick, short, black locks. "Take the D.A.'s deal for a lighter sentence and give up the list."

"I know what the deal is!" Rico frowned.

"Then stop stalling and take it!" Hanson shrugged.

"I give that up and…I give him up….I give him up," Rico shifted his weight in his seat. "My clock stops. No deal."

"I told you this was a waste of time." Booker muttered to Hanson.

"We need that list to find him and put him away." Hanson softly stated.

"So you put him away." Rico scoffed. "If he wanted to get at me, he'd have it done by the time I got back to my cell." He shook his head. "I'm serving my time out and I'm…"

Booker folded his arms over his chest. "Have him talk to Judy."

"What's she gonna do to me?" Rico shrugged while looking at Booker. "She's a cop, she's married to a cop, you two are cops and we're in a freakin' lock up!" He tapped his index finger to his temple. "Think about it. She's not gonna risk everything over me."

"You're right…" Hanson chuckled. "You're right." He shook his bowed head while dusting his hand over the table, before sliding back in his chair. "Except for one thing."

"Oh, yeah" Rico dropped his head back and sighed before leveling it again. "What's that?"

"She hasn't been the same since I told you what you did to her….What you tried to do." Hanson looked up at Rico who was sitting across the table from him. "I lied to her about it, and that didn't help." He pointed to Booker. "The only reason this man you tried to kill, is here with us today is to save you from her and her from herself." Hanson narrowed his eyes at Rico. "She wants you dead and once she puts her mind to something, well, let's just say…" He glanced at Booker and scoffed before looking back at Rico. "I fear for you right now."

"I'm just happy to be here to see it all go down." Booker laughed.

"Oh, and..uh" Hanson nodded once in Booker's direction. "He wants you dead too." He folded his arms on top of the table and sat up straight. "The list." His eyes shifted to the door once it opened he watched Judy stroll into the room for a second, once he could tell she was okay he looked back at Rico.

"(Sigh) I'm tired of dealing with you." Judy stood next to Hanson. "I'm tired of chasing the Senator." She pulled several bullets out of her pocket and began lining them up on the table. "I'm tired of watching this…all of this," She pulled out Hanon's old revolver and pushed the barrel open. "Tear us all apart." She spun the barrel before looking through it. "So Rico, I'm going to tell you what I want and you're gonna tell me how to get it."

"Hold up." Rico sat up straight and panic washed over his face. "XT, you're not going to let her do this are you?"

Hanson glanced at the table and saw four bullets standing in a row. "I don't know." He casually answered, looking up at Judy who was staring Rico down. Hanson tried to figure out what Judy was thinking without calling her bluff or ruining the fear she was putting into Rico. "Am I going to let you do this?"

"Yes" Judy coldly answered while standing another bullet up on the table.

Booker placed his feet in the nearby chair, leaned back and locked his hands behind his head. "I love it." He chuckled. "She's so sexy when she's pissed."

"Shut up Booker." Hanson sneered and slowly stood up. He cut his eyes to Rico. "Tell her what she wants to know."

Rico swallowed hard while watching Judy spin the empty barrel once more. "Call her off."

"Give it up and we'll call her off." Booker slid a sheet of yellow lined notebook paper over to Rico before following it up with a pen.

"Get her out of here first!" Rico pushed his seat back while watching Judy place one bullet back into the barrel. "Man, Hanson! Control your woman!"

"That's enough." Hanson turned his head to whisper into her ear while leveling his hand over the gun, gradually pushing it downward. "He's going to talk."

"I don't see him writing." She spoke loud enough for everyone to hear her. " I'm so sick of playing games with these useless idiots. He tried to rape me, kill Booker, then you, they set Evan up, and they almost killed Clavo. The night terrors, your lies and…" She took the safety off of the gun and pointed it at Rico. "I'm going to wrap this up, so we don't have to deal with them anymore."

"Baby, listen to me." Hanson whispered.

"I'm done listening." Judy turned her head to look at Hanson. "I love you." Her eyes began welling up. "Tell everyone I love them, and I'm sorry." She pulled the trigger.

"Oh God, no!" Rico's heart felt like it was going to explode before dropping into his chest. He shut his eyes, threw his hands up, and hit the floor convinced that he was going to die.

"I don't know, but…uh…" Booker leaned forward, smoothing his hand over his mouth in an attempt to suppress his laughter. "I think she can still get you from under there." He hopped down from the table and handed him the piece of paper and pen.

Rico continued checking all of the body parts he could before finally calming himself down. He picked up the paper and pen that Booker laid on the ground and it onto the table as he brought himself up to sit in the chair. He shot Judy an evil glare.

Booker noticed the way Rico was eyeing Judy. He pulled back, landing a hard punch to Rico's back making Rico gasp for air. "I've gotta get this thing looked at." Booker rotated his arm around and smirked. "Catch your breath and start writing before the Missus gets rowdy again."

Once he recovered, Rico started writing as if his life depended on it while Booker sat on the tabletop close to him with his left forearm on his left knee and his right hand on his holstered weapon, ready to pull it.

Hanson kicked his head back at Booker and Booker mimicked him, before Hanson ushered Judy out of the room and into the unoccupied room next door.

Once the door shut, Hanson cupped Judy's face and searched her eyes. He could tell that she meant what she said and it shook him. "I love you." He placed his forehead to hers for a moment, breathing a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry." He whispered while retrieving the gun from her hand. He lightly brushed the side of her cheek. "I'm sorry."

"No," She handed the gun to him and he put the safety back on it before sticking it into his pocket. "I'm sorry."

Hanson's expression was mixed with empathy, shock, and concern. He was at a loss for words. "This was your idea."

"I know." She looked downward, trying to hold back her tears.

Hanson lightly rubbed her lower back. "You said you could handle this."

"I know" She glanced up at him. "I know."

He lovingly kissed her forehead, bringing her dangerously close to falling apart. "You were supposed to scare him."

A frown deepened her brows as she mumbled. "I did"

"You scared _me_."

"I know."

"What is it that you tell me when you think I go too far?" He glanced at the ceiling before scolding her. "Ah, yes..." His tone became serious and unwavering. "We have a family."

"I know" She sheepishly answered.

He burrowed his brows, placed his hands at his hips, and scanned the floor. He was too upset to look at her once the twins' faces flashed into his mind. "A marriage."

"I know" She bobbed her head, just as upset at herself as he was. "I'm sorry, but…"

"Judy, please say something other than 'I know'!" He angrily tapped his finger to his temple. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking…" She shook her head, hesitantly answering him. "I was thinking that I'm tired of waiting for all of this to be over." She hugged herself while slowly pacing. "I was thinking, all I have to do is; get rid of this fool and I'll feel better." She moved her finger between him and her. "I was thinking we'll finally be able to put our marriage first again."

"Jude, we've been through this. I keep telling you," He bowed his head while sighing deeply. "Once this is over, we'll be able to focus on us."

"I don't want to wait anymore. All we do is wait." She stopped in front of him and placed her hands on his chest. "This case is turning us inside out. You've lied to me and you started keeping things from me again. I'm so sick of waiting for things to get better that I can't stand it."

"What do you want from me?" He gazed into her big brown eyes once more. "Tell me what you need."

"I need some time." She wiped the tears from cheeks. "I just need a break from…" She inhaled, slowly exhaling and using the back of her index finger to dot the corner of her eye. "I miss our life. I miss the way it was before this all started." She sniffled while using both hands to wipe both cheeks. "It's stupid and it's selfish, but I want my husband back. I want you to stop sleeping in Clavo's room and I don't want to face these people who've turned our lives." She put her hand to her chest. "Our marriage upside down." She threw her hands up before allowing them to fall to the sides of her thighs. "This isn't the time or the place, but Tom I've been holding on to a ledge, and I'm slipping…" She bowed her head briefly before looking back at him. "Baby, I love you so much. I love being your wife and I love being a mother." The constant stinging in her eyes erupted into a river of tears. "But,"

"Don't say it." Hanson fought back the stinging in his eyes. He placed his hands on the sides of her face and gently wiped away her falling tears with his thumbs. "Listen, to me." He narrowed his brows. "It's over." He glanced at the door before looking back at her. "All we needed was the list and the address to where Bryce is and Rico's writing all of that down for us, because of you." His tone was calm and reassuring. "It's over."

"You keep telling me that." Judy pulled away from him. "But, first it was get Rico and it's over, and then it was get the drugs and it's over, and now it's get the Senator and it's over. Hanson, when will it ever really be over?"

"We've done some great things. We made the biggest drug bust in the history of the state," He used his fingers to count. "Uncovered a dirty Senator, arrested members and owner of a large assassin operation, saved Booker's life,"

"Saved Booker's marriage and now look at ours." Judy shook her head while glancing at the floor.

Hanson ran his fingers through his hair, holding enough strands to fill a ponytail in place for several moments before looking at Judy. "After everything we've been through. Loving each other as hard and as much as we do," He dropped his hand. "You want to give it all up?" He glanced at the ceiling for several moments before meeting his eyes with hers. "It's just a little storm, baby. We'll get through this."

"I'm not giving up on us right now. I'm just letting you know…." Judy softly answered before walking to the door. "It's been storming for nearly a year, and..." She placed her hand on the door handle. "I'm drowning." She opened the door and left.


	32. Chapter 32: The Gang's All Here

**Diclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Thanks for waiting! Sorry this took so long. Life's been busy. One more chapter to go…enjoy!

Chapter 32

"Why do I always have to be the one crawling around in the air duct?" Ioki quietly grumbled through his transmitter while using his forearms to help crawl through the narrow, dark, drafty ventilation system. "I gave all of this up years ago."

Mack positioned himself on top of a tree branch so thick that it cradled his back, allowing him to stretch out just enough to prop his feet up against the massive tree trunk. His solid black ensemble, camouflaged him from the patrons of the park which was located across street from the hotel he was watching. "I'm sitting in a freakin' tree, Harry." He looked up and spotted the small spy helicopter he'd been flying. "I've got a branch trying to get into a spot I won't even let Felicia touch," He squirmed uncomfortably. "And a nice sized, really full looking bird just landed on the branch above me. But, uh..." His eyes rolled up to look at the bird. "We're all hurting for _you_ Harry." Mack finally spied a branch above him and to the left that he could use to help him retrieve the helicopter.

"I always wanted a bird." Booker chimed in while running his fingers through the hair tapered just above his right ear, before sticking the same hand into the pants of his tailored suit. His left hand thumbed through several magazines that were neatly stacked up on the counter of the information desk. He smiled flirtatiously at the attractive young woman finishing up with her customer and she smiled back.

"Nah, you don't want a bird, man." Penhall carefully packed tiny balls of a grey, claylike substance into a small, shiny, metal device. His hands were steady and sure. "They poop all the time, so you're gonna have to change the newspaper like a thousand times. They get feathers and birdseed everywhere, and they kinda stink."

"That's C-4." Hanson pointed at the grey substance while looking sternly at Penhall.

Penhall responded with a curious expression. "I know that."

Hanson tilted his head back while maintaining eye contact with Penhall. He held his gum in between the molars in the back of his open mouth for a moment before slowly chewing it. He squinted his eyes a bit while gradually lifting his right shoulder. "Is this for art class?...Or, do actually have plans to use that?"

Penhall kept his focus on the substance he was working with. "Well, yeah I have plans for it." He chuckled. "Of course I have a plan."

Hanson closed his eyes and gently massaged the brim of his nose. "Oh, geez… Penhall." He exhaled exasperatedly. "Kip,"

"Hey, don't bring that this way." Kip quickly answered. "I showed him how to do that a long time ago."

"Listen," Penhall picked a dry towel up from the table and began wiping the device off. "This is not the most stable stuff in the world, so give me some space. Will ya?"

Hanson took a couple of steps back, allowing Penhall to walk by him. "So, what's the plan?"

"Amanda," Booker lightly stroked the back of the receptionist's hand while smiling at her. "Is your Manager here? I want to let him know how pleasurable you've made my visit so far."

She leaned in closer to him. "I am the Manager."

A sly smirk tugged at the side of his face as he leaned in closer to her. "All of this time we've spent talking and you never told me that?" He licked his lips. "I thought we were closer than that."

She tucked her hair behind her ear and blushed. "I could try to make it up to you."

"Oh my G…" Judy rolled her eyes and scoffed through a chuckle. "I can't believe she's falling for his b.s."

Booker took Amanda's hand and followed her back to her office. "You did." He mumbled under his breath.

All expression drained from Judy's face. "Shut up."

"Hey Mack," Ioki scrunched his face when the thought finally hit him. "So, what _are_ you doing in a tree? You're supposed to be watching Booker's back from outside the hotel."

"The helicopter got stuck." Mack jumped down from the tree and brushed his hands against each other, before dusting them over his pants and then his shirt. "I got it." He closed his eyes in annoyance, once he felt heat generating from a half-dollar sized substance plopping down on his shoulder. "Damn it!" He bit his bottom lip and slowly moved his head side to side, before finally seeing the small, creamy, white yellow-tinted glob with a tiny black strip running through it. He carefully peeled his backpack off, taking some of the substance with it. "I hate birds!" He unzipped the bag and dug around for a few tissues. "Next time, I'm in the air duct!" He demanded through a disgusted expression, while clearing his shoulder of the substance.

"Deal." Ioki quickly answered.

Amanda pushed Booker down into her leather seat and quickly straddled him before aggressively kissing his neck.

He rolled his eyes and frowned. "Do you have something?"

Her head popped up before scanning the room. "Um..I..uh…" Booker glanced at the monitor to see if she was logged on. Amanda's eyes landed back onto Booker's. "Don't you?"

"No" Booker shook his head. "I wasn't really expecting to…" He rolled his wrist.

Amanda glanced at the locked door and then back at Booker. "I'll be right back."

"Wait" Booker grabbed her by the wrist. "Before we…" He cleared his throat. "I need a favor."

She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled. "Okay."

He guided her back down to his lap. "Can you tell me how much my hotel bill is?"

"You don't have to worry about that now." She stood up.

He brought her back down to his lap. "I want to get it out of the way now, so..." He nodded toward the screen.

"Really?" She frowned before releasing a small chuckle. "You're worried about your bill now?"

"Do you want to debate about it, or do want to get it outta the way so I can focus on ..." He slipped his arm around her, giving her one lingering kiss on the crook of her neck. "Other things."

Amanda closed her eyes and giggled. "Okay-okay." She turned to log on to the computer, bringing up the hotel bill under his alias and removing the charges.

Booker gently turned her face to his, sweetly kissing her lips. "Thank you."

She smiled and started toward the door. "I'll be right back."

Booker watched the door close behind her. He slipped the USB device into the monitor. "It's in"

Judy began hacking into the back end of the hotel's network. "You talking to me or your little girlfriend?"

"That's funny." Booker pulled out a black container that resembled a cigarette case. "Trust me..." He placed his fingers into the silicone slots designed for his fingertips and pressed down. "You wouldn't have to ask."

Judy rolled her eyes and chuckled. "O-kay."

"Stop hitting on my wife, Booker." Hanson sternly demanded. "And, get the fingerprints."

"She's tense, and I'm just trying to take her mind off of things." Booker slipped the plastic tips back into the case as a sly smirk swept across his face. "Hey Judy, mi casa es su casa...and my body is... "

"Finish that sentence Dennis," Hanson clenched his jaw. "And, I'll find a new and exciting place for this C-4."

"Relax, Hamburger." Booker quipped. "I'm kidding."

Hanson erupted in mock laughter a second, before becoming abruptly serious. "I'm not."

"I got it, now you can break up with your little girlfriend." Judy sat in a van marked as a city utilities vehicle with Blowfish in the driver's seat.

"Jealous?" Booker quipped.

"Tremendously." She flatly answered while keying in a few combinations in an attempt to get Mack back in business. "I'm going to try to get you back online. Let me know when you're ready."

Hanson burrowed his brows while loading his equipment into his backpack. "Who are you talking to?"

"Who do you think I'm talking to, Hanson?" Judy's eyes narrowed while glancing annoyingly at the ceiling.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "That's why I'm asking."

"Did you really think I was addressing you?" She snapped.

"Hence… the question." He growled.

A slight roll of the neck accompanied her words. "You can take your "hence" and shove it up your…"

"I'm ready." Mack rapidly answered before rolling his eyes, curious to know what was going on, but cautious not to let the tension between Tom and Judy break their focus. "Check it now, Judy."

Penhall took his earpiece out while turning his attention to Hanson. "You wanna talk about it?"

"No" Hanson yanked his backpack up from the table and tossed it over his shoulder. "Let's go."

"You sure?" Penhall watched the back of Hanson's head until it disappeared into a different room. "Okay, you're sure." He stuck the earpiece back into his ear.

"They haven't spoken since we went to see Rico." Booker managed to exit the front doors of the hotel without seeing Amanda. He stuck his hand in the air to hail a cab. "That was a couple of weeks ago."

Hanson clenched his jaw, shook his head and dryly replied. "(Sigh) Thank you, Booker."

"What?" Booker slipped into the backseat of a cab. "I didn't tell them how long it's been since you and Judy…."

"Shut up Booker!" Tom and Judy yelled in unison.

Booker pulled the lapels of his suit together, smoothed them out and laughed. "Whatever"

"Black bird's airborne." Mack strolled through the park, maneuvering the small helicopter's controller with more ease and control this time around.

Kip camped out in an abandoned car several yards away, from what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse. He studied the blurry red images moving around in several different places on the screen of the small laptop in his lap. "I'm hot."

Penhall negotiated a complicated pass on the congested freeway. "How hot?"

Kip read the signals once more. "The building is six stories high and I'm looking at maybe…" He skimmed each level of the building. "I'd say seven or eight on each level."

"That's...er..um…" Penhall dribbled his fingers against his bottom lip. "We'll say eight per and then it's six high, so…that's..um.." He glanced at Hanson, who was staring back at him with a dumbfound expression. "Well, there's only two of us."

"Doug," Hanson sized his best friend up and down. "We aren't covering the whole building by ourselves, so relax." He raked his fingers through his tresses. "We're gonna see what building Bryce decides to show up in and then, we'll take him down there."

"And how come Booker knew that you and Jude aren't talking, and I didn't?" Penhall parked the car in inconspicuous spot across from the abandoned warehouse. "Ur..um…best friend."

"He's her partner." Hanson shrugged.

"Exactly" Penhall nodded. "And you're mine."

"Great," Hanson stuck his elbow on the window sill of the car and rested his head in his hand. "You happy now?"

Judy curled her upper lip and snarled. "I know you're not talking to me, Hanson."

"Nah, of course not, baby." Hanson quipped. "I'm talking to the_ other_ only woman in the world that could make my life a living hell."

Judy folded her arms across her chest and sarcastically replied. "Oh, so you're talking to Jackie on your cell phone?"

Booker rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Leave my wife out of this. She didn't do anything to anybody."

Everyone started griping in unison. "What the hell are you talking about?...She's the whole reason for all of this…A branch went up my butt!….What do you mean she didn't do anything?….Why didn't you tell me about you and Judy?...She's a slut…I had to climb a tree!…I'd be in my cushy office instead of this stupid air duct….You _used_ to me tell things, and now you don't?….I haven't had 'quality time' in weeks!...A bird, shit on my shoulder!….I'm sick of air ducts….Hanson and I would be fine if it wasn't for her….You almost got killed!….We_ all_ almost got killed!…."

"ALRIGHT!" Booker shouted. "ALL…RIGHT!...Damn!" He bowed his head and scoffed. "Let's just find this idiot, so we can all go home." He opened the back door of Penhall's car and eased into the backseat. "Judy?"

"What?" She snapped.

"I'm sorry." The sincerity in Booker's voice was heartfelt.

Everyone started in on him again. "What the…Why is she the only one who gets an apology?...She's not the only one who.…..What kind of crap is…"

Booker held his head in his hands. "I'm sorry, Hanson….I'm sorry, Penhall….I'm sorry: Mack, Ioki, Clavo, Kip, and anyone else she's hurt..." He moved his head back and forth in his hands. "She's trying to make it right." He softly confessed.

"By not being here." Judy quickly added.

"Bryce is on the move." Kip announced.


	33. Chapter 33: Priorities

**Diclaimer**: I do not own 21 Jump Street or its characters. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Thanks for waiting! Sorry this took so long, it's been a rough, busy and blessed year. I finally had the downtime to dust off the stories and start writing again. I hope this makes up for lost time. I thought this was the last one, but it didn't work out that way. More to come!

Chapter 33

Hanson slumps down in the front passenger side seat of the utility van parked in the back of the hotel, waiting for any suspicious activity to surface, as he toys with the thick rubber band laced between his fingers.

Judy's arms were folded across her chest. She was nuzzled down into her seat watching the computer monitor for any activity on the floor of the Senator's assistant's hotel room.

"As interesting as this span of non-conversation has been, I think I'm going to have to take a break from it." Penhall sarcastically broke through the marathon of silence that had taken over the van for nearly three hours. "I'm gonna get some food. Want anything?"

"Yeah," Hanson politely grumbles. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know yet, but I gotta get outta here for awhile. I'll pick up your favorites from wherever I end up." Penhall confessed while placing his hand on the door handle. "Jude, you want something?"

"Yes," She softly answers. "Thanks Doug."

"You're welcome." Penhall opens the door and steps out. "Talk to each other." He requests before shutting the door behind him.

Several minutes later, Hanson still watches the small snapping movements the rubber band makes as he pulls at it. "I miss you…baby"

Judy exhales through the fullness in her chest as she stares at the screen. "Then, let's go home."

Hanson reluctantly whispers. "We can't."

"Then I still can't let you come home." Judy sharply answers.

Hanson turns his head to the side, in hopes of catching a glimpse of her. "Judy,"

"You made your choice weeks ago, Hanson." She quickly interjects. Her voice is slightly shaky, yet full of venom. "I love these guys too, but you and our family comes first. You decided differently."

"You decided that for me." Hanson spits back, as his finger stabs the air above the console. "I never chose anyone else over you or our kids."

"I told you, Hanson." Judy whips her head in his direction. "I told you that I was done. I told you that I wanted my husband back…Our family back, but look where we are." She crossed her arms over her chest. "You chose them over us."

"No, I didn't." He scoffs. "Baby, I asked you to wait until this was over. Everything would be back to the way it was." Hanson shakes his head until he's facing forward. "Please…just be patient a little longer."

"I'm out of patience." Judy shuts her eyes, balls her fists and bows her head, allowing the pain and anger to pass through her. "You could've had anyone in your department _or mine_ take over this case, but you refused."

"They're our friends, Judy." He turns his body around to face hers. "I'm not going to desert our friends when they need us most."

"Of course not, because I married a hero!" Judy narrows her eyes at him. "A freakin' Superman without the suit…and the muscles."

All of the expression drained from Hanson's face. "Enough muscles to have your ass screaming my name for mercy." He huffs. "Every time."

She sized him up and down for several seconds, before burrowing her brows at him. "You don't have to save everyone Hanson. But, you'd be wise to save those memories." She bore into his eyes as if she were squeezing them. "Soon, that's all you'll have."

He briefly squints back, before relaxing his features into the sweet face that she normally finds irresistible. "You'd leave me, baby?"

She licks her lips hesitantly as she stares into those chocolate brown eyes that always spoke to her core. "Drop the case."

"We're in the middle of it." He reminds her in a tone slightly louder than a whisper. "We can't just pick up and walk away." He scanned the van before meeting his eyes with hers. "Not now."

"Watch me." Judy softly utters as she pulls the earpiece out of her ear. "It's ten o'clock." She sets the earpiece down and pushes herself away from the desk with tears in her eyes. "If you're not at the house by midnight with a promise to walk away and reassign Booker's case," She pauses for moment to gather the strength.

"Don't say it, baby." Hanson yanks the earpiece from his ear, tossing down as he rushed to the back of the van.

She rolls her shoulders several times to keep him from embracing them. The teardrops streamed down the sides of her face without prompting a single sniffle. "I'm filing for a formal separation." Judy backed up until her back was against the sliding door of the van.

"We've already been separated for weeks and I hate my life without you." He places his forehead to hers. "Only seeing the twins after school, not being able to hold you in my arms, look into your eyes, touch your soft skin, kiss you, taste you, talk to you..." He held her wrists, so she couldn't open the door. "Tell me you don't miss me..." He grazed her cheek with his while whispering in her ear. "Tell me you don't hate your life without me and I'll let you go."

"I-," She began fighting every urge her body had to give into him. Standing her ground and remaining focused when he was this close to her had been a challenge since the day they'd met, and to this day it had remained unchanged. She was never sure if it was his fresh from the shower scent, mixed with his cologne and the minty gum that always seemed to linger on his skin. Or the way his body always seemed to fit against hers like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, or the way he made every nerve stand on end when he touched her like this or when he kissed her neck like this. It never failed to make her heart quicken, her breath heavy, and make her panties…."Mmmm,…I miss you." She whispers before kissing him with all the pent up passion within her. "Walk away."

"I can't." The mild panic in his voice intertwined with the pain in his eyes. "Be patient with me."

She traces his jaw line with the back of her hand. "I can't." She slid the door open from behind her, never losing eye contact with Hanson. "Midnight."

"O-kay." He quietly answers while watching her exit the van through misty eyes and deep regret that he couldn't bring himself to pack up and abandon his post, well, at least not until Penhall came back. But, he also couldn't bring himself to stop her from leaving. He continues to watch her as walk down the well lit nearly empty street as she makes her way to her jeep, which is parked about ten car lengths away. Once she gets to the third car down from hers, Hanson notices a dark figure moving in the shadows near her. "JUDY!" He shouts while running towards the nearly invisible person snatching his wife from her journey. "JUDY!" He yells in a panic as she kicks and elbows the man who has her in his clutches. Her screams muffled by the stranger's cupped hand.

"BACK UP!" The masked stranger demanded as he pointed a gun at Judy's temple. "BACK UP OR SHE BITES IT!

"FREEZE!" Ioki and Booker shout from across the street.

"LET HIM GO!" The masked stranger shouts. "AND I'LL LET HER GO!"

Booker and Ioki's eyes quickly shift from Judy to Hanson and then back to the masked stranger.

"She's an innocent bystander!" Hanson desperately yells. His hand is firmly on his gun, which is aimed at the head of the masked stranger. "Let her go and take me instead."

"Nah," The stranger shakes his head. "I'll hang on to her until I get who I really want." He kicks his head in Penhall's direction. "RELEASE HIM!"

Hanson's rapidly eyes shift from Judy to across the street where Penhall was standing with Bryce in custody, before shifting back to Judy. "Come on, man. Trade me for her and I'll get them to release him."

"You don't think I know who you are and how valuable_ she _is?" He jerks Judy's body closer to his. "I'm keeping your wife until you release my boss." He clears his throat while staring at Hanson. "XT"

Hanson's mind began racing. "Then you know what I'm capable of." He warns with harsh aggression. "LET HER GO!" He loudly growls while glaring at the masked stranger. "If you hurt her, I promise you will die slowly and painfully."

"I just want what's owed to me!" The masked stranger turns his attention to the Senator. "WE HAVE A DEAL!"

Booker cuts his eyes to the Senator. "What deal?"

"It's not relevant." Bryce grumbles.

"What deal?!" Booker demands.

"What difference does it make now?" Bryce yanks his cuffed arms downward. "I'm in freakin' handcuffs!"

Penhall pushes the Senator hard enough to make him bend over. "Who's under the mask, Bryce?"

"If I tell you, he'll kill me." Bryce calmly answers as he erects himself. "But, he'll kill her first."

Penhall gritted his teeth. "What does he want from you?"

"What do we all want?" Bryce blankly asks.

"To go home." Ioki quickly answers with his aim directly on the masked stranger.

Blood rushing through his veins, creates the pounding in Hanson's ears and he's struggling to hear through the noise of it. His gut is telling him to kill the man holding his wife hostage, but his mind is telling him to remain calm. "Let her go, and we'll work something out."

"Let him go." The masked stranger tightens his hold on Judy. "That's the only deal I'm willing to make."

Jackie emerges from the shadows of one of the parked cars. "Let her go, and I'll get them to let Bryce go."

"Jackie?! Come here!" A scared and confused look washed over Booker's face.

"It's okay. He won't hurt me." Jackie smiles sweetly at Booker before looking at the masked stranger. "It is me you were after. Am I right?"

"JACKIE!" Booker cries out once more.

The masked stranger clenches his jaw as he looks at Jackie. "This bargaining chip is better." He coldly stated before pulling the trigger.

"JUDY!" Hanson cries out through the rounds of gunfire ringing out. He rushes through the smoke, slipping on the pools of blood on the concrete.

"JACKIE!" Booker darts across the street, sliding into the pools of blood to get to his wife.

"CALL 9-1-1! They shout in unison, their voices are thick with frightened panic.


End file.
